The Benefit of Time
by minni
Summary: It was years ago; ten to be precise that they fell in love. And it is ten years later that they are able to face each other. But there are some things later in life that were not present when she was young, including a secret that can make them go the dis
1. Prologue

**Authors note:** At the start of my winter break, I was very burned out from school and somewhat against writing…then I woke up one morning with this wonderful idea. I would write another romance! Dun dun dun! My fabulous return back to the human world without any weird plots and not too much thinking! :-)

**Authors note**: Once again, I realize that most of my multi-chaptered fics were for the birds, but I think this one is something that everyone should read! It's always on my mind, and I just can't get rid of the plot bunnies until I have posted the whole of it!

**Authors note: **This fic has been done in one way or another…but it has its own twists and turns that I don't believe I've ever seen before, at least on Truly, I believe this is a story for everyone! The romantics, the comedians, the dramatics, even the people who get teared up easy will find something that they love about this story. If you enjoyed "under the Egyptian sun", you'll enjoy this too.

**Summary:** It was years ago; ten to be precise that they fell in love. And it is ten years later that they are able to face each other. But there are some things later in life that were not present when she was young, including a secret that can make them go the distance, or ruin their path in time. AD/MM

**Disclaimer**: The characters in this story are in no way, shape, or form my own. I merely use them as a device to manipulate my mind.

* * *

**The Benefit of Time**

Chapter One: Prologue

It was the last day; the very last evening of the term that she would dare spend at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The moon protruded through the glass of the bedroom so beautifully that it really did not feel like evening at all. Had it been darker, the silhouette that she had been would never have been visible from the outside; nor that of her Albus.

It came and went so quickly, their single affair. He'd kissed her and so help her, she couldn't stop herself from responding. His strong hands ran up and down her back, and any conventional thought quickly exited her mind. He looked at her after that, just stared into her eyes, as if he could read what she was thinking. Then, he whispered those forbidden words that she would never forget. "I love you."

Together, they made their way to his quarters, and did the unthinkable. He showed her love. The way he made her tremble from head to toe would be forever embedded in her mind. His kiss, filled with passion, was still fresh on her lips. His hot flesh still stung every bit of her body.

Minerva turned ever so slightly, and pressed her head to his naked chest. His hands wrapped around her back tightly. She sighed in his embrace. Everything was so incredibly perfect.

Albus kissed the tip of her head. "You really are a remarkable woman, Minerva."

She smiled. He had always been full of compliments. There was never a time that he wasn't able to make her blush, even in the dark. "Am I?"

Through the moonlight, she could see the slight smile that formed on his lips. "Of course. You're beautiful, and intelligent. And you waited for me…you saved yourself just for me, my eyes."

It was true. She had purposely kept herself away from others, and was really only drawn to her Transfiguration Professor. She hardly had shared so much as a kiss with anyone else before Albus. Minerva had loved him for nearly two years now; she was glad to finally have him. "And does that mean something to you?" She moved her head up towards his, and pecked him lovingly on the lips.

"Most definitely; it tells me that you feel something for me."

"Well obviously, you silly man. You don't suppose I stayed after class so often just to help you put away the books," she pecked him again, "Though, you were right; we really shouldn't have kissed like we did in public. Anyone could have walked in on us."

"Like now?"

She nodded sadly. "I suppose."

A short silence drifted between them. Minerva took her time to reminisce in their beautiful connection. They had been keeping something of a secretive relationship for three months. For a long time then, she had been staying after class to help him; eventually, what conversation they had developed into a relationship. The relationship grew closer, and closer. Minerva would never forget the first time he ever kissed her; it was like nothing else in the world existed but the two of them. He made her world revolve around only him; she could only define it as love.

"What is it that you plan on doing, now that you've graduated?" Albus asked quietly.

Minerva swallowed. This was one of her least favorite subjects. She didn't very much like the idea of moving on; everything was fine just so. "I'm going to travel the world. My father would like me to become something of note, make my way to the top of the Ministry. My mother would rather me do something quiet, like write. Since they can't seem to agree on a career, they've agreed to broaden my horizons."

"And what would you like to do?"

She smiled. "Honestly?"

"Yes."

"I would like to become a teacher. A muse has struck me blind, and I can't seem to make it leave my mind."

Albus let out a chuckle. "Perhaps you should be a poet. You have a quirk of rhyming on occasion."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Oh hush, you. I'd be a terrible poet. I'd send my family to the poor house. But really, Albus, will you ever owl me if there is a position here? When you become the headmaster, the Transfiguration position will be available. If it's at all possible to bribe you, I will most certainly do it so as that I may do what I've always wanted to." She ran her fingers up his chest seductively.

Albus began stroking her hair softly. "You are rather a competitive one, aren't you?"

"Ahm," she whispered softly, and then kissed his chin. "And I'm hopelessly in love with you; it would only be appropriate for you to hire me."

"Is that so?" He rolled over and onto Minerva so that their stomachs were touching each other's. He leaned down his head, and touched his lips to hers for about the billionth time that evening. "Of course I will owl you." He pushed his head down to her chest, and pressed himself to the soft warmth. "But you know," he whispered, "you're so young, and I can't promise you the position."

"Well then give me a fair try." She smiled. "I can do it, and you know it."

"Alright." He kissed her neck slowly, while running his hands down her thighs. Minerva closed her eyes, and let out a soft moan.

"Aaalbus," she whispered, she had no way out; only to beg. She knew he enjoyed taunting her the way he was; even more so, he enjoyed listening to her plead for release.

"Yes?" He said quite calmly, as if he hadn't any clue as to what he was doing.

"P-promise me something?"

His hot mouth found his way to hers, where she gratefully opened. The heat was unbearable, but Merlin, it felt invigorating. She moaned in his mouth. He lifted up for only a second, enough to finish what conversation they were having.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Write me, while I'm away. I don't…want to lose you."

He nodded. "I'll write you four times a week; over, and over, and over again, just so I can think about you."

Minerva smiled with closed eyes. "Then make love to me. This is the last time I'll see you like this for a long time…"

And he did. They made love as if it were the last time they would ever lay eyes on the other. They made love as if all would end if they weren't able to savor their very last evening together.

* * *

I would like to remind all readers that this is NOT a one shot. 

I understand that begging for reviews is utterly over rated, but…PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. If you don't think you very much like my approach, tell me! If you are looking forward to the next chapter, tell me! I'm good with constructive criticism, and happy reviews are always nice too.


	2. Shattered

Thank you all of you wonderful reviewers! As is my custom, I leave you all notes!

**Always Hopeful**: Glad you liked the first chapter, I hope to hear from you again!

**Hogwarts Duo**: As usual, you have the tendency to make me smile. Only because you beg do I post this second chapter. I've had it on my computer for weeks now, but I was planning on waiting an extra week before posting…anywho, I hope this story is to your satisfaction, and I hope that it keeps your attention for the remainder of the fic.

**Miss Q**: OH, I'm SOOOO glad you've been looking forward to this update! And trust me, I have plenty in store for them…dun dun dun! But don't worry…this is will be a happy fic in the end. )

**Quill of Minerva**: Hmm…let me answer your questions: 1) Is there betrayal? Answer: not in the usual sense 2) Is there a child involved? Answer: Yes, very much so. 3) Why doesn't Minerva stay with Albus? Answer: Letters. Now, Onto the happy stuff! I am so incredibly happy that you enjoyed the first chapter, and show such an interest in the story. Happy days!

**Emutet**: I kept going! Bwahaha. (sorry, little bit over enthusiastic) I'm quite happy that you enjoyed the first chapter, and am hoping that you continue to like the second one…and the third…and the fourth…and fith…etc. Your reviews always seem to make me smile. R&R please.

**ADandMM4eva**: You shall bite your nails no more! I have a lovely, emotional update below that I hope will be to your liking. Keep in touch!

**Joelpup**: Yeah, you're right, being separated does stink. I don't understand (in the usual sense) why people get so worked up about stupid things and then end up breaking apart. Of course, for my benefit, this story has a definite reason for why they break up, which helps to basically make up most of the plot line. Hope to hear from you again!

**Silver Sorceress**: You ask what will happen. I respond by giving you a chapter. :) R&R please?

**Lillian Dumbledore**: Oh, what a wonderful thing to say! I'm glad you like the story thus far, and I hope that you keep on liking it!

**Palanfanaiel**: Hey Pal! Hope you enjoy the next chapter as much as you did the first.

**Lee:** thank you for bringing to my attention those mistakes I made. You know how sometimes when you re-read your own writing, you don't always catch all of the mistakes? Sorry for that problem, but it's fixed now! Once I received your review, I went right back in and changed everything around to make better sense. sighs Well, I glad that besides those errors you found the first chapter at least somewhat satisfactory. )

**Lady Angharad:** Terribly sorry if I offended you by changing the ages of the main two characters. You weren't the only one who had a problem with it. I changed some of the plot around in order to fit your needs better. I would have contacted you directly, and told you this by email if it were on your author profile page. Sorry to have peeved you off so much.

**Intelligent Witch**:I am quite glad that we were able to talk directly about your review. Being able to talk straight with a person is far less stressful as it is by chapter. I hope this new chapter is to your satisfaction, as well as the story. smile

**Sevy**** Hero**: You're in a lot of trouble webs. I never got your review, but somehow…I know you'll be reading this chapter…just cuz you happen to be my best friend.

--

Well, technically, here we begin our story, and I strongly advise you to pay attention to some of the emotions found in this chapter. I had a friend just skim through this, and she was completely confused.

* * *

Chapter Two: Shattered

Minerva's head throbbed uncontrollably as she made her way up the stairs to her apartment. Row after row, after row she climbed without as much as a thought. The only thing in her mind was the vision of her climbing into her bed.

It had been an exhausting day. She'd run all about the office for the better part of the morning in those awful heels she was meant to wear. Then after that, she was given a new assignment. She was told it would make the front page headline, and only her best could be printed. What it also meant was another trip for research to the assignment. Traveling, to say the most, held little appeal to her; she couldn't spend much more time away.

Minerva opened the door. Emily, the nanny sat in an armchair reading a book by firelight. Her gaze lifted, and a smile shifted on her face. "You're home late again, ma'am," her accented voice drifted quite clearly through the room.

She nodded. "Work was an absolute nightmare…" she glanced around the room quickly, then back at Emily, "is Madelyn asleep?"

An empathetic expression fell on the woman, and she shrugged. "She refused to go to bed until you came home. She's waiting in her room for you, but I made sure the lights were out."

Minerva nodded. "Well thank you, again. I will be seeing you tomorrow at the usual time?"

"Yes ma'am, five o'clock on the nose. I'll see you then." With that, the woman got up from her chair, and gathered her things before leaving the room.

After she had left, Minerva walked to a door at the end of a very small corridor. Behind the door, there was a little room filled with little things that only a child could possess. There was a very unique collaboration of bows, children's books, and other little trinkets. In the center of the room, there was a very bland comforter atop a very old bed. Inside the bed, there stood Minerva's one joy in life.

"Mum?"

Minerva lit the light, and walked over to the bed. She sat next to her nine year old, and stroked her auburn hair softly. "What did I tell you about staying up? You get grumpy when you wait up for me."

Her childish, but sweet, voice carried only as far as her mother's face. "I wanted to tell you something."

She shifted. "Oh really? What is it, then?"

Her green eyes lit up a little, and a smile that was often seen on her face came. "Darcy got the new 'Magic Me Sally Doll'. You promised me you would let me have it if I were a good girl. And I've been really good lately."

Minerva rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smiling. "Did I really say that?"

"Yes, you promised me three or four or five days ago."

She let out a soft giggle at her daughter's word choice. "Well, then I suppose we can make a trip to Diagon Alley on Sunday…but that's only if you _promise_ not to stay up again. Understood?"

Her daughter nodded her head repetitively while her prevailing smile never left her lips.

Minerva smiled, and brought her finger to Madelyn's nose, touching it after every word. "That, means, three, days, of, early, bed, times, little, one."

She continued to nod her sweet face. "Okay," she grinned. "I love you mommy."

Minerva leaned down, and planted a kiss on the nine year old's head. "I love you too. Now go to sleep." With that, the woman turned out the light, and made her way to her own room. As she slid under the covers, sleep completely enveloped her. She felt nothing short of contentment as her world came to a close.

* * *

_Sunday_

Minerva held her daughter's hand as they entered Tina's Enchanted Toy Shop. It was a small store that held only the best of toys; and stood at the less populated end of Diagon Alley. As such, there were very few people inside the store.

"Alright dear, go and find your doll," Minerva whispered. Madelyn let go and whisked herself towards the Girl's Section. Minerva stared at her with a smile. Maddy's enchanted dolls were her life when her mother was away. Truth be told, she was away most of the time. What the woman wouldn't give to have a normal job; to be able to spend time with her daughter. But alas, there was no husband to support them, and as such, Minerva needed a very decent job; working hours were rarely decent when there was a rent to be met. She took what breaks she could, and enjoyed every moment she had to see her daughter grow.

Minerva strolled around the store, over towards the glass music boxes. They looked very much like the kind that was found in muggle stores; little boxes about a hand's length which played the most gorgeous of songs. The only real difference (and this encompassed the entire trinket) was that it included no winding, and there were actual instruments playing which were enchanted, and shrunken in size. She had given Maddy one that played "When you wish upon a star" on her eighth birthday. Madelyn didn't find it nearly as intriguing as Minerva did, but she knew her daughter to play it once or twice while she was away.

She held in her hand a very pretty glass box, which played a very sweet melody that she had heard once a very long time ago. It escaped her when, but she could almost hum with the violin that played that very soft, romantic song.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice sounded from behind her.

Minerva slowly turned to see who the speaker was. She had heard that voice somewhere; it was so familiar, but so alien to her at the same time. When she spun, there stood a face that she hadn't seen in far too long. As such, her own face went very white, and the shock caused her to drop the glass box, shattering into thousands of pieces.

"_Repairo_," he whispered, and placed the remade music box back on the shelf.

She stared at him, and suddenly remembered where she had heard the song before; he brought everything back to her. That music had been played over and over again in the time they had been together in the dark. Quite traditionally, they had named it 'their' song. It had been such a long time since they were together, so long ago that she couldn't even remember being a 'they', or 'them', or even an 'us'.

He smiled warmly at her, an odd way to greet after so long, Minerva thought. She couldn't help but notice how much he had changed, but was so much alike since the years that had passed. His blue eyes that had been burned into her brain looked seriously at her, losing the twinkle she so fondly remembered. He had quite a few more lines on his face than she remembered, but that didn't take away the unavoidable appeal he gave her. And his hair; he had let it grow long. She'd always liked it longer; she had made a point to tell him that over a decade ago. Last but not least, he was just as tall as ever.

Minerva swallowed. She didn't know what to say. When it came down to it, she didn't even know what to call him. The name Albus would have rolled off her tongue so strangely, like it was foreign to her. And the title Professor seemed irrelevant now that she was well past graduating. Calling him Mister didn't seem right either, they were once very much involved. She just stood and stared at him like a helpless child, awaiting him to make the first move.

"Hello Minerva." He nodded graciously.

She was struck dumb for a fair few seconds before speaking to him. "H-hello," she stammered.

"I am here with a friend, who is buying a birthday gift for his niece. Why might you be here?" He folded his arms, not losing that unreasonably kind look in his facial features. His eyes even seemed to grow slightly softer.

Minerva glanced around the room, remembering Maddy. She was still by the dolls, probably picking out an outfit or other for the "real" baby that Minerva had promised. "I'm buying my daughter a doll."

A genuine look of surprise crossed his face, and he glanced over to where Minerva was looking. "Daughter? I wasn't aware that you had married."

She glanced down at the floor, and met his eyes; his deep, penetrating eyes. "I haven't. She's never even met her father. We're quite alone."

Madelyn tugged on her mother's robes. Obviously she had walked in record time just to get to her mother so that she could meet the so called stranger. "Mum, Mum? Who are you talking to?"

Minerva glanced up at Albus who seemed to be quite fixated on her, and then back down. "This is Albus Dumbledore. He taught me when I went to Hogwarts." Again, she dared to meet his eyes. He had a smile on his face now, only because he was in the presence of a child no doubt. Otherwise, she would have thought him mocking her.

He spoke softly, and crouched down to her height. "Hello. And what might your name be?"

Maddy stared down at her tiny hands which were in some sort of battle over which was stronger. Rather shyly, she said only loud enough for the two of them to hear, "I'm Madelyn."

The man reached out, and shook little Maddy's hand. An unmistakable blush was on her face. Madelyn was fascinated by the kindly nature of the man, and Minerva couldn't quite deny that he was still looking quite well. The woman couldn't help but think how much alike she and her daughter was; she could almost feel her own cheeks grow colored at the unplanned meeting.

She stared at the two of them for a few seconds, and then came back to her senses. "Have you found your doll?"

Maddy looked from Albus to her mother. "Yes. I picked out a pink dress, because pink is the color of the day," she spoke rather happily.

The woman smiled. "Okay, go and stand in line while I finish talking with…Albus. I won't be but a minute."

Rather gaily, she skipped over towards the line of but two people carrying a box half her size which held a very much living doll. In her other hand, there was a pink outfit which proclaimed _'Shrinks to doll's size'_ on the plastic lining.

Minerva turned back towards Albus who had a cross between an amused smile, and confusion on his face. He finally decided to smile at her. "You seem to be doing quite well."

She nodded. "I am."

"I read your article on the compatibility of dragons several weeks ago. I was rather impressed."

Minerva took a fair few seconds to process what he had just said, and tried her absolute best not to blush. "Thank you," she gave him a smile out of compassion. "Are things still going well at the school? I would assume you are still working there?"

"Yes, I could never stop teaching; you should remember that." Albus frowned for a second, but it was only that. A look of happiness somewhat overtook his face. "Actually, I am being made Headmaster. Headmaster Dippit has decided to throw in the towel, as they say."

"That's wonderful," Minerva smiled, "well, not that he's retiring but that—"

"—Mom, it's time to pay!"

Minerva turned towards her daughter, and then back to Albus. "I suppose we need to cut this short. It was nice seeing you again. Good luck with the school," she nodded.

Albus repeated the gesture. "I enjoyed seeing you also."

Without so much as a proper goodbye, Minerva walked over towards her daughter to pay. She didn't dare turn around to see if he were still there after it was done. The woman just whisked her daughter out of the store.

* * *

Albus tossed and turned in his bed. It had been years since he was unable to sleep because of her. Oh, she had often drifted across his mind now and then, but it was almost ten years since she haunted his dreams; kept him wondering. Tonight, he was consumed with wonder and regret.

It was the first time in a decade that he had laid eyes on her lovely face. Never in a million years would he have expected her to look at him the way she did. She stared at him so sadly, so unattached. He could see the pity in her eyes, the sorrow.

When he had seen her unmistakable face from across the room, heard that old song that he had danced with her, and smelled her sweet perfume, he was unable to stay away. Perhaps entrancement was his motive. He had needed to hear her voice again, see her smile; he was a bewitched man. He was under a spell by Minerva McGonagall.

Merlin, it had been so incredibly long to be in love, and get no response. His heart actually ached; it throbbed and died all in the same second when he thought of her. When he had seen her, it leapt for joy, and when he saw her distant eyes, it stopped pumping the blood which gave him life. She had the ability to make him live, and kill him all in the same moment as only a witch like her could.

He tried to talk himself into believing that it wasn't really an eternity that he had felt so strongly about her; a decade was as far away from an eternity as you could possibly get. They say that the heart knows no time, in his case, that was perfectly true. His heart knew nothing of years, months, or even seconds; he only knew he loved her, no matter how she felt about him.

She had quite clearly indicated her opinion, however, earlier in the day. Minerva talked to him in the exact opposite way that she would have in the years passed. Years ago, she would have spoken so sweetly, and lovingly; in their brief meeting, she had come off as subdued and unfriendly.

Their encounter would not have baffled him so much, had the relationship ever ended with an abrupt stop. He had written letters; hundreds of them. None of them got any response whatsoever. He wrote for months upon months, and there came nothing, even though she was quite adamant about keeping in contact. Obviously, he reasoned, she was not in love with him. The child that he saw, Madelyn, she was the result of whomever she fell in love with after their short lived relationship. The girl looked near eight; Minerva could have certainly made love to many people in that time. The woman had fallen in love, and forgotten all about him; that was definitely the truth.

His face grew slightly angry. Why should she fall in love with anyone else but him? He was the one who loved her, no one else could possibly feel the way he did about Minerva McGonagall. He was the one who had lost hundreds of hours from sleep due to her memory; he was the one who still thought about her; he was the one she had given herself to. She would have had no one else but him a decade ago, why had it changed so quickly? Did she get swept off her feet by some knight in shining armor?

He threw the covers off of his body, and punched a pillow forcefully. He stared at the imprint his hand had made, and hit the spot again and again and again until sweat dripped down his face, and he was breathing heavily. He fell backwards on the bed, and stared at the dark ceiling.

She was so cold. It hit like a dagger through his heart. She spoke as if they were merely but friends, or even as low as acquaintances. By God, they were so much more than friends, many years ago. She was the woman that taught him the meaning of love.

He took in a deep breath and blinked. Perhaps he was blowing things out of proportion. Maybe Minerva just wanted to keep it casual, after all, her daughter _was_ there. Perhaps she was just trying to keep it light, and short. Yes, of course, that was it. Minerva just wanted things to stay short and simple to avoid complications.

He had studied body language before, once or twice in his lifetime anyway. The way she kept trying to avoid eye contact told him that she was avoiding something. Perhaps she was only avoiding a nasty confrontation? He shook his head; why on Earth would Minerva think he would be nasty in any way to her? Maybe she just wasn't sure how to react…or maybe…he lifted his body from the bed, and a smile came across his face as a shred of hope came to his mind. Maybe she was afraid. Minerva was afraid of talking to him…but why needed to be discovered.

He shut his eyes, and let himself think. He would hope that his resolution was the answer. He had been called a brilliant man once or twice in his lifetime, but he had never studied such a complicated thing as a woman. Perhaps his earlier memories had prepared him for the moment in which he took her as his own.

Without so much as another thought, he walked over to his desk and began writing a letter.

* * *

Minerva waited until Madelyn was asleep before going to her fireplace and lighting the wood to make flames. She pulled her knees to her body, and leaned back on the only comfy chair in the entire apartment. The second she did, her eyes welled up, and her throat became compressed. She cried silently at first, but it grew to a soft wail as the minutes ticked by.

Never in a million years had she ever imagined she would see him again. Looking into his deep blue eyes, seeing his red hair, and hearing his soft voice that once brought back so many incredibly wonderful memories that she had worked hard to make disappear. For years she'd attempted to make him nothing more than what was in her head, to make him fictional. She was very close to succeeding…but then he insisted on reappearing.

When she looked upon his face, she couldn't help but think how much she had wanted to kiss it at one point in time. When she was young, she couldn't stop staring at him; he was everything she had wanted. He had been her first real kiss; her first lover; the first, and only, person she had ever loved. They had danced together, up close, in his office one night; that was where she had heard the song. All of those things had been reduced to memories, and some of them almost didn't even happen.

Then he came to her earlier in the day. He came as if there were nothing wrong, as if he hadn't ever done _anything_ wrong, as if he had never broken her heart. He had acted as if they were old friends. Damn it all, they were never just friends. Once, long ago, they had so much passion in themselves that it was more of the entire world combined. Calling them friends was laughable, simple as that.

Minerva began rocking back and forth, trying her best to stifle the loud cries she was making.

She had given her heart to him, given everything that she held dear; herself, her mind, her love. What was it that he had done for her in return? He left her pregnant and alone. He never wrote the letters he promised. For months, she waited for something, any assurance that he still loved her, but nothing came. As the years passed, she almost hoped he would look in on her, just for old time's sake; to say the least, he never did come. There wasn't a word from him at any time. Then she saw him in the toy shop…he made it so casual.

It was so hurtful. Not a word for years, an entire decade, and he wanted to talk routines with her. He wanted to pretend as if nothing had ever happened. Well she couldn't stand to speak with him for one very simple reason: every time she so dared to look at his peculiarities, her heart became a wreck. Seeing him again crushed her it in two. Hearing his voice made it break again. Watching him with her daughter…his daughter…made her heart shatter entirely.

He loved her once. He really, truly loved her, she knew it. But then something happened, something utterly horrible. He stopped loving her. He didn't write her, he didn't do anything. Merlin, he didn't even know she had a child. She would have thought that he would know by now…Madelyn was after all nine. But then, perhaps that was her own fault; she never did take it upon herself to tell him. Her heart was broken enough.

She buried her tear streaked face in her hands, and attempted to catch her breath. She would gain control again. He wasn't worth crying over; it was a long time ago that he let her down, she wasn't about to shed tears over him again.

The woman sat there, and took in slow deep breaths. When all air was caught, she let herself stare at the flames of the fire. Minerva tried not to think of him, she tried with everything inside of her. But as she stared at the flames, she saw him and his red hair. She saw him shaking the hand of their daughter.

She hurt. Minerva could have fallen to the floor and writhed in the pain that she was feeling. It was unbelievable, what he could do to her after so long. He still caused her to ache and grieve. But that was really only going to be when she was alone, or in her sleep. She had built herself up for so long, that she knew she was quite able to keep control of her emotions. As it would stay, she would only cry out and struggle for life in her dreams.

Minerva nodded her head slowly. Yes, she would only die in her dreams because only in her dreams did she have him, and lose him. In her daily life, he didn't exist; he was a non-existent person.

* * *

Okay, several little memos:

1) Madelyn's personality is under the influence of my eight year old sister.

2) Not all of these chapters will be as sad as this one.

3) I know not many people see Albus as the type to be violent, but even the most restrained people have their moments.

4) My next update should be in 2 weeks.

Please review if you've taken the time to read this chapter. If you have a direct problem with something that I have written, I would appreciate it if you would contact me directly via email so that we can work the problem out one on one. )

Once again, spelling or grammar errors are welcomed if you find them. Also, happy reviews are also welcomed. I don't ever get tired of reading funny reviews, because they put a smile on my face, and one can never get tired of smiling.


	3. Yours Truly

**Mugglemin**- I try very hard to get myself in my characters minds. I'm glad that you found my tactics relevant and done well. :)

**Sevyhero**- Yes, I am glad that you finally took the initiative to review…of course I could be a real stick in the mud and throw a fit that you didn't review for chapter two…anyhow, I'll be getting one for chapter three because dun dun dun I won't give it to you via email. So :-P I'm not your mother

**Silver Sorceress-** Yup yup, I'm sorry, two weeks it will be for the remainder of this story. Softball season is about to start, and I imagine that I'll have even less time than I already do! sighs thank you for your review, and concern. And yes, Maddy is Albus's child.

**Hogwarts Duo**- Well, someone will be to blame for the lack of communication. dun dun dun! and I'm sorry, but no, I simply don't have the time to update any sooner than 2 weeks…my weekends are packed, and sports just make it hard to write. Believe me though, if ever I have the chance to update sooner than that, I will most certainly do it!

**Intelligent Witch**- Hm…actually, I think you were quite right to see the relevance between Albus and Madelyn. I hadn't really considered it, but they probably do act quite a bit similar, don't they? We'll be seeing a lot more qualities that are the same between father/daughter as the story goes on. Whenever I scribble little chapters on my notebook, I try to think of ways to make it more and more obvious…:) thanks for the review!

**TabbyMinerva**- Oh wow! You made me smile when I read the obstacles you had to go against before you had a chance to read my update. Hopefully this one is easier for you? And yes, this story will DEFINITELY get happier. I'm not a big fan of angsty stuff, therefore, I prefer to write happy things! You'll see my slight attempt in this chapter to make Albus happier…and Minerva gets better to a point. Hope you enjoy the update!

**Thoroughly Modern Philly**- Favorites? Me? I am very very very very flattered at my addition to your list, and really hope I don't disappoint you at any time in this story. As is my custom, those who I am on their list for anything, I read their profiles. You seem like a very interesting person! I liked the Princess Diaries movies too…I asked for the first one for my birthday. :-) Truly, I hope this update is to your liking and that you continue to enjoy my writing!

**Lee**- Hopefully you haven't died waiting for this update. :) it's a good one! I'm glad you really did like the other chapters, and am still hoping that you like the next one. hint, hint

**ADandMM4eva**- Yes, I'm afraid it has been too weeks…but I guess that's a good thing, isn't it? It's not really that long, life just kinda steps up, you know? Haha, it will be many many weeks before the half blood prince comes out, but I'm with you. I know waiting so long to post may seem like an eternity, but it'll be less and less annoying as time goes by. I'm like, totally contradicting myself, aren't I? AAAAnyways, I hope you find the update satisfactory!

**Lou. McGonagall**- Heylo! Ah yes, emotion is fun to write. This chapter isn't nearly as involved as the other one was though…yet it still was like 8 pages…yeah…don't ask…if I told you what happened to the letters, then that would so totally spoil the story! You know how in school you learn about rising actions and climaxes and stuff? The letters ultimately lead to our climax, so therefore, it is information that I simply cannot release…though I would if I could. Happy days!

**Kassy**- Of course Madelyn is Albus's child. One doesn't get red hair by accident! :-D But yes, that fact will play a very big part into this story, and I'm hoping that you'll stick around for it.

**Kathy**- Thank you for the wonderful review! I always love compliments, they make me all warm inside! I hope you enjoy the update!

**Quill of Minerva**- I know, I know…two weeks feels like a long time, but just look, here the update is, all ready for you to read! ) Love lots, thank you for the wonderful review.

**Lillian Dumbledore**- The last chapter almost made you cry? I was actually hoping it would reach someone to that extent. I strive to make emotions quite visible, and in the end, readers get attached to characters. For you to be feeling that strongly already makes me feel sorta fuzzy inside…cuz that means that my writing is reaching someone. :-) Okay, sorry…I'm glad that you liked the chapter though, and are anticipating this update. I put a lot of thought into it, and hope you find it satisfactory!

* * *

Chapter Three: Yours Truly

_It was evening. He could tell by the moon, though there were no stars anywhere to be seen. It was full. There was light everywhere; over the lake, on the trees, in her hair. Albus stared longingly across the lake. _

_Then that girl walked up to him and took his hand. He couldn't remember her name; it started with M though, like her mother. She didn't say anything to him, just started walking towards the water. He stared at her for a moment or two, and watched her walk across the Hogwarts Lake; her delicate feet only touched the very top of the calm water. _

_Albus waited until she was at the other end, only to make sure that the path was safe. There were always creatures in the water, some of them were nice, and some were not. If something had happened to the little girl, he knew he would have raised his wand and stopped it from hurting her. _

_He began to follow the little girl's trail, walking a little quicker than he would have normally. The man was racing towards what was rightfully his. But as he ran, the path to the water became longer and longer until it stretched for miles and miles. He stopped for a second to catch his breath again, and began running once again. _

_As he slowly came upon the wet rocks, he sped up. Before he knew it, his legs were thrown up, and he was on the flat of his back with his hindquarters to the ground._

Albus Dumbledore's eyes opened with a jerk. He had felt it, actually felt his body slip from the wet ground. He had seen his legs rise up in an attempt to keep his balance, and then slam on the floor, hard.

He shifted up from where he was, which was quite barely on his bed what with his legs hanging over the edge, and a good bit of his torso had been on the other end. Indeed, he had fallen asleep the wrong way in comparison to the bed. That would explain the odd dream; he'd never dreamt before that he had slipped. Perhaps it was some chemical reaction in the brain when blood was not pumped to the correct bit of the body. It would only be natural that he would need a sudden movement in order to get the blood flowing again.

His world began to spin ever so slightly, and he brought his hands up to his head, rubbing very, very gently. This didn't seem to help very much; everything just seemed to spin quicker. All around him, there was a dull world of color blending and mixing until it was one ultimate purplish, blackish tint.

Albus shut his eyes tightly, unwilling to look at the horrid place that surrounded him. It was excruciating, looking at such a beautiful thing and seeing nothing but sadness. How he hated sadness! That was his reason for making his world so bright in the first place; dark colors lead to a dark life; happy ones create a happy life.

Normally, his bedroom would be a chant of reds, oranges, yellows, purples, and the occasional blue. To anyone who came in, it would speak friendliness. But not today, not even for him. His dream had ruined his room. Now he was in a sad, sad place.

Very slowly, he opened his eyes, and everything was back to normal. The right wall was still orange, and the left, yellow. His dresser still held thousands of trinkets of different descent with the strangest of color collaborations. The actual comforter in which he slept was still blue and red.

He rolled his head slowly along his neck while shutting his eyes again. He was becoming neurotic. What he planned to do was laugh off the dream and what he had seen after it. What difference did it make that he couldn't walk across water? Who cared about the little girl anyhow? He should have just followed her, and then he could have gotten to Minerva. He shook his head a little bit more violently than he would have on any other morning. Who cared about _that_ woman? There were thousands of other women out there, why did it just so happen that he dreamed about _her._

There was a penetrating thump, thump, thump that erupted through his ears. Albus looked around quickly; looking for whatever it was that was making his head throb. Like he had noticed earlier, everything was where it should have been, and was very much untouched. Then he heard a voice, a male one. "Are you in there, Albus?"

"No," he whispered softly to himself, still looking around the room. As his eyes set on the door, it hit him. Someone was at the door! Some lucky soul had come for a visit, of course! That made perfect sense, he wasn't hearing things, there were actually people talking to him. Oh how wonderful to know that he was still sane.

"Just a second," he hollered in the direction of the door. He raced across his room, and pulled some robes over his night clothes. Albus glanced around the room. His bed was unmade, but that didn't matter. He had a tendency to be known as being quite untidy anyhow.

Gaining what self confidence he had, he walked over towards the door and turned the knob. He was slightly surprised to see the previous headmaster standing in the threshold of his summer home. "What do I owe this surprise?"

Armando was getting rather frail looking. He wasn't as old as some had been, but there were lines on his face that were most definitely not there when he had started teaching. He also, Albus deduced, was getting shorter. He once had been at a height comparable to his own, now he seemed to be rather far from it. "I would imagine you have a very good reason for missing the meeting with the school board?" He raised a thick eyebrow.

Albus rubbed his eyes, and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't remember anything about a meeting. "I wasn't aware that there was one."

"Of course there was, you dunderhead! We were going to go over the applicants. Interviews are in three weeks! We've got to start looking at résumés and contacts. You _do_ want to be in charge of who takes your position, do you not?"

He stared, coming in and out of focus. He was exhausted, absolutely exhausted, he didn't need to talk about the Transfiguration position. Albus sighed. "Armando…" he shook his head. The man didn't know really what to say on two accounts. One, he was really too tired to talk about it, and two, the room had begun spinning again.

"Albus, are you tipsy?" Armando folded his arms, and looked him over.

He shook his head slowly. "I don't think so. I don't remember having anything to drink. Why, are you?" The last bit just sort of slipped from his mouth; only after he said it did it click in his mind what he was suggesting.

"You need to sit down. You're wobbling on your own feet!" The previous headmaster led the new headmaster to a chair, and pushed him to it.

Albus smiled. That was better, the world was back to being normal. Nothing was moving anymore, everything was as it should be. But when he looked straight, he saw an unmistakably angry Armando who had his hands on his hips and something of a grimace on his face. "You picked a very bad night to get drunk, Albus." He hissed angrily.

He shook his head. "I didn't drink anything alcoholic last night. I'm just…sleepy." He smiled at the thought.

"What did you have to drink?"

"Water," Albus shrugged.

"I'll ask you again, what did you have to drink?"

"Water, Armando. I just didn't get the sleep I needed last night. Just give me a minute or two to separate the images."

Armando sighed. "Alright, I'll accept your water statement. What did you put in the water?"

Albus shrugged.

The previous headmaster frowned. "Probably best; you get the images straight, and I'll go and look for any sign of bottles, so I know what kind of potion I can give you."

"I didn't drink anything alcoholic. I already told you."

Armando didn't listen. He just began walking around the room and checked every single trash can that was in the room. As Albus knew, he didn't find any bottles of any sort anywhere. When he had checked the last of them, he walked back to the new headmaster.

"You didn't drink last night?"

"Only water."

The man folded his arms. "What did you put in the water?"

He did his best to roll his eyes, but the world around him seemed to go in a circle too. "I didn't put anything in it. It was just plain water with ice cubes…or some kind of cubes anyhow. It may have been sugar."

Armando frowned. "You're the only man I know who prefers sugar to alcohol. So you haven't been drinking any sort of drug?"

"No!" he shook his head. "I'm fine now!" Albus yelled and lied all in the same few seconds. Everything was still a little bit fuzzy, but he could function. He could hold a conversation now; at least he hoped he could.

The man opposite him sighed. "So you've been sleeping. It's nine o'clock in the morning."

"Really?" he said rather shocked. It had been ages since he had slept in past seven. But then again, this was a rather different situation than he'd been in for a very long time.

"Yes. What were you doing last night that has left you so utterly exhausted that I need to make an excuse for you to the board because you didn't show up?"

Albus blinked. What a mouthful that sentence was. "I was thinking about applicants," he lied, "and what sort of person I want to fill my shoes. You know, there are only so many people out there who can do a decent job teaching."

"You know Albus, the benefit of being a headmaster for so long, is that I am able to tell when someone is lying; you see, they often all have the same nonverbal cues, or some in common anyhow. I would say twiddling your thumbs is a rather obvious cue. Now what were up for?"

He slouched in his chair, and frowned. If there were anyone that he could tell, it was Armando. "There is this…woman. I couldn't stop thinking about her."

His gaze softened a little. "Are you in love?"

Albus nodded. "For ten years."

"Who is she?"

"A previous student…she's a writer now."

"Is this that McGonagall girl?" he folded his arms.

Albus stared at him for a few seconds. "How do you know about her? I don't remember telling you anything."

"No, but I've seen you read her little articles. You can't focus on anything until you've read the entire thing once, and then twice over. Besides, you and her were rather close when she was a student, I remember."

Silence set in. Albus stared, unwilling to let go of what little information he still held, but he knew he was unfocused enough that he would tell eventually anyway. "I saw her yesterday in the toy shop; she has a daughter now."

"Oh," he sighed, and put a hand on Albus's shoulder awkwardly. "I'm sure there's someone else out there. Sometimes people beat you to the good ones."

"But that's not it," he whispered, "she's not married. She was just…cold."

Armando's face seemed to scrunch together like a sponge, which was his usual sign of confusion. "I don't think I understand."

He shrugged. "She didn't want to talk to me."

"Well then you talk to her. You've never had a problem with women."

Albus shook his head, and suddenly remembered something. He walked quickly over towards one of his little boxes that stood on a dresser and opened it. The man pulled out an old piece of parchment, which had been hidden under a wooden slab as well as a photograph, and handed it to Armando.

"A letter?" he asked with a frown.

"I wrote that to her after she graduated. She sent it back to me without so much as a no or a yes."

Armando took the parchment in his hands, and read it slowly. When he came to the end, he looked up at Albus with awe written all over his face. "She returned it? You're confessing your love to this woman, and she returns the letter? It doesn't sound very feminine to me."

Albus shrugged. "It didn't sound like Minerva to me, either."

* * *

Everything was moving. Spells were being cast, people were walking by, owls were flying overhead; but the world wasn't at all the same as it usually was. Things were spinning, like a giant carousel all around her. She wasn't dizzy, not really. The term was light headed; it came from a lack of sleep.

Minerva had woken up rather close the time that she would normally have left for work with a throbbing head and a face full of soot. The woman had indeed fallen asleep by the firelight the previous evening. After so many tears had been shed, she simply hadn't had the will to make herself get up. So it was that she awoke after five hours of sleep on the floor to her petite living room.

There were three main effects of her choice to stay on the floor. One was the simple fact that she wasn't ready to take part in her job. She had no time to prepare the previous evening, which included the proper amount of sleep. Lack of rest was the second effect, and she knew it would affect her entire day because she simply couldn't focus unless she had at the very least six hours of sleep. The final result was a twinge in her neck. The woman had spent five hours in the very same position without a pillow on the floor. Needless to say, turning her head at that point seemed very improbable.

She walked quickly toward the board room office and was immediately met by twenty pairs of male eyes. Minerva felt her cheeks grow warm, but kept on her way towards the designated seat. During her walk, Franklin Pierce made a point to note her appearance to the entire board. "I see Ms. McGonagall has decided to grace us with her presence at long last."

Minerva glanced over at him. He was a thin man of about one hundred-forty years, and could have been related to a bird what with his pointed nose and puffy skin. His eyes and mouth certainly showed his delight in pointing her to the board. The thin lips that were in the middle of his egg shaped head were lifted ever so slightly that only she would notice the smile.

The woman sat in her seat and looked around the room. Everyone had apparently stopped looking at her by the time she lifted her head to alert herself of the meeting because all eyes were on their supervisor who had been giving a presentation before her entrance. His somewhat angry voice drifted through the room as it did in all meetings.

She stared at the short, balding man who kept hitting the latest edition of "The Magical Post" with quite some force. Obviously, he was trying to get across his point in one way or another; there had been something very wrong with the last posting of the Post. However, the words that fled out of his mouth blended into the air, seemingly missing her ears.

Her eyes were still quite heavy from the evening before. She found it rather hard to keep her gaze on the one man. Instead, Minerva glanced from one member to another along the table.

They were all men. There were traits that were popular among most and others that were slightly more recessive within the board members. Some of them were on the verge of becoming hairless, some had full heads of hair, and others _were_ bald. Only a few of them were young, at least young enough to catch her attention in any remote way. A small number of them were easy on the eye; she couldn't deny that fact. However, the majority of the men made her wish she were blind. A select few of them had hair strands sticking out of their noses. Her eye twitched; it was horrible.

She had never been told it, but she knew that there were two very real reasons why she was the only female on the board. The first was because she no doubt was dedicated and had a very structured mind. The second, and she wished it weren't so, was because she did not lack physical beauty.

Many times, she'd been doing her work and find some eyes looking at her. She had never considered herself one to be ogled, but apparently there was a very large popularity to her. It seemed that quite often, Minerva was given the opportunity to 'dine' with one of her colleagues. Every single offer she had turned down, only for the reason that she had learned the first time.

She blinked. Work and men simply did not go well together. In the event that they mix she had decided bad things happened to the rest of her life. When she had made the horrid decision to be with Albus, she was much less focused on her school work; as a result, she did not score nearly as high on the end of the year test preceding graduation. Then there was always the mention of Maddy. She loved her daughter dearly, but in those nine months that Minerva spent carrying her, life was dramatically changed.

Her parents resented her, people treated her differently, and her hopeful thread of a future was cut quite short. She had spent much of her pregnancy in a home away from her parents. They simply couldn't bear the fact that she had disappointed them. Only twice a month would she receive any word from her father; her mother was more equipped to visit. Everyone around her looked at her differently as well. She had held so much promise when she was in school, and then it was all blown to bits. Most of the respect she had gained from anyone stopped; she worked twice as hard as an adult to regain it. When Maddy was finally delivered, Minerva was immediately thrown into the working world. Before the fact, she had wanted to make herself something special; after the fact, she did what she had to do. Writing was not her ideal job, it was simply what she was good at.

"Meeting adjourned!"

Minerva's head snapped up. Everyone was leaving the room. Quickly, she gathered up her quills and parchment that she had taken for notes. In the doorway, the chief editor, Franklin Pierce stood, apparently waiting for her.

She swallowed. This time, she had utterly failed at presenting herself in a confident manner to anyone. It was obvious she had not been paying attention during the presentation. The quill that had stood before her the entire lecture had not been touched once and her eyes surely had been seen wandering around the room. The woman didn't even know what the show was about.

As she began walking towards him, her world became slightly distorted. The door was suddenly taller than she had remembered and the room looked much larger than it had when she had come in. Her head started to throb in the back. She groaned to herself. Ah, the wonderful side effects of getting a lack of sleep.

Franklin didn't seem very pleased with her. His mouth twitched with anger and his thin limbs were folded into each other.

She reminded herself quickly about Franklin. The only time he did seem pleased with her was when he was attempting to get himself a date. Either that or her article caused the paper's sales to go up.

He motioned towards the hall with his hand. "Would you follow me to my office, Minerva?"

She nodded. "Of course."

Pursuing his office was little more than twenty short steps. He was the head of the press and naturally gained his own benefits. His workplace was just across the corridor from the board meeting room. Why should it not be? What with his bland taste in color and the architecture of the entire building, his office added little effect. He was merely another piece in the gray world filled with gray offices and gray streets.

Minerva sat down opposite of him after he had closed the door. He looked at her for a fair few seconds and placed his spectacles down on his desk with a sigh. "So tell me Minerva," he reached into his desk for something, "why exactly is it that you came so late today?"

She put on the saddest face she possibly could. There had been an excuse invented the second her home was left. "Madelyn had a fever this morning. I wanted to make sure she was well enough for me to leave her with the nanny."

"I see." He took a map out from his desk and placed it on the top of it as he smoothed out the wrinkles. "You are aware of the stress you put upon this paper when you choose to be tardy, are you not?"

"Yes," she nodded her head, "I am. But you can't expect me to leave my daughter when she is ill."

He sighed. "You know, my dear, if you would just take a husband, you wouldn't have these problems."

Minerva stared at him as a shadow drew slightly over her face. "I've already told you, we don't need any men in our lives. I am quite able to support my family."

"That is true," he nodded, "but things could be quite easier for you if you would choose to marry someone."

She shook her head violently as anger started to show on her usually pale face. "Did you ask me in here to marry you _and _criticize my tardiness? Frankly, Franklin, I don't really see the relevance of either to the work force."

A spark ignited in his eyes. A smile drew over his irregularly ugly lips. "I was planning on asking you in here anyhow this morning. I would like to give you the details on your next assignment, unless you choose to be bold enough to talk yourself out of a job…and a salary, which I would like to state, is the only thing keeping you with that sick child of yours."

She tried very hard not to glare at him. He was right, after all. Perhaps it was best that she held her tongue… "Where is it exactly that I am to study and what am I to study while we're on the subject." She folded her arms.

"Here," he pointed at a rather large land mass off the coast of Africa upon the map. "It's a rather nice island, I hear. There is an archeological find in the area that I would like you to get the uh, _dirt_ on." He smiled a wry smile.

Minerva stared at the map and where his bony little finger was pointing. That was hundreds of miles away from Madelyn. She couldn't possibly go that far away from her daughter. It could take a week before she received an owl from the nine year old if she were to send one. She glanced up.

"How long?"

"Three weeks I'd wager. You'd need to do a great bit of sneaking around as a cat, and even then I think you'd be subject to restriction…or quarantine." His eyes danced happily. He enjoyed getting her angry; after all, he was like every other man in the world…a chauvinist.

She brought up her courage. Eight years of doing articles and he still wouldn't give her a regular assignment? Minerva shook her head. "I can't be gone that long. I'll give you your article in two weeks. Three is simply too long."

He brought his skinny hands up to his bony chin to think, scratching carefully. "No, I think it's three. They'll be expecting you in five days time."

Minerva's jaw could have dropped down three or four stories in the building at his response. That man had no sympathy whatsoever. He was making her go only to hurt her, just like every other man enjoyed doing. Franklin knew how much she needed her daughter; he was just attempting to inflict some new kind of pain on her.

"Two weeks," she stood up from her chair angrily.

"Three," he said simply.

"Seventeen days then," she tried to plead.

"No Minerva…three weeks. Learn your numbers," he whispered with an evil smile to back up his statement.

She stared at him in some rare form of shock and then finally said the words that she'd been wanting to for years. "Then this is my last article. I can't do this anymore."

"Very well." Franklin took the map back in his hands, folded it, and put it in his desk drawer. He looked Minerva in the eye. "I'll consider this your resignation speech. I look forward to reading your last article."

Minerva stared at him for a few seconds, and then left the room, making sure to slam the door on her way out. Quickly she made her way to the office that held her name and collapsed behind the door. She fell with her head to the wood, just below the knob.

She'd done it. Her job…her…income was completely gone after she was finished with the last assignment. There was nothing to pay her bills after the last printing of her work. She would be broke as well as her daughter. What had she done?!

Mentally, she slapped herself. She was panicking for no good reason. There would be plenty of time to go searching for a new line of work. She had four weeks before she was out of a job. In that time, there would be a chance to create a list of credentials. Minerva reassured herself with a nod, there wouldn't be a problem.

There were plenty of other newspapers and all of them surely would be more than willing to have her. She had experience, intelligence, and the ability to research something without being noticed. Minerva was ahead of everyone.

* * *

The clock struck ten as Minerva entered her home. The usual toys were scattered around the floor, usual nanny reading a book, and ordinary fire burning in the background. Normally, however, she would have greeted Emily with a smile; tonight she knew she looked sad. A deep inhalation was taken before she told her the horrid news that seemingly had no solution, at least for the time.

"I put in my resignation today."

The nanny looked at her for a fair few seconds before responding. "I wasn't aware that you planned on resigning."

"I wasn't either." She stated simply. It was true, really. In the back of her mind she'd always wanted to be rid of her horrid line of work, but she hadn't ever truly considered it. Perhaps it was one of those things that involved the spur of the moment.

A rather obvious look of discomfort crossed her opposite's face. It occurred to Minerva what her decision may have done for her only employee. If the mother were out of work, then surely there would be no need for a nanny. Quickly, Minerva put in a good word for Emily. "I would like to keep you here as long as I can. I don't know how soon it will be that another job will become available."

"If you need to let me go, I would understand," she nodded her head, "but I rather do like Maddy."

"Of course," Minerva smiled with a nod, "it isn't my intention of releasing you. Fate, I suppose, just needs to have its way with me." She shrugged.

Emily nodded, and then there was silence for quite a few moments. Tick, tock, tick, tock; the clock moved slower than it usually seemed to do. Seconds seemed to turn into an eternity.

The mother of the two pondered to herself if she should say what was next. In the end, she decided it would be best, and there would be no surprises. "I'll be going away for three weeks for my last article. Madelyn will be going to live with her grandparents for that time."

Her opposite naturally nodded in response. It was not a new drill for her. She would be working straight for a month, and then be out of work anywhere from two to three weeks. However, there was a distinct difference this time as apposed to the others. Before, she was always reassured that she would gain her job back; with Minerva's newly released information, she couldn't be positive that there would be a return of any kind. The woman made sure to have that fact clear, despite her hope that it shouldn't come to it. "You're free to go and find another family to take care of, if you wish. I wouldn't want you to be jobless in the event that I have trouble finding one of my own."

She nodded quietly again. "I'll worry about it when you leave. For the time being, I'll be your nanny as I've always been. I'm assuming I'll have a job for the rest of the week, at least?"

"Yes," she whispered, "I leave on Saturday."

"Very well." Emily sat up from her usual chair, collected her things, and walked to Minerva with a smile. "Thank you for alerting me of this."

Minerva nodded. "I prefer to make friends, not enemies."

A genuine smile crossed the nanny's face. "That's the way I like to think too, Ms. McGonagall. I'll be seeing you tomorrow at the usual time?"

"Of course."

With that, she left the apartment and went to her place of residence. Minerva watched her leave, all the way down to the view of her walking across the street.

After Emily was nothing but a dot, the woman took notice of the moonless sky. It seemed as if fireflies had gotten stuck in the web that was sky and were unable to untangle themselves from it. After so many years up there, she had decided, the insects became content with their place of anchorage, and began to twinkle merrily. Minerva had always preferred to look upon a sky with no moon. It signaled the beginning; what the beginning was for, she did not know. In her mind, it was simply the chance to start anew.

She dropped her gaze down after staring for so long, and saw a curious bird sitting on the unlit light post that stood across the street. Minerva opened her window and strained her neck to see the animal of flight. It was an owl, she realized. Confusion overtook her face when it started gliding over to her and even more so when he landed gracefully on the cold floor.

There was a letter tied to its foot. Quickly, she unlaced the parchment from the animal and went to the kitchen to give it a cracker of some sort. When she returned, however, it had already taken flight. With confusion still written all across her features, she went to the letter and looked at the address line. There was nothing odd about it in the least. When she flipped it over to read it, however, a jolt shot through her stomach. The Hogwart's crest was the seal of the envelope.

Swallowing slowly and with shaking hands, she opened the seal. Minerva knew who it was from the second she laid eyes on it. She'd gotten away most of the day without thinking about him, but then, as was his normal custom, he needed to make himself known again. Normally, she wouldn't have bothered to open the letter, but that night…things just wouldn't have gotten better with or without reading what he had to say. So, it was her choice to go against her usual code, and read whatever contents the letter may have held.

She held the parchment in her hand, and began reading as a pulsing headache began to form its way in the back of her mind.

_Dear Minerva,_

_I wouldn't be calling on you after so many years, except for one thing that has recently come to my attention. I promised to inform you when the transfiguration position would be open; that time has come. As I told you in the toy shop, I am being made Headmaster which means that my previous career as a teacher is open to anyone. It may sound quite hopeless for me to be mentioning it to you, but it would give me pleasure for you to at least consider sending in your résumé. As I can recall, we both agreed that you were capable at the age of seventeen to teach, I don't suppose you could be any less qualified now. Please send me a reply. I'm reserving a spot for an interview to you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus_

Minerva stared at the letter quite dumbstruck. Had she just read that correctly? While it was true that he had promised to inform her when a job was available, it had never occurred to her that he would actually do it…especially after what happened between them.

She swallowed. He couldn't have known that she would be in the predicament that she was in. He didn't know that she would be released from her position in a month's time. All he knew was the promise he made to her.

She remembered that night. The sweat, sweet words, and light which shed on the two of them would forever hang on the walls of her memory. Minerva could picture herself, asking him to hire her. Merlin, she'd wanted to be with him so much…

The woman glanced back outside at the hot July weather, the empty street, and finally, the moonless sky. Quickly, she collected a quill, ink, and parchment. Minerva wrote a very slow, but slightly meaningful reply.

_Dear Albus,_

_I can't say no to your offer. My résumé is attached to this letter and I'm hoping it will be what you're expecting. _

She stopped, and stared at what she had written. It was straightforward, though it had a little bit more emotion than she would have liked. In the end, she decided it was just fine. There was one problem still, which she really didn't know how to fix. Her closing…

Her head began to pound with a newly intensified force. She glanced at the clock. It was already a quarter until eleven. It was time she stopped thinking, said goodnight to Maddy, and went off to bed. Quickly, she grabbed the quill and scribbled whatever popped into her throbbing head.

_Yours truly,_

_Minerva

* * *

_

Alright, here are my usual comments:

1) both characters are suffering from lack of sleep

2) The island is Madagascar in compliments to SevyHero

3) Hopefully I came across strong enough with Minerva putting in her notice…she's just a mom who doesn't get any breaks

4) you know how when you're tired you kinda do things without thinking? Hence our ending…

5) Here is your update ADandMM4eva. I received it about…10 minutes before I went to post!

6) Yes everybody, count on two more weeks until the next update.

You all did SOOOO wonderful in reviewing for the last chapter. I really hope this next one will be as effective. As always, criticism is welcome as long as it's constructive, and happy reviews are also quite welcome.

-minni


	4. To the Fore

**SevyHero**- Haha, (rolls eyes) nice one, webs. Of course our Albie put sugar in his drink! We ALLL know him better than that! Haha. And yes, I fulfilled your request to have them drinking something…haha…yeah…diss…-P Hope u like the update…at least the bit that you haven't read.

**Portkeys Miss-Mione**- Oh thank you! I'm so exhilarated that you like the way I write the characters. I try to make them realistic as possible. If I stray at all, you're more than welcome to tell me. And yes, typically I will wait two weeks before posting, and on special weeks, it may be as much as three. You must remember…I'm a little freshman in a public high school. ) I hope to see you again!

**Silver Sorceress-** Thank you for the positive review! It always makes me smile to know that my readers are enjoying and anticipating my updates…I just hope they are to your approval! Happy days!

**Hogwarts Duo**- Yup yup, AD/MM will eventually get all healed up, but the road, I think, is going to be a little bit longer than I anticipated. Hopefully you can wait it out!

**Mugglemin**- I will try EXTREMELY hard not to make everyone wait too long to see our fave couple getting together…but so far, this story is taking quite some time to write. Within the next chapter or two, I think we are finally going to enter our school setting…who knows…maybe next chapter WILL be in the castle…we must get on with the plot! Loved the review, hope to see you again!

**ADandMMeva**- Ah…shux! Your review was awesome, and made me smile! Well…I can't give _too_ much away, now can I? When Minerva does get to the school, she is going to be strong for about…a few weeks, and then our Albus is going to work his magic. Several events that I have planned will um…chisel? Her hurt, frozen heart a little. In any case, it won't take more than a few months (aka chapters) for them to be getting close to the limit. (bwahahaha)

**Lou. McGonagall**- Oh! You always leave me such happy reviews!...and curious ones, too! Ah well…We'll get a little bit more into Albus's opinion of Maddy once they spend a little bit more time with each other in our male's attempts to woo Minerva again. The dream? Haha…I have a story behind that based on my own personal experience, not that it's very relevant. I was at a sleep over with some friends, and I was drifting off to sleep. (we were sleeping head to foot) Then the television made one of those big booming sounds, and I almost kicked a friend in the face because of it. (lol) sorry, well anyway. I put in the dream to show what Albus is perceiving from Minerva. He sees her slipping away from him, even though he is so close. I hope the last two weeks haven't been that horrible for you. I tried to make this chapter satisfactory, but we must get on with the plot!

**Quill of Minerva**- Well, I wouldn't quite say that he figures out that he is the father, it's a little bit more involved than that, but yes, that will come to play. AD and MM will be spending a lot of time with each other…sort of rekindling something or other…it won't be love at first, I can promise you that…but it shall come!

* * *

_(Two weeks later)_

_Chapter Four: To the Fore_

Minerva was up into all hours of the night completing her last piece for "The Magical Post". As was her custom, she put everything that was in her into the written word. Her eyes did not shut completely until the clock rang three and she was satisfied with the last article she would ever write.

A sense of happiness, sorrow, and dread enveloped her at the same time as she stared upon the parchment. She felt happiness that she was finally finished with the same old grueling work that was being a reporter. Sorrow also filled her for that same reason; it's all she had ever been and she was very good at it. Dread was the worst. Minerva dreaded what was to come after closure. Her interview at Hogwarts was to be one o'clock that very same day.

Oh yes, she was very fearful for what was to come. Hours had been spent contemplating over whether she would even go, but the sensible half of her won over the emotional bit. So it was decided that she would most definitely take a teaching interview with the man she'd tried so very hard to avoid. It was that man that made her fearful, not the concept of attempting to get a new career.

She knew there was no reason to be scared. He'd never done anything to harm her…the woman swallowed. That was the truth; he never did anything.

But no matter what she _should _have felt, dread found a home at the bottom of her stomach. What Minerva was so fearful of, she could not quite place. Perhaps she was afraid of having a civil conversation with the man who broke her heart. Another option may have simply been that she believed he would find out her secret. Or maybe, the pain of looking at his face would be far too great for her. All in all, the woman was scared to see him, no matter the reason.

* * *

Albus sat and twiddled his thumbs upon what would be his desk come September first. It was ten o'clock in the morning, and he was growing aggravated with the lack of time that was passing. To him, it seemed as if the clock were moving backwards. Instead of it becoming 10:15, it became 10:14. 

He quickly opened his new yet old desk drawer and plucked the letter out for the millionth time. His fingers ran across the closing of her short reply: Yours Truly. It was all so confusing to him and yet made the most perfect of perfect sense.

She had ignored him for eons, it seemed like sometimes. He'd wondered about her in the not so short eternity. He had wanted to know if she still had that same old flattering smile, or beautiful green eyes. He longed to learn if she had ever married or if she was happy. His ears ached to hear her enchanting voice. The hands to which he owned burned at not being able to feel her long hair and soft skin.

It was only one night; that is what he told himself everyday that he did not receive word from her. But he knew better than to lie; it was far more than just one evening together. It was a glance in the classroom, a humorous conversation in the Great Hall, and it was a kiss in his office. It was the way she spoke to him so freely; he'd never been spoken to like she did onto him.

Her melodious voice still drifted across his mind like that of a ghost's, as only a painful memory could. "_Silly man…oh you, hush…I love you, Albus_." In the time that they were together, he'd never doubted her feelings towards him. He had perhaps always seen that particular light in her eyes when they were together and even at that very early point in time, he realized it to be admiration. Only when he started to really notice her did he conclude that it could have possibly been love.

While a fair few people would argue the fact that Albus was not a typical man, he still was first and foremost a male. As such, it took him slightly longer to recognize the value to which he placed on Minerva. It was one bright afternoon in her seventh year that their eyes had met where he felt the true weight of her feelings. Quite coincidentally, he believed he looked upon her the same way she looked upon him. Only then was it that he noticed Minerva as not a student, but a woman.

For several weeks, it carried on as just a glance or two. Often, they would catch each other's gaze and hold it there. He took those sweet moments to explore what he saw in her. She was entrancing him with nothing more than her eyes, but he did not want the spell he was under to be lifted. The smile on her lips told him that she was unmistakably caught in the web of magic as well. Somehow, they seemed to understand one another without the use of words and that perhaps, was the most spectacular of the things they were just beginning to comprehend.

And comprehend she did. Minerva started waiting after class to have a word or two with him. At first, they were innocent, just questions about the material. Eventually, and perhaps it was partially his fault, things began trudging further and further away from the school subject matter. They began talking about music, people, art, etc. without as much as a second thought. Needless to say, she quickly became his best friend.

All the logic inside of him said that they shouldn't have been together. She was a student and he was his teacher. There were plenty of moral codes that they were breaking by becoming so close and even more school codes that they had completely shattered. He didn't worry though. He felt deeply for Minerva; quite possibly more than he had any right to, he being teacher, man, or lover.

He was falling for her. Or, perhaps fall is too bland a word. He was plunging for Minerva. Had he been an apple dropping from a tree, he would have been bruised and soft before even hitting the ground. And just when he would be about to smack into the rocky soil, all the time in Earth and space would stop, leaving the apple in that place for the rest of eternity.

Albus started seeing Minerva McGonagall regularly after class and on occasion, after dinner where she would be invited to help grade papers. He had no bad intentions that he was aware of at the time; he just found that she helped to pass the hours away. But as fate would have it, his unintentional intentions got the better of him one evening.

Minerva had a smile on her face as she read an apparently humorous essay from the first years. The man needed to stare at her in that moment, why he had never taken part to find out, but that he did. She looked so happy. Her eyes danced in the dim firelight as they tended to do when she was entertained. Her seemingly crimson lips parted to show her quite dazzling smile.

He was hypnotized by her beauty. Everything down from her hair, to her nose, to her neck entranced him. Unable to take his own eyes away he waited patiently for her to look up at him so that he may be who she was smiling at, about, or for. It wasn't long at all before Minerva did make eye contact with him. In that moment that they saw the other, each knew that they could be whatever both of them wanted to be together; and it was quite evident they _wanted_ to be something.

That was the first time they shared a kiss. He had leaned over to her, and touched his lips to her softly. In response, that wonderful girl rested her hands on his shoulders and returned the gesture. It lasted only a short moment, their exchange, but that feeling would forever stay with his memory.

The best part of that evening, besides the kiss he had decided, was when she left. It was not because she simply left, that could never make him happy, it was the manner in which she went that made it so perfect. Minerva smiled at him as he said goodbye to her at the Gryffindor Tower. She didn't question him or his actions, but embraced him, kissed him on the cheek, and very quietly asked when they would be alone together next.

He had been caught off guard by all of her actions. Albus still didn't know what he had expected of her, but by no means was he expecting any sort of kiss or sign of affection. Her actions seemed to speak of her maturity quite clearly; she was grown up and quite able to handle a secretive relationship. He took her reaction to his full advantage and despite himself, he whispered back what he truly was thinking. "In my office again; I want to see you."

Minerva had nodded. "I'll dream about you tonight and that kiss. In the morning, I'll slap myself, and say it was only a dream, but then I'll see you and know that it was real."

Albus had smiled and taken her hand in his. "If you should wake up and decide that it was a dream, then I will keep reminding you it was not until I am unable to see you."

The dazzle in her eyes became utterly apparent to him once again as she stood in the spot. Slowly, very slowly, his head went to her height where he caught her lips. She once again brought her hands to his shoulders. His hands rounded her waist softly. He had attempted to make it quick and painless, but as he held her, something snapped inside of him. Albus pressed himself harder to her so as that she may feel what she was doing to him and was not afraid at all to explore her conveniently open mouth. His hands traced up her back and into her loose hair. She moaned into his mouth with satisfaction.

It felt like not even a second had gone by when there was finally release. He only let go for one reason and that was air. She too seemed to have gone slightly breathless as they looked upon one another with smiles.

He wasn't sure if it was the lack of air, or the late hour, but a thought quickly hit him with quite a bit of force. He knew worry was in his voice when he voiced it. "I can see we have a problem, Miss McGonagall."

"Nobody has to know," she pressed her slender finger to his lips, "it's our secret. I—I think I'm in love with you."

He knew what he should have said to her in that moment. He should have told her that they ought to quit while they were ahead. He should have told her a lie and said that he was only using her. He should have said that someone would find out and they both would be expelled from the Hogwarts grounds. He didn't though; he said what he felt. "I think I may be falling in love with you as well…yes," he nodded slowly, decisively, "our secret."

Only after he said it did she go back to her dormitory. She had stood still and listened to his silent debate, but didn't dare take a step until he confessed to her. If it was possible, the green in her eyes seemed to glow brighter and her smile grew wider when he had finished. It only took a nod from them both to know that it was time she went away. Quite slowly, she walked towards the Fat lady, said her password, and turned once she was in the room to flex her fingers goodbye.

Back then, he had nodded and watched her leave. He had dreamt of her that evening, as he said he would. Quite matter of factly, he saw her more and more often in his dreams as those last few months progressed. Even after the term, he saw her in his mind constantly.

It was really a year before he stopped seeing her. The spell she had put upon him back then wore off for near nine years, but it was placed back on him again. He saw her in the toy shop, then in a new dream, and now, he was ready to see her in his office.

He reread the letter again. "Yours Truly" for some odd reason just kept in his mind. Was she really his? Inside, he told himself the real answer. He knew he would never be Minerva's; she'd made that obvious years before. She had just placed it in the letter to enhance the enchantment she had cast upon him.

He shook his head violently. There was a reason why she had never owled him replies to his letters. She had an excuse of some sort just like she had some excuse for hinting to him on the acceptance letter he held in his hand. Albus made a point to note this fact. He would find the reason why. Why had she not replied to his letters? Why had she told him that she loved him when she obviously didn't? Why did put "Yours Truly"? Why did she say yes to his request if she didn't still have some sort of positive feelings for him? Why…

* * *

Why couldn't she decide what to wear! Minerva stared at the array of robes that surrounded her. There was every possible color down on the floor, but nothing seemed to be right; either it was too tight, too bright, too dark, too loose, or too old. She wanted to look appealing, but not desperate and not too sexual. There was a very fine line between the two, yet she had a very hard time interpreting it due to her many sets of robes. 

It had been so long since she went on any kind of an interview. Usually she was the one who interviewed others and that usually required something casual or intimidating, depending on who she was speaking with. A job interview however, required a different kind of dress that she wasn't quite sure she owned.

She stared at her nearly empty closet. There were still muggle dresses that had been worn on occasion when she went into muggle London. She always felt…daring in them. Minerva felt as if she were breaking the rules by acting as if she were a powerless person when in truth, she was one of the most gifted witches in, if nothing else, the United Nations. It made her feel like an actress and that she was doing a fine job as the lead.

Very slowly, she reached up and took a very well fitting black dress. Her hand touched the smooth surface. The woman looked around the room where she found a green cloak and held the two together. She took in a slow breath. It would make her look intelligent, appealing, and professional all in the same second.

"Well," she sighed to herself, "why not?"

* * *

Albus tapped his finger on his soon-to-be desk. Armando was due any minute and Minerva was due within fifteen minutes. He knew he was anxious. He could feel the churn of his stomach and the shakiness of his limbs. In an effort to sooth himself at one point, several notes were scribbled by his hand onto parchment. It didn't help. He read the notes to himself which were written in a rather shifty manner; _Don't__ stutter, but don't point fingers either. Don't get in over your head. _They were such simple commands that he had made for himself, yet he knew there would be a problem of completion with both of them. 

He didn't think there would be a real problem with the actual enunciation of words; it was the words that he said which worried him. Him hiding his emotions in the past, if the situation required it, was not problematic; yet this was quite a different condition than what he was used to. There were so many emotions that he felt when he looked at Minerva that he wasn't quite sure which he would use the most.

Albus was not angry; that was far too strong of a word. He was not distraught; once again, too strong of a word. The man was hurt, and if one so chose to call that too harsh, he was impaired.

It was not as if he were unable to date; there was plenty of that. It was the simple fact that she had given him a love impairment. It was hard for him to get close to anyone in the romantic sense. On occasion, naturally, he would see a pretty girl and think once or twice about asking her if she would like to go out for ice cream, but the second he considered, there was not a second thought; what was the point? He could send hundreds of roses to any girl and she would no doubt love to see him. There may be thousands of meaningless love notes written by his hand to some woman who may be flattered. A box of chocolates might even have been sent by him where a lady might have smiled at his incentive. But the gifts to who ever received them were not true gifts. He only sent them out of appreciation. What could he do? He was love impaired.

Then, Albus could most definitely see himself accusing Minerva of something horrid and unjust. He would, if he didn't stop himself, blame her for his disability. She was the cause of it all. If there had been any word…any at all from her, then there would have been closure. Without a specific point that said 'end' to him, he was walking blind in a world that he knew not at all.

"Tired?"

Albus blinked several times to see the ex-headmaster approaching his desk, immediately sat upright, and put his notes back on the desk. The man opposite of him just frowned at his odd behavior. "No," he said quickly, "I'm just thinking."

"You really have no need to be this nervous." Armando sat at the designated chair beside Albus's and made eye contact with him. "It's only an interview."

"With Minerva," Albus added with a sigh.

"I don't see why you're getting worked up about this. It will last _maybe_ one half of an hour and then she will leave."

Albus bowed his head. He was in over his head already without saying a word. All he needed was a made up mind in order to start turning circles. "I need to speak with her privately. If we decide that she isn't right…then I want my conscience to be clear."

Armando put a hand on his shoulder. "It is not my place, Albus, to tell you who to keep on your staff. I am only here as a…_helper_. In the end, it is your decision whether to put Miss McGonagall on pay roll."

He looked at his previous employer carefully. Had he just suggested what he thought he was? Armando had quite clearly said to his face that there really was no need to hold interviews at all. If Albus wanted Minerva to work for him, then she would do so.

Albus blinked and thought over something really for the first time. _Did_ he want Minerva to work for him? Originally, when he sent her the letter, he was doing it out of sheer guilt and memory. When she replied, though it gave him joy, he never stopped to consider what it may be like with her working so close to him. He hadn't considered it…

_Thump, thump, thump_ the door to the office vibrated gently. Albus's chest tightened just a little bit more than it was already and his breath caught ever so slightly. It was her. She had come and he wasn't even sure what he was going to say. Oh Merlin, what was he going to say!

Armando got up from his seat and opened the door to reveal the quite done-up Minerva McGonagall. The only mouth that Albus would ever own dropped to its rock bottom at the sight of her. He remembered her lips being that dark, eyes being that green, and skin being that fair, but even his memory did not do justice to her. She was dressed in some sort of muggle dress which he needed to admit, made her look amazingly thin and was surrounded by an emerald cloak; that is what brought out her eyes, the whiteness of her skin, and darkness of her lips. The woman's hair was done in some sort of bun.

Minerva looked straight at him as she entered. Apparently, she too was surveying him for she did not take her eyes away until her seat was shown to her. Even then, the occasional glance was seen.

The ex-headmaster sat beside Albus and nudged him gently on the shoulder. Quickly, the new headmaster shut his jaw while scrambling to find the papers which, quite coincidentally, were placed directly infront of him. He smiled at himself when he realized his mistake and looked at Armando for help.

"Well, I cannot lie to you, Miss McGonagall. Your résumé was quite impressive; an animagus at twenty-seven?"

She smiled warmly at Armando. "Yes, I've been registered since my sixth year here at Hogwarts." Minerva glanced at Albus.

Despite himself, Albus smiled too. He couldn't be blamed solely on her accomplishment, but he had always encouraged her to learn. She had always been talented…always.

"Might I persuade you to demonstrate for us?" Armando folded his hands.

"Of course." In a manner of seconds, there was a small tabby cat sitting infront of them. It was a tiny creature, but an animal none the less. And then with a poof, it was gone. Once again, Minerva stood sat before them in her chair with a confident grin.

"Bravo," Armando applauded softly with a smile of his own. "Very impressive indeed." He sat back in his chair and folded his arms. "So, besides your obvious skill in Transfiguration, why else might you want to teach here at Hogwarts?"

"I enjoy children. They challenge me in the sense that they question things."

Albus blinked. Very direct; that's what they were looking for. There were always questions that needed to be answered and the correct one was the ideal. Her reply wasn't bad either. He knew her to be a child person even as a student. On occasion they brought up the subject…she'd always wanted a house full of children, even at seventeen.

"Do you have any children of your own?"

"Yes," she nodded, her smile faded slowly. "She is nine and really well behaved."

Armando's eyebrow raised a hair. "In the event that you are chosen for this position, you are aware of your obligation to work and child?"

Minerva nodded.

"Also, in the event that you should become one of the staff members, your daughter will be living in the same chamber as you?"

"Yes," she nodded her head again.

Armando wrote something on the parchment that was before him and passed it over to Albus. He read it slowly. _Say something._ He swallowed and made eye contact with Minerva.

"You still enjoy quidditch?"

She looked at him for a fair few seconds. Maybe she was surprised that he spoke at all. Or perhaps it was just the personal level on which he spoke to her. "Of course. I do miss watching the house matches, they were always so fun to go."

"Speaking of," Armando intercepted, "the position also comes with an automatic head of house position. You see, due to the fact that Albus has changed his title, we have no Gryffindor head of house. The remainder of the staff does not seem to want to deal with the pressure. As it comes out, we leave it to a new member to take on the burden."

She continued to smile. "That would be no problem at all in the event that I should be chosen. Working diligently is the only way to get anything done."

Armando smiled. "You're quite an enchanting woman, Miss McGonagall; you always did know how to get what you wanted."

Her smiled fell slightly as she glanced at Albus. Did she know he had told? Did she _care?

* * *

_

"Thank you for your time."

Minerva sat up from her chair with a smile and shook hands with Armando. Then she turned to Albus. Very slowly, she reached her hand out to shake his. Albus swallowed. "Might I accompany you out of the room? I would like to speak with you privately."

He could see it on her face; she didn't want to go. It was written on her mouth and in her eyes. But the both of them knew that declining would come off as snobbish in one way or another. So Minerva had no choice but to agree to it. She gave him some odd form of a smile. "Of course you may."

A smile drifted across Albus's face as they walked out of the room, Minerva in the front. He followed a good four feet behind her until they reached the spiral staircase. He entered only a step above her; close that he could smell her sweet perfume of honey.

Butterflies fluttered inside his stomach, flying every which way there could possibly be. He didn't know what to say to her. How could he start a conversation they hadn't had for a decade? How could he talk to that woman like he once did…and what would she think of him if he was that bold? What if he didn't say anything? What if he just touched her face and pecked her? Would she hit him? Would she smile? Merlin…what could he say?

But Minerva saved him from his anxiety. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs and were well out of earshot to Armando, she stopped to look at him with folded arms and a piercing stare. "There was something you wanted to talk to me about?"

He nodded. "I didn't expect you to really come."

He could see the slow swallow she took and perhaps even some anxiety in her eyes. "I couldn't turn it down. I've wanted this job since I went to school here."

"I remember." He nodded thoughtfully. "That's why I wrote you."

She turned away and looked out the closest window. A silence dawned upon the both of them. It wasn't a sweet period of time like it would have been, nor was it angry. With the lack of harsh words, he could feel something of pain in the air. He was not sure whether it was his pain or perhaps hers. Maybe it was just the feeling old lovers got when they met again after so many years.

Even with her face to the bright sun, he could see the chill on her body. White bumps had begun covering her skin, enhancing that pale complexion that she had always had. He wondered if she, too, felt the pain in the air. Perhaps she could sense his pain.

Slowly, he approached the woman who had her back to him, not for the first time and placed his hand slowly upon her shoulder. She didn't flinch. She didn't slap him away. Minerva didn't do anything, except perhaps shudder.

A sadness filled his throat when he had the courage to look upon her face. Her eyes were puffy and red. A frown had made its way to the beautiful complexion that was Minerva. She looked up at him with an afflicted stare.

"Why do you look so sad, Minerva?" He wanted to reach out and touch her face. But even though she was right infront of him, she was so incredibly far from his reach. She was thousands of miles away and he seemed to be screaming at her from inside, yet she could not hear a word.

"Because of you."

His stomach lurched dreadfully. "W-what have I done?" he stuttered. It was far beyond him what he could have ever done to the woman. He was the one who had loved her; he was the one who would have given everything up. And she was the one who left him; he should have been sad because of her.

"Do you insist on playing games?" she blinked.

"No," he shook his head, confused. "I don't understand what reason you have to look sad."

Her green eyes met his and she stepped away from his hand that was previously placed on her shoulder. "I had to come here today; you know that as well as I do. I only want to know what could have possibly promoted you to ask me to come."

He stood still for a second…then two…then three. She had to have known the answer to her silly question. The woman must have known how much he was in love with her. She received his letters; surely she read _some _of them.

Minerva looked at him closely and spoke again after an ample amount of silence had passed between them. "What was your objective, Albus?" she shrugged.

He shrugged also, finally giving in to the whim he had gotten since the day they met in the toy shop. He needed to be by her, or at least find out what had happened a decade before. Albus would say or do anything to get her to come…anything. "I want you to work for me. Whatever happened ten years ago…we can work through it, or we don't have to ever talk about it again. I just thought that maybe you would want a chance to do what you've always wanted."

She stared up at him and her rigid frame grew slightly softer. "For what reason do you possibly want me to be on your staff? It will just make things awkward."

He shook his head softly. "Does it make a difference?"

Minerva looked from the ground back up to his eyes and then back again. Gently, in a surprise move, Albus reached up and made her look at him. "Hmm?"

"No, I suppose it doesn't," she sighed.

A smile slowly crossed Albus's face. "I know it may be as awkward as a spider with no legs, but I would really like you to work for me…no questions asked, if you want the job, I'll hire you."

The woman's smooth lips parted slightly in awe as she continued to blink. For whatever reason, she was obviously shocked. Though to Albus, it really should not have been any sort of surprise. If he hadn't wanted to see her, he never would have written her in the first place.

He stepped up to her again, perhaps a little bit too close for as long as they'd been apart. "Do you want it?" he said softly.

She nodded her head. "And put the past behind us?"

At that point, he didn't care what he needed to say in order to see her every day. He didn't care that he had to lie to her. What was needed was her consent. "Yes, put it behind us," he swallowed. "If you say I never loved you, then it shall be so."

Minerva stayed still and kept making eye contact with him, though his hand had been long since dropped from her chin. "Then that is what I say," she whispered.

Silence set in on them. It was much colder than it was the first time. He did not hear the ticking of the clock nor the sound of the wind outside. He heard the windows begin to frost and felt his blood run cold. The quiet he then felt had only one name that could be defined; finality.

"I will write you, Minerva," he said gently, feeling some odd form of a cry starting to fold within his throat. The last time he had uttered those words, he had been hurt. She couldn't deny him again. They were talking about her career, not some silly love affair.

She nodded. "Very well. You don't mind that Madelyn will be coming with me?"

"No," he shook his head, "I wouldn't have been a teacher if I didn't like children. Besides, she seemed well enough behaved when I met her."

"So," Minerva whispered. "I'll be seeing you sometime in the near future, then?"

Albus bobbed his head slowly. "We will need to get together sometime before the term starts so that I may be able to go over the course outline for each year with you. We can decide when by owl."

"Thank you." Some odd form of a smile crossed her face. "You really don't know what this means to me."

"Perhaps someday we will have forgiven each other enough for you to tell me." He looked hopefully at her.

"Perhaps someday," she agreed. "Goodbye then."

"Goodbye." And he watched her walk until she was out of sight.

* * *

It was some sort of karma in a way. Things were happening just the way he had said they would so many years ago. She was to be working with him, side by side, at the school. The very thought of it frightened her, but at her age she was bold enough to face anything, even it was the man who broke her heart. 

What was odd about the meeting, perhaps hitting a heartstring, was the way he responded to her. He looked fearful for her words at times, sad at her expression, and…no, that couldn't have been hurt upon his face. She was the one in pain, not him.

How she wanted to scream out at him! What she would not give to cry out and ask why he had never been bold enough to write her a decade ago! He was happy to write her about working together, but for some odd reason, he did not understand the concept of communication when she was two months pregnant with his child. What possible sense did that make?

She shook her head and began climbing the stairs to her apartment.

He had agreed to put it all behind them, that was something she was perfectly capable of doing. Minerva could never forgive him, she knew this to be true, but there was no reason why the woman would be unable to make a living with him over her. What happened long ago would never be brought up again. Perhaps someday, once Madelyn was grown, she would finally let loose the fact that Albus was indeed her father. That was years away though, too many to think about. By then, her and the headmaster would be able to work with one another without the mention of what may have, or did, happen. What was done was done.

Slowly, the woman pushed open the door to her home. Immediately, she was attacked by a little person's hug. "Mummy!" the child yelled aloud.

"Yes, yes," she laughed as she was knocked down on the floor, "I'm home!" She wrapped her arms around her daughter and propped the both of them to the door. "What are you up to, Miss Madelyn?"

"Nothing," she blinked innocently, "except Grammy and Pompom talked to me in the fireplace."

Surprise crossed her face. "Did they? But you only left their house a day ago!"

"I know," she grinned, "they wanted to talk to you. Grammy looked confused when I told her that you went to Hogverts though."

Minerva let out a chuckle. "That's Hog-warts, dear."

"Oooooh!" Understanding crossed her face. "I see! Why did you go there, mum? They didn't understand me when I said you went to see Mr. Albus."

Her eyes dilated slightly. Her parents knew about Albus. They knew everything about him. Both of them knew that he was Madelyn's father. They had always understood the fact that their daughter was if nothing else, stubborn. If she had decided not to tell him about Maddy, then they seemed fine with that fact. Of course, in retaliation for her choice, they had sent her away for her obviously wrong decision. In all respects, it was a win/lose situation either way.

"What did she say when you told her?"

She shrugged. "She just wants you to floo her."

Minerva nodded. "I'll do that sometime. But in the meantime," she poked Maddy on the tip of the nose, "I have something to tell you that might make you a little sad."

"I don't like sad things," Madelyn frowned.

"I know, dear," she sighed, "but it's a good thing for me and you'll be around more people instead of being home all day with Emily."

"I'm not seeing Emily anymore?"

"No," she shook her head, "she's gone to watch someone else's children."

Tears started to well up in the little girl's eyes. She and her nanny had gotten rather close of the year. Minerva had known it would not be a good thing to separate the two of them, but she couldn't hold Emily to the point where they both were without a job. Madelyn leaned into her mother's chest as tears began leaking down.

Minerva swallowed down the feeling she was getting. There was no joy at all in making her daughter sad. She preferred a happy Maddy, instead of a tearful one. There was no way to avoid life, however. The woman rocked slowly with her daughter to her chest.

"It's alright, dear," she whispered, "You'll make new friends at my new job."

Her head lifted up, tear streaked and all. "New job?"

"Yes," she attempted a smile, "I went to see Albus today, you remember him, don't you?"

She nodded.

"He wants me to teach at Hogwarts. It's where you will be going in a few years to learn how to do magic with a wand. We'll be moving there, you and I."

"Moving?" A look of confusion crossed the child's face.

"I need to be at the school so that I can teach. But you will like it there, I promise. It will have lots of children you can make friends with."

Madelyn blinked a few times and a tweaked smile started to cross her face. "There will be people I can play with?"

"Yes," she nodded, "lots of them. And I'll get to see you more too."

"Really?" Maddy looked at her surprised, "you mean you won't have to work all the time?"

She shook her head. "We can finally go on that broom ride I promised you."

Her eyes lit up. "Can we go fast?"

Minerva chuckled. "Yes, we can go as fast as you want."

"Okay." Maddy smiled and got out from her mother's arms. Minerva watched her walk out of the room to her own bedroom. When she didn't return, the woman followed, only to see her daughter with a pink suitcase and her dolls piled on her bed.

"What do you think _you_ are doing?"

"Packing," Madelyn said and gently placed her new doll in the luggage.

* * *

When Albus returned to his office, Armando was still there waiting for him with a glass of alcohol in his hand. "Albus! You've been gone for what seems like hours. How did it go?" he asked quietly.

"Very well," he grinned, "she's going to work for me."

Armando nodded. "Care for a drink?"

The man bobbed his head slowly and with a quick poof, before him stood his own glass of something or other. When he took a sip, his senses told him it was scotch. He had never been a large fan of the liquid, but he drank it because Armando did. He wasn't about to complain about something as small as a drink.

"So," Armando smiled, "begin fantasizing yet?"

Albus chuckled. "I've been fantasizing for ten years! She wasn't very easy to talk to today, however."

"What a pity," sadness crossed the man's face, "you'll have plenty of make up time, I would assume."

The headmaster nodded. "She did look rather nice today, though." He closed his eyes slowly and imagined her face; her smooth lips, green eyes, long lashes. Certainly, he would be having some nice dreams when he slept.

"Oh yes," Dippit smiled, "very nice. Definitely is your type, now that I've seen her again. Nice face, nice waist, nice legs, I would assume."

Albus had to laugh. "I don't think she would appreciate me talking about her like this…though you're right," he grinned.

"And she's qualified to boot. If you can work through your problems of long since passed, you would make a very nice couple."

"I hope we can work them out." He frowned. The thought worked its way through his mind. What if they _couldn't_ work it out, then what? It didn't matter, he told himself; there was a way to work everything out. "She's had me under a spell for the longest time, figuratively speaking. I can't stop thinking about her."

Armando smiled. "Then you certainly have a chance at her if your will is that strong. When will you be seeing Miss McGonagall again?"

"When it gets closer to the start of term…she needs to get her quarters here at the school, move in, and we need to go over the syllabus for each year. A little over a month or so, I think. I'll have thought enough about what I'm going to say to her by then."

"Jolly good," the ex-headmaster smiled. "Then cheers to a happy future?" He raised his glass. Albus did the same. "Cheers, I suppose." And they both drank to whatever lay ahead.

* * *

-sighs! Wow, that was a very long chapter…but I just wanted to get it all over with. The school setting will be coming very soon…and we will _finally_ be out of this horrid summer/meet/talk thing I have going on. I only ask that you stay with me for a chapter or two, and then…dun dun dun! Our plot intensifies! 

No notes today, just a thank you for reading and a beg for reviews. Please? If you have any questions regarding _this _chapter, I will be more than happy to answer them. My email address is on my home page if you would like to contact me that way rather than by review.


	5. Jigsaw

Oh wow…another long late chapter. Sorry about the wait. I really think this chapter is what a lot of you have been waiting for! My best friend laughed at me when I sent her this chapter to read. She goes "You really gotta passion for writing." ) Anyhow…I'm sorry about the lateness…life has just been buzzing by!

I'm also sorry that I won't be able to reply to your reviews. Most of them, I think, were fairly well answered or carried out by this chapter. Thank you everyone! Your support is AAAAAAWESOME!

* * *

(-August the first-) 

Chapter Five: Jigsaw

Minerva arrived early on purpose. She wanted to explain; nay, she _needed_ to explain. They would never understand; neither one of them. Her mother had found her only daughter distraught and heart broken the last time his name was mentioned. Her father had found her weak and ruined. Needless to say, their impression of him was not as wonderful as the remainder of the magical world. It was necessary for them to know everything before they made their judgments on him or her.

With Madelyn at her side, she knocked on the front door. It wasn't that floo was not an option; Minerva just found it easier to look more like visitors than intruders. There was always some discomfort when she just popped in on her family. They always seemed to be in the middle of something; a book, dinner, experiments. It was the way it had always been and she preferred it to stay at routine; they did not want their busy lives to be interrupted by the likes of anyone.

After a good three minutes, a familiar face opened the door. "We were wondering when you would have the courtesy to drop off our granddaughter," Minerva's mother smiled.

Minerva returned the gesture and followed Maddy into her childhood home. It was a large house; as a matter of fact, it really was not a house at all. The proper name was manor. Her parents lived comfortably in an estate that had well over one hundred rooms and an abundance of empty space. She swallowed slowly as she breathed in the cool air; an empty manor with empty rooms and high expectations. Merlin…she got cold every time she walked inside.

"Where is Pompom?" Maddy turned towards her Grandmother.

"His office. He will be down within the hour, I think. There were some figures that he needed to get to the bottom of."

The woman glanced at her mother. How many times had she told Minerva that same lie? It had to be creeping towards one million at least. Unlike Madelyn, however, she eventually understood the fact that he wouldn't be coming down.

Her mother turned towards Minerva and raised a wondering eyebrow. "Why was it that you wanted us to watch her today? You seemed quite adamant about it the other evening."

"There's something important that I need to speak with you about…and I needed to do it face to face without anyone around." She nudged her head over towards Maddy who was walking around with a boorish manner. Her mother nodded. Madelyn couldn't be present when she told her mother; there was too much that she could possibly find out. Besides that fact, she had no idea how her mom would react.

Her mother led them to the only room in the house that got any use at all; the living room. A settee stood in the middle of the space along with a fireplace. Pictures presented themselves on the mantel of times long since passed. She knew there to be one picture of her and Madelyn and that was certainly all that Minerva would be shown to any onlookers. Her daughter was there many times, but she was there once and once only.

"Maddy, dear," Minerva turned towards her daughter, "why don't you go and find one of the house elves? They always enjoy your company."

"Okay," she shrugged and ran off towards the kitchen.

The younger of the two lonely women in the lonely room turned towards the eldest after taking a very long sigh. "I have a meeting today with my new employer."

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "And you expect me to be angry over this?"

"I haven't told you where I'm employed." She glanced down at the ground towards the wooden floor. Maybe she could just turn to wood; then she wouldn't have to say anything that would create conflict. But then she looked back up at her mother who had a daring air upon her face.

"Well?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Hogwarts has hired me as the new Transfiguration Professor." She sat and waited for a response. What she received was not what she was expecting.

"That's wonderful dear!" A genuine smile crossed the woman's face. "You've always wanted to teach. Why on Earth would you believe me to think it a bad thing? It's what you have wanted to do for years."

She swallowed. "The Headmaster is Albus Dumbledore."

And the happy mother was gone. She just disappeared as was completely predictable. Her smile came to a defining frown while her arms crossed in some emotion or other. "Albus Dumbledore? The one that you promised you would never see again?"

Minerva nodded slowly. "He sent me a letter…asking me to apply for the position. I was already quitting for the paper, so I had asked myself 'why not?'. He hired me on the spot."

Her mother sat back in her seat for a fair few seconds before replying. "Well of _course_ he hired you, Minerva. He knows that if he could manipulate you once, he can most certainly do it again." She stared at her cynically.

Anger started to grow on her face. "He isn't like that, Mother. We agreed that I would be there for the position, not to go back in time."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Have you learned nothing? Men like Albus Dumbledore do not _agree_ to things, they make up their own rules and manipulate you to think you took part in them."

"Not him." She folded her arms. Why was she defending him? He broke her heart and suddenly she was telling her mother what a noble man he was. Oh Merlin the irony!

Her mother stood perfectly still upon the settee and looked Minerva in the eye. Had there been tea, she would have been sipping, seemingly prudent. But even she could see the fact that her daughter was not about to change her mind, no matter what she said. "Tell me, dear, what is it about this man that has made you agree to work under him? He violated you, impregnated you, and then did not keep his promise. Tell me, what sort of a woman are you to just crawl back underneath him?"

Slap. Minerva was speechless. There it was, right infront of her, the very reason why she had almost declined in the beginning. But then her mom made it worse…she was suddenly the stray animal looking for the owner who abandoned her. She was walking blindly, only to find the closest thing that was familiar.

The woman slowly sucked in cold, painful air. How could she _possibly_ defend herself? She didn't know what she was doing. "I've wanted this job since I went to school. Albus has nothing to do with it."

"Then why did you mention him? Obviously there was a motive to your mentioning him."

She shrugged. "I wanted to know if you thought I was making a mistake."

"What was the point? You know what I think. That man is arsenic. You shouldn't be anywhere near him."

Quickly, she ran her fingers through her hair and bowed her head. It was true, she had come for an opinion…but she was in the hopes of things being different. She thought that perhaps if it was appealed to her mother in the proper manner, then her mind set may have been different; apparently not. But in the end, it didn't really matter. She had accepted the position and would be moving within a week.

"The fact is, Mother…I have already signed a contract. So I must work under him." She shrugged. "He doesn't know anything about Madelyn and Madelyn doesn't know anything about him. I thought it would be an act of kindness to let them have some sort of contact. I don't want Maddy resenting me for never letting her meet her father."

"_Do not_ make this about Madelyn. It is about you and that rat poison everyone so fondly refers to as Albus Dumbledore."

She shook her head. "We will be working together, that is all. I do not see what the harm is in that," her voice rose.

"You think I do not know you, Minerva? You're my daughter, just like I was when I was young. You'll fall flat over in love with him again, and then where would we be? It will _not_ be my responsibility to keep your pregnancy a secret again."

"I never _asked_ you to keep a secret," her voice rose higher. "You and father were the ones who thought no one should know!"

"Be thankful," she said calmly, "you would have had a much harder time had we not kept you away from society."

She wanted to hit her. Minerva honestly felt like slapping her white gloved mother clear across the face. It was never her idea to be hidden. Never did she initiate the concept of being locked up in a house far away from all prying eyes. All the woman, back then a teenager, wanted was to be accepted. She did not even receive that from her parents.

Minerva took in a slow breath as she stared. There were no changing opinions and there never would be any. It was her decision to just get on with life until her family accepted her decisions. "I am late for my meeting. If you say anything about this to Madelyn, I swear, she won't be back again. I'll be back by five." Then she left without any sort of adieu.

* * *

She buried her face in her hands as she waited outside the Hogwarts entrance doors for Albus's appearance. It was horrible, all of it was. She didn't know what she stood for anymore; she was not the same person she was at the beginning of the summer. 

It had always been her mind set that Albus was indeed a form of poison. She internally told herself that he was only out to hurt her; make her writhe in pain for as long as her soul was in existence. She still had found herself believing that fact, until she spoke with her mother; Minerva begun defending the man who she hated with all that was.

He was a man to be hated, especially by her. He had brought nothing but sadness onto her household. He made Minerva's excuse for the impregnation that followed her final year at Hogwarts; he never kept the promise he had made her believe; he seemed to be mocking her every time their eyes met. They twinkled and looked reassuring. Surely hers were filled with some sort of empathy, just because of him. She hated him.

Minerva loathed the way he was able to smile so well. She disliked the way he so gently was able to coax her. What the woman hated the most, however, was his ability to make her change her once made up mind so quickly.

It was true, she did make a promise years ago that she wouldn't dare even lay eyes on him, let alone actually have a civil conversation. She swore to herself that he was horrible in every possible way and to even look upon him would afflict her. His face, eyes, voice…even then she had known they would do her in if she dared to take the chance of seeing him again. "Merlin," she breathed out slowly as it dawned upon her. He had begun the affliction upon her already.

That first evening after they met…she sat up and cried for hours over his callous heart. Back and forth, she rocked as the tears streamed down her cold, lonely face. How was it that he had the ability to just look upon her like that? He made her feel silly in those moments that they stared, as if what she had told herself over the years meant nothing. That was the bewitchment he had placed upon her; already he had made her believe that what she stood for meant nil.

The woman knew he would continue if she went on with the path she begun walking. Every single time Minerva dared to look at him, spoke to him, thought about him, there would be less and less chance of escape. His arms may wrap around her, tighter and tighter until she was completely in his grasp. And then the inevitable may happen; he would leave her.

Once again, she could most certainly be alone…only by that time there may not be any sort of escape.

For a split second, Minerva forgot to breathe. Her body called for air, she could feel the pound in her chest and her brain, but no air seemed to be available. It all went gray for a fair few seconds and then it was as if a shock penetrated her entire body. She let out a strained cough as she attempted to inhale.

It was all quite suddenly clear. She couldn't do it. There was no right for her to work by, under, or near him. He would drown her. His _memory_ would kill her if she stood by him longer than she needed.

Quickly, the woman started walking towards the Forbidden Forest so that she could have herself disapparated home. Alas, she was not even a quarter of the way before there was a familiar hand on her wrist. She turned to look at him, some negative trait or other was written on her face. Minerva hated him.

"Where are you going?" he whispered softly. Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle his eyes gleamed under the sunlight.

"I can't do this," she shook her head violently; "we're running around without our heads. I can't." Minerva attempted to pull herself away from him. His grip was too strong. He wasn't about to let her leave, she knew it just from his facial expression.

"Can't do what? You agreed to meet me today."

"Albus!" she spoke a wee bit louder than she had anticipated. "I should not be working with you. It isn't right."

"In what way is it not right?" he whispered back harshly.

"There is too much of a history! _We_ happened and I just couldn't stand it if it were to happen again. This just isn't an option."

He looked at her confused for quite a few seconds and then he did quite the unthinkable. He pulled her close and kissed her. She wanted to pull away. She wanted to keep her bearings. But she wanted him to kiss her.

For the following seconds, her thoughts swirled in every possible direction. _Hate him. Kiss. Slap him. Love. Hate. Kiss. Slap. Affliction. Hate. Love. Hate. Kiss. _And then it was over. Her eyes were initially closed; she didn't want to see what had just happened. But then he slid his finger underneath her chin and she had to look him in the eyes. Only he could make her feel so silly, only his eyes.

She didn't dare let herself speak. She knew what would fly out of her mouth. Minerva would confess, say thousands of impractical things that she never had considered telling him for years. She had always said strange things in the presence of him; juvenile, dramatic, emotional things.

"Why did you do it?" he whispered softly.

She blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"_This_. Why did you agree to work for me? Why did you kiss me back? Why did you fall in love?"

Speechless. Minerva stared at him, suddenly becoming a mute. She had no answers for him. She did not know the reason for anything. The woman knew absolutely nothing.

Albus shook his head slowly. "Alright, one question and then you don't have to face this fear you apparently have. Why did you not write back, Minerva? I waited for you."

She peered at him closely. He couldn't possibly be talking about what she had thought of. He could not be referring to the letters that she never received. He was not talking about _him_ waiting for _her_. What a thought that was! Minerva stepped back, away from him. He continued to grasp her wrists firmly so there would be no escape.

"What are you talking about, Albus?" she blinked.

"I wrote to you every day for over half of the summer ten years ago. I was inquiring as to why I did not get a reply from you."

Minerva didn't take her eyes off of him. She couldn't. God, she wanted to. The woman wanted to run away and never look back. Instead she stared.

He was lying. He always lied to her. There was not a day that he did not feed her some new fictitious truth. The man enjoyed seeing her break. He liked to look upon her face and to see pain. It made him feel good when he saw her hurt only because he had no one else who would go along with him so easily. He was lying…lying…lying.

She swallowed. It was her promise onto herself to always stay strong. No man, even if it was him, was able to bring her down again, to let her show the weak creature that she really was. Minerva would not fall for it. He could only break her once. Twice would be redundant and most certainly would do her in. So she swore to herself…she swore his lies would not get to her again.

The woman spoke to him boldly with her head held up high. "You did no such thing."

"Yes I did. You sent me one back and I am assuming that you burned the lot of them. Or have you forgotten already? Just tell me why and then we both can pretend it never happened…like you wanted to."

"No," she said simply. She had never imagined him to make up such a story. Of all the nerve! Why would she not reply to him? Once, long ago, Minerva loved him. She would have written her heart and soul back. He was lying and she was not about to stand it. Things needed to be known for her to be free. "I did not receive one letter from you, so don't feed me that hot water. You left me alone."

He stared at her closely for a fair few seconds. Why, Minerva could not understand. That story should be quite old to him. He knew the truth. He knew that he stood her up; he knew that he broke her. His face grew slightly gentle and his lips relaxed a little. "I wrote you, Minerva."

The woman shook her head. She wasn't about to believe it. Once fallen she had been, twice fallen was not to come by any means. "Please don't lie to me," Minerva said softly.

"I'm not," he shook his head. "I wrote you. There were over fifty letters that I sent. _Fifty!_" He tugged at her wrists forcefully, not losing eye contact. Then he grew soft again, his eyes starting to look glazy. "I have the only one you sent back in my quarters."

"I refuse to believe you," she whispered. "You ruined my life. I won't let you ruin it again."

"I never stopped loving you," he said gently, "_never_. Why would I ruin the life of someone that I love?"

That was it. Those were the words. They were the reason in some mystical way why she had come in the first place. They were the reason that she decided to leave. It all swirled down quickly into one awful reality made up of a magical web. And she was suddenly a woman with a man, nothing more, nothing less.

"If you loved me, then why did it take an accidental meeting for you to speak to me? It's been ten years, Albus," her stomach turned dreadfully at the use of his name, "_ten years._" Minerva had gone from very strong to very fragile in a manner of seconds. She felt as if she were pleading with him, begging for him to stop…yet she was asking him for so much at the same time.

"You fell in love with someone else," he shrugged. "I thought…I thought I was out of the picture. I wanted to see you. I wanted to."

She blinked. "And who, pray tell, did I fall in love with?"

"Madelyn's father, whoever he may be."

Her breath caught the way a sharp edge catches on cotton; quickly, secondly, damage done. She could not make herself inhale one more tidbit of oxygen. It was her fault. It was all her fault. If she would have told him…just wrote him a simple letter…then maybe they would have had a chance. Maybe she could still love him the way she once did.

She stared up at him. His eyes looked as glossy as hers must have for she felt a tiniest bit of salt water falling down her face. His face looked just as despaired as only hers must have. He stood erect, however. She was close to falling down in the agony of realization. It was her fault.

Her voice cracked, "I never received a letter."

"I wrote. Even when I didn't get a reply, I kept writing. I wouldn't let you go."

Minerva's throat was constricted with the need to cry out. Her vision was blurry from the tears that had begun to form. And her face was sad because she was losing a battle she had tried so hard to fight in. She believed him.

"Albus," she shook her head as water leaked down her face. "Why? You could have come. You could have seen me and everything would have been...so wonderful."

He came up to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She buried her face into his chest, smelling that long since forgotten scent that was the love of her life. She knew that the second she looked up, there would be tear stains on his robes; tears over him. But then she could stare into his eyes and be happy again. Minerva could be happy with him.

"Shhh," he whispered softly to her. "I'm here." He rocked her softly, just back and forth, back and forth until her tears subsided. Even then, they continued to move in the broad daylight. She looked up at him. He was smiling.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently.

"Yes," she whispered and inhaled deeply. It was the first time in a long time she was really able to breathe. She had been living for a very long time, but one must truly be at peace in order to live as if it were going to be the last breath. That was how Minerva felt. She could have died in his arms, only because she had finally exhaled what she knew.

"This does put us in an awkward position, my dear."

Minerva looked up at him. It had been years since she had been referred to as 'my dear' by anyone. "And what might that be?" she questioned.

"I believe you were about to decline your position here when I came to you. You said something about there being too much history between us?"

She shook her head with a smile. "No, I want to stay and find out what happened ten years ago. And…well…" she shrugged, "perhaps we can start over as friends?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Friends?"

"To start," she whispered, "There's too much time that's passed to just pick up where we left off."

He nodded. "Friends it is. Do you want the letter?"

Minerva looked at him closely and then shook her head. "Perhaps someday; for now I just want to know what happened."

Albus bobbed his head. "You didn't receive any of them?"

"No," she shook her head, "and you wrote them?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I would not lie to you."

The woman blinked as she stared at him. He wouldn't lie…he never would lie to her. He had loved her for as long as she had loved him. When she had dreamed of his lips, he fantasized about hers. When she cried over him, he cried because he knew they could not be together. When she looked at Maddy, she thought of Albus. Minerva's mind darted to one and only one thought; she had always lied to him.

She swallowed, skipping her thought for later. "Shall we get this meeting started, then?"

"Of course," he grinned. "To your new office, then we can be ready for the start of term."

Slowly she nodded her head. "Yes…the start of term…in your old office."

* * *

When they got there, she was amazed at how much it did not change. Minerva could still smell that same old book smell, see the same old tables, and almost even hear the same old silence. It was so familiar, that it was almost eerie. She could have walked across the room blind and still make it safely to the front of the room. The woman looked beside at her towards the man who was unmistakably staring at her. 

"This is yours now," he said softly. "What you've always wanted."

Minerva swallowed. There was that hint in his voice that made her stomach churn. It was kindness. He was so incredibly wonderful to her and she could do nothing but deny him. She had to say no.

By this point in time, she had plenty of time to consider. The woman knew exactly what was to come, what she had promised him in one way or another. She also had decided that it was perpetually out of the question. Minerva had lied to him. Couples do not lie. And there was no turning back. When she told him the truth, told him that he had a child, then there would be a squabble and he would resolve to hate her for her naïve mistake. The girl that she was had a fear deep inside; that he loved her but let her leave nonetheless. Minerva did not want to leave him. But neither did she want to put herself in the horrible situation where he learned the truth. She needed to deny it all.

"It's the same as it always was," she whispered, "You didn't change a thing."

"I prefer to keep things in repetition, therefore nothing _would_ be changed, would it, Miss McGonagall?"

She stared at him. By all means, it was her name; she _was_ Miss McGonagall, but there was that horrid implication that it made. It stated quite simply that she was alone. And the only man that had ever caught her eye was the one saying it.

"I suppose not," she whispered.

Infront of her, several meters up, there stood a desk. It was a familiar piece of furniture to her and Albus both. Not too long ago to remember, they had been quite comfortable on it. She couldn't count the times she had sat on it with her lips locked with his. She could not put a number to the amount of times she whispered his name atop it. And Minerva was not able to get the images out of her head.

She saw herself with him, kissing his lips. His hands glided across her back, neck, chest while she moaned in pleasure. Minerva saw herself smiling as she teased his wanting mouth by moving away. The woman could see his frustration as he thrust his face towards hers. She, above all, could hear the pound of her heart. He was the only man who ever made her heart speed; it was quite a common occurrence, no matter what state the two were in.

"What are you thinking about?" his voice came slowly in a low manner.

Minerva blinked, trying to beat out the image. Instead of seeing them together, she stared at him. He was handsome still; very much so. His hair was longer, not too long of course, but it had certainly gained some length. Albus had the slightest bit of fuzz growing on his chin to match the redness of his hair. And his eyes…they were so incredibly blue. How could anyone not get lost in them?

She spoke with a dazed tint to her words, "Everything."

Albus went to one of the tables and sat himself on it. He stared right back at her with fragility on his face. "I don't understand it. How could you have not…gotten my letters?"

The woman shrugged. To be honest, she did not really know. There was not a hint of anything that she could think of. No one out there could possibly have denied them being together. The two of them were perfect for each other.

Minerva blinked quickly, attempting to rid herself of the thought. They _were_ perfect for eachother. Now, they were just trying to put back the pieces and be done with it.

"I don't know who would have done such a thing as not let us keep in contact. Everyone who I was familiar with knew that we had an attachment."

"Attachment?" he questioned her wording.

No, she was perfectly right in the way she phrased it. All it may have been was an attachment. That's all they ever were. Both of them were attached to the other, like the way an apple is latched onto a tree.

"Yes, an attachment."

Albus shook his head sadly. "Really now, I think it was a bit more than that. We were in love; head over heels in love; runaway and get married in love."

Minerva stepped away from him, not taking her eyes from his face. Anger, sadness, and surprise seemed to come out all at once in her mind. She hated him for saying that; things would have been so different if he had said it years before. She was saddened by him that he did not ever ask. If he had asked her to marry him, then she would have done it. And the woman was surprised. It had never occurred to her that he would ever take the plunge with a girl less than half his age. God, she had wanted it back then, but she had never truly considered the magnitude of such a thing.

"A good thing you didn't," she whispered, "I think I would have died of happiness. Then where would we be?"

He blinked. "You've changed."

She was taken aback for a second. The only reason she had ever been changed was because of him. It was him. Him. Him. Him. "In what way have I changed, Albus?"

"You're more…temperamental."

"Am I?" she questioned. She knew it to be a fact that she had always been very high-strung, but the ordeal that she went through had made it worse when she allowed it. Most of the time she built herself up and kept it hidden; on occasion it would bring out the weakest part of her. Minerva would much rather be strong than weak.

"You were so different outside. You smiled and gave in. When we came in here, you sort of…grew rigid."

She nodded slowly. "There is a time and a place for everything."

Albus sighed and shook his head. "And why is it that the change has occurred? What might be your reasoning?"

Minerva looked back at the desk, then at Albus. "This is where it started."

He seemed to follow her gaze and stared at the desk before turning to stare her straight in the eye. His blues stared at her greens. "Does this hurt as bad for you as it does for me?"

The woman continued to gawk at him. Madelyn had his ears…and his humor…and his ability to be quite blunt. She was able to connect the pieces of the puzzle so easily it should have condemned her. It was so simple. Without ever before meeting her father, Maddy was already so much like him that it was unbelievable.

She nodded. "Yes. It hurts…more than you know." The woman took a second to reflect on the room and Albus before suggesting the end to the conversation. "Shall we decide on the details for the school term?"

He stared at her for a fair few seconds but then nodded after obvious consideration. "Yes, let's get the must-dos out of the way."

* * *

Albus watched her leave the school grounds and eventually disapparate from the edge of the forest. His reddened eyes were on her the entire time. 

She _had_ become rigid. The woman walked as if she had a board nailed to the backside. And she talked as if he were nothing more than her old professor, also current employer. He did not believe it would be like the other conversations, not once he had kissed her. It was his belief that a kiss had always meant something to any woman; apparently not to one Minerva McGonagall.

The woman had claimed that their meeting hurt. Albus truly believed her on that note; he could see it in her eyes and with the way she looked around the room. But she did not act it. Minerva…sweet, beautiful, happy Minerva had acted cruel. The beauty was not cruel in the whip and blade sort of way, but rather something more hurtful than that. She had become aloof.

He was a stranger in her eyes; in her engaging green eyes, he was the common man walking past her on a daily basis. He could look upon her from afar, but she would never actually see him. He could hand her the sickle that she dropped with a smile, but by the next day, he would be just another man. Or…he could be the old love that she chose to blend with, once upon a time. A woman like Minerva, perhaps, was just the forgive-and-forget type.

Albus shook his head sadly. She did not hurt nearly as bad as he did. He longed for release, to find out what had happened, or what could have happened. There was so much that needed to be explained and he did not know where to start from.

The man began to tap his foot on the cold stone floor. What could have possibly happened to the letter? Had he mailed all fifty love notes to the wrong address? Could it have been some horrible fluke? No, that was all wrong. He used the correct house number and besides that, the owl he had used was very dependable. Therefore, the fault could not possibly lie with him.

Then there were two options left. One, someone had intercepted the letters; two, she had received the notes, but not replied. He truly could not seem to believe either circumstance. The later of the two was utterly unbelievable, only because he had seen the look in her eyes when he told her. A lot could be told by the eyes, when they dilate to the size they had on Minerva's, it often comes from real shock. And the first…where someone intercepted the letters, that concept was nearly laughable. Who could possibly not want them together? There was only one answer and yet again…it seemed so far fetched, it was hardly worth noting. Her parents could have possibly stopped her from getting the letters. He rolled his eyes. Minerva's parents wanted her to succeed, always; marriage was not any form of defeat.

Albus dropped his head slowly to where there was no pressure taking place on his neck and looked through the window towards the Hogwarts grounds. He had once looked at the green lawn in hopes of getting a glimpse of a certain student. Contradictory to what she had ever told him, he knew she had often gone there for the sheer purpose of being within view of him. They liked to stare when they could back then. For those last few months, staring was all that could possibly be allowed.

And then what a thought staring was! He liked to gawk at Minerva; he did it for the better part of the meeting. The man had looked over her features and reactions to what he said in their short time together. He had to admit, there was one very interesting reaction that he needed to consider before devising a plan to get the woman back into his arms. She had been taken aback when he mentioned marriage. Oh, Albus hadn't said it word for word, but she most certainly got the message. Minerva knew that he would have done it too…if he had been given the chance, he would have proposed. But there was no need to beat himself up about what may have happened, so he considered what crossed her face when he had mentioned the concept of being bound eternally to one another.

She had stared at him closely; a little too close for such a short period of time. Her green eyes had been locked with his for a long time. He could have almost counted in his head, _one gillywater, two gillywater, three gillywater, _and so on until he reached probably near seven or eight. It took her far too long to reply; it was such a simple statement yet it obviously had quite a lot of impact upon her.

He wondered diligently about Minerva. What was she playing at? The woman had kissed him and it most certainly did not lack passion. "_Passion?_ " He questioned himself. The man nodded his head. Passion was most definitely the right word. Their short lived kiss did not lack passion. And then it all left and she was stone cold. Why the change?

He shook his head sadly. Minerva was multidimensional and he had allowed himself to forget that fact. Too many years of fantasizing had caused him to deify the woman more than he should have. He had forgotten that she was just as human as anyone else. Minerva had emotions and flaws that could come to play at any possible time. She was capable of being angry, sad, or happy quite possibly all three within the same minute. Or the woman could constantly be in denial. Or perhaps…perhaps she could be happy with him some day.

She had alluded towards it when they were alone outside, after the breathtaking kiss. Minerva had most certainly hinted at a relationship sometime in the future. She had said they would be friends for the moment. That said so much to him. If all was true, then she felt something towards him, perhaps something as strong as he did; something worth trying again for. Minerva had promised to him that there would be some attempt at putting the puzzle of their lives together again. She had not quite said it word-for-word, but it was crystal clear to him that she, in that moment, had meant that there would be a future in one way or another.

But what was a moment? Just a time where one quick thought appeals to someone and then leaves? It seemed that Minerva was a 'momentary' person. One second she was hopeful, happy, and just as in love as he was. Then in the next glance she was pained, sad, and distant. But he could live with all of the bad emotions if he could dig deep enough to keep the happy, loving woman that he knew was there, long enough to get at her. He could hit a nerve; remind her until she gave in. Albus could see it in that beautiful woman's eyes that she still felt love for him, even if it was the tiniest fragment. He could find the spot and keep digging until she became what she had been as a teenager; a lover.

She loved him and he loved her no matter how much either one tried to deny it. There was just one problem that stood in the way besides Minerva's ability to change moods so quickly; what had happened a decade ago?

He shook his head violently. She did not receive the letters, did not deny him back then. Nor did he deny her in any way, shape, or form. Then what could have possibly happened? Something was utterly wrong in the gigantic puzzle that was his life; too many of the pieces were missing.

* * *

Minerva reappeared in front of her parent's home but chose not to knock on the door quite at that moment. Instead, she walked away from the house and onto the long grass where she fell to the ground to rest her throbbing head with its swollen eyes. Onto the horizon she stared bleary eyed. It was still bright outside as only it could be at four o'clock in the afternoon. 

The woman sighed. Oh how she wished it could be evening! Then no one would be able to see that she had been crying. Not a soul out there would realize that she had been shedding tears over a very lost love if it were night. But alas, it was still in the middle of the day. And she was caught in purgatory. She could not go one way because people would see her sadness. And Minerva most certainly could not go the other way; too much might be left behind if she went back to him. What a cruel life it was!

She inhaled slowly. It had happened all too quickly, and then it took so incredibly long to come that she was still waiting. He kissed her. Albus Dumbledore had kissed the way that he used to; uncaring to the world and so endearing to her. How could she say no to him in those few seconds? He had swept her off of her feet the way he always had done.

But then the reason came in an atomic blast. She needed to say no. He may feel the same way as she did, he may even be able to forgive and forget about whatever happened years before, but he would not exonerate her for keeping important knowledge from him. They had a daughter. It no longer was just Minerva's child as she had always thought, but Maddy came from the both of them. Their love…their carelessness brought a little girl into the world and he did not know.

The woman swallowed. She couldn't inflict that sort of pain on him, not after what she found out in their meeting. Minerva could not hurt him by breaking his heart. And if by some cosmic chance she did go against her better judgment and agree to rekindle whatever was in their systems, someone's heart would most definitely be broken.

This time, there was more to think about than just her in a number of ways. There was of course, Albus to whom she had always loved, but now, the only time there was a choice, she needed to say no. Then there was Madelyn to whom she would always love no matter the outcome, but was irrevocably in the middle of the horrible crisis that was her life. Whatever Minerva chose, Maddy would be affected by it. If it was her decision to fall in love with Albus Dumbledore, then Madelyn may be subjected to far more than she already had been. If she chose to work at Hogwarts, then that meant her daughter went with her to a new home and new surroundings. If Minerva chose to keep the same secret from Maddy that she had kept from Albus, then she would not know the man that is her father was within stairs of her.

Minerva blinked and wiped away the thin residue that was left from crying before sitting up and looking at the old house. It was really a pretty home. The modest combination of brick, white, and forest green seemed to make it look so charming. But it was not like that inside; it was cold in there most of the time.

The woman gathered up her courage and began walking towards the door. When she knocked this time, Maddy was the one to answer the door with a huge grin. "Mum! I thought you would _never_ get here!"

She couldn't help but smile back down. What a sweet thing her daughter was! "My meeting is all finished, if you want to go home."

Madelyn glanced inside the home and then back at her mother. "Okay, but Grammy wanted to talk to you about something; I think it's about Mr. Albus."

The woman's stomach churned for the worse. But she nodded none the less and walked inside her childhood home. It was dark inside, despite the fact that it was so bright outside the house. She had never really decided if the darkness was to blame merely on her parents, or the home which always seemed to come off quite dreary. Both sides of the teeter-tot thrived in night rather than day.

Minerva looked to her daughter. "Where is she?"

"I think in the sitting room."

She nodded. "Can you wait here?"

Madelyn nodded slowly, her eyes seemed to show the tiniest bit of a spark. Minerva rolled her own eyes; she knew that look. Maddy had that face in her possession since she was two. It meant quite simply "No, but you don't need to know that." But the woman didn't seem to care this time. If Madelyn was out of sight, there couldn't be any harm done.

So she made her way to the sitting room where her mother was waiting, sure enough, knitting a sock or something of that nature. She glanced up, put her yarns down to the floor, and gave her a death stare. "So, Albus Dumbledore?"

Minerva nodded. "Yes, Albus Dumbledore. What about him?" The woman stood erect with her head up. She may have made a mistake in her mother's eyes, but she most certainly would keep her dignity while getting a mental beating.

"You'll be working under him. Minerva, dear, you are aware of the mistake that you are making, are you not? I know quite well that you are as stubborn as your father, but you ought to stop and think before you rush off to do something that will affect you and Madelyn."

She blinked. "It's too late. I've already signed. I'm working at Hogwarts."

The woman opposite of Minerva bobbed her head slowly, comprehending. "I love you. Don't get in over your head again. Can you promise me that?"

She nodded. "I won't go and do anything rash. It's what I've always wanted to do," she shrugged, "I can't turn down a teaching position. Just because Albus is there doesn't mean that I will turn into what I was as a teenager." What was she saying? Minerva had already begun to lie. It didn't take long at all for her to mentally be back in her seventh year with him when he had kissed her. How many other times will there be that she is sucked back in time? Mentally, she slapped herself; the answer was none, her will was strong enough.

"You know, I am quite glad that you've gotten over that age. You're much better off without all of those romantic ideas floating around in your head."

Minerva nodded and a very distant thought floated into the abyss of her mind. It really should have been in the front, but there were other things that had pushed it aside. Letters; there was an unsolved mystery about the letters. The only thing that had caused her to even think about it was the phrase romantic. If it were true, what he said, and he did owl her some notes, they would have been about love…he had loved her.

A snake slithered in an out of her stomach, hitting each and every knot slowly. Did she really believe that? Did Minerva honestly believe that he had loved her? She swallowed. Whatever the answer was…it didn't matter. So the woman looked at her mother. "You never received any letter from him before Maddy was born, did you?"

"No," she said simply, quickly and then she went back down to grab her knitting. "And that is why the man is arsenic."

Minerva nodded her head, feeling another painful jolt in her stomach. Her mother had yet again punched all the air out of her. Albus was not poison. He was kind when he wanted to be and…and forgiving. Calling him poison was the wrong analogy. But she was not about to say that aloud. "Thank you, mother for your insight. And thank you for watching Maddy for me. I won't be able to get in contact with you for a while. I'll floo in when I can."

Her mother nodded. "Very well. And you're welcome. Madelyn just loves coming here. She enjoys playing outside with all of the insects."

"I'm sure she does," Minerva smiled. She glanced over her shoulder to see her daughter standing by the threshold looking meek as ever. Immediately, the woman frowned and reached out her hand for Maddy to take. She walked up slowly and grasped her hand.

"Did you thank Grammy yet, Madelyn?"

"Thank you for letting me come," she said.

"You're quite welcome dear," the eldest woman replied. "We love having you here."

Madelyn clenched her mother's hand tighter. Minerva continued to frown. "Goodbye mother."

"Goodbye."

And so, Minerva and Madelyn left the old house. However, she did not make a point to leave the estate. She led her daughter out towards the tall grass where she had originally gone before entering the house. No one would see them there; the curtains in the home were all completely shut. Besides that, it was a comfortable sit and talk spot.

Minerva glanced at Maddy. "Is there something wrong?"

"Grammy made me go outside because I broke some of Pompom's books."

The woman stared at her bewildered. "What did you do?"

She shrugged. "Grandma has a pensieve up at the top of Pompom's book shelf and I wanted to see what was in it. I…I…" and she shook her head, obviously afraid of whatever Minerva would say in response.

"What did you do?"

"I just wanted to climb up and get it." A tear came down the child's face as her voice cracked. Minerva's heart grew softer. Madelyn was still a child in many ways, but she did not cry often. She could be as strong as Minerva attempted to be if she wanted to.

"What happened?" she whispered softly as she pulled her daughter to her breast.

"I just wished for all the books to be gone. Then they all flew off and some broke. I didn't mean to, Mommy."

Minerva hugged her tightly and stared down at her daughter who cried onto her. It was a burden to the both of them; the talent she seemed to have already with magic. Madelyn could do anything without a wand if she thought about it hard enough; she'd attempted plenty of things plenty of times. There were hundreds of shattered china, several accounts of unintentionally broken dolls, and now ruined books. What was she to do with such a daughter?

It was no secret to anyone in the family where Madelyn received the power she had. She was the daughter of two of the most intentionally prominent people of the wizarding world. It was only natural that she received unnaturally powerful magic.

She rocked Maddy slowly and kissed her on the forehead after nearly twenty minutes of silence. "I think it's time to go. We need to start packing; Hogwarts is in a week."

Maddy nodded. "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Grammy doesn't like Mr. Albus, does she?"

She thought for a second and then replied. "No, she doesn't."

"Why not? He was nice."

Minerva swallowed. That answer would be far more difficult to give than it was to ask about it. There was only so much that the girl ought to be able to learn…at least at one time. She decided to give her daughter the simple version first and then expand on it as the year went on. "Things happened a long time ago that she doesn't approve of. She thinks that he is a bad person because of something that happened with me and him."

The girl looked at her mother closely in the eyes, looking at her in such an honest manner. "Do you think he's bad?"

She blinked. Minerva could have told her 'yes' without a doubt a month ago. The woman could have almost even smiled at her decision back then. Now, she had changed her mind. She knew two things that made her decision positive for a definite; he gave her a job and he seemed to care for her…if not love her still.

"No. Albus is one of the best men you will ever meet."

* * *

grins. Well, there it is everyone! So much information, your brains should be bursting like mine! ) I really hope you enjoyed it. 

Please review if you've gotten this far. It would make me soooo happy!


	6. It Shows

Alright, first my notes to everyone, and then notes to the reviewers:

1) This chapter is rather short compared to the others, but I believe it gets its point across.

2) We meet a new character in this chapter, I would advise close observation to her

3) I just got my wisdom teeth out 3 days ago, and therefore…I'm on the recovery road to smartness again

4) I'm leaving in about 5 hours, so I will be thinking about this story and what you guys think about it for the next 4 days! (woo-hoo, spring break!)

5) This chapter is only a day late! Woo-hoo! Go me!

ADandMMforever: Little excited over there, aren't you? Yes, they kissed and I absolutely needed it to happen, otherwise, where on Earth would this story go? And here is your update because you were simply so insistent in your review. Happy days!

Erica Dawn: Oh, I always do love hearing from new people! I can't give away TOO much, but I will say that it could be a while before Albus sees what everyone else sees. hint, hint (refer to title of chap) And no…I wasn't planning on having Maddy be a trouble maker…just more of a um…child who likes to help with a cause. Of course you know the cause already, but who is there to point it out? ) thank you for the lovely review!

Esb- Here is your more! I do hope that you enjoy this chapter, I wrote it so quickly you see, but I am oddly fond of it anyhow…yes, very odd…anywho, hopefully it gives you a good insight into a few things. Hope to see you again!

Silver Sorceress: Thank you for the fabulous review! I do try really hard to keep things as detailed as possible…without making it too utterly boring. (if it ever reaches the boring stage, you have my permission to bring it to my attention) I really enjoy hearing from you and will keep writing just to keep your appetite full. :)

Quill of Minerva: Well yes, everyone who has reviewed believes that the mother did it but I'm afraid I am unable to speak the truth. grins evilly However it will be quite a while before we find out what has really happened with the letters and we hit um…land? In this chapter with one letter in particular. I do hope you enjoy this chapter!

DumbledoresKitten: Well I have updated! It's not nearly as long as the previous chapters, merely because I was on a very short time frame, but I'm happy with the chapter in any case. I hope you will be too! You know, I don't hear from many people who like to read long chapters. I don't mind reading them if the story is particularly good, but I'm still not a very big fan of it. I can see that you are the exception. Hope to hear from you again.

Hogwarts Duo: The mom does not give off a very good vibe, does she? I don't blame you for wanting to take out a wand, but I would wait a few more chapters so you know what has happened. And yes, AD/MM can certainly have a relationship, but it's a heck of a lot more complicated than that. We have two reasons; Minerva believes she has committed a horrible crime by not telling Albus about Maddy, and the start of term is coming up and rumors are already about! (as you shall get a whiff of in this chap) Loved the review. See you soon!

Scarysecrets: Oh wow! I don't usually start off like this with new reviewers, but I love yah:-D Your review made me smile from cheek to cheek (and that's saying something, considering I just got my wisdom teeth pulled 3 days ago) …of course you know what is going to happen between albus and min in the end, I just prefer to bring on the suspense in between. Love lots!

* * *

Chapter Six: It Shows

Minerva stared at her empty apartment along with her daughter. It looked so sad, so deserted. There was no longer a settee in the middle, photographs on the mantelpiece, or books in a bookshelf that once stood to the left hand corner. There wasn't anymore laughter in the air from her daughter; nothing but silence could be heard from anywhere. The room appeared as if it were merely a room and nothing more.

Only a week ago it had been filled with everything that either girl held dear to them. There had been toys and pictures, books and plastic brooms, a muggle record player and play necklaces; now there was a floor, a short corridor, and windows. It hardly felt like a home at all, more like some sort of prison. But perhaps that was the way it was meant to feel…it wasn't their home anymore, they could not be caged in by it a single time more.

The woman looked down at her daughter who seemed to be rather nostalgic considering the tear that was crawling along her cheek and grasped her hand. "Take one last look at it, Maddy. It's the last time you'll be here."

She stared for a few seconds and then looked up at Minerva with a nod. "Okay. Let's go, mum."

The elder of the two put a hand on the littlest where she pushed gently towards the fireplace. When they both were standing there, Minerva reached into her pocket and pulled out the floo powder. "Remember, its Hogwarts."

Maddy nodded her head as she was handed the powder, stepped in, said the words, and was suddenly gone. Minerva turned once she had left and took a very long glance at the room. She was leaving her last hold on safety by moving. But she had bee hidden for far too long already; it was time she stepped out and summoned up some of the courage she was meant to have. So she, too, stepped into the fireplace. Then she uttered the words "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" and was on her way to the school.

The next time she opened her eyes, she was staring at her daughter and an unorganized room. Minerva blinked and glanced around. All of her worldly possessions were in the quarters that she was standing in, everything down from her books, to pictures, to pillows, to Maddy. The woman sighed a very heavy sigh. She was standing in her new home of a very familiar origin.

Minerva looked at Maddy. "What do you think?"

"It's big." She walked around the would-be spacious room in awe, "A lot bigger than our old home." The child made her way towards a door and opened it; it led to another two doors where she went. Minerva waited outside the corridor, wanting to see what Maddy was able to find. The girl half ran to her mother with wide eyes. "My room is pink!"

She smiled, unsurprised. "Oh, so you like it then?"

"Yes!" She wrapped her arms around Minerva's waist. "Thank you!"

The woman half giggled. "You're welcome! Anything for my little girl. You need to remember to thank the house elves when they come though…they're the ones who volunteered to do it."

She nodded. "Okay, I will."

"So you two have made it here all on your own already?"

The two girls turned quickly to see an Albus Dumbledore heading their way with a bit of a grin on his own face. He walked clear over to the both of them, giving Minerva plenty of time to notice him. He did it on purpose, she knew it…the woman stared at his twinkling eyes, then his matching blue robes, and finally his red hair; Maddy's red hair. Both girls smiled at him when he was closer, both in sheer awe in one way or another.

He bent down to look at Maddy. "Hello again, Madelyn. How are you today?"

"Good," she smiled sweetly, "I like it here already."

"That's spectacular!" he grinned, "But it will only get better as you explore. Once you're all moved in, I can give you a tour of the grounds along with your mother and we can see all of the magical things here."

Minerva stared at Albus, her smile fading slightly. Why might he think that she would be willing to go and do something as…_personal _as taking a walk, especially with him? The woman quickly reminded herself that it was only the beginning of a very long struggle to keep her life the way she liked it; controllable. "I don't suppose we'll be moved in for quite some time though, Albus. We'll have to wait on the walk."

He glanced up at her. "Then I'll be sure to speed up the organization of your home. She should know the grounds before the term starts; we wouldn't want her to get lost."

She blinked, unable to come up with a decent argument. He was right and she could not deny that fact. Madelyn did need to know the grounds. She needed to know every corridor and every staircase so that she would be able to find her way back if she were to wander from their quarters. It was not on the agenda anywhere for one of the students to realize that Minerva had a daughter, so she would clearly be on her own a lot. Madelyn had very little time to learn the knowledge she needed, therefore she deserved to start straight away. It just was not Minerva's plan to have Albus included in the exploration of the school grounds.

The woman just didn't want the three of them to go out together…it would hurt her a little bit more than she had counted on. Seeing Albus and Maddy together was not something she was looking forward to…there would be a lot of pain in those moments. As a matter of fact, it hurt already just seeing them together, seeing their likeness; the red of their hair, smiles on their faces, similarity of ear structure. Minerva saw it already, even if neither of them had quite yet.

In the back of her mind, the thought occurred to her that perhaps it was not so much Albus that she was afraid of, but rather his realization of the circle that involved him, herself, and Maddy. That was where her fear had been born. Minerva was not afraid of Albus…she was afraid of him realizing it all. No…maybe that was not even the truth. The woman was petrified that Albus could possibly find out about Madelyn's connection to him, she was horrified that she may let herself slip back into his grasp and tell him herself.

"Speechless, Miss McGonagall?"

She blinked, "Only thinking," She folded her arms, "what brings you here, Professor?" The woman raised an eyebrow, challenging him for what he had challenged her. If he had the nerve to refer to her as _Miss_ then she certainly had the nerve to refer to him as Professor.

* * *

He stared at her for a few seconds. He hadn't meant anything by calling her Miss, he really hadn't. He had only referred to her in a formal manner, the way she had apparently wanted it, at least in the beginning. However, it obviously bothered her considering the way she spoke the title Professor with such disdain. It dripped out of her mouth the way venom drips from a snake's fangs.

"I was hoping that I may offer some assistance in your unpacking." He tried to speak cheerfully, as if he didn't know that he was somewhat unwelcome. After all, he was only attempting to help and perhaps get in a few good words with Minerva, the woman who had kissed him only a week ago.

Many times he had relived that kiss as the days had passed. He felt her slim waist, soft lips, and wet mouth again and again. He heard her whisper things into his ear; things he could not decide in real life whether they really happened or not. He could hear her sweet voice in his ear saying that she loved him. On the other hand, his dreams always ended when she pulled away from his grasp and disappeared into the forest.

The woman before him took a very long glance around the room and then finally met eyes with him. She spent a rather long time looking into his own eyes, searching for something or other, what he could not decide. All he knew was that he was staring into the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.

"If you're willing to help, I see no problem. I could use someone else who can levitate furniture," she whispered with a shrug.

A smile crept on his lips. "I'll help with whatever you deem worthy."

"Alright," she grinned, "how are you at alphabetizing books?"

His mouth dropped ever so slightly. Was she joking? She wanted him to alphabetize books while there were dishes to be unpacked and (like she said) furniture to be levitated into its proper spot. "Come now, Minerva, there has to be something that I could be more helpful with."

She looked behind her at a few boxes which were still taped and had yet to be touched. "Would you like to unpack boxes? I don't know where I'll be putting everything yet."

He nodded his head. At least she gave him a little bit of dignity by awarding him a new job. The man made his way to the stack of cardboard boxes, pulled one to his chest and was amazed at how unbelievably heavy it was. He fell flat on his bum with the box in his lap.

Both girls rushed over towards him. "Are you alright, Albus?" Minerva looked at him much more gently than he had anticipated. Her eyes had somehow gotten larger than normal.

"I'm fine," he nodded his head slowly, "What do you have in this box?" He attempted to push the container off of his body, but he was completely in the wrong position to be getting it off of him. But Minerva saved him this once, because in a manner of seconds, the box was floating high above his head. Quickly Albus moved away from where the container would drop and stood up beside Minerva who still looked slightly shaken at his mishap.

Thump. The box landed right where Albus had previously been immobile. He turned to Minerva. "What is in that?"

"Muggle record player," she blinked, "you are alright, then?" Minerva stared at him, eyes slightly glossy. She looked genuinely empathetic.

He nodded. "You should warn me next time. That hurt." He poked his rib cage to find any breaks. There was no pain, but he decided that he wouldn't have noticed it even if there was because the woman turned slightly so they were face to face rather than side to side. He could feel the heat surrounding the lovely Minerva McGonagall and most certainly see the beauty that overtook her worried face.

And he was suddenly aware at how close he had stepped to her after the box had fallen. Then he noticed how little space there was between their faces. For a second, and only that, he was very tempted to kiss her, just because it was so incredibly convenient.

She stepped back from him when she, too, realized the lack of space and looked sincerely apologetic. "I'm sorry, I should have warned you."

Maybe it was a reflex, maybe not, but either way he did it without any _real_ knowledge of it until it had actually happened. He squeezed her hand gently. She looked surprised as he ran his thumb along her slim fingers, as if she had never felt anything like it before. "It's alright," he whispered, "I don't think you've killed me today."

Minerva stared up at him, perhaps as caught up in it as he was, and then pulled away with her hands resting behind her back. He wondered what was racing through her mind, if it was the same thing as he was thinking.

Albus wondered if she was pondering the words he told her. Did she know that she had killed him every day they had been apart? That she had found a million different ways to torment him without even being there? Did Minerva know that it was not the box that was capable of hurting him, it was the fact that she simply pulled away from his touch? What he wouldn't give to stop time and to just hold her hands, lips, attention, anything for all eternity…

"I'm…sorry," he whispered. She didn't want to hold hands or be that close; she wanted friendship. He couldn't stand friendship, but he needed to make due with it. If he was given any excuse at all to be near Minerva, he would take it.

The woman stared at him, slightly rosy cheeks and a poignant expression on her face. His heart felt as if it were splitting in two when he looked upon her. She looked more pained than he had ever seen her look before. Minerva's face made her seem as if she could burst into tears at any moment. "M-maybe now is a good time for that tour," she whispered, "you and Madelyn are welcome to go."

He glanced down at Maddy who looked utterly confused. How could she not be? There was a history that she knew nothing about. She didn't know why her mother was looking so hurt, come to think of it, Albus didn't either, but he at least had an idea.

"Mum?" Maddy approached her mother.

"Yes dear?" the woman whispered softly. Even in the low tone that she was speaking, he could hear her voice crack slightly.

"You're coming too, aren't you?"

She shook her head. "You and Mr. Albus will get along just fine. I'll stay here and finish with some boxes."

Albus stared at the girls as Maddy walked over to give her mother a hug goodbye. It was a sweet moment; sweet, but odd. As Madelyn wrapped her arms around Minerva, she was being told to go with him, the man that had, in Minerva's eyes, ruined her life. Such a strange thing to do; tell a family member to go towards the enemy turned ally. But he did not ask questions, if he could get to Maddy, he certainly could get to Minerva.

"Ready?" he asked the little one.

"Yes, I am."

"Then follow me," he whispered and they left to find some interesting sights.

* * *

Minerva watched them leave, feeling as if she were being choked to death. He didn't see what she saw while he was in that room with her and Madelyn. He saw two girls moving in. She saw a family that could never possibly be a family. He saw a red headed child; she saw their daughter. He saw a lost love; she saw the only love.

He was the only one. She had never fallen in love after Albus, never. There had been people out there, ones interested in her, but she held no interest for anyone except that one perfect man. And sadly, long ago, she had known that Albus Dumbledore was him. He was the only love that she could ever have.

And he seemed to enjoy reminding her of that fact. She did not like seeing him be hurt on account of her foolishness. It was her fault that he lifted the box in the first place, she should have told him what its contents was. Then…following that sad incident, he touched her. He grasped her hand and he said something of meaning to her, something that struck deep down. She hadn't killed him _today_. That in itself brought so many thoughts. Did that mean that she had killed him other days? That she had inflicted pain upon him many other times? Oh, Minerva knew the answer to her idiotic questions because she herself had been put through it. If neither of them were lying, then they both were put through the agony of being in love without a reply. Yes, she had killed him other days just like he had killed her.

The woman walked over towards the box that had previously been placed upon Albus and levitated its contents out. She drew her hand over the muggle device where a record had once been placed and closed her eyes. She could hear the words even without the music playing. She could see herself with him in the moonlight well after the time she should have been in her dormitory. _Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars, let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and mars; in other words, hold my hand; in other words, darling, kiss me._ Then he would have done it, just softly touched his lips to hers. Then she would have her head pressed against his chest again. _Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore. In other words…please be true. In other words…I love you._ Then he would have kissed her again, only because it was the end of the song. But she wouldn't have been able to stand for that, she would have kissed him back, not wanting the evening to end.

That was the curse of being in love. One is unable to stop. Ten years had passed and she had never gotten over it; she still grew weak when he touched her, happy when he smiled, and emotional when he attacked her heart. She could not escape it, not anymore.

Several thumps could be heard from the door. Minerva frowned but walked over and opened it. Before her, a young witch about her age stood, with a hopeful smile on her face. "Hello. My name is Poppy; I'm the medi-witch here at Hogwarts. The Headmaster said that you would be arriving here today, so I thought it best to come and welcome you."

She took a rather long glance at the woman before her. She couldn't have been older than twenty-six. "Hello," she lent out a hand, "my name is Minerva."

"Nice to meet you Minerva. Do you need any help?"

She glanced at the room filled with boxes and misplaced furniture then back at Poppy. "I could use some."

"Alright then," she walked in through the open door and looked around. "My, you do have some nice things. The headmaster said that you were a journalist?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"What an exciting life that must be! I don't blame you for coming here though, all of that traveling must get awfully tiring."

Poppy walked around the room and continued surveying what little was unpacked. She came across a photograph of Minerva and Maddy and showed it to Minerva. "Who is that you're with? A niece?"

Minerva shook her head. "That's my daughter, Madelyn."

The woman looked at the picture for a few seconds and then at Minerva. "Where is she and your husband?"

She swallowed. "Albus is giving her a tour of the grounds…and I'm not married."

Poppy didn't blink twice. "Now that I think about it, he did say something about you having a child. How old is she?"

"Nine years."

The woman opposite of her glanced up. "How old were you when you had your daughter?"

"Eighteen." She looked around the room for something, anything that could change the subject. Minerva didn't enjoy talking about her life the way that they were; it raised too many questions, inferences as well. "How-how long have you been working here at the school?"

"I came mid-term of last year. The poor dear who was the medi-witch before me finally went off the deep end; went barking mad apparently."

A surprised expression came across her face. "And that doesn't bother you?"

Poppy shrugged. "Not at all. Anyhow, are we going to start unpacking or just chat all day? I would like to be helpful, considering I offered, but if you want to just do the whole learning bit, that's just dandy with me."

Minerva stared, wanting to laugh. Did this woman's mouth just run on forever? "There are some boxes that need to be unpacked in the corner. We can start there."

Both of them made there way over to where Albus had once been flattened. Minerva opened one box while Poppy opened another. They looked in silence for a while and then naturally, Poppy's mouth went off again, only this time she showed something quite unfamiliar to Minerva. "Is this you and the Headmaster?" She held out decade-old photograph of the two lovers laughing in the courtyard.

The woman brought it to her face, knowing quite well the size her eyes had to have gotten. She had seen that picture before, but it wasn't hers. She burned all of the photographs she once owned that contained her and/or Albus. "Where was this?" she asked slowly.

"On the floor. It must have fallen out from one of the boxes."

Minerva looked to the spot on the floor where Poppy was pointing. It was where Albus had been weighted down some minutes ago. She blinked. The photograph must have fallen out of his robe; that was the only logical explanation.

A long swallow followed her understanding, but that was all the reaction anyone would get because she gave the picture back to Poppy. "Yes, that is him and I when I was still a student here."

"What a darling photograph this is," she smiled.

Minerva was somewhat less than amused at the reaction. She frowned and turned towards another box. Again, silence set in on them, this time it lasted a decent ten minutes of just the mindless unwrapping and placing of things.

"Can I ask you a question?"

The woman looked at the nurse. "What sort of question is it that you wish to ask?"

"It's…personal. You see there have been some rumors flying around this place and I am…curious."

She rolled her eyes. "Curiosity killed the cat you know."

Silence. Minerva waited for the question, but none came. She looked at Poppy who had begun unpacking another box. The woman just put aside what would have happened. Whatever it was that the nurse had wanted to ask, it was obviously better if it were not to be spoken out in the open.

Then the tick-tock, tick-tock of the clock began to penetrate the woman's mind. She glanced over at Poppy who had not spoken for a short while. The medi-witch was looking at something that looked vaguely like a letter. Minerva crawled across the floor to take a peek at the parchment. Poppy looked over her shoulder at the woman. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be reading your letters…I was only curious because of the heading."

"Heading?" Minerva reached out and looked at the front of a letter…the letter.

_To: Miss Minerva McGonagall _

_From: Me_

Minerva's eyes grew wide as she looked all over the ancient piece of parchment. The seal had been opened before; Poppy had not ruined anything by starting to take out the contents of the envelope. The woman looked at the medi-witch and then back down in awe. What she held in her hands was not just parchment, it was what Albus had referred to…his proof that he did indeed write her so many years ago…

The woman shook her head. She would not believe it. It was the past and only that. No matter what he had written back then, it would not change her decision in the present. Even if he poured out his heart and soul in the letter, she knew that it was imperative for them to continue to be friends and nothing more. So the woman took the letter in her grasp and placed it in a drawer that she knew she would never open.

Poppy stared at her. "That was a love note, wasn't it?"

Minerva blinked. "In one way or another; it's more of a goodbye note to me, really."

She nodded. "Oh."

* * *

It was a good hour later before Madelyn and Albus came barging in with laughter on both of their faces. Apparently there had been a 'tickle war' on the way to the room and neither one had yet won or lost.

Minerva stared a sad happiness coming into her system, of all the contradictions. It was wonderful to be seeing them together, getting along so famously. She felt ecstatic for them and how close they were more than likely going to get. Minerva couldn't have lived with herself if she never let them be by each other…on the other hand she would have been spared a lot pain. Though she felt happiness for the connection that they were having, there was hurt to be felt on her part. Again she was reminded that they were a family that could never truly be united and be called a 'family'.

She had denied Albus the right to know, he had denied her the right to be happy, and Madelyn denied both of them the right to be together. It was a giant circle that was irreparable. Of all the things that could be mended, they were a circle, not a triangle nor a square. Their giant relationship had arcs that needed to be perfect in order for things to work; not lines that could be pushed together to form a figure.

"And this is Madelyn?" Poppy's high voice beat out the laughter.

Minerva blinked. "Maddy, this is Poppy. She works in the hospital wing."

Madelyn nodded with a smile.

"Don't you have the prettiest red hair," the nurse commented slowly. "I'll bet your father had it, didn't he?"

Maddy looked at Minerva with a questioning glance. The woman nodded slowly. "He had hair just like you do, Maddy. You know that, I've told you before."

The child shrugged. "Mum, can we eat dinner with Albus? He said that he's going to teach me a new card game that has food in it and I want to try. It's supposed to be fun."

Minerva glanced up at Albus. "What sort of game, Albus?"

"It's a surprise." Twinkle, twinkle his eyes started going off.

Just because she knew that look, knew what that illustrious glimmer in his pupils meant, she shook her head. He'd given her reason to believe that those eyes meant trouble in one way or another. There had been one too many times that either of them could have been caught doing something wrong on the basis of his eyes. "We need to finish unpacking."

Madelyn whimpered softly. "But I want to eat with him."

"No," she whispered. "It's starting to get late. But Albus," she caught his eye, "I believe you did happen to drop something when you fell earlier."

"Did I?" he questioned.

Minerva nodded. "You shouldn't be carrying around photographs like that." She handed him the hand-length picture of the two of them. He put out his hand excruciatingly slow to grasp it. "You don't want such a precious thing being stepped on or ripped. Things that old get ruined easily." She didn't mean to be so sentimental about it, it just sort of came out that way. As much as she wanted to deny it, she did care for the memories, even if it hurt to think about them; the photograph was no exception. She could still remember that day…and the others before…and the ones after…

Albus bobbed his head slowly, perhaps comprehending what was rushing through Minerva's nostalgic mind. "Please, will you and Madelyn come to dinner with me? We've really had a good time today."

"No," she whispered. It was too dangerous for the three of them to be out together; not because of onlookers, but because of her. If she spent much more time than she needed to with the two of them together, she just might break. "I'm afraid that Maddy and I have things to do in order to get settled in."

He nodded. "I would really like you to read the letter."

The woman blinked slowly, not knowing what she ought to say next. It wasn't her intention to read the letter; that is why she put it in an unused drawer in the first place. She knew the second she read the first line she'd be sucked back to a time where no pain had ever come.

But as she stared at Albus, her one and only lover, something of the same time escaping effect came over her. Suddenly he was back to asking her a simple favor in the name of love. She could never say no to love; never. So she nodded her head slowly. "I will, someday."

* * *

Okay, hopefully this was a lighter chapter than the previous ones; I found it a little bit humorous neway…maybe that was just the meds though too. :) And we are slowly sneaking from the "I hate you" stage into the "it happened too long ago" stage. In any case, the romance is on its way!

Please review if you've gotten this far, it would make me so incredibly happy! If you didn't like this chapter, tell me what I could improve on. If you did like it, then I wouldn't mind some encouragement. Have a nice day. Week. Month. Etc.


	7. Hush

Heylo everybody! On time this time! )

I'll reply to your review comments next chapter, okay? I'm usually pretty good at that, there just doesn't seem to be anymore time today!

I will say this however, because several of you commented on it. No, there was no Madelyn/Albus scene and I am REALLY sorry if that didn't work for you. I'm planning on fitting all of the information that you wanted to know in later (within the next 2 chaps). Sorry if I let some of you down.

Anywho, on with the update!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Hush

It was a hot night for it to be nearly September. Sweat found its way to her forehead and neck even though she had very little on. As a matter of fact, she wore the only necessary thing to walk around her quarters at one in the morning; a nightgown.

She sat by the window with her knees curled up to her chest reminiscing, allowing herself to get lost in her memories while a letter that had yet to be read stood beside her thigh. Minerva's fingers kept gliding over the parchment, wanting to open it. Several times she had come close to doing it, reading what her past could have held, but in the end her fear got the best of her. She couldn't read it.

Infront of her there stood a moon, cascading its beautiful light all across the land. It brought out every distinction, every beauty that the world possessed. It made things look beautiful, no matter how ugly they may be during the daylight.

No more than several hours ago did she walk and sit along the grass of the grounds with someone equally comparable to the moon. He made her look genuine, beautiful, and special; things she did not feel at all. Albus worked his charm and had her believe that there was nothing wrong with falling in love again. For that short lived hour that they walked, she did in fact find truth in what he said. But when it was over and she said adieu to him, it became quite clear to her that it was wrong; falling in love…was wrong.

She didn't know why she agreed to go with him. If someone asked, she didn't want to go. If no one asked and she was left to her own thoughts, she was just beckoned by the call of memories. Either way, there was no real explanation for why she went with him. Perhaps she was just weak when he asked; perhaps she only wanted someone to make her feel strong again. That wouldn't work either. He didn't make her feel strong, he made her feel vulnerable.

It had been just like the day before when he asked her to go on a walk with the exception that he approached her in the Transfiguration classroom rather than her quarters, not to mention the fact that it was near eight o'clock in the evening. Albus came up to her just as calm as he ever had been; obviously feeling none of the anxiety that she always seemed to feel in his presence. He sat on the top of a table in the room with clasped hands and waited patiently. It was a strange thing, someone who obviously had so many demands being so quiet in the face of his wants, but that was the Headmaster; he would wait himself to dust if it meant he would get what he wanted.

Minerva glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "Can I help you, Headmaster?"

"I believe you can," he said gently, "I would love to go on a walk to talk with you alone if you can stand that concept."

She had really meant to say no. It was the answer her mind told her to say, it was what she so often forced herself to speak, but that's not what came out. Instead she quite clearly said "Yes.".

The man nodded in something similar to appreciation and then he waited for her to follow him into the corridor. They walked in an empty hallway for a matter of minutes without any words of any kind. There was complete silence.

Minerva was making a blunder by going with him, she was sure of that. He would hurt her, break her, crush all that was inside of her by their speaking and walking which seemed so incredibly innocent. But she could see beyond the guiltless gesture; nothing was innocent at that point. Whatever he said to her had the ability to break her heart just a little bit more than it already was. After several stabs, she wouldn't be surprised if it completely shattered, like one of Maddy's porcelain dolls.

He led her outside the castle. Night could be seen everywhere; on the ground, in the sky, upon the castle. There wasn't anything but darkness with the exception of several rooms in the castle with burning candles. She stared up at her room which had a light on for her daughter. Maybe Madelyn could see her walking. Perhaps the child was watching right then and there as her mother walked out onto the lawn with her father, unbeknownst to her. Maybe she could see the panic on Minerva's face. Maybe the two figures were nothing more than shadows. Then again, hoping that someone was watching them was a little bit too hopeful. Minerva was left to fend for herself. It was just the two of them, out in the evening for the first time in ten years.

She swallowed. The woman shouldn't have said yes to his request.

Albus slowed down once they were well away from the castle. Quite fearfully, she stepped up to him to walk beside the man. He had his arms behind his back, as if he were hiding something. He didn't look at her first, just kept staring straight forward at the Forbidden Forest, but then his eyes met hers. They were engaging, just like they had always been…just like she knew them to be.

"How have you been these past ten years, Minerva?" he asked quietly, maybe even sadly.

Only if she were forced to admit it would she say that the question caught her off guard. Not many things came as a surprise to her, his question was one of the few. Minerva didn't know what she was expecting for him to say, but that couldn't have been it. In her mind preceding his question she had thought he would start off with perhaps how much sugar he still kept in his desk drawer or school perhaps…but Albus was always one to get straight to the point. Why did it disturb her so much to start the subject off with her?

The woman shrugged slowly. "I suppose I can't complain," she lied, "I've gotten lucky what with some of the mistakes I've made."

He raised an eyebrow. "How can you possibly have made any mistakes?"

Minerva replied quite bluntly; not afraid to speak the truth, even if it hurt in the end. When he found out years and years from then, he needed to know. Besides, it was obvious that their walk and talk would be a time for confession. "You must understand that I love my daughter," she whispered, "but she wasn't planned at all."

"That does not necessarily make her a mistake, Min. Maybe she was a gift. Like on Christmas when you receive a pair of socks that you don't really want…in the winter you find them rather nice to have."

The woman nodded. She would never understand his way of thinking. He had been like that a decade before as well. Albus always made thousands of analogies and metaphors that couldn't possibly make sense if he weren't the one saying them. Maybe it was his mind she had fallen in love with so many years ago. "I suppose it could be thought of like that. I wouldn't trade her in for anything."

"You really are a good mother."

Minerva stared at him for a second. When did he have any chance to see her be a mother at all? "Why do you say that?"

"My walk with Madelyn. She had some very nice things to say about you."

"Oh." Minerva glanced up at the lit window of the castle where her daughter was. She could have told Albus anything. Any other man it wouldn't have mattered, but he had been the one. He could deduce the truth if enough clues were given. "What did you talk about?"

"Everything; moving, the castle, the sky, you, families…whatever took our fancies we talked about. You know she really is a clever girl for being as young as she is. I must say she looks nothing like you, but she most certainly has a mind like yours."

The woman took that as a compliment. Though she had made mistakes of her own, her mind had always been held in the highest regard, at least by her professors; Albus was not the only one, either. There was a time when they all had thought she would be absolutely brilliant one day…

"I suppose you were rather inquisitive with her?" Minerva asked, slightly curious.

He shrugged. "Why shouldn't I be when you refuse to tell me anything."

The woman looked at his eyes where he stared right back. He knew why she didn't tell him anything personal. He knew that she hurt. Albus had seen her before he took Maddy out; he had surely seen her sadness. "That isn't fair," she whispered.

"No," he nodded, "but as of when is life fair? It wasn't fair to us."

She didn't know why it struck her so to hear him say it. Maybe it was just because the truth could be an oddly surprising thing. There was nothing fair about what happened between them; there never had been. When she was young and in love, he was a teacher and she was what she was; young. Even then they had found a way, but it was expelled quickly with the end of her seventh year. Their relationship was torn like paper.

Minerva didn't reply to his comment. There was nothing to say.

"She said that you loved her father."

The woman blinked. This statement did not surprise her at all. If Albus asked, Madelyn would surely have replied what her mother had always said. Minerva had once loved Maddy's father; that was no lie. "Yes, I did."

He didn't know that she was staring straight at the man in question. Albus did not even realize that the woman was looking him up and down. Everything from his nose to his feet was part of Maddy. And everything from his nose to his feet had once been what she loved most in the world. But that was ages ago. Now he was just a part of her sorrowful past.

"If I'm not being too intrusive, how long after we…separated did you fall in love with him?"

Her stomach churned at the end of his question. It made a giant, painful circle capable of bringing tears to her eyes. She hadn't fallen in love with anyone after him…not in ten years.

"I don't remember," she whispered, "he just came and went so quickly that it's a blur to me." Naturally, she was not only speaking to him, but about him in an odd sense. He had come fast…it had been a blur for the longest time…but it was very slowly coming back to her as she spent time in the castle.

"What happened to him?"

She glanced around herself, anywhere but at him. How could she possibly keep herself from telling him that he was standing beside her? Minerva decided to look forward and keep him at the side of her vision line. "He didn't love me," her voice cracked slightly. She had told herself that for years. Minerva even believed it for the longest time. Then there came to be evidence to prove otherwise…it was in a drawer enclosed by an envelope.

"How could he not love someone as wonderful as you?" He seemed genuine in his question, a slight hint of emotion in his voice. She knew what he was thinking. Albus wondered why he couldn't have been the lucky one to love her. He had no idea that he was the subject line of their conversation.

The woman shook her head slowly. "I don't know. He-he lied to me. I was too vulnerable to even tell him I was pregnant."

"Does he know now?"

"No," she shook her head, "he's a carefree bachelor as far as I know." Alright, so it wasn't the truth. It was patently clear that he was just as heartbroken as she was, but there was no room for second chances. They were to remain separated.

Albus nodded slowly. "Maddy said you don't see men, either?"

"No." It was true. She didn't see men except for in the office. The majority of them were pigs who deserved to get slaughtered. She had only the time for her family and job. There were no additions or in-betweens. "I've had enough heartbreak already. I don't need any more."

"Did I break your heart?"

She slowly stopped walking; every step she took was slower and slower until there was no motion to slow down. It was such an obvious and redundant question it was hardly worth asking. Minerva stared at him, her arms placed protectively across her chest. "As far as I am concerned, you broke your promise to me. Yes, Albus." She paused. "You broke my heart into a million pieces and quite frankly, most of them never got put back together."

"I never meant to."

Minerva blinked. "But you did," she whispered, "That's all that matters."

Albus nodded slowly and looked down at the ground. "Can we sit?"

"That's the ground. The _wet_ ground I would like to add," she spoke cynically. Why on Earth would she want to sit on the ground? She would much rather walk where she didn't need to worry about personal space or where she could limit the questions he asked.

"It never bothered you before."

What an argument it was! A decade ago…she would have done anything for him. Quite obviously, she had been very near to doing anything. "I was a lovesick teenager before."

He shrugged and plopped himself on the ground. "Suit yourself. You're going to get awfully tired of standing there, though."

She rolled her eyes. "You are not going to have me sit there. I would much rather walk right back to my chambers than stay out here with you on the wet lawn."

"You never were good at lying, Min," he smiled, "the lawn beckons."

Minerva shook her head, a playful smile creeping on her face. It wasn't her fault that it came up though. He started it. "Are you insinuating that I would _like_ to sit on that cold green mush?"

"Quite possibly." Twinkle, twinkle, his eyes started blinking gently.

"I believe you are assuming too much, Albus."

He shrugged again. "Perhaps. But you're so set on proving me wrong that you wouldn't sit even if I were right. So as an alternative, I have an idea."

"And what might that be?" she questioned.

"I keep your wand until you _do_." He held up Minerva's wand between his forefingers with an impish grin on his face, teasing her. He waved it infront of her face where she made a snap for it. He pulled it down too quickly for the woman to reach it.

Angrily, she glared. "Give me my wand back."

He patted the earth beside him with a smile. "Gladly, once we've finished our conversation on the ground."

She stared at him angrily. She was too old for the idiotic banter that was going on and most definitely for sitting on the ground like a child. There was absolutely no way for him to get her to sit beside him in the dark on the wet lawn…no way. "I'm not sitting," she shook her head, "_not_."

"You know," he scratched his chin thoughtfully, "you were always stubborn, more so now, so I hear. Is that true?"

Silence. She continued to glare at him without a word. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was aggravating her.

"I see it is." Twinkle, twinkle; his eyes glittered in the moonlight. "You said that you wanted to find out what happened between us, and so that is what we are doing…but we can't conduct the discussion unless we can come to an equal eye level."

She rolled her eyes. "Then get up here, with me. I'm not in the mood for your silly games."

"Am I silly to you, Minerva?"

The woman thought it over slowly. She knew what she really thought, way down deep inside of her; he was brilliant when he needed to be. He was many things from what she could remember, silly was not usually one of them, at least not in the sense that he used. Minerva sighed. "Not usually."

"Then sit. It's only a request."

"No." She had to shake her head. She wouldn't go down to the level that she had once been. Minerva refused to go with every whim that he had. He was not anything to her anymore besides an old love…at least that was all he would ever know. They were no longer.

Albus made a heavy, heart wrenching sigh. "We used to come out here together. Do you remember that?"

The woman nodded. Yes, she remembered; that's why she refused to do it again. That was why she would not do so little as sit on the ground with him…beside him.

"Why did we stop? Do you remember?"

She blinked. "The Headmaster saw us once."

"Oh yes, I remember. He wasn't very pleased with me. I told him that we were talking about some problems you were having. I don't suppose he ever believed my story."

Minerva shook her head slowly. The Headmaster hadn't believed it. He monitored at least Minerva for a few weeks after that. She had never understood why it created so much fuss; all her and Albus had done was sit and talk and maybe count the stars once or twice. "He didn't," she admitted, "he kept watch on me after that."

"He must not have watched you close enough."

"Why do you say that?"

Albus shrugged. "That wasn't too long before your graduation."

Minerva made just as heavy a sigh as he. "Indeed." For only a second the images drifted past her mind. They were nothing if not hurtful for her to think about, but they floated in her imagination none the less. She saw him and her kissing; she saw them naked beneath a sheet. She could hear herself whispering 'I love you.' A slight flashback for only a second and then it was gone; it did its job though. Minerva fell to her knees and sat beside Albus with her arms wrapped tightly around her calves.

He smiled confidently. He had meant to get to her, to make her think about what had happened. His entire motive for getting her to come out with him was for the sole purpose of talking about their short lived romance.

There was silence for a few seconds, neither one of them wanting to break the soft hum of the wind. Albus was lost in his thoughts, and Minerva lost in hers. She kept glancing at him, her Albus once removed. He didn't take his eyes off of her once. Perhaps they both were lost in the same thoughts, remembering the very same things. Or maybe he only wanted to study her face, the way that she had wanted to when she was young. Perhaps the man only wished to memorize every curve and color of her, so he could one day reflect on the way she had once been.

When there was sound, it was a very soft whisper from Minerva. "How have you been, these past years?" She was curious. Had he been as miserable and heartbroken as she had? Did he ever get over that thing that there was between them? On the whole, perhaps that was a redundant thought on her part because of what she already knew. He was obviously just as heartbroken as her…he wouldn't have called her out the way he had unless there was pain and regret as there was for Minerva.

"I suppose I've gotten along well enough. With the exception of that first year, things have been just buzzing by like clockwork."

She knew what he was referring to by calling it "the first year", it would be obvious to any old lover. If she had not had a child to take care of, then she would have probably referred to it as he did. He meant the time that they spent apart, that first year of heartbreak when nothing seemed to make sense and the pain was almost too much to bare.

"Was it hard for you?" She had to ask it, it was more than curiosity. She needed to know who suffered more. Was it she who had his child without his knowledge or he who never knew that she loved him with everything inside of her? Maybe they were equally hurt, though that was a hard concept for her to believe; she was the one who sobbed for months on end.

"I didn't ever stop wondering about what had happened, if that's what you mean. I thought about you all of the time…I still do."

Minerva shook her head sadly. "So you never…found someone?"

"I thought I had found her," he looked at her painfully, "but she lied to me. I was never given the chance to prove to her that I loved her."

She stared at him, unblinking. He was talking about her. She didn't think that because of what he said, but because of the way he looked into the woman's eyes. He stared just the way that he always had; the way he did when he used to say that he loved her. "I know you loved me," she whispered softly.

He nodded slowly. "I wanted to prove it to you. I had it all planned out and everything," he said gently, "I was going to meet your parents, take you out for a romantic dinner, and then ask you to marry me."

The woman stared at him, completely dumbstruck. Her jaw had no feeling left and her eyes didn't blink. If someone had been there to tap her, she would have fallen straight back with her head to the wet ground.

Albus continued when there was no reaction besides her stillness. "The unfortunate thing is," he shrugged, "that I never did get a chance to set up a meeting with either you or your parents."

"Oh Merlin," she whispered softly as she felt her throat compress. She tried to swallow it down, but it was a futile attempt. Tears began filling up her eyes and the image before her, Albus Dumbledore, went blurry.

It was her fault and only hers. If she had gone to him, told him about Madelyn, they would have gotten married and would be happy. Her unhappiness was the spawn of a very bad decision. If just an hour of her time had been spent telling the father of her child the truth, then all would have been well. Alas it was not; instead, her lover was heartbroken, misinformed, and unhappy all in the same moment.

She felt his warm hand on her face as he wiped away the tears with his thumb. Minerva placed her fingers over his and waited for the tears to conclude. When her vision was clear again, she stared at him, into his wonderfully brilliant eyes. He was so close…they were so close. She knew so very deep down that there could never be any turning back, that what she had done would forever hinder the concept of them being together, but her mind was running every which way already. "Why, Albus? Why?" she asked sadly. She didn't know what she was referring to, whether it was why he hadn't come, the letters hadn't been received, or Madelyn had to be, but she asked nonetheless.

He shook his head. "I don't know, Minerva. I suppose we are both fortune's foe."

Her head bobbed slowly. "This isn't fair."

"I agree," he whispered, "nothing seems to be fair anymore."

She nodded again. Then there was a silence that was not nearly as uncomfortable as the first few. He was still very close and she was still very vulnerable. They were both glad to be so near to what they thought was lost long ago. Albus was the first to speak. "What do you suppose happened to the letters I sent you?"

Minerva shrugged. "Someone must have gotten to them before they got to me."

"Like who?"

"I don't know," she admitted. There wasn't anyone who would keep her letters away from her. Everyone she knew would have been happy for her to hear from a gentleman caller. It didn't make any sense.

"Who usually got your mail?"

"The house elves. They brought it to my parents and me."

"Do you suppose your parents could have stopped them from getting to you?"

She thought about for a second and replied her honest answer. "No. They knew I was waiting for your letter and they knew that I loved you. They wouldn't ever dream of hurting me like that."

"Perhaps they had other intentions?"

Minerva stared at Albus. Was he honestly suggesting her parents intercepted her letters? They wouldn't do it…wouldn't. They knew that she loved him. Her mother and father were both believers in love; they would not get in the way of it.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe they had wanted you to marry someone else? Maybe they wanted you to start working? Maybe they just didn't like me?"

"No," Minerva shook her head. "None of it fits. They couldn't have done it."

Albus nodded slowly. "You would know better than me, I suppose."

The woman bobbed her head in agreement. She did know better than he did. Her mother and father wouldn't do anything to hurt her. They all had a tendency to argue, but they would never intentionally hurt their daughter…they would love anyone she chose to love, simple as that.

"It's getting late, Min," Albus whispered softly. "We ought to go back in. You've got a daughter to take care of."

And then he took her into the castle, onto the staircase, and up to her room where he stopped outside of her door to ask one very final question. "Are we friends now?"

She nodded slowly. Indeed they were friends; she had nothing to resent him for anymore. They could be what they really were; Albus and Minerva. There wasn't any need to hide anything…they knew what mattered already; it couldn't have been either one of their faults because each were equally and terribly heartbroken. "I believe we are," she whispered, "I do hope this can work."

"Me too," he sighed. "I hope you know I still love you."

Minerva swallowed. They were only words, but they hurt to hear because there was nowhere to go from them. He was at ground zero with nothing but air to build up. She bit her lip as her throat tightened. "Good night, Albus."

"Good night," he replied gently. "Sleep well."

"I will," she whispered, "I'll be dreaming about tonight." And then she shut the door behind her as he started walking away. There was a matter of seconds where she stood with the door to her back and looked around the empty room. It was so empty, so quiet besides the light that was slowly flickering in the minute corridor between her daughter's room and her own. The woman walked down and into her daughter's pink room. Madelyn was sleeping already, quite surprisingly. She had a very exhausting two days. Minerva kissed her on the forehead and then made her way to the living room after blowing out the candle.

She stared outside onto the grass. It was darker in one area right in the middle of the lawn; the place she knew that Albus and she had been sitting. Minerva stared at it for a few seconds, remembering what had happened. She could have married him. She could have had it all if one of two circumstances had occurred; she told Albus about Madelyn or she had received one of the letters. Alas it had not happened, but there was still an option.

The woman walked slowly to the drawer, pulled out the old parchment of a letter, and sat it on top of the dresser. Quickly, she got ready for bed and came back out to where the letter still stood. Minerva took it in her hands and walked towards the window where she took a seat.

Her fingers glided at the top a million times over while she thought her new knowledge through. He still loved her. She still loved him. There was no hope. If she fell in love with him again, allowed it to get out of hand, there could only be pain. She would hurt him. He would hurt her. There attempt would be meaningless when he found out what she kept from him.

But there was so much that she still needed from him. She yearned for his touch; the woman only realized it when his hands were cupped on her cheeks. Minerva still craved his hot mouth; she noticed it when she was less than a foot away. The woman still ached for the twinkle blue eyes that he possessed; she found that out when he teased her. Minerva still needed to hear his voice; she realized that after she said yes.

* * *

I was in the car ride from vacation when I had the idea for this chapter…it doesn't have more than one scene, but we finally get some "up close" one on one conversation between our ex-lovers. I thought it was rather productive, you may have a different opinion, I suppose.

If you want to see anything in particular in the future, leave me a note and I can try to fit it in!

Well, I thank anyone who got this far and I would really appreciate some feedback. If you have the time or want to comment on something, there's a little button at the bottom of this screen that could be rather helpful. I luv u all!

cookies 2 u!

minni


	8. Time

Dun-dun-dun-duuuun! I'm back! Can you BELIEVE it!...quite honestly, I can't myself. Okay, here is my list of excuses (absolutely NONE of them are made up) for the extremely late update:

Softball games and practice that lasted from the end of school until 6 or 7 at night. (I had homework and to eat…then it was time for sleep!)

I sprained my ankle on the 5th and was in the stress of athletic rehab as well as practice still

stupid sleepovers! I was up until 1 a.m. one day with a friend. (YES, that's my fault…)

more rehab

birthday party for a friend

birthday party for my brother

my uncle's wedding that I needed to attend

studying for driver's test

But now…we have good news (besides the update)…SOFTBALL IS OVER! Now I am free to write because I get home about…3 hours earlier than I was. yay

Okay, and now your looovely notes:

**Questionablelight**: you're right…I can't very well tell you when min will tell albus about maddy, but I shall say that OF COURSE she will tell…course we're going to hit a major conflict at that point, but I can't say more than that. Thanks for being patient with my update, you're great!

**Kidarock:** Oh, I'm sooo glad that you like my story so far. I was just sitting around one day, and it hit me, Bam!…I would write this story. Hey, what else was I to do? I was bored at the time…Newayz, enough about me! It's always nice to hear from new people. I hope you continue to enjoy this story, and I'm glad you have more patience than I do…

**Quill of Minerva**: Ah, conflicts are my specialty. For some odd reason, I seem to have been born with a sense of compassion towards people…I can get into their heads very easily. )…then again, maybe it's just because I created these particular personalities for these particular people. Hm…the letter? We won't be touching the letter for a few chapter yet, I need to get the um…fire burning more rapidly before we hit that stage…but by the end of this chapter there should be no doubt that the moment is slowly approaching. I love yah much for sticking around this long to wait for me!

**DumbledoresKitten:** I do hope you aren't planning on going to bed tonight without checking for this update! Me thinks you'll enjoy it…and plus, it's been SOOOO long! I'm really sorry to keep you waiting. Anyhow, FABULOUS review! It made me smile the entire time. First, I thank you on the compliment about how I played out the scene that the two ex-lovers had. Second, I would like to inform you that you gave me the inspiration for this next chapter by saying that I should involve Madelyn more…laughs evilly…and get into more detail about how Albus thought. Third, I'm afraid I cannot say much about who intercepted the letters…that shall be my secret. Thank you much for your cooperation with me and your support!

**Erica Dawn:** Heylo! Thank you for the nice review. Of course there is shippiness…and it shall be coming in by the truck full as we go deeper into the plot. There isn't quite so much conversation in this chapter, I'm afraid, but it gets the point across (quite well, I think) oh, and YES, we have more maddy! She plays a really big part in this chapter, hopefully, if I've done my job, your mouth may hang once or twice in this chap…and if not, maybe you could smile? anyhow, thank you for sticking with me!

**Hogwarts Duo:** Yupperz, last chapter was very um…emotional and the lot. I was hoping to get enough out there to where I could pick up the story more…which I have done in this chapter for certain. It isn't nearly as sad (thankfully) as the last chapter was, infact, it's almost even light most of the time. I thought a little humor was needed. Okay, well…about the letters? I gotta tell you what I tell everyone…my lips are sealed. Sowwy, can't spoil the fun. Hope to hear from you again! Luv lots!

**Webby:** hey! Hope you like it…if I don't hear from you this time, then I will purposely ignore your phone calls until I do! ) take that. (by grapthou's hammer, you shall be avenged)

**Lena-** Oh yes, Minerva will certainly eventually tell Albus about Madelyn. We'll hit a major bump in the road, but it shall be fixed…sooner or later. And yes, the two exes will get back together…we're getting very close to it, even at the end of this chapter. After all, what would a romantic story be without the romance? ) thank you for the support and I hope to hear from you again.

**Esb:** Yup, yup…Albus and Minerva needed to talk with one another alone; it's the only way to do anything productive! I hope the last chapter was productive…it was, wasn't it? Anyhow, thank you for the wonderful review. I'll be waiting to hear from you again!

Okay then…now…ONWARD! (to the extremely long awaited update)

* * *

Chapter Eight: Time

He studied at himself in the mirror, razor in hand. There was something different about the way his face seemed to look that morning, which was not necessarily a good thing. The laugh lines that he had received over the years were quite visible, crow's feet had begun invading his eyes, and his forehead seemed to have sprouted little waves over night. The man swallowed; he could see already the symptoms of age.

By general theory, he was a middle aged man in the wizarding world; ninety-nine was nothing special. It just caught him by surprise, the drastic change that he could see. Only the day before he could have sworn he, himself, was a thirty year old romancing a beautiful woman. There had been no age lines on his face then, he had been young and invincible.

But that was a slight understatement. In truth, he had felt unbeatable, but he was the same man that he stared at in his mirror. Albus had been old the previous evening when he spoke with Minerva, much older than he cared to announce. She had made him realize something for the first time that certainly helped him to make up his mind about the woman.

They were, in many ways, opposites. She longed to be grown up, to make her own decisions and take the credit for them. The woman would always make the right choice, even if it hurt her in the end. She was a bold one, unbelievably bold. And to be frank, Albus was not as bold as he led on. He waited for right moment to say something, but it never had the impact that she seemed to bring to their illusory stage. Besides the fact that he was less dramatic than the woman, there was one extremely obvious difference between her and him; he was far less mentally grown.

She didn't even want to hear of sitting on the ground with him. In her mind, it obviously brought her back down to the level of being a teenager. The woman had no will to be that young girl that she had once been. She was bent on being an adult no matter what came her way.

Minerva was mature and would have it no other way, though he did have to question her choice from time to time. He did understand her will to be grown, and he had no business at all suggesting that she try to act any younger than she was, but the woman flat out refused to be who she once was.

Albus shook his head slowly and ran his blade under the water with a sigh.

Despite everything, her mental maturity, quietness, young age, he had fallen in love with her again…or still, whichever sense one was to think of it. The very things that he ought to have hated about her made him feel stronger about his feelings. He hated how she was so much older than he was in the mind, but knew he could always confide in the woman who seemed to know a lot more than he did. He completely disliked how she was so aloof unless he attempted to make a conversation, but he knew that she was thinking about him while there were no words. He loathed the fact that she had to be one third of his age, but there was no doubt in his mind that it was quite possibly her age that had caused the attraction in the first place.

He loved her smile, when she would let it out. He had always had some sort of fetish with her hair, when she was brave enough to have it down. Merlin…he loved to find comfort in her green eyes on those occasions when emotion was visible in them. And perhaps above all, he loved how she moved. She was graceful without even knowing it, almost even mesmerizing; the woman reminded him of a ringing bell, just swaying back and forth.

She was what he wanted; if he had her, his life would be complete. He could die the next day and have no qualms whatsoever about how his existence had been worth it because, if that time came, he had loved the only woman. There was not even a tidbit of a doubt in his mind that Minerva was _the_ _only_ one.

The man blinked. Perhaps his thoughts needed a slight tweak. Minerva was the only woman, but she was not alone. There was still Madelyn. (He had to smile at the thought.) Maddy looked absolutely nothing like her mother. The child had red hair, less than perfect teeth, the oddest shaped ears, and a circular face…as far from Minerva as one could get. There was just one similarity between the two that he could notice, though it was a very fine choice if he were to have picked; they both had magnificently green eyes. If he had not seen them together, or heard Minerva's sad story, he would not have believed that they were in any way related.

But then he had spoken with the little one, which is the spot where he found the similarities. Madelyn was very much like her mother in just about everything. She was intelligent, humorous, dramatic, likeable, and quite possibly bossy. Albus smiled.

He had asked the child on their walk what she thought of boys and Maddy's reply had been simply, "they smell…and pull my hair." When Albus had suggested that maybe they liked her, her mouth dropped and she folded her arms. "Well then I'm glad I magicked a hole in his pants." Good times, that's what it was already. He still laughed at the thought. Children's magic was a fun thing to watch when it went haywire.

He did really love Maddy already. She was a fun loving child, who would jump at the thought of playing a joke on her mother, had love for just about anything that could possibly matter, and needed to be mentally challenged. To tell the truth, she and Albus were very well equipped for each other.

The man mused with himself for a second. Perhaps one day Maddy could be his daughter and Minerva his wife. That would be a happy family right there. There would just be mountains of love and humor to go around. It could be like a carousel that never ended.

Albus continued to smile and took another glance at him in the mirror, this time with a new knowledge. He made a great revelation, one that he would ponder for a great amount of decades. With time comes a benefit that he hadn't yet thought of; life. The lines on his face signified the life that he had lived. He had been through so much and there was only going to be more. He could see happy times ahead.

The man approached his closet where he saw an array of colored robes. He had always enjoyed bright things, and that particular day was looking brighter and brighter by the second. He pulled out an extremely violet set of robes and put them on. Albus grinned as he looked himself over; he was going to see Minerva and Madelyn about a picnic.

* * *

Minerva, though completely ready for the day, was flat on her bed in the spot that the sun seemed to completely ignore the windows and hit the covers with full force. It was so wonderful, the sun. The rays burned her skin, warming her entire body, waking it, making her mind work in a way that she had not used in years.

She knew she should have been thinking of him; if she had any right to dream at all, it should have been about some imaginary person that could never harm her. But as it was, he was the only thing on her mind. His twinkling eyes, red hair, smile, etc. were all being etched deeper and deeper into her brain. But unlike before, it was not yet so much a sin to be thinking about him; after all…they were now friends. Minerva had a right to be thinking about Albus.

The woman closed her eyes. She was in the very spot that she stood, resting. Then that man would come over and touch her forehead softly to where the woman would wake up and stare into those beautiful blue eyes.

_Minerva smiled_._ "Hello, Professor." _

_He smiled back and kissed her gently where his hand had been. "Did you sleep well, Miss McGonagall?" _

_"Ahm." The woman nodded. "This seems familiar, does it not?"_

_"Yes," Albus nodded in agreement. "Remember when we did this, years ago? Merlin you looked beautiful, like an angel."_

_A smile crossed her face. "And what am I now, if I'm not an angel?"_

_"A goddess." _

_Minerva wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head closer to hers with that playful grin on her face. "Albus?"_

_"Hmm?" _

_"Kiss me."_

Her eyes fluttered open quickly and her body jerked up from where she had been laying. The woman looked around the empty room, then at the sun, next at the pillows that were crowded at the side of the bed. She brought her sweaty hand up to her forehead and blinked.

What was she thinking? After one revealing evening, she was dreaming of him again like she once had. She was seeing him and her as an "us". With the proper elements (obviously) she was still able to see Albus in a light that she had forbidden to herself long ago. That wasn't a good thing.

Though he had calmed her fears of him hurting her, the phobia was still securely there and nothing could make it go away. Besides that fact, she was not in any position to start caring for him. She had learned what became of him and their relationship, he knew only that Minerva had once loved Madelyn's father. No, she wasn't in any position to think of him. She knew the more he invaded her thoughts, the better chance she had of falling in love with the man. And if she were to let herself go to him again, there would be nothing but hurt ahead.

Quickly she got off of her bed and made her way to Maddy's room. The woman smiled when she saw her daughter still curled up in sheets with a doll clutched tightly in her arms. It was a nice thing to see Madelyn sleep; she, unfortunately, had gotten her mother's inability to slumber at regular hours. Only once in a blue moon was the child able to get more than six hours of sleep. Minerva nodded her head slowly and took a glance at a clock; it was nearly nine thirty. Madelyn had been in bed for at least ten hours, depending on what time she fell asleep.

Slowly the woman shut her daughter's door, feeling slightly more contented. And just as she was exiting the little corridor that separated their rooms, there was a resounding knock on the door.

She sighed. There really was no doubt in her mind that it was Albus. There were only two people in the castle who had any interest at all in the McGonagall family, Poppy and Albus; the more masculine of the two seemed to be magnetized to them.

So, Minerva walked quickly to the door. She did entertain herself with the idea of not opening it at all, but he surely would have known that she had done it purposely. In any case, the door came open gradually and she was caught staring at the man.

He was dressed in entrancing purple robes and had apparently shaved off what little bit of hair had been on his face already. But besides his clothing change, there even seemed to be something different about him. He seemed…well, relaxed. He had never been tense before when they spoke, but by no means was he as comfortable as he seemed now. She smiled warmly at him like a foolish school girl, "Hello, Professor."

"Good morning Minerva. How have you been in the past…ten hours?"

She wasn't entirely sure how to respond to his question. There were a number of answers that she could give, most of which weren't the wisest to say. The woman could reply that she was happy now that she was in his presence. She could also respond by speaking that she had been suffering over the course of the evening about whether or not she should read the note. Last but not least, she could reply the way that she always had; lying. Minerva shrugged. "Tired."

Albus nodded slowly. "We had an eventful evening, didn't we?"

Minerva bobbed her head gently. She couldn't have agreed more. It had been eventful, filled with deception, confessions, and learning. "Would you like to come in?" she whispered softly.

"If it's not intruding."

She opened up the door wide enough for him to come in. The two of them walked towards the little sitting area by the window. Albus took a chair. Minerva stood next to the window with her arms folded protectively over her shoulders.

An oddly comforting silence set in over them. It was a manner of minutes before Albus spoke. "Where is Madelyn?"

"Sleeping." Minerva smiled sweetly. "I think she attempted to stay up to wait for me last evening."

Albus's eyes twinkled gently. "The poor dear _must_ be tired then."

The woman nodded. "She is," her voice trailed off. "So what brings you here, Albus? It's not yet ten."

"I had an idea this morning that I hope you and Madelyn might want to take me up on. I was thinking that a picnic is in order for this beautiful day."

She blinked. It was a beautiful day, maybe too beautiful…it was mind damagingly too perfect of a day. The morning had already begun to play tricks on her, what was to come with the afternoon? "I don't know," she whispered softly. She wouldn't have minded eating out on the lawn of the grounds, but it was first and foremost the fact that it was with him that she couldn't make up her mind.

"It's just lunch," Albus shrugged.

"Mum?"

Minerva turned around quickly at the sound of her daughter's voice and opened her arms for the child to come over and hug her. Maddy wrapped her arms around Minerva's waist. She was still in her nightwear and had what is commonly known as 'bed hair'. "Good morning sunshine. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. What time is it?"

Minerva glanced at Albus who had a smile on his face, then the clock. "Nine forty. You slept a long time, miss."

The child let out a yawn and then looked into her mother's eyes. "Are we going on a picnic?"

The woman looked at Albus who nodded his head gently. "Do you want to?"

"Aha. We can go and ride brooms like you promised me."

Minerva rolled her eyes and looked between the other two people in the room, both who seemed to want to go. "I suppose we can go. What time, Albus?"

"How does twelve thirty sound?"

"Can we go now?" Maddy tugged on her mother's robes and stared at her hopefully. "I'm hungry."

"No," Minerva shook her head, "you're not dressed and besides, picnics are for lunch, not breakfast."

"Please?" The darn little thing put on a sad face, the one that had Minerva cave in if she were not up to her usual strong standards.

"You know Minerva," Albus put in, "We can make the arrangements if you need to. Our picnic could just be brunch."

The woman sighed. Obviously she had no control between the two of them. They seemed to be ganging up on her…what a funny thought it was. "Could we meet you down stairs in an hour?"

Albus nodded. "That would be just fine."

Minerva looked at Madelyn who had a smile on her face. "Are you happy now?"

The child bobbed her head like a slinky.

"Good." She blinked a few times and then looked back at Albus who had the most amused grin on his face. She glared at him. He was enjoying it, seeing her unable to say no. He found fun in seeing her be with her daughter. "Ten forty then?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I'd better be off then; there are things I need to do in order to make this work. Which model would you like me to get?"

She stared, confused. "Model?"

"Broom model."

The woman shrugged. "The oldest, safest thing you have."

"And for you?"

"I won't be flying unless I'm with her."

Albus nodded his head. "Three pixiewing400's coming up. I'll see you there." With that, he made his way to the door and bid his adieu to both girls. Once he was out of the room, Minerva turned towards her daughter who had a very wide grin on her face.

"What are you up to, Miss Maddy?"

The child shrugged. "Nothing Mummy."

* * *

Albus waited patiently at the edge of the lawn where they were to meet for their brunch on the Hogwarts's grounds. He had to smile at the thought of the scene that had played to get the woman to say yes. It wasn't necessarily planned for Maddy to pull off what she had; she just seemed to know how to play into his plots. The little girl had come in at the perfect time with the perfect disposition. She certainly needed to eat, she obviously cared about spending time with her mother, and she most definitely knew that Minerva had wanted to say no. What a wonderful thing it was; he and Maddy were two of a kind.

There was really no doubt in his mind that he had already won the heart of Madelyn who was in many ways like him. They would make a fine team someday.

All that was left to do was win again the heart of the fair Minerva McGonagall. That would not be an easy task. In her mind, there was maybe too much pain to bring back the thought of a relationship. But as he had realized earlier, time had passed and they were both ever so slightly more grown up than they had been. There was plenty of room for them, even if she did not see it.

Albus brought his hand up to his chin thoughtfully, considering. But maybe she did see it; Minerva simply insisted on friendship. After all, she had been proven to be emotional when it came to their relationship that took place a decade ago. Why on Earth should she want a relationship with him again, especially one that failed in such a miserable manner?

He blinked. If that question were to ever arise between them, he could give the perfect reply and it would be straight from the heart. The relationship was worth another try because he was honestly in love with her. Well, truth be told, he never had gotten out of love. Her face was burned into his mind ten years ago and it was only being branded deeper as they spent more time with each other.

It was a rather funny concept, he thought. He could tell quite clearly that Minerva had no intention of speaking with him about personal things anymore, but somehow the woman always ended up saying yes. In his mind, that simple fact waved the go flag. Even if there was only a small amount of endearment left from her to him, it was still there. The old Minerva was still there; a carefree, enchanting, brilliant Min McGonagall held a small spot in the present mind of Minerva G. McGonagall, new Transfiguration Professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Down the corridor, he could hear footsteps; two separate pairs to be exact. One was a light skip, the other a controlled stroll. He smiled to himself, trying to imagine the woman and child as they came nearer to him. Madelyn would be wearing a very bright dress, perhaps pink or blue. She'd be smiling happily, leading the way as her mother followed. Minerva may be in green robes, purposely trying to bring out her beautiful eyes. She would have a look of determination on her face; she's doing her best to convince herself that it isn't anything special to be dining outdoors with her ex-lover.

When the two girls did become visible, Albus had to pinch himself in order to look away. Madelyn, for the most part, was dressed the way he had envisioned which included a pink day-dress. However the older of the two, Minerva…she was not what he had expected at all. She, too, was in a muggle dress, but it was a soft cream color. Had he not been a sane man at the time, he could have quite possibly gone straight to visions of snogging the hell out of her, she looked so stunning.

"Well, we're here, Albus," she said softly. "Are you ready?"

He blinked and squeezed the picnic basket tight between his fingers once again. "Y-Yes, Minerva. Where is it that you would like to go?"

"Somewhere in the sun…it _is_ a rather nice day."

The man nodded slowly and turned his gaze to the little one. "Is there some place in particular that you want to go to eat?"

"By the lake. You didn't get to show me it."

Albus nodded. "That's right; I didn't get to show you the lake. Maybe your mother and I could show you together…we used to have little meetings there; the area hasn't changed hardly at all."

Minerva swallowed, he could see. He had begun drilling holes at her again and it certainly was already working. Just a mention of one of their many spots and she was getting that look of panic on her face. Albus intended it to be that way; he would keep reminding her until she got it through her head that they were worth another try.

The only man of the threesome led the way as they walked out by the lake. He chose a small little area by an old shade tree reasonably close to the shore. Albus had to admit that the water looked rather calm and was beneficial to the type of day it had started out to be; pleasant. He stared at the two girls as he stood in the chosen spot. "How's this?"

Maddy nodded her head as quick as she possibly could. "I like it here."

Albus turned to Minerva with a raised eyebrow. "And what do you think of it?" It was a direct comment meant solely to give her a firm reminder. He could see the memories slowly playing out across her eyes. The woman smiled her best smile and simply nodded her head.

A smile played at his lips. On one or two occasions they had found that very spot quite adequate for a picnic…or simply a place to get away. Only towards the end of their duration together did it turn to more of a personal spot. But to be frank, it was as personal of a place as one could get.

"Well then, shall we set up the cloth then?" the man proposed to the two girls. They each looked at the other and approached Albus who handed them each a corner of the silver blanket. The three of them went in a different direction to where the cloth was flat on the ground in something short of a perfect rectangle.

After that they began unpacking the array of sandwiches and sweet, sugary pancakes from the basket. Madelyn's eyes lit up at the sight, which put a wide smile on Albus's face. He had obviously done well…after all, what child shouldn't like pancakes? They were a definite energy booster.

"I see Miss Maddy told you her favorite food?" Minerva looked at Albus sweetly, her eyes being a great deal softer than they had been.

The man shook his head slowly. "No, she didn't share with me her eating habits. I'm just a good guesser, I suppose. Call it intuition."

The woman nodded her head slowly and went completely blank in the face; if her were to give it a name for what she looked, he would call it empty.

His stomach tightened and seemed to roll over as if it were a carriage wheel. For some reason, she made him feel guilty for saying what he had. He was an educator, he had a perfectly valid reason for knowing what kids liked, but somehow it didn't seem to apply to the situation at hand. What he knew and experienced had nothing to do with what was happening. He had no reason to infer anything about Madelyn and it was written on her mother's face.

"Can we eat now?" Madelyn plopped herself on the blanket and stared at the two adults with a wide grin on her face.

Albus looked at Minerva who was clearly the head of Maddy's life at that point. Quite coincidentally, Minerva looked at him that very same second. They stared.

The man was hit with a sudden memory that he had quite nearly forgotten up until that moment:

They were sitting under the old shade tree, Albus's arms wrapped around Minerva's waist, her head resting on his chest. There didn't seem to be anyone out anywhere, not on the grounds, in the castle, nor anywhere else in the world. Everything was tranquil, even the water and wind.

It had been one of their last days together. Because of that fact, there were things on both of their minds that they quite possibly wouldn't have asked otherwise…Minerva in particular. Her voice drifted softly through the air.

"Albus?"

"Yes, Min?"

"Why haven't you ever gotten married?"

He hadn't thought it an odd question at the time. He knew the reason and it was quite simple. Besides that, he had a ring for the woman sitting in his room already. "Well, to be honest with you, there's never been anyone I considered worth marrying. There wasn't anyone that I loved."

"You can't tell me that lie," she whispered, "you're ninety; you've had to have fallen in love with _someone_."

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that you're the only one?"

"Quite possibly…but I still don't believe you."

"That's your problem, my dear."

Then there was a silence; a long, thoughtful, entrancing, soundless minute. Albus laced his fingers through hers.

"Do you want children?" she asked.

A smile crept on the man's lips. He certainly knew the answer to that…he had been pondering the concept for quite some time by then. "In the right place and time, I would love to have children…with the right woman of course."

"How will you know if it's the right woman?"

Albus kissed her gently on the crown of her head. "I will just know." And then she turned in his embrace and stared at him closely before locking her lips with his.

The stare that she used was the same stare that Albus was presently faced with. Her brilliantly green eyes came across as thoughtful, hopeful, and emotional all in the very same moment. They proved that there was a connection that went deeper than what met onlookers eyes.

The man didn't blink, though he wanted to. He knew that the second he broke the contact, Minerva certainly would and he was not about to break her gaze. It seemed like hours, yet it seemed like milliseconds that he met eyes with her.

She was the one to break it. The woman turned towards Madelyn after the moment had passed (at least to her) and nodded her head. "Everything is ready, dear." She didn't look at Albus straight in the eyes after that.

* * *

About half an hour after the food was passed out and eaten, it was decided that the time for play had come. Albus sat back and watched observantly as Madelyn attempted to talk her mother into playing hide and seek. He had to smile a little with the argument that went on.

"Please mum?"

"There's nowhere to _hide_. How can we play hide and seek when there is nowhere to seek?" The older of the two flailed about her arms dramatically waving them every possible direction.

Maddy shrugged. "I won't run fast. I'll let you get away."

Minerva glanced at Albus and then back down at her daughter, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you implying that you're faster than I am?"

The child brought her shoulders clear up to her ears with an impish glimmer in her eyes. "Maybe."

"You have one minute, little one. You'd better run fast because once I catch you, you won't be happy with that challenge. You forget that I _am_ your mother and I _can_ do cruel and unusual things to you. Now go!"

Maddy sprinted off to somewhere or other, quite possibly running as quickly as she possibly could. Minerva turned towards Albus with a reflective grin on her face and shrugged.

"Still can't turn down a challenge, Min?" he asked with a twitch at his lips.

She folded her arms. "If anything I'm more competitive than I was when I went to school."

His eyebrows rose questionably. "I doubt that's possible. You were known to strain your voice a few times out on the quidditch field." He had to smile at the thought. Merlin, the term competitive did not even begin to describe Miss Minerva McGonagall on the pitch. Back then she had been a beater for Gryffindor and a damn good one at that. Her name was on a plaque that stood in the main hall for athletic achievement.

Minerva blinked; a smile twitching at the edge of her mouth. "I don't _ever_ remember losing my voice, Albus…I just chose not to speak after a game, that's all."

He let out a small chuckle. "Because you couldn't."

"Think what you want," she smiled, "but you don't know _everything_, despite what you let on."

"I could shock you with the things I know, Miss McGonagall." Albus grinned devilishly. Naturally he was only joking, but there were indeed some things that could raise the curiosity of her. After all, being where he was in the ministry and society, he had been given several opportunities to administer truth potions to people of interest.

She laughed a disbelieving chuckle. "I doubt it, but if your ego wants it that way, then may it be so." Minerva glanced around the area and then looked at Albus. "Care to join me on my search for my daughter, or do you already know where she is, Mr. Know-it-all?"

He shrugged. "If you're offering, I'd love to come."

Minerva nodded her head.

Taking it as a yes, Albus got up from his spot on the blanket and walked over towards the woman. Keeping a safe distance between themselves, they began looking around the grounds for Miss Madelyn. They tried the old hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forest first, next a number of trees, and then they realized that there was virtually nowhere else to look.

The woman looked around from the center of the empty field, bringing her hands to her hips. "Where on Earth is my daughter?"

Albus shrugged. "I don't have the foggiest idea." He scratched his head, pleading what neurons were left to work. "Could she have gone inside the castle?"

Minerva shook her head. "Possibly, but she wouldn't do that. She's still too unfamiliar with the grounds…she'd just get lost. Maddy is out here somewhere, but where haven't we looked?"

Albus turned around, quite possibly in the most important second of his wooing life. He saw Madelyn take off from the Forbidden Forest and race towards the tree that their picnic had been set. The man let out a chuckle. "Apparently we missed a tree. She's going to beat you if you don't hurry."

The woman turned and saw Madelyn. Then she met eyes with Albus. "Wish me luck," she grinned. And before he knew it, a cat was running towards the child of nine.

He watched amusedly as the cat leaped out infront of Madelyn and the child stopped to switch directions. Unfortunately, Minerva had the good sense to change into a human again. She wrapped her arms around the child and brought her to the ground as the little one's giggles filled the air.

Albus walked over with a smile on his face. Minerva was tickling her daughter to death! Madelyn begged loudly as he approached, "Help me! Help me!" He just sat and watched, thoroughly enjoying the moment. Then after about two minutes, he grew tired of seeing such a pathetic scene, where the child had no chance at all…so he did the only thing he could do; help.

He barreled into the two and began pulling Madelyn away from her mother's arms. He tugged one way and Minerva went the other while still tickling the kneecaps of the child. Though he certainly had more strength than Minerva and could have pulled Maddy, he thought it best to keep her limbs attached. The man, quite conveniently knowing the mother very well, aimed for her weakest point. Albus grabbed hold of Minerva's knees and began tickling. And with the laws of motion being what they are, the woman stopped tickling her daughter and starting trying to get the man away from her vulnerable spot. Madelyn, then, not being a part of the situation, tackled Albus and went for him. Before any of them knew it, there was a giant war going on over who had the most will power and/or strength…Albus happened to be the victor.

The three of them rested with their backs to the ground and stared up at the sky, heaving in air after all the laughter that had recently been in the air. When Albus had the strength to do so, he admitted the truth. "You know, I don't believe I've had this much fun in years."

Minerva was the one to reply. "You should have made yourself more available to it then, Albus."

He sat up and rested his head on his chin to look at the woman who had an unmistakably happy smile on her face. "I'm plenty available," he responded, "I just don't have the options that you have."

Then there was silence, sweet, soft silence. Maddy was the one who broke the silence and none too soon. "It's going to rain."

The three of them stared up at the sky, which was no longer as clear as it had been…as a matter of fact, the sky had turned gray in a manner of thirty minutes. "So it is," Minerva's voice rang sadly through the air. "We'd better be packing up before we drown, which we certainly will."

Albus nodded, feeling as sad as Minerva sounded. He was having fun. Why did the weather have to go and ruin it? "Let's grab the basket."

The three of them quickly walked over towards the tree, wrapped the blanket, and packed what was left of their pancakes and Minerva's sandwich. Just when everything was bundled together, a drop fell to the ground; then two, then three, then a million. They all went beneath the tree where the rain did not seem to fall and stared at each other. Albus smiled impishly, as did Maddy. "Care to run?"

Minerva shook her head. "You'll still get wet."

He shrugged and looked at the child. "Want to race me? Your mom can wait here for hours until the rain ends with the picnic basket." He glanced at Minerva who glared at him. Oh, how he loved egging her on!

"Not on your life. And _no_ Madelyn. You'll catch a cold!"

Maybe she was a little late. Maddy had already sprinted out onto the wet lawn and was well on her way to the castle. Albus glanced at Minerva. "I see you've got something to learn on child instruction…what a pity, the term starts tomorrow." And then he was off, knowing full well that Minerva would not be far behind him.

When he looked to see if she had indeed followed, he realized that the woman was almost even with him. Albus sped up quickly, pushing air through his lungs quicker and harder than he had in years. Before he knew it, he had caught up to Madelyn and the three of them, completely soaked from head to toe, raced to the closest shelter. In the end, he was quite happy to say that he came in first, shortly followed by Minerva and Maddy. The three of them heaved in air, smiling at the fun of the race.

Albus looked at Minerva once she was stood up on her feet with her back in its usual straight form. He couldn't really help stare once he saw that the woman had worn a color that water seemed to penetrate. The entire dress clung to her tightly and he could see the tenderness of her body.

Minerva looked herself over once she caught Albus's eye and quickly brought her hands to her chest. She stared at him, her cheeks growing even pinker than they had become from the rain.

The woman turned towards her daughter. "Now that you've had your fun, Miss Madelyn, let's go upstairs and get _warm_."

Maddy stood still. "Can Mr. Albus come? We can have some hot chocolate," she turned to face Albus, directing the comment at him, "Mum likes to drink hot chocolate on rainy days."

Albus met eyes with Minerva as she considered. The woman sighed. "I'll see you twenty minutes in my quarters?"

The man nodded and looked at Madelyn. He winked at her. The child smiled and went away with her mother.

* * *

Quickly Minerva went upstairs with her daughter following as the puddles trailed behind them. Once they were safely in their quarters, Minerva stopped Madelyn and stared at her in the eye. "This is your one chance to tell the truth without consequences Maddy, what are you doing?"

The child shrugged innocently, that look that Minerva knew too well. Her devious little daughter was certainly up to something and it was utterly apparent. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," she hissed, "Why are you inviting Albus to be with us all of the time?"

Madelyn blinked. "I like Mr. Albus. He's funny and you even smile a lot when you're with him."

Minerva sighed. She understood. Everyone liked Albus Dumbledore, he was without a doubt one of the most enchanting human beings on the planet, but why should Maddy want to spend so much time with him? Did she not know how badly it had begun hurting her mother? "I understand, Mr. Albus is a fun person to be around, but we can't be spending all of this time with him. He has things to do."

"He likes you, mum. And I like him. You like him too."

She rolled her eyes. "Madelyn, this isn't about who likes who…we just can't be holding him up from his work. Remember how frustrated I get when you distract me from work?"

Maddy nodded her head, but came back with a retort anyhow. "Can you fall in love with him? I want him to be my daddy."

Minerva stared at her daughter open mouthed, not moving a single muscle. If someone had been there to push her, she would have fallen flat on the floor and not so much as twitched for minutes. She tried to swallow, but there was no saliva left to wet her throat. So she said it with wet lips and a dry throat; "I can't fall in love with him."

"Why not?"

Any other time, she quite possibly would have told her the truth, but as of that moment, she had no choice but to leave it short and simple. "Because I said so."

Tears welled up in the little girl's eyes, bringing a pang to the eyes of Minerva. She wanted to tell Madelyn, but she couldn't. There was so much that needed to be explained; it would take hours to say it and make her understand. The woman shook her head sadly and whispered to her daughter, "Now go and put on something dry. Albus will be here soon."

Maddy stomped her way to her room and left Minerva to the silence. She stared at first the door which suddenly seemed to signify so much; the coming and leaving of people, memories, and ideas. Next, she turned towards the window which reminded her of the dream she had earlier in the day. Quickly, the woman looked elsewhere, anywhere. Minerva's eyes fell on the record player.

It used to play such lovely music. It would take her away to another time and day where everything was perfect and there was no such thing as pain. She would dance with him all the time to escape the world and enter a place that was only familiar to the two of them. They had loved each other back then.

Minerva blinked, finally letting herself say aloud the truth. "I never stopped loving him." And then she let out a breath, feeling miraculously better. She had said it and the world did not come crashing down. She was alright.

* * *

Albus arrived shortly after the hot chocolate, dressed in a nice pair of burgundy robes. Madelyn was the one to get the door. Minerva waited by the sitting area next to the fireplace for the two of them. A smile crossed the man's face when he came in; it was amazing how brilliantly he was able to light up a room by a grin.

"Hello again, Minerva." He entered the area and took a seat next to her on the floor.

The woman let herself smile at him; after all, he somehow was always able to smile in her presence.

Madelyn soon found a spot across from Albus. Normally, she would have taken a seat by her Minerva, but as it seemed, she was rather cross with her mother's decision. She didn't even make eye contact with the woman for minutes. When she did, Minerva smiled warmly at her and mouthed "sorry" very slowly. Madelyn had a point about Albus and her; she couldn't exactly deny it.

Maddy nodded her head and sent a smile Minerva's way.

Albus, Minerva knew, was watching them quite meticulously. He seemed to find enjoyment in seeing their little quirks as a family. That didn't surprise Minerva at all…he had always been very curious about things.

"I see we're all dry," Albus smiled at Madelyn and then glanced at Minerva.

"It was cold," Maddy replied, "but now I'm warm. The hot chocolate is yummy."

The man grinned. "The house elves do make awfully good hot chocolate. They refuse to tell me the secret ingredient though, which makes me somewhat angry."

"What do you need it for, Mr. Albus? You work here all year, don't you? You can just get it anytime you want!"

Albus shook his head slowly. "In the summer I live some place else. There are just some days out there that I'm feeling lonely that a good, strong, hot chocolate sounds right to make me feel better."

Maddy shrugged. "Mum makes good hot chocolate, you should call her."

Minerva sent a piercing look down at her daughter who was obviously trying to brew something other than just hot cocoa. Madelyn's eyes just started dancing mischievously at the glare.

"Maybe I will," Albus responded. "You'll be first on my list for a hot cocoa fix, Minerva."

She smiled. "Just as long as I'm not made to drink it with you."

"And what do you call this?"

The woman thought quickly and rolled her eyes. "I believe the term would child's request."

He let out a chuckle. "Well what's the difference? It would be my request and last I checked, it isn't a horrible thing to be requested by the Headmaster."

Minerva blinked. "It's all in the eye of the beholder, remember that."

Madelyn's voice rang in on the low level conversation like a gunshot rings in on a calm day. "What does that mean?"

The two looked at each other quickly. Albus was the one who explained. "It means that we all look at things differently and that we can think of things how we want."

"Oh. So you do or don't think that fixing Mr. Albus hot chocolate is a good thing?"

The woman had to stare at her daughter. She was meaning to put her mother on the spot; she seemed to have it all planned already. Part of Minerva was wondering if Maddy wouldn't turn out to be Albus's little stooge some day. "I don't mind helping him feel better," she whispered softly, "I just wouldn't make a habit of doing it."

Albus smiled warmly at her and then glanced at Madelyn. "Maddy, why don't you show me that doll that you were talking about?"

The child's eyes lit up and she zoomed her way into her room.

Minerva looked at Albus who had a dashing smile on his face. "This isn't as awkward as it was, is it?"

She shook her head. "No, it isn't. I suppose the fact that it's a familiar situation sort of helps," she whispered. It was familiar to be sitting next to the fire like they were with a warm drink in their hands. It was even mildly familiar to be sitting so close to him.

The man smiled. "Your hair looks pretty…the rain made it curly." He reached out and wrapped a ringlet around his finger. She closed her eyes, sucking in the warmth that he gave when he was so close. The woman wasn't surprised at all to feel wanting when he moved away from her face. Though, she quickly noticed that he didn't leave very far.

The woman stared directly into those blue eyes which happened to be closer than the width of her hand. She just looked for the longest time, searching deeper and deeper until all she could see was blue.

Minerva knew he was quite possibly doing the same unto her, just searching and searching for something. She didn't know what he could be looking to find. Maybe he was scavenging for the old her, the one he seemed to still be in love with. Perhaps he was searching for the piece of her that was still hopelessly in love with him. Or maybe in the end, he was just looking at her in remembrance. His voice came softly, "Min, what if I had asked you to marry me that night? What would have happened to us then?"

She blinked. She knew the answer; there would have been a reason for her to say all that she kept a secret…he would have known about Madelyn and they quite possibly would have gotten married. Minerva wouldn't tell him this, of course; if she did, everything may as well have been ruined. The woman whispered softly another piece of the truth, "We would have been far more heartbroken than we already are."

Albus shook his head gently and took Minerva's hands in his own. She would have disliked this fact had it not been the moment that it was. As it seemed, they were placed back to a time where they were the only ones around…no one else but the two of them existed.

Minerva dared to look at him in the eyes again, knowing full well that there was a possibility that she may never escape. The man also stared. There was nothing else to do but stare.

Not another word was exchanged until Madelyn came back where Albus quickly pulled his hands out of the woman's and looked up at the child. "Is that your doll?"

Maddy nodded her head and searched the eyes of the two adults. It was rather apparent that she could tell that there was something going on besides a fire. Maybe it was written in her mother's eyes, or perhaps the two ex-lovers simply reacted too late. In any case, she stared at Minerva with seeking eyes and then back at Albus after a number of seconds had passed. "Her name is Sally," she whispered, "I got her the day I met you."

* * *

Okay, I know, I KNOW…no brooms, right? We'll hit that scene later, I just couldn't fit the stupid thing in!

Hehe…grins I am very quickly falling in love with Maddy, I hope you are too! )

Key points of chapter:

I have now finally explained the story title

a lot of touching

Madelyn's need to see Albus

a lot of staring

Well now, there it is, a whole 12 pages (not including notes to reviewers). I hope this chapter was worth the wait…if not, then I'll cut off my sprained ankle! …no seriously, if it wasn't, leave me a note by reviewing…if it was…then I would very much appreciate some input.

I luv u all!


	9. It's Out

oh golly! it's late again! I guess no matter what I do, I'm screwed. I guess you can count on 3 weeks for updates, unless I get lucky. sorry:'(

Hogwarts Duo: Yup yup, Miss Maddy is trying extremely hard to get them together…me thinks she likes him. ). And…(chuckles) Minerva will most definitely be getting slightly more friendly with our headmaster. (next chapter to be pondered) I hope you like this chapter. I know it doesn't have much dialogue, but I needed it to be this way.

Quill of Minerva: Well, Albus isn't really trying to spend time with Madelyn, it's more Minerva. It just so happens that Maddy is the daughter and therefore spends a lot of time with our main character. And Maddy spends time with Albus because he's fun and friendly! Up til this point, no one has had a thought about there being a connection between the two…course, I did say up until this point. We hit a big uh-oh in this chapter. ) hope you like it.

girl from Iceland: I'm so glad that you are liking this story! I hope this next chapter is as satisfying as the last one.

Alesia G: sighs I love it when my readers like to predict what is happening, it tells me that they're interested. And yes, you seem to be on a wave length just a string or two away from mine. I was actually talking with a friend about having him see something about Maddy's ears being like Albus's, but I decided against it. And yes, I know perfectly well what's going to happen as far as Minerva telling Albus about their daughter. Me thinks you should have a pretty good idea too, by the end of chapter 10. laughs evilly. I hope you enjoy this chapter, really I do. Hopefully it's up to your high expectations!

DumbledoresKitten: Yupperz, Albus and Maddy seem to know each other quite well already. I don't know if you've been put in a situation similar to this, but it always does seem that children inadvertently are like their parents! It's amazing to me, but I find it highly fascinating. Oh and yes, Min is having a damn hard time (excuse my French) with watching them be by each other…especially with her feelings going every which way. Oh well…problem will be solved soon enough. ) enjoy!

Erica dawn: Hm…why did I give Minerva green eyes? You know, I have two main reasons for it. One…since we all KNOW Prof. McGonagall wears green a lot, obviously green eyes would go well with her ensemble. Second reason is because I don't like brown eyes in characters and Albus has blue ones! There we go! The only answer is green! ) OH, and I felt so bad about the broom scene! I just finished the story and re-read it then I went "uh-oh!" Oh well…it's probably better that it comes later, it'll be more "family-ized" grins hope you like the update!

sevyhero: hey webs! You really liked that chapter that much? yay I liked it too, but you'll like er…10 a lot, I think. you know what's coming, don't spoil it, though! Um…yeah, well, sorry about the underwear thing. my bad. the brain just went dead. anywho, email me if you think of a scene for 10.

kidarock: Well, we all know that Maddy likes Albus from day one, so why should she not ask her mom to marry our dear headmaster? (rhetorical question) I had to stick it in there, you see…I want to make Minerva's heartache just a little bit more believable before we hit romance. (which is remarkably soon!) I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much! I had fun writing it!

* * *

Chapter nine: It's Out

Minerva watched her daughter sleep from the corner of the room. Such a sweet thing she was, Madelyn. The child had the most peaceful expression on her face when she slept; her eyes were shut gently while a glimpse of a smile hung on her lips. It was as if she was floating and never wanted to come back. Granted her daughter's disposition, Minerva wouldn't have been surprised if Maddy were indeed dreaming about flying.

The girl had been talking about it for what seemed like forever. She spoke of going through clouds, flying with birds, and the simple feeling of being weightless. The child had a hunger to be free; flying is certainly something that grants that ability.

Minerva, being the woman that she was, indulged her craving for that feeling. She went into great detail to tell her daughter of the exhilaration and the autonomy one felt in the air. "It's as if there isn't anyone else but yourself," she had told Madelyn, "you're just alone to look at the world."

However, the woman's descriptions were from sheer memory. Truth be told, she hadn't ridden a broom since she was in school. It was not that she ever started disliking brooms; it was the simple fact that there was no time to take in that sort of pleasure. God, she had wanted to just fly away from all of her troubles and watch the tiny world pass by some days, but it wasn't that simple. Things were never simple. Simplicity was a nonexistent concept.

Even if she had gone on a whim some day and just flew for hours, there would be consequences. The woman may have been sacked from her job, come home to a hurt daughter, or found that she had missed the start of a colossal discovery. There were endless things that could have happened while she was up avoiding the world. Minerva had decided, quite simply, that things shouldn't be avoided. She stood firmly with both feet on the ground.

But she did seem to have her moments where she let herself be taken away the way she once had been. Every so often, she would shut her eyes and imagine the miraculous feelings and sights. The woman would pass over the dark Forbidden Forest and realize the odd beauty that it possessed from above. She may then go to the lake where she could find little creatures splashing. And once she was finished with the highlights of the school grounds, she would just hover and embrace the feeling. Soft air would blow past her ears, sending invigorating shivers down her spine and the sun could beat down on her skin; she was closer to it than she ever had been. But perhaps the best part of flying was the knowledge that it was daring. If she were to lose her train of thought or balance, she could plummet and feel truly weightless.

The woman shook her head slowly. Indeed, there were many things on her shoulders that weighed her down. To be weightless…that would be a miracle in her eyes. She could be free of all the complications that seemed inevitable in her life and just simply fall. Minerva blinked. What a thought it was, to fall.

In truth, she associated the word with her entire existence. The woman had fallen for everything. She fell in love with her professor, their daughter, and teaching. She fell for the words that her mother had often told her…that Albus was _arsenic_. For years she went with that theory, blaming her misfortune on the man who broke her heart. Minerva had since realized that it was not her position or power to believe the words of her mother. Infact, now she really wondered if her mom was credible at all.

Her family had never done anything to harm her, at least nothing that she blamed them for, in the past. But there were things that she certainly _could_ point a finger at them in the name of justice. When she returned from Hogwarts and found she was pregnant, they sent her away to a place where they would not have to look at her. They found her a traitor, the one who destroyed the family name. For quite a long time, she believed it to be true; she had smothered what good reputation their family had.

On the other hand, they had no right at all to tear Minerva away from what support she ought to have had. They shipped her away like a packaged good. And what was worse, they never did give her what she asked for at the beginning of the summer; letters. They didn't send any from themselves and there certainly weren't any from the baby's father. The more she thought about it, the surer she became that Albus was right. Her mother, the person who shipped her away and said that the baby's father was poison, must have lied about receiving love letters from Albus. Minerva was nearly positive that Albus was in the right…and she was very wrong for telling him otherwise.

The woman approached her daughter's bed and sat at the edge of it. Maddy didn't stir in the least, just kept sleeping soundly. Minerva swallowed. She had long since gotten into the habit of sitting by her daughter in the evening and talking herself to the point of exhaustion. It helped for her to ramble on about things, it cleared her mind. So she started just like she did most evenings; with a confession.

"I think you already know deep down the truth, Miss Maddy; Albus is your father." Minerva sighed. "I don't blame you at all for liking him, I would be quite sorry if you didn't. I hope you love him one day as I once loved him. He really is an amazing person. He makes you see the world differently than you ever could have before he was there. When you're with him, you just want to smile and laugh, talk and be happy. There isn't anyone else out there like Albus Dumbledore…you'll soon realize that.

She smiled sadly to herself. "Well, I suppose you're well on your way to seeing that already. You seem to be in a good mood when you're around him, more so than normal. It's nice to have you be this carefree; you haven't been like it since you were tiny. I think it's a genetic thing; you know, you get your disposition from him. I was never as childish as you are, even as a child. Your poor old mother has been this mature since," she thought for a moment, "ever.

"I don't know how a man like your father could have ever fallen in love with me, to tell you the truth. We're so different. He loves to have fun, procrastinate, and keep his eyes dry. And me…well, you know me. I don't ever have the time for fun. And as far as crying...Madelyn, I hope that you aren't as much like me as you lead on. I've cried so many times in my life, it's really quite sad. I don't wish the unhappiness I've had on anyone, but especially you. I want you to have a happy life, free of the pathetic complications I've had.

"Maddy," she sighed, "you don't know what happened between Albus and I. Quite honestly, I don't know myself. I can only rely on the facts, which happen to be vague. But we did have our romance. For whatever reason, I fell in love with his charm and smile and he fell in love with me. Why? I don't know…maybe he just needed someone grown-up to be with. Anyhow, we were going to write each other over the summer. I never got a single note from him." Minerva swallowed slowly, feeling that familiar crack in her throat. "I thought he abandoned me, or that he had fallen in love with someone else. So I didn't tell him about you. I wanted him to be happy with whoever he wanted. It broke my heart to think that it wasn't me, but I ignored the pain.

"But then we saw him in that toy shop, which I suppose I can blame myself for taking us there. He…well, it hurt to look and talk to him. You won't understand for a long time, but it hurts to look at someone that you loved after that long and think that they still don't love you. I wanted to fall down on my knees right then and there. But you were watching; I couldn't do that. So we carried on a short conversation where he asked me to work here at the school. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go, but I did in the end. So here you and I are. The only problem is that I am in a very hard position right now.

"So tell me, Miss Maddy, do I choose what you want? Do I fall in love with him again, knowing that if he lets me down again, I just may break? Or do I choose what I've done all of my life and stay away from him?"

Naturally there was no answer. Maddy was still deep in sleep, dreaming about floating in the air and flying through the white fluffy clouds. It didn't matter though, because Minerva had ultimately just taken herself to a place that was oddly unfamiliar. She had arrived to a choice where she knew both sides of the argument. She saw Albus. On one side, he was tucking Madelyn into bed and then coming to sleep with Minerva. On the other side, he snuck candy to Maddy and then gave a heartfelt goodbye to the woman who was never to be anything but a friend.

Minerva swallowed and made her way out of her daughter's room, carefully shutting the door behind her. The drawer with the letter was her next destination. A letter, as tiny and simple as it was, no doubt held her answer. She slowly took out the old parchment from the envelope and walked towards the window where the moon's light would allow her to read. She swallowed before she began reading; the woman knew that a dissipation of tears was about to follow. Her hand shook gently as she began reading:

_Dearest Minerva,_

_It feels like years since I have laid eyes on your beautiful face or heard your voice. I find it hard to understand that it has only been ten days, but I suppose that's my craving speaking. I think we've spoiled ourselves with how much time we have spent together for I am in dire need of you. I need to see you again. _

_My list in support of this statement is below:_

_No one laughs like you do_

_Your eyes dance when you laugh_

_Only you can argue with me and make it fun_

_No one kisses like you do_

_You smell good_

_You move gracefully when you dance_

_You are smarter than you have any right to be_

_I must blow into your ears because it gives you gooseflesh_

_You'll listen to me ramble on about nothing_

_You're perfect_

_If those are not good enough reasons for me to see you, then I can say "I quit". But something tells me that they are. Now, Miss Min, I don't want you to retort in your next letter because I know for a fact that you are absolutely perfect for me. If you so much as dare to challenge my statement, I'll come up with a new cruel and unusual punishment tactic. _

_Also, just for your benefit, I would like you to know that I really do love you and I miss you the most that I've ever missed anyone. Your letters are going to be the reason I wake up for the rest of the summer, I promise._

_Love,_

_Albus_

When Minerva finished, she stared at the parchment. Indeed, it had been years. When he wrote, he said it felt like years, for her, a decade had passed; a very long, slow, painful decade. And she was reading the letter for the first time. It could have been different if it was her millionth time reading it, but that was only her first.

She had managed only a tear to escape her eyes, nothing more. There was no bawling, gushing, or collapsing; she only allowed one tear to fall. The truth being what it was, however, she knew that there would be more. The more times the letter would be looked over, the more tears would fall.

Minerva sat on a chair by the window, pulled her knees to herself, and looked over the list he had created years ago. It was just like him to say the things he said.

It was always a little joke between them that her ears were one of her most sensitive spots. He had tried to whisper something in her ear once and she ran away from him because of the cold feeling it gave her. After that, Albus did everything in his power to annoy her by blowing in her ear and giving her gooseflesh.

On other occasions, he would purposely argue with her just for the fun of it. Merlin…they had fun trying to prove each other wrong. As silly as it may have sounded, he enjoyed winning an argument as did Minerva. They would go on for hours arguing over the silliest thing. At the end of the day, it always did prove for an interesting conversation.

The woman smiled at the thought for a few seconds and then reread his last reason for him to see her. She was perfect for him.

When had she stopped believing that? Probably about two months after he sent the letter. Minerva had begun hating him by then. At that point in time, he'd broken her heart into so many pieces that she was still missing many of them. She thought he was a traitor and liar. He had lied about loving her. Minerva turned her back on him and the very concept of love.

Yet, they had been perfect for each other the entire time, regardless of what she told herself.

The woman blinked slowly and brought her hand up to her forehead. She had her answer. Staying away wasn't an option.

* * *

Albus walked to the Great Hall where he would certainly be getting breakfast. He was dreaming of marmalade toast and a healthy entrée of waffles. Goodness knows, he needed the satisfaction of a good meal. He had been so entrapped in his thoughts the evening before that he had somehow forgotten to eat dinner.

Unfortunately, it seemed that yet again he wouldn't be up to very much eating. At the staff table, he saw a very familiar face. She glanced up upon his entrance, but didn't do anything besides continue buttering her toast.

The man looked around for Minerva's companion; she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is your daughter?" he asked as he sat beside the woman.

"Upstairs," Minerva looked him straight in the eyes, "she didn't feel like getting up quite yet. I'll just bring her breakfast up to her when I'm finished."

The man blinked as he stared at the woman's eyes. They were slightly bloodshot, radiating a nice light pink. He wondered to himself why she looked such a mess, but made no direct comment towards it. If there was one thing he had learned about Minerva, it was that she chose to take care of herself…whether it was done properly or not.

"Did you _sleep_ well last night?" he asked slowly. He didn't very much want to get on her bad side once he was so close to being fully on the good, but he did need to know…after all, the students would be arriving that evening.

Minerva shook her head slowly. "I don't believe I had more than two hours worth of sleep last evening."

Albus stared. That explained it. "Why didn't you sleep?"

"I was thinking about things in great detail." She raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. "There are no words to explain what sort of detail went into thinking last evening. I feel like my mind is about to split in two."

He kept eye contact with her. He wasn't very sure whether she wanted to press on with the conversation or not. The way that she looked at him, however, certainly proved that he was somehow related to her deep thought. So, curiosity got the best of him. "What exactly is it that you were thinking about?"

A slow silence passed while she considered her reply. When she finally did respond, all that she said was enough. "I read the letter," she whispered.

* * *

She stared at him straight in the face with soft eyes, blinking occasionally. Minerva didn't want to say more. She was very afraid for what would come if she did. The woman didn't want her voice to crack like it always seemed to. After all, she had just entered the both of them into a very sensitive subject; their past.

The woman waited patiently for his response. It was obvious that his thoughts were rearranging quite profusely to make their discussion positive and/or beneficial. She couldn't imagine what her statement could have meant to him. By her reading the note that was long since passed she had opened up a door that had been locked and bolted for a decade. He was quite possibly in as much anticipation and confusion as she was.

His bright blue eyes met hers. Minerva waited, feeling her heart speed up. She wasn't sure if it was the situation, or him that her heart was beating for. In either case, she couldn't seem to make it stop.

"What did you think of it?" he shrugged after many minutes.

A heartbroken smile crossed her face. "It was…sad." Minerva didn't look at Albus in the eyes anymore. She was afraid of them. She didn't want to see the twinkle leave them nor did she wish to see his emotions. If he were to sink to her level, the woman could only sink lower. "I kept wondering to myself why I couldn't have gotten it when I was meant to."

He brought his finger beneath her chin and tilted it to look back at him. She made no fight against it, even if she really had no intention of looking at him so closely. He wanted her to look at him the way she used to.

"Truthfully, Min, how often do you ask yourself that question?"

She swallowed and allowed the truth to fall from her mouth. "All of the time." It was excruciatingly true. Ever since she had even gotten wind of the letter she pondered, dreaded, and idolized what would have happened.

Albus nodded slowly in agreement. "There hasn't been a day that's passed where I haven't wondered…especially now."

There was a short silence; just long enough for her to consider asking her next question. "Do you still love me…like you did in that letter?" she whispered so lightly that he had to lean in for her. It was a legitimate question and she certainly already knew the answer. But there were just so many reasons for her to hold back; she wanted her own reason to ignore them.

"What do you think?"

She blinked. "I want to hear you say it."

"Good morning all!" Both Albus and Minerva's head snapped up to infront of them where the medi-witch stood with a morning smile on her face. She didn't seem to even notice the fact that they had been in conversation—important conversation.

The two of them glanced at each other and then back at Poppy. Albus was the one to speak with an equally cheerful greeting. "Morning Poppy. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, quite well. And yourself?"

Albus glanced at Minerva. "I've had better nights, I'm afraid. But I'm still just as lively as ever."

Poppy rounded the table and sat beside Albus. "You know, I heard the strangest thing ever yesterday."

"Oh really?" he asked with fictitious interest.

"Yes. You know that the Wiloworms is used for potions involving rejuvenation and the like. Well, the rumor is that it's now breeding with the Blocworm which is used for death potions! I ask you, what is this world coming to? Of all the things…evolution—"

Minerva sat up from her chair and looked at Albus, then the medi-witch. Obviously, the moment was over. She wouldn't be speaking with the Headmaster uninterrupted for the rest of the day. In any case, she was feeling the most out of place that she ever had in her entire existence. "Excuse me, Poppy," Minerva interrupted, "I had better be getting back up to my daughter." She looked between them. "I'll be seeing you both this evening."

Poppy gave her a bright smile. "Could you drop by this afternoon? There are some things that I would like to ask you."

She nodded slowly. "Of course." Minerva looked at Albus whose face had turned slightly sad. He realized what was happening just as the woman did; yet another chance was fleeting away from their grasp.

"I'll give you my answer tonight," he said calmly.

Half of a smile crossed Minerva's face and then she went on her way. She couldn't think of anything to say to his promise. There was nothing _to_ say. He would tell her if he still loved her that evening.

* * *

Minerva's head was throbbing by ten. All she could feel were the vibrations inside her skull, thumping repetitively. They kept her from thinking hardly any sane thought and caused her to lie down in her bed again in the hopes of getting some sleep. It was not five minutes before she was dreaming peacefully.

Madelyn didn't want anything to do with sleep. She was up, awake, and energetic. For a great many minutes, she did watch as her mother slept, amusing herself with the thought of putting ice on her bed. But the enjoyment did not last long; especially when she thought of what her mother would do as a form of punishment. There was nothing more horrible than not being able to go outside, which would quite possibly be her sentence.

So the child looked around the room for something that she use to entertain herself for an hour or two. There were hundreds of picture books she could look through, but that had lost its fun years ago. There were also her dolls; but she didn't feel like playing with them at the moment. Madelyn wandered around her mother's room for something, anything entertaining. She looked in her mother's dresser first.

Curiosity fell on her face when she noticed a piece of old paper in an envelope. She had never seen it before and it looked really old. Her mother had to have had it for a very long time. The child pulled out the parchment and looked it over with a new fixation.

It was written in cursive. She was just learning how to write in it and didn't know it as well as simple text. Regular print was the easiest thing in the world for her to read, but the loops and connecting letters weren't as familiar to her. She stared at it anyway and made out some of the words. In the end, she felt very happy with herself, understanding most of the letter after she looked over it several times. She read it to herself slowly.

_Dearest Minerva,_

_It feels like years since I have eyes on yourface or heard your voice. I find it hard to understand that it only been ten days, but I suppose that's my craving speaking. I think we've spoiled ourselves with how much time we have spent together for I am in dire need of you. I need to see you again._

_My list in support of this statement is below:_

_No one laughs like you do_

_Your eyes dance when you laugh_

_Only you can argue with me and make it fun_

_No one kisses like you do_

_You smell good_

_You gracefully when you dance_

_You are smarter than you have any right to be_

_I must blow into your ears because it gives you_

_You'll listen to me ramble on about nothing_

_You're perfect_

_If those are not good enough reasons for me to see you, then I can say "I ". But something tells me that they are. Now, Miss Min, I don't want you to retort in your letter because I know for a fact that you are absolutely perfect for me. If you so much as dare to challenge my statement, I'll come up with a new cruel and punishment tactic._

_Also, just for your benefit, I would like you to know that I really do love you and I miss you the most that I've ever missed anyone. Your letters are going to be the reason I wake up for the rest of the summer, I promise._

_Love,_

_Albus_

Maddy looked over at her mother who was sleeping and then back at the note with puzzlement. Her mum didn't know any other Albuses besides the one at the school; at least she had never mentioned him. But then what was the letter about? She and Albus weren't close at all. (Even though she was trying to change that)

She blinked. Had they danced before? Had her mom and Mr. Albus _kissed_? Did Mr. Albus really love her mom?

The child shook her head with confusion. They were just starting to like each other; she could see it in their eyes and her mom's smile. Minerva's eyes lit up when she was near Albus, and sometimes she blushed. Maddy had never really met Albus before, but she could tell that he was acting strange around her too; his eyes twinkled a lot.

But then what was the thing that she held in her hands if they had just begun to fall in love?

Maddy looked at herself in the dresser mirror. There was a dazed look on her face. She blinked slowly and then noticed something. The child grabbed a large strand of hair and stared at it. Red. Her father had red hair.

* * *

When Minerva woke up, Maddy was in her room playing with dolls. The woman smiled warmly at the sight. Her daughter was always able to entertain herself and wasn't at all a nuisance. It was wonderful to have such a wonderful child.

"Maddy, do you want to come with me to see Poppy?"

The child shook her head slowly. "No. Can we go and see Mr. Albus?"

The woman considered for a moment. Albus loved Madelyn. Madelyn obviously seemed to love Albus. Minerva, however, wasn't sure if she wished for the confrontation quite yet. He wasn't expecting to see her again until that evening. So the woman shook her head. "Not yet. We'll be seeing him tonight."

Maddy bobbed her head slowly. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yes, I'll be back soon though," she said softly, "Poppy wanted to ask me something or other. I'll send a house elf up for the time that I'm away."

"Okay." Madelyn didn't look up as Minerva left, just kept her eyes down on her dolls.

The woman thought it slightly strange that her loving daughter wouldn't say goodbye, but perhaps she was just that much engrossed in her dolls; it wouldn't be the first time. Minerva walked down flight after flight of stairs and corridor after corridor until she was at the hospital wing where Poppy was rearranging her medicines. When Minerva entered, the usual grin crossed her face. "Hello Minerva! I was wondering when you would show up."

She gave a closed mouth smile and glanced at the clock. It was one o'clock in the afternoon…she'd slept three hours. "I just woke up from a nap."

The medi-witch stopped what she was doing with the bottles and glanced at Minerva. "I was hoping you would sleep, you looked absolutely exhausted this morning, which is part of the reason that I asked you to come here."

Minerva smiled. "And the other reason?"

Poppy let out a long sigh and placed her hand on her hips. She looked at Minerva gently, far more softly than Minerva had thought possible for such an outspoken individual. The medi-witch led the woman towards the bed by the window and sighed again.

"Minerva, I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I would really like you to know that I'm here for you."

The woman was slightly confused by the statement, but nodded her head slowly anyhow. "I'm glad to know that. I'll always be there for you if you need me."

Poppy smiled. "It's nice to hear that, because I would really like to speak to you about the three of you."

Minerva looked at her even more confusedly. "Three of us?"

"You can't honestly tell me that Albus isn't Madelyn's father, can you?" Poppy shrugged her shoulders, not losing that newfound softness. Minerva didn't reply. Her eyes must have dilated to two times their state in those few seconds. The opposite woman put a hand on Minerva's shoulder. "Care to tell me?"

The woman swallowed. "Is it that obvious?"

The medi-witch shrugged quickly. "Well, yes and no. I wouldn't have suspected it as much had I not known as much as I do already."

"And…" she didn't want to ask it, but she needed to, "what exactly is it that you know?"

She sighed. "Well, I was only a year behind you at school. I'm sure you know quite well that it was rumored for you to be having an affair with Albus. I didn't think it much more than a rumor except I did unfortunately stumble across a moment between you two. He stole a kiss in a corridor. So I knew the truth."

Minerva swallowed slowly with a dry mouth. "And Madelyn?"

Poppy smiled. "She looks just like her father…even has some of his mannerisms. Besides that, the ages seem to coincide rather well. Ten years apart, nine year old daughter…if you have the facts, it really isn't that hard to put together."

"He doesn't know," the woman whispered. "I never told him."

The smile left the medi-witch's face and turned into a very unhappy frown. "You never told him? He's the father and you never told him?"

She bowed her head down slowly. There was nothing to compensate for what she had done…what she had ruined and she knew it. Minerva didn't need Poppy there to make that fact anymore apparent than it already was. "I know it was wrong, but I was so terribly heartbroken…I just couldn't."

"If…if I may ask, what happened?" Poppy came off outwardly sad, but Minerva could hear that interest in her voice. Apparently the medi-witch never got the end of the story she apparently saw happen.

Minerva blinked. "He was supposed to write me and I was meant to write back to him. I never received a letter. I had thought that he had maybe found someone else…and I was pregnant with his child. As idiotic as it may sound, I had no intention of making him unhappy if he had found someone he loved…so I didn't say anything."

"That doesn't sound like the Headmaster," she said gently, "he didn't write you?"

"Apparently he did. The consensus is that my parents hid the letters from me."

The medi-witch nodded her head, suddenly becoming aware of the whole picture. "And you still haven't told him to this day. You ought to, you know."

"I know," she nodded her head, "but I just can't. I don't know how. It would wreck any sort of friendship we have."

Poppy nodded. "Forgive me, Minerva, but I _can_ read the signs very well for being only a nurse. He was sitting awfully close to you this morning. I would tell him before the chemistry kicks in again."

Minerva looked at the medi-witch with a raised eyebrow and a smile playing at her lips. "Again?"

The opposite woman let out a small giggle. "Oh you can't tell me that you're not expecting it. You've been dancing around each other from the first time you set foot on this ground."

The woman rolled her eyes. "I don't think either of us ever finished with our relationship."

"Then I send my blessing as long as you tell him about your daughter. I know it might be hard for you, but you _do_ sort of need to inform him of the child that you conceived ten years ago. He may want to know about it a year or two from now."

She nodded her head slowly. "I'll tell him tonight after the students come."

Poppy bobbed her head with a smile. "Good choice."

* * *

no notes now…just a plead for reviews! You may make of this chapter what you wish! 


	10. Only a Kiss

Welcome back! ) I'm back now…summer has begun and I am free to write thousands upon thousands of words on my computer! yay. I already have half of chapter 11 written…if you send me really nice notes, I may post early just for you!

DumbledoresKitten: Yes, you're right, Poppy ought to be reprimanded for interrupting Albus and Minerva's conversation…but she is something of a confidante and therefore must stop bad things from happening. Haha. I'll let you ponder that. :) thanx for the fabulous note!

Litasha1987: Welcome aboard! laughs I can do much worse hangers; that was nothing. Anywho, it kept you wanting to read more, did it not? Ah yes, and Albus/Madelyn's reaction? It could be a while before you get it…but it's all part of my master plan. glad you enjoyed last chapter, I hope this next one is equally as enjoyable.

girl from Iceland: You're perfectly welcome for that last chapter…I had fun writing it, even if it did take me a while to get onto the website. Hopefully this next chapter will do just fine for you as well.

Joelpup62: I welcome you to the good ship 'Time'. grins…okay, so I've been eating a few too many cookies and watching way too many black and white films…rolls eyes I'll stop babbling. Sorry for leaving you so short last chapter, but I enjoy making people beg for more. haha. In any case, it's here now! This chapter is one of my faves thus far, and I hope it will be for you! We have suddenly entered the much needed state of intimacy. enjoy

laxgoalie210: Well, yes, I suppose we could say that Maddy has figured it out, but it's still pretty hazy to her. She knows that Albus obviously loved her mother, that her mother loved her father, and that Albus has red hair like her father. To Madelyn, yes, it does all click, but then there's that question of er…hostility? that Min has been shedding on Albus. She'll be quiet for a while until it's clear…

Portkeys Miss-Mione: You among other people have suddenly gotten a dislike for Poppy. hehe. That wasn't intended, but I can most certainly work with that. And yes, I will make up for what Poppy did in this chapter, just not in the way that you're thinking…TBC I hope you enjoy this chappie.

Kidarock: Hm…What will Maddy do? Easy question, not so easy answer…I can only tell you so much :'( We'll stick with this summarization: She will be herself. No, that's not a riddle, just the best I can explain it without killing the story for you! Sorry about that…anywho, I look forward to hearing from you again! You're awesome!

Emutet: Wow, you've been busy, girl! Hope you found what you needed to find out there! sighs. I'm seeing still quite a few chapters, no idea how many though…it depends on how I split up the data. But yes, I can most certainly promise you a happy ending! What would a story be without one of those? CU soon!

Hogwarts Duo: OH, you know just as well as I do that the chat won't be much of a chat. winks. After all, I am a firm believer in romance and er…well, that's pretty obvious in all of my stories, this one can't be any different, now can it? And Maddy? Miss Maddy will keep it hush hush for a little while…no comment other than that. Hope you like the update.

fearsomdiety: Another new person! Welcome to Time Land! ) don't ask. Here is your update and I truly hope that you like it…I put much thought and dreaming into it!

Alesia G: Haha. Of course the plot had to thicken and that means Maddy finds the letter! Bwahaha. Yup, yup, Minerva ought to tell Albus about their daughter before Madelyn, but that doesn't mean that she can or will. (previous sentence to be pondered) Anywho, hope to hear from you again, you're great!

esb: Thank you for the nice review and compliment! I'm glad that you're looking forward to this update, because I certainly was!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Only a Kiss 

Butterflies; that's what they were. They were fluttering uncontrollably in her stomach, picking any insane direction possible. Some flew down, some flew left, and others flew up her arms which kept her shaking to keep control. She held her daughter's hand tightly as they entered the Great Hall to wait for the ceremony to start.

Many familiar faces looked at them as they passed also several that weren't familiar. Minerva smiled at them all, trying to give her best impression to those staff members that she had and had not met. She had found out a number of occasions the benefit of being kind to others.

Madelyn took a seat in Albus's chair, next to Minerva. The child would sit on her lap after the man sat down. Minerva did see the problem in that arrangement and was not about to lie. She and Albus could not talk while Madelyn was so close. This, in turn, meant a later meeting which would be perhaps a little bit more beneficial than simply talking in the Great Hall.

After all, they had ten years to clean up…and Poppy did have a valid point that morning. She had said that Minerva and Albus had been sitting rather close to each other; it was true. In those few seconds that they were speaking, she could almost feel his breath on her neck; his_ hot_ breath.

"Mum?"

The woman turned towards her daughter who was looking around curiously. "Hmm?"

"What's happening?" she asked sweetly.

A smile crept on her lips and she pointed towards the great double doors. "Well, you see those doors?"

"Yes."

"In a few minutes, students will be arriving through there. Some will have already been going here and they'll just take seats with their house table. Others will come in later and be sorted into their house. A house," she smiled as she saw the question start forming on her daughter's lips "is what group they belong to based on their skills. Mr. Albus and I were both Gryffindors."

"So you and Mr. Albus are like each other?"

Minerva thought about the question and then nodded. "By certain means, we are. We both work hard and will stand up for what's right."

"Where is he?"

She blinked. In the back of her mind, she probably wanted to see him as much as the child…she may even have wanted to see him more. "He's going to welcome the new students. He'll be here later."

"Oh." Maddy's face fell slightly. The woman took note of this; Miss Madelyn certainly _had _grown attached to the man already. It was amazing…a week and they were already two peas in a pod. They needed each other.

Silence came and went only for a minute or two because streams of students suddenly entered laughing, glaring, and talking with one another. Each of them went to their selected house table, not bothering to take any notice of their surroundings. What reason did they have for it? For most of them, Hogwarts was nearly the only world they knew.

Madelyn's eyes grew big at the stampede of children. She hadn't seen so many people at once, ever. Even when her mother took her to Diagon Alley it was when things were less congested. It was a new and exciting thing for her to see so many people who could possibly be her friend. A wide smile crossed the girls face; she liked people, always had and always would. That was most definitely something she received from her daddy.

It wasn't long after students had sat down before she noticed the number of teenagers who seemed to be looking at her. Many of them turned when she met their gaze; others did not. This fact didn't affect her in the least, however; she knew she was bound to be scrutinized, at least at first. After all, she was filling the shoes of a very great man. She blinked. He was quite a man.

The woman turned towards her daughter who was taking it upon herself to stare at certain groups of teenagers. She leaned down and whispered in Madelyn's ear, "What are you doing, Miss Maddy?"

"Looking. Some boys at one of the tables are transfiguring a cup," she said in that childish voice that she possessed.

Minerva blinked and searched. Indeed, there were boys transfiguring a cup. After all, they were able to do magic for the first time in quite a while, why not start at their first chance? Besides, if it was Transfiguration that they were using, Minerva was quite able to take them in her fancy. "So they are," she whispered much too late.

Not more than a minute later, the double doors to the Great Hall opened quickly. Everyone's head snapped up and looked at the incoming first years, including Minerva's and Madelyn's. Maddy's eyes grew even wider. Minerva smiled.

She wouldn't have expected anything less than what she saw. Albus was in the lead of all of the students, carrying his bold head up high. The woman stared at him closely as he walked up to the platform and got the students up to the stage. Her sources would say that he stole a glance at her as well with a debonair smile on his face.

The children lined up in a row. In no time at all, he began calling off names, just like Minerva remembered. The memory was very much still in her mind. She had spent seven of her years in the school, watching people be sorted, and being sorted herself. It was always interesting to see what the hat said; it was very good at pointing out people's good and bad sides.

Maddy watched with an open mouth as the students were placed here and there. "Gryffindor…Slytherin…Gryffindor…Hufflepuff…Ravenclaw!" the hat seemed to yell as the pile of children went lower and lower. In no time at all, the sorting was finished.

Minerva didn't take her eyes off of Albus the entire time. She couldn't stop thinking about him. He was wearing blue robes, a very good color for him; it matched his eyes. His red hair was pulled back by an equally blue ribbon. The man's enchanting voice took turns with the hat shouting out things. It felt like an eternity since she had heard his words even though it had only been that morning.

When it was all finished, he approached Minerva and Madelyn. He smiled warmly at the two of them as Maddy switched into her own seat. Once he was seated, he turned to face Minerva completely. "Are you ready for your introduction, Professor McGonagall?"

She nodded slowly. Did he really mean to introduce her to all of those students? "What about Maddy?" she whispered softly.

"If she doesn't mind, I think I ought to introduce her as well. After all, it may be strange to be seeing a nine year old on the campus."

Minerva continued to nod. "You're probably right."

Albus didn't take his eyes away from Minerva for quite a few seconds, even though the conversation was obviously over. Coincidentally, the woman had no need to take her eyes off of him. "Can we talk once this is all finished with?"

She smiled. God, that was it. He wanted to talk…he wanted to either make her the happiest person in the world, or make it all crash down again. "Of course."

The man smiled back, but didn't say anything. He only stood up and caught the attention of all of the students simply by being there. It was amazing, the way he could get people to follow him without even doing anything. He had a power over others that no man had ever seemed to have. He glanced down at Minerva.

"We have now officially started the school year. For those of you new to the campus, I welcome you, to everyone returning, I'm very happy to see you again. Now, before we start the banquet, I should like to remind all of you that Professor Dippit has retired and I have been made the Headmaster, retiring myself from teaching Transfiguration. So, to fill my position as head of Gryffindor as well as Transfiguration professor, Professor McGonagall has been hired. Coincidentally, with her she also brings another addition which is her daughter, Madelyn. I expect you all to treat the both of them with the same attentiveness and kindness that you show every other staff member here…" he glanced at Minerva, "just because they're young is no reason to give them any less respect. Now," he turned back to the rest of the students, "let's eat!"

Immediately food appeared on the tables. Students began eating immediately. Albus turned to Minerva with an amused grin on his face. "I hope that was satisfactory to you."

The woman blinked slowly, contemplating how she ought to respond. "Why is it, Headmaster, that you brought up my age?"

He grinned with twinkling eyes, "I thought it was relevant."

* * *

"Please head to your dormitories. Your prefects will assist you in finding them," Albus announced to the entirety of the room. A great swarming flock of students began exiting out the doors to the Great Hall. It didn't take long at all before everyone had gone and all that was left was the staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Minerva stared at the lot of them. Several of them had come and introduced themselves to her; she could have been better with names. All she could remember was their department of the school which they worked, if she was lucky. It didn't really matter at that point though; her mind was not on names of the staff.

Maddy tugged on the woman's hand. "I'm tired."

She blinked and looked at Albus who was shaking hands of many of the staff members, welcoming them back to the school.

Minerva swallowed sadly and approached him; she did not want to wait any longer than she had to. Albus looked at her with open blue eyes when she was only a short foot infront of him. "We need to get back to our room," she sighed, "Madelyn is ready to fall flat on her face."

He glanced over Minerva's shoulder at her daughter who was currently yawning. The man leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Can you meet me later?"

She stared up at him unsurely. Was it important enough for her to sneak away from her daughter? All she needed was to really look into his eyes to know the answer. It was more than a meeting; it was confession. Their talking could very well lead to a…well, she didn't know what she wanted to call it, or if she wanted to think about it. She just knew that it would lead to something; a something they once had.

The woman nodded slowly. "My room at eleven," she whispered, "and try not to be late."

Albus smiled. "Eleven o'clock and not a minute later."

* * *

Minerva kissed her daughter gently on the forehead as she was being tucked into bed. "I love you," she whispered softly to one of the two loves of her life. 

Maddy smiled a sleepy grin, "I love you." She yawned then, making it quite a moment. "Good night."

The woman grinned. "Sleep well little one. Remember, the house elves will be watching you tomorrow."

The child nodded. "Okay. Have a good first day, if I don't see you."

"I will," she whispered, "now go to bed before I decided to give you a potion."

Maddy smiled. "Goodnight."

With that, Minerva blew out the candle that lit Madelyn's room and turned once before shutting the door. "Goodnight, little miss." The woman didn't receive a reply; she knew Maddy was soaring in the skies again…just floating as the world passed by.

She glanced at the clock. It was very nearly eleven already. There was no time to prepare herself at all; not that she knew how she would do it. What _could_ she do? She couldn't have changed clothes; it would serve no purpose at all. Her hair…the woman walked quickly to the mirror and undid the bun that had previously held her hair up. Quickly, she brushed it through, making sure it was perfect. Minerva looked at herself in the mirror where the anxiety flooded through her.

Merlin…she was working herself up for something that would surely let her down, but she didn't care that time. The more she thought about their memories, the more she fell in love with him again, dash it all. Minerva still loved him; if he was willing to say that he loved her too, she would do anything for him.

Directly at eleven, there came a knock on the door. Minerva swallowed slowly before answering it. Albus smiled happily at her once the door was opened. "Eleven o'clock and not a minute too late."

She couldn't help herself; she smiled widely at him. "You were always a timely man."

"Am I?" he asked in a low voice while putting his hands around her shoulders gently. She looked up at him uncertainly and let out a sigh. He stared straight back with the biggest blue eyes she had seen in all of her life. It wasn't even so much that they were blue that they appealed to her; it was what was in the eyes that mattered to her. She could see that emotion just floating in them.

"Do—do you have an answer?" she whispered softly.

He nodded and brought his finger to her chin. She looked right at him, her face only centimeters away from his. "Yes, I still love you like you used to, Minerva." He said it gently, sincerely, lovingly. It had seemed like forever since she heard him talk to her that same way. Maybe it had been forever; she certainly was in a different life than she once had been.

She smiled gladly, knowing her eyes were very easily giving away her vulnerable disposition. Maybe that's why he did it; perhaps not. Maybe Albus could just read her mind and knew what was on her mind. He leaned what little space was between them and touched his lips to hers.

It was slow at first; he enveloped the top half of her mouth softly, melting them together as if they were candle wax. Then he pushed her to the wall for resistance. The man also pressed the entirety of his body harder to the woman. He dug deeper into her mouth so that he could explore. Farther and farther he went until the only thing the woman knew was his presence and the fluctuating pulse at her middle.

She kissed him back; if he kissed with more force, she equaled it. If Albus wanted to run his hands up and down her, her hands would wrap around his neck for easy access. If he had a whim to move his fingers beneath her clothing, there would be no qualms from her; she liked him to touch her. In truth, she ached for him to touch her…it had been ten long years since anyone had made her feel the way she was feeling at that very moment.

They had to have been like that near a minute before he finally let go of her lips and they each took a needed breath. Albus smiled at her and ran his finger gently across her rosy cheeks. The woman looked up at him as he stared pensively at her. His eyes were twinkling madly. "I knew you'd come around," he whispered softly.

A slow smile crossed the woman's face. Obviously, the man had a hard time giving up faith. "I think I knew it too," she replied gently. She tightened her grasp on his neck, pulling her body closer to his. "We can't continue this in here," she whispered. "Where can we go to talk?"

He thought for a few seconds and then a grin crossed his face. "How does your office sound?"

She blinked. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I'm not sure of many things, Min, but this is one of them." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Come on; let's go to our old spot."

She swallowed and followed him as they made their way down to the transfiguration classroom. There were a lot of memories with him in that old room she realized as they walked down several flights of stairs. When the thought about it, Minerva was not sure how she would have gotten through the year unless they did indeed get together again. There had to be about a million memories where the two of them were in the room together, how could she have done her job without being taunted by them?

A smile curled on her lips as they entered the classroom. It was empty except for the moon's rays. Figuratively speaking, there were shadows everywhere, both good and bad. She saw them kissing, much like they had in her room less than half an hour before. Minerva also saw her and Albus quarreling; even the most perfect of couples have disagreements. But her thoughts were not the reason for her smile. The woman grinned because the old feelings were back and nothing had ever made her feel as free as to know that she was falling in love again.

Albus reached over and grasped her hand. She looked up at him with adulation. He smiled down at her and led her to the door of her office. The man shut the door gently behind him once the both of them were safely hidden from the world. Minerva sat herself on her desk. Albus raised an eyebrow when he saw this; obviously, the memories had not gone away from him either. He approached her slowly and put his arms around her waist.

"So tell me, Min, how have you been without me?" he said softly.

It was the first time since she had been alone with him that she didn't feel the need to lie. She felt as if she could tell him anything now that she knew what he thought of her. "Miserable," she nodded slowly, "I've missed you so much."

He kissed her gently on the forehead. "I've missed you too. You really have no idea of what has been going through my mind this past week."

"Try me," she raised an eyebrow. Whatever was racing through his mind could not compare to the horrors that had been going through hers. He didn't know her secret; he had no idea that they had a child. What was worse, he had no idea that Minerva was deathly afraid of telling him it. So when that look of panic would cross his face, he would certainly think he had done something wrong. In truth, Minerva knew she was the one who did wrong; Merlin, did she _ever_ do it the wrong way.

"Well," he started. Minerva blinked as she stared at his glimmering eyes; they were so wonderfully entrancing. "I do hope you know that you could quite possibly be just as attractive as ever. It wasn't very easy for me to look away yesterday in the rain."

Minerva smiled. She remembered that very well. While she was soaked to the bone, he had stared at her. Something told her that she had very much chosen the wrong color to wear due to the look of interest that crossed his face. "You _did_ look, Albus. There was no looking away involved."

He grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, so you have a point…I just thought it was appropriate to plead my case."

"Which is what?" she whispered with a daring look on her face.

"That I turned yesterday…which we have proven that I didn't until you had seen me staring. But I would like you to know that it was only because you were very beautiful."

She blinked. The woman had never forgotten his ability to flatter her if he saw fit. He had always been full of compliments. Perhaps that's what came with the territory of being Albus Dumbledore's love. After all, the most powerful man in the entire wizarding world had to have better qualities than simply magic; his leading feature was sweetness.

Minerva placed her arms loosely around his neck and batted her eyes a few times. "Why didn't you kiss me yesterday, if you were so interested?"

"I wanted to," he whispered and ran his hand up her waist then into the bundle of hair behind her neck. She closed her eyes while he did this; his touch felt so wonderful. "But," she felt his hot breath on her neck, "you wouldn't have let me. You would have slapped me away." Minerva leaned her head to the opposite side of him.

"No I wouldn't," she whispered gently. "I would have kissed you back. And then I would have ignored you today."

"Liar."

She was just about to retort when she felt a very long, cold, hard shiver run down her spine. Immediately her hand came up to block the light air that was being blown into her ear and she looked at Albus with wide eyes. He, however, seemed very satisfied with himself. He smiled at her. "I win," the man whispered.

Minerva glared at him angrily. "If that worked when I was a teenager, I can hardly see why that wouldn't work now."

Albus shrugged. "I was curious, Min."

She continued to glare at him. He enjoyed taking advantage of her weaknesses only because he knew them. She had not changed entirely from the time she was a teenager. Minerva was sure that it wouldn't be long at all before he started experimenting to see what had come and gone in their relationship.

The man stared at the slightly angry woman and then mysteriously made it all go away by another prolonged kiss. It didn't last as long as the first, but it was enough to get his point across. His hands glided up and down her back…then somehow managed to remove the outer part of her robes, leaving a long green dress-like garment to cover her.

Minerva brought her hands up to his face and traced along his lines while he touched the skin on her nearly bare shoulder with want. She could see it in his eyes, the fire that had begun burning. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. He needed the build-up of the past ten years to be erased just as badly as she did. Albus yearned for release, closure, and a beginning all at once as did Minerva.

But something was holding her back. If they made love, where would they be? They would have started a relationship, but it wouldn't be like it had been. After all, the two of them didn't make love until they were together for the very last time. What sort of precedent would it set for them to become involved before they had even spent a day as any bit of a couple? Minerva wasn't going to be with him if was going to be that way. In any case, her only sexual encounter with him had screwed her over for life.

The woman leaned forward and pecked him on the lips, making sure to pull back before he had any chance at all of making her change her mind. "We can't." She shook her head slowly. "It isn't right."

Albus blinked with confusion. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "We can't just pick up where we left off." Minerva sighed. "It's been ten years; ten…long…years. You and I are both a little bit different than what we were. It's wrong of us to just go off and make love."

It looked hard for him to act like he agreed with her. He stared at her for a long time to consider but finally nodded with a sad look in his eyes. He ran a hand along her cheek. "As always, you're right. I don't suppose it would be smart in any sense, seeing as how tomorrow is going to be your first day teaching."

Min bobbed her head slowly. "I do love you, Albus."

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead again. "I love you too." Minerva embraced him tightly, happy to have someone so dear to her.

"Albus?" she whispered while still clutching him tightly.

"Yes?" he asked slowly.

"I need…to tell you something." She knew what she needed to say; it would avoid complications if he found out then instead of later, as Poppy had mentioned. The moment of truth was drawing closer and closer. Minerva had to tell him about their daughter.

She had every intention of doing it too, until she really looked at him.

He would hate her for it; possibly take back everything he had said if she said it. Albus would loathe her for holding such a precious secret from him. Nine years had gone by where he had a family that he knew nothing about. Minerva had quite possibly erased some of the happiest years of his life.

She went blank when he let go to look at her for the thing that she so desperately needed to tell him. That was the exact moment that she realized the truth; she hadn't told him yet because she couldn't. The fear inside of her had made her mind drown every single time the thought came about. She could never make her mouth speak the words, even though they were screaming inside of her head. There was just something that stopped her that would continue to be a blockade between her mind and mouth.

Minerva swallowed. She didn't have anything to tell him; everything was as perfect as perfect could be.

"Well?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing," she shook her head, "I'm just happy, that's all."

He nodded with a smile and touched his lips to hers for a second. "I should be returning you back to your room, I think. You've got a big day tomorrow."

Minerva nodded. "I suppose that's best."

He removed himself from her grasp so that the woman could hop down from the desk. Once she was down and completely dressed, he reached out to take her hand in his own. Minerva looked up at him with a smile. He did certainly still love her.

They talked as they strolled back up towards Minerva's and Madelyn's quarters. It really seemed as if nothing had changed; they were very much in the habit of walking and talking when she was a teenager.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" he asked quietly.

A smile grazed the woman's face. She remembered it very well. She was helping him grade some papers…it just sort of happened while they were alone together. It had been wonderful; her first taste of love. "I do, as a matter of fact. It was nice."

"Nice?" he raised an eyebrow, "Explain nice for me."

"Well," she rolled her eyes thoughtfully, "it was my first kiss ever; I think I've told you that before. You made it what I always thought it would be, I suppose. What else would you like me to say?" she looked at him. His eyes were twinkling madly. Something was bubbling inside that cauldron-brain of his.

"What about when we made love?"

Minerva looked at him square in the eye. He couldn't have known what that evening resulted in, may it be good or bad. He knew what it meant to her. "It was the perfect first time. It's all I thought about for the longest time." That bit was true. She had thought about their night together all summer when she was pregnant. The woman had asked herself over and over again how she could have been as careless as to jump into bed with a man who (at the time) obviously didn't care about her.

"If it is any consolation, I've thought about it a lot too. I'm really quite angry with myself for never going to see you. I at least could have ended whatever drama was in my system if I had seen you and found out what happened."

The woman nodded slowly. She didn't agree at all with what he said. If he looked to see what became of her, he'd have found a pregnant woman who was very distraught. He would have felt obligated to help her. Nothing could have ended. But then again, there may have been a better chance for a happy ending. The truth could be known; Madelyn was his daughter. As it stood, a happily ever after was millions of miles away.

"What do you believe you would have found?" she asked quietly, simply curious. His imaginative idea of what became of her held some interest to Minerva. He had everything mixed up.

"Well," he paused, "you would have had Madelyn and be living alone with her. I could have forgiven you for falling in love with someone else, I think, if you acted like you are now with me."

"You're too easy on me, Albus," she whispered, playing along with the story that he had created, "You would have hated me for loving someone else. You'd have been heartbroken."

"Yes, you're right," he nodded, "but I had to forgive you; especially if you had never gotten the letters. As far as I am concerned, neither of us did anything wrong if we simply continued living."

Minerva sighed. "I wish I had as good of a grasp of the situation as you seem to. I nearly died inside that day that we saw each other in the toy shop. Did I tell you that? I went home, tucked Maddy into bed, and I cried myself to sleep by the fire."

She could see Albus swallow. Apparently the woman had not told him this. He obviously felt guilty for inflicting that sort of pain on her. He wasn't yet aware of all the internal conflicts that he had created.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "for everything. I never meant to hurt you."

A sad stare fell on Minerva's face. He was sorry but not as sorry as she was. Despite that, they both needed apologies and to forgive in order for there to be any sort of relationship in the future. The woman's confession could wait, but the apologies could not. They both needed to make known how badly they needed the others forgiveness.

"I'm sorry too," she said gently, "I hurt you too and I shouldn't have. And I don't just mean what happened with the letters, I'm talking about this week too…I haven't been very accepting. I…I was trying to tell myself that you didn't mean anything to me."

Albus nodded. "I'm glad you came around. I don't think I could have withstood having you sit by me every evening and you being as cold as you were."

She smiled. "I won't be cold anymore, I can promise you that."

"Good," he said gently, "and this is a fine note to end the night on." Ahead of them, Minerva's door seemed to grow larger and larger as they walked down the corridor. The remaining steps between their adventure and the room entrance were spent in silence.

She stopped once they were outside her room and stared at Albus expectantly. Minerva put her arms around his neck. The man pulled her close to him for one last kiss.

"I love you," she whispered again before she reached for the knob of the door.

"I love you too," he replied.

The woman smiled at him as she shut the door behind her and leaned on it once she was behind the wood with closed eyes. Minerva brought her finger up to her lips gently, thankful that they had been in human contact again. She let out a sigh. In love…that's what she was, like a foolish school girl.

* * *

grins. I hope that satisfied everyone! My editor (who did NOT review last chapter) said that it was funny how Minerva had changed her mind so quickly about "needing" Albus. Haha. After I reread it, I thought the irony was pretty funny. :) 

reviews are always welcome, they brighten up my day.


	11. It's Been a Long, Long Time

ugh. I can explain. I was planning on having this chapter be regular length, but it just kinda…kept getting longer. So my half way became a quarter of the way, and then an eighth. Sorry about that…serves me right, I always seem to jinx myself.

haha. I doubt any of you will care, but I have to tell you this story about me that happened today. I was at volleyball practice and I was playing really close to the (back) out line. Um…anyhow, the ball was served right to me, and I was ready to receive it, then it moved! It came right at my head…so I ducked and fell right on my butt:) good news is that the ball was out. bad news is that I was laughed at for the rest of practice. Oh well, I can take it. smile; it sets off a domino effect.

um…k…notes…

wait…no…author's note…

Yes, the song is a real song and I absolutely adore it. I listened to it the entire time that I was writing this chapter. It made me want to cry some times…and yes, my statement will make sense at the end of this chap.

k…reviewers notes!...

esb: well, I can't give you too much on how this whole "why didn't you tell him" thing will play out or else the story will be ruined, but it will be um…relationship defining. (grins) And as far as Min. not telling him, certainly she is capable, be more scared. Eventually it will come out.

Hogwarts Duo: Of course they're growing closer and closer…what kind of a romance would this be otherwise? ;) And yup yup, she will keep her secret for a while longer…give it a month. psssssst…you're a great reviewer and I am eternally grateful.

Alesia G: You know, you've got this insane ability to predict what's going to happen. gr. anyhow, it's going to get more and more obvious as the story goes on…of course in this chap. Albus sort of starts seeing it, but I won't go into nemore detail as far as that. Haha, you've no idea how sorry min will be, but again…no more detail will be given on that little comment.

Quill of Minerva: Spoken like a genius my dear friend. Nope, Min can't deny her feelings for our Albus and she won't ever be able to. Love is forever…I know that may sound sort of dumb, but I think I believe it. :) Hope you enjoy the update.

girl from Iceland: Ah, I love reading your reviews. they make me feel all fuzzy inside. Well, I hope this chapter is just a teensy bit more brilliant than the last chapter because I put some extra careful thought into it.

TartanPhoenix: Well yes, we all know that there are obviously two major conflicts in this story. One would be simply the initial getting together and the other is Minerva telling Albus about Maddy…one down and one to go. Anyhow, I hope this chapter satisfies your appetite for more. I luv U much!

Leta McGotor: See, it's funny because you're the first one to bring up the whole Gryffindor concept. I had expected it to be flying everywhere on my review page…anywho, I tried to be as specific as possible when I initially had her be made the Head of Gryffindor. From my point of view (and hopefully yours) she was very much just put in the position without asking. I know this doesn't really solve your question or problem on being frustrated with Minerva…she SHOULD tell Albus, but we also know that the woman is slightly insecure when it comes to certain things. Sorry about that, but you are absolutely right…I just like to make you understand the characters a little bit more than you would initially.

Silver Sorceress: I will have you know that I started laughing when I read your review…not that I usually laugh at someone else's expense, mind you. I'm really glad that you enjoyed the last chapter so much. It was pretty versatile in the field of emotions, I think. I try my best, but then again, I'm only a 15 year old who seems to have nothing better to do but write stories. :)

leyaeb: I can't promise you anything as far as emotions, my friend. Albus may be happy, sad, angry, etc. when Minerva tells him, but that's a little ways off…then again, (just to put the thought in your head) there's always the chance that he could figure it out on his own. After all, he is supposed to have one of the best minds of the century, is he not? (wink wink) Anyhow, here's your update! Thank you lots.

DumbledoresKitten: Oh wow, you felt pretty strong about the last chapter, didn't you:) Hm…Well, let's answer your questions because…(haha) that is what these little notes are for! How could Minerva not tell Albus? Well of course she's scared, but I'm sure you knew that…you probably meant your question to be more rhetorical than actually answered. So, simply put, she's a scared wittle pussy tat. And I'm very glad you've taken up predicting what's to come. It makes a writer feel good when they can see that their readers are so into the story. Oui, Albus will eventually find out and question the relationship, but no details shall be admitted at this time. Hope you enjoy the update!

Portkeys Miss-Mione: OH yes! I love this couple. All of my friends think I'm nuts (particularly a Snape fan…) for liking this pairing. OH well. And as far as fighting over Madelyn…well, Albus and Minerva won't "fight" over Maddy…it'll be more over the _concept_ of Madelyn. (sighs) Tough times ahead…but happy times first. Me thinks you'll like this chapter, it's most from the Headmaster's point of view.

kidarock: Oh I love it! Sort of together? (smiles) It's amazing to see how people think in terms of the relationship at hand. Yup, they are _sort of_ together…because together would involve a truthful relationship and we all know that there is a big truth that hasn't been put out there yet. tehe. I'm sorry if you couldn't log in to review before! It seems I have the worst luck with that! Somehow I'm always the one that gets shorted notes because the site spasses out just for me. Oh well, I'm glad to get any support. Luv lots!

okay everyone! Onward...

* * *

Chapter Eleven: It's Been a Long, Long Time

A smile played at Albus's lips throughout breakfast. He knew why he smiling, he knew how to stop himself, but he couldn't do it. With Minerva in all her beauty rare sitting beside him, he had every right to grin. She was quite clearly his again.

He didn't exactly mean to be possessive over the concept of their newly blossomed relationship, he merely thought of it as the truth. Minerva had been everywhere, probably loved by millions of men; Albus was just finally happy to have his turn. For the moment, and hopefully for eternity, he held the illustrious woman's heart.

The man was content with the fact that he had kissed her the night before. It was the way he had always pictured their second first kiss. Albus had meant to sweep her off of her feet, but what he had done was close enough; a wall was just as productive. Minerva hadn't seemed to mind anyhow. When he was pushing her against the side of her quarters, he certainly felt her give back whatever strength, or more appropriately lust, there was left in her system.

He glanced beside him to the woman who was currently picking at a stack of pancakes. Albus leaned over to whisper into her ear. "Are you nervous?"

Minerva nodded her head slowly. Albus could see that look of discomfort on her face. Certainly she was _all_ nerves. Why shouldn't she be? It was her first day teaching. He put a hand on her shoulder gently. "You'll do fine. It hasn't been that long since you were around so many students."

The woman met eyes with him, that already infamous glare on her face. "Must you keep bringing up the fact that I'm so young?"

He thought for a moment and then nodded his head. For some reason, it seemed to bother her that she was so young; whether it was because of him or the working environment, he did not know. "Must you keep glaring at me when I state the facts?" he whispered playfully.

Like magic, a delighted smile replaced her glare and she folded her arms. "I think that if we don't, people may suspect something between us."

He leaned in closer to her so he could whisper into the woman's ear. "Quite rightly, mind you. Speaking of which," the grin on his face expanded, "might I be able to visit you today? After all, it's only natural that the Headmaster ought to look in on his newest addition to the staff."

Minerva raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "What's going through your mind, Albus?"

The man shrugged playfully. The both of them knew what was going through his head; he would not have been as trusting to that fact as he was had Minerva not taken an interested look on her face. Her eyes almost shined, he noticed. A smile played at the edge of her hot, contradictory mouth; the mouth he so desperately wanted to kiss.

She shook her head slowly, that curve on her lips not losing its effect. "Tell me. What are you thinking?" she purred.

He blinked and then raised an eyebrow. An interested grin fell on his lips. She was playing games with him, knowing that the bat of an eyelash was even putting him under her spell. She knew what she could do to him, but he knew also his seductive powers. He replied calmly to the woman. "Why don't we cover that er, subject matter before lunch, when I come to check in on you?"

The woman eyed him for a manner of seconds, but then nodded. "You're a bad influence, did you know that?"

Albus let out a chuckle. He certainly knew it. "I do and so do you…yet you still go along with me. It's your own fault, Minerva."

Minerva shook her head again as she rolled her eyes. "I haven't done anything wrong yet, so you can't put the blame on me, my dear Professor Dumbledore." She stared at him with that knowing expression; God, how he had missed it. She'd always done it years before…it was, to put in best words, her 'I'm brilliant and I know it' face. The expression came about most often when they bantered.

He looked at the woman and then grabbed her hand gently. For a few seconds, he had thought she would pull away, but she did no such thing; the woman just stared at him, allowing him to do what he wished. Albus slid his fingers through the gap between hers with a half grin on his face. "I do believe this was considered very wrong a number of years ago."

While the woman was a student back then, he was a teacher. She had been looked in on by the Headmaster; Albus had been reprimanded on doing anything of any friendly nature with the girl. Certainly holding hands had been one of things that he was scolded for...almost even sacked for after he refused to stop.

A blush crept on the woman's usually pale cheeks. "I don't see how it could be considered wrong now."

He nodded slowly. He did see the reasons why it was wrong and he knew that Minerva, too, did clearly see them. For both of their sakes, they each pretended like there was nothing wrong with becoming involved. From the universal point, there _wasn't_ anything bad about being together. However, in the professional point, they were putting themselves on a very fine line. They were to be educators and conduct themselves in the proper manner; their dilemma was what could possibly be the right way to act?

Albus shrugged off the idea of what was right and wrong. He knew it was right to be with Minerva and that was all that mattered. "Nor do I, Min."

* * *

Minerva stared around her currently empty classroom, soon to be filled with twenty students or so. Her first class was to be the advanced seventh years. The fact of the matter was that she really didn't want to be put in such a high position so soon. All of them were most definitely well educated and besides that, they had been taught by Professor Dumbledore the entire time they had been at school. It would be hard for her to be compared to Albus.

She wouldn't deny it; she was inexperienced with teaching and even teenagers. All of it was different than what she had ever done. Minerva had been writing for as long as she could really remember; that involved no one but herself and parchment. There had never really been a need to even speak with her so called peers. Now that she was in a long forgotten classroom working up her anxieties, the woman truly wished she had been worldly enough to have a word or two with those that she worked with…at least then she would have _some_ confidence.

The woman took a hard swallow and looked out the nearest window. There had been many times where she just stood and stared lazily onto the lawn. It always had a calming effect on her. The green grass, walking students, and blue sky just seemed to prove to her all that was right in the world, giving her a newfound serenity. It was silly, she knew, but it worked and that's all that mattered.

Somewhere between the time that she was looking out and the time she turned, several students had appeared. They may have all been nearly grown teenagers, but none of them looked old enough for that. Many of them seemed to still have faces of children. Minerva raised a thoughtful eyebrow; had she looked that young when she fell for Albus?

Her sources would most definitely tell her yes, she did look that childlike and innocent back then. It became apparent to Minerva that Albus really did not have any business getting involved with her back then. It would have been wise of him to ignore whatever feelings he had gotten and vent out his emotions some other way. He had no right to fall in love with such an innocent child.

Minerva blinked, almost ashamed of her thoughts. While it was true that he ought not to have ever even kissed her, there was also a second half to the love equation they seemed to have made. The woman, or surely child back then, had been deeply enamored with him to begin with. In truth, she did everything in her power to be with him once she realized that she felt something of a higher level towards Albus. Minerva had been something of a catalyst in their relationship; provoking everything that seemed to result, including a child.

She let out a sigh, realizing the amount of students that seemed to have simply appeared. Many of them were chatting among themselves, talking about the new school year and what was to come. Others were sitting quietly by themselves either staring off into space or looking over notes; their only goal in life was to succeed, she knew that fact without even asking. The woman approached the center of the room. She waited patiently for the silence to die down, not saying a word until all forty eyes were on her. To tell the truth, Minerva was mildly surprised to see how quickly the students caught onto her little game; it couldn't have taken more than a minute for there to be complete silence. A knowing smile crossed her face.

"Welcome," she said gently, "to the advanced studies of Transfiguration. Most of you have taken this course because you demonstrate exceptional skills in transfiguration and plan on using it in the work force when you are finished with this year. I am Professor McGonagall and will be instructing on this course." She looked around the room at the open eyed students. Many of them seemed to be looking her over closely, particularly the boys. The woman blinked and shrugged it off. "I am an animagus, have been since I finished my seventh year at this school; my form is a tabby cat. In recent years I've been a journalist, traveling everywhere to study rare animals, pyramids, people, and everything in-between. Is there…anything anyone else would like to know?" she looked around the room. A majority of the students raised their hands.

She nodded in the direction of a curiously blonde girl. "Yes? Please state your name first."

"Kate Spencer. Can you show us your animagus form?"

Minerva nodded. Of course she could show them her becoming a Tabby, that hadn't been difficult since she was a teenager herself. Slowly, she allowed her body to change until she was no taller than a person's knee. The cat looked around the room, which had turned upside down as usual. Students were looking at her with interest. Inwardly, she was delighted at this fact; first impressions were everything. After a manner of a minute, Minerva changed back to human form and looked around the room.

Several students gawked at her, open mouths and everything. An animagus was a rare find, even in a wizarding school. A smile played at the woman's lips. She wouldn't deny that she enjoyed showing off, or that she liked very much the attention she was getting. The woman blinked. "The twenty of you will strive to accomplish being an animagi. If we are lucky, _one_ of you may accomplish that feat; it's rare to have any student get it done."

Many of them still had open mouths, but others had gone back to raising their hands. She pointed at a remarkably round boy with maple colored hair.

"Chester Roman. How long ago did you graduate from here?"

"Ten years," she smiled, "and yes, before you even ask, that does make me twenty-seven." Many of the boys looked at her oddly in those few seconds, making her extremely uncomfortable. It wasn't as if they had any reason to look at her the way they did; she was too old for them anyhow.

There was now only time for one more question, Minerva needed to get on with the lesson that she and Albus had created. She nodded in the direction of a red headed boy who came off as the athletic type.

"Malic Brunson. Are you the Minerva McGonagall that's on that plaque in the main hall?"

A smile crossed her face. This boy was no doubt on the quidditch team…no one else would care enough to notice the similarity in names. She nodded her head slowly. "I was a decent Beater in my day."

"I heard that everyone on display had been asked to play Professional Quidditch."

The woman nodded her head slowly, uneasily. "Yes, you're right. Everyone on that plaque had indeed been asked to play for a living. Some of us chose brains over brawn in the end, however."

The boy looked completely dumbstruck for a few seconds. Obviously at that point in his life, quidditch _was_ life. He lived to wake up, ride a broom, and throw that ball through the hoop. There was nothing more exhilarating than flying everyday to this boy; Minerva knew that feeling well. She had given it up though, for a family and love. If only he knew how long it had been since she had flown…

"Well then," she clasped her hands together, "shall we get started? Open your books to page fifteen."

* * *

"Your homework is to finish reading the chapter," Minerva heard her voice echo through the room. A universal groan was heard from the first years that had come in an hour ago. She smiled to herself; she had always hated homework herself, but it needed to be given. Students learned from doing things themselves; they were left to interpret the material to their own means, rather than having it all explained to them.

As if right on cue, the bell rang and the students left as quickly as they possibly could to get lunch. Minerva smiled as they walked; had she not have so many people to see, she too would be on her way to a midday meal.

The woman went into her office once the children had all piled out and stood by the window with her arms folded across her chest. She closed her eyes slowly and could quite clearly remember the thoughts that were presented in her morning class.

_Had_ she been that young when she was in love with Albus? When he kissed her? When he made love to her?

At the time she never considered herself a child, but all logic would point to her being wrong. She had very much been a little girl. She didn't know the ways of the world, people, or even heart when she became involved with her Professor. Minerva had been as new to the world as a spring chick. She thought she had known; even believed herself to something of a know-it-all as far as the world went. Not only did the woman not know things, but what she did know was in such a foggy sense that it was even distorted. Take love for instance: she believed it was when your heart sped up and you can't think of anything but that one person. The truth was that love was far more simple and yet complicated. The woman had now deduced that love was that feeling one gets when they're with someone, that look of kindness on their face, a promise that can never be broken, and the hardest thing to live with.

Who did she love? She knew the answer to that…but it took her much longer than it should have to speak aloud. Naturally she loved her daughter; there was never a doubt in her mind to that fact. The only other person she felt a sense of love towards was Albus.

Minerva did not even love her own parents. She respected them, certainly, but never did she feel anything but that towards them. As it seemed, however, even respecting them was not an option anymore; they quite clearly disregarded their daughter and granddaughter. So to get back at them, she threw their memories and horrible words into the garbage.

She may have hurt them at one point for falling in love and having a child. It wasn't her plan, however, to do such a thing; it just sort of happened. They failed to realize that life was obviously a time where unexpected things arose and took their toll; Albus had never been part of Minerva's plan…he just came. He, with his sparkling blue eyes and creative ways of thinking, threw her life for a loop and caused her to fall for him. Yet she was punished for letting life come and hit her.

She blinked rarely as the seconds ticked by. Off into space she stared, not really seeing anything but a giant blur. Even as she felt warm hands cross her midsection, she didn't blink or make any note of it. It was obvious that Albus was there, but she was so very lost in her thoughts that she didn't feel like turning around to him. Instead she asked what she needed to directly to the glass. "Was I really that young when we fell in love?"

"What do you mean?" he whispered gently.

Minerva swallowed. "I taught seventh years this morning. They all looked so young…was I really that young when we happened?"

She could hear Albus sigh. He quite possibly knew just how wrong he had been to take Minerva the way he had, but he also knew that it felt right. It had always felt right, that's why neither of them ever ended it. "Yes, Minerva, you were that young. You were more grown up than they are, though."

The woman nodded and turned slowly in his embrace. She placed her hands around his neck and played with a red strand of hair between her fingers. "Tell me, Albus, why did you do it?" she whispered.

He smiled slowly. "I couldn't turn you down, quite truthfully. I don't know. There was just something that told me that I should be with you."

She nodded again and pulled his head towards her own. There wasn't any reason anymore to hide what was going through her mind, not any. If he wanted to, he could certainly read her thoughts anyhow. So Minerva met her lips with his.

Oh, they were just the way she remembered; soft, caring, and skilled. He had always known what he was doing when he kissed her. From the first time years and years before he had been very good at enticing her by a simple touch of the lips. Now, more than a decade from the first time, he seemed quite the knowledgeable practitioner; maybe more so than before.

He came only a fingers length away from her when his lips left hers. If she had been in a very needy state, she could have certainly reached back out and claimed his lips again. As it was, Minerva was very content. She stared up at him with that hopeless smile on her face; that one that seemed to be in place whenever he was around.

Again, the woman laced her fingers through his auburn hair and ran them through gently as she continued to stare at the man who was once her lover. She wanted to say something meaningful to him, a chain of words that would forever stick in his mind, but nothing seemed to come to her hazy mind; even the sentence 'I love you' seemed pointless, redundant. So she continued to watch him in the silence, assessing every bit of him.

She had dreamed about his face for the longest time. Even during that period where she had nearly forgotten him in her daily life she saw the man's features in her dreams. It was the way Minerva remembered it, though, that she looked upon his face during sleep. As she stood in her office, looking upon that same man, it was very clear to her that he was different. Certainly by emotional means he had not changed, but physically he was different. There were threads of lines beside his eyes, just barely visible from a few feet away. He had somehow managed to get older over the course of time that had passed between them.

The woman ran her fingers over the side of his face where the subtle indents had taken place and actually felt the years that had passed between them. The creases that she touched burned her finger; she could almost see the smoke floating into the air. A decade, nothing more, made the tips of her hands fester to the point that she had no will to touch anymore. Minerva drew back her hand.

After a long swallow, she peered at him innocently. "Do you believe that time heals?"

He nodded after a few well thought out seconds. "We wouldn't be in here, together right now if I did not believe that."

The man's words did not comfort her. Her sad, broken, deceitful soul could not be talked out of what it believed. Time hurt more than it healed; it destroyed, burned, desecrated to make everything inside someone a desolate wasteland. Nothing but truth had the power to heal.

Albus' voice interrupted her thoughts. "What are you pondering about?"

She blinked. Minerva hadn't realized that she was still looking him square in the eyes, just staring into oblivion. "Time," she whispered.

"Really?" He pulled her closer to him, if that was possible. "What about it?"

Minerva bowed her head against his chest for a fair few seconds and then looked back at him. "We've lost it," the woman said gently. "Where—where do we start after ten years?"

A smile crossed the man's face. Obviously he knew the answer and was utterly confident in it. Once he spoke it, she was amazed at the way he made it appeal to her…it was so uncomplicated. "At the beginning."

She nodded her head, knowing he was perfectly right. They would start at the beginning. It would be slow at first, barely rhythmic. Then it would pick up, going in a slow beat. Later, as they hit the high point of their relationship, a drum would beat so rapidly that it could be mistaken for her heart; thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump.

The woman let a smile graze her features as she stopped her thoughts from going any further than they already had. "You're very good at settling my anxieties, did you know that?" she said gently.

Albus nodded slowly. "I like to think that I make you feel at peace. Merlin knows you make me feel peaceful when you're by me like this."

She raised an ever so slightly surprised eyebrow. "Do I?"

"Of course." The man ran his hand gently down her cheek; it made her want to lean more into him, get closer to the warmth that he so carefully protruded. The worst part of it was that Albus knew what he was doing to her. The man seemed to know pretty damn well that she would want to just lean into his embrace until the evening came…maybe longer.

Minerva pressed her head to his chest and let it stay there for a great many minutes. Her mind was quite blank, not working profusely as it usually did. All she could see was darkness, a truly beautiful and senseless state. But then a thought popped into her head; it was her break. She lifted her head and looked at her man. "It's lunchtime…I promised Maddy I'd come and take her with me."

A smile crept on the man's face. He understood; Albus _always_ understood. "Well then," he stepped away from Minerva, "we ought to get a move on. We don't have that long."

The woman blinked. He wasn't exactly correct in saying that. She had all the time in the world…her preparation hour was directly following lunch. Apparently Albus hadn't noticed that quite yet. Oh well, she wouldn't bring it to his attention quite then.

* * *

Albus followed as Minerva led the way to her quarters. Besides the fact that he enjoyed using the phrase 'ladies first' he also had a very real reason to follow her. He smiled to himself. As silly as it sounded, he had always found a fascination in how she walked; it was seductive without her even attempting it. With her head held high (she had always been very self-confident) Minerva took the most graceful of strides.

He blinked as a very real memory processed through his brain. It was like lightening igniting with a tree inside a forest, only to set the entirety of the tree population on fire; infectious, real, penetrating.

It was morning; the morning after, to put a finer point on it. They each had woken up late, which was extremely unusual for either of them; Minerva and Albus agreed to blame the change in sleeping habits on their comfort beside each other as they slept. Quite matter-of-factly, Albus had his arms around the woman the entire night and he had been her pillow; they slept the way two lovers ought to have, and that was closely.

When they did wake up, however, they were very much running late. Minerva's train for Platform 9 ¾ was to leave in an hour and Albus certainly needed to make a farewell appearance to the graduates. Despite their need to hurry, neither of them really did. The woman collected her discarded clothes almost at a turtle's pace and he had done nothing but watch for a very long time.

She walked over towards the bed, all of her clothes in her hand, and looked at the man with almost tearful eyes. He knew what she wanted; he had always been very talented at reading her mind. Albus put his arm around her and pulled her naked body towards him. Minerva wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want to leave," she whispered softly into his ear.

He did not doubt her words, not for a second. Minerva had so much with him, he knew, and so little at home. His knowledge of her family was limited, she preferred not to talk about them a majority of the time, but what he did know did not speak the best of their personalities. They were aristocratic, political fiends, and prejudiced. According to Minerva, they were even in support of Grindewald who had just begun his rise to power at the end of her sixth year. No, Minerva had no home in a household that was so much unlike her; if she had one, it would certainly be her choice to stay with him.

Albus sighed. "I don't want you to either, but we both knew this day would come. Besides, we'll see each other over the summer, this isn't goodbye." It was true; they had started their relationship, knowing it would be ending to a point at the end of the year. Neither one of them had really intended for it to be as carried away as it did; Albus never predicted making love to Minerva. They were attracted to one another at the beginning, in the end, they fell in love with the other. Albus was not intending on ending what was happening between them as the separation of summer crossed their lives, either. The woman didn't know it yet, but there was a ring meant for her sitting in his desk.

"Why does it feel like it, then?" she asked slowly. Minerva had always been deep; she thought about things a wee bit too much. At the time, he thought she just spent too much time contemplating what their goodbye could be at the end of the school year…

"Because you've thought too much again, my dear," he chuckled. He blinked for a manner of seconds when there was no response. Minerva usually came back with a retort when he said things like that, apparently not that day. She was in too much of a thoughtful state. Albus sighed and looked at her closely. "We ought to be getting dressed; there are places to go, Min."

She nodded her head slowly and began dressing. He watched her for several seconds, slightly mesmerized by the woman. She still didn't hurry, just moved at her own sad pace. Minerva quite obviously wanted to be with him as long as she possibly could; besides that, she knew quite well that he was watching her.

Once an ample amount of time had passed, he too collected his clothing and began dressing. In a manner of minutes, the both of them were yet again fully clothed and looking at each other sadly, with the tension of separation filling the air. Minerva was the first one to turn her head towards the door, shortly followed by Albus. Neither one of them actually stepped in the direction of it, but they looked.

Simultaneously, they sighed and turned back towards the other. Albus let out his hand; Minerva grasped it tightly. He walked her to the door, but didn't grasp the knob. Instead, he put his arms around her waist and allowed her to lean against the wall with practiced ease. Albus kissed her then. It wasn't any different than the other kisses he had given her, besides the fact that they knew it would be last for a very long time. There was an extra give and take that hadn't been present before in this one kiss; he gave comfort and she took it.

"Goodbye," she whispered softly.

Albus shook his head. It wasn't goodbye; they'd have many more times together. "I thought we decided this wasn't goodbye." He brought his hands and ran them through her long hair.

He could see her want to say something else to him, something to make him see things her way, but maybe for his sake she didn't. After all, Albus was certainly right; many more memories were to come. Minerva's mind was just insecure when it came to things like leaving her love. "Okay then," she sighed, "I'll be seeing you."

The man nodded his head. "It won't be long."

After that, she left. Minerva walked down the corridor with that same walk she always had; confident, ambitious, seductive. Albus didn't shut the door until her footsteps couldn't be heard anymore. He didn't know it then, but it would be ten years before he heard from or saw her again.

Albus wouldn't admit it to anyone except Minerva, but he regretted never telling her that he loved her that morning; it just seemed so implied for him to say it, so clichéd. The fact that he had made love to her the evening before, he had thought, would be enough. Besides that, he anticipated other times where he could tell her…those moments never did come.

What he also regretted was what he had told her; it was certainly goodbye. He had been wrong in his life before, but that was the first time that he felt pained for it; God, it was meant to be goodbye the entire time. The flirting, the dancing, the kissing…the love, it had all been a preparation for leaving. Their relationship back then was never meant to last because the circumstances simply didn't fit the picture; she was a student, he was a teacher…the combination was not a fine mix in society's eye. It had been a doomed relationship, meant to end, destined for destruction.

The man continued on his march behind Minerva for a manner of seconds, but then thought better of himself. He began walking next to the woman. She glanced at him with a smile playing at her lips. She was simply taunting him; he remembered that she enjoyed doing such a thing.

He put a hand to hers. The woman continued to stare at him, even as they walked with a fascination. She acted as if she never had her hand held before. Albus raised a questioning eyebrow. Of all of things for her to act strangely about, a pair of laced hands should have been the last. "Is there something wrong?" he asked gently.

Minerva shook her head slowly. "It's been a long time since you've held my hand, Albus."

He thought about her statement, taking it into consideration. It wasn't simply a long time; it was a long, long time. He had missed it. Albus nodded his head. "Do you still enjoy that sort of thing?"

"Of course I do." Then there was silence. It lasted only a few seconds. Minerva added on to her thoughts. "We can't be like this when we pick up Madelyn."

"Why not?" he questioned. There was nothing else to say. Why wouldn't Minerva want her daughter to be aware that they had started a new relationship? He blinked. There was no logical reason that he could think of; Madelyn was obviously crazy about him. Besides that, he was quite sure she wanted her mother to be happy.

"I think," she said softly, "we ought to wait a week or so to make sure this will," she paused only to add a dynamic punch to her words, "work out."

He glanced at Minerva when she finished her words. Obviously there was some discomfort when it came to their relationship. He could see it in her eyes which had so suddenly stopped looking at him. It was very visible, too, in her words; the very voice in which she said it in, sent an insecure wave down his throat and to his stomach. Minerva's fear of failure was very well spoken.

Albus didn't say anything back to her statement; there was nothing to say. He felt the way she did to a point. In the deepest compartment of his heart, he knew there was a fear of his own regarding the possibility of a malfunction in their new affair. It would not have been present except for the heartbreaking revelations that he had concluded over the years and most recently, in the past week.

They hadn't been meant to last a decade before, so why exactly would it work then? They didn't love each other anymore than in the past, there was not that extra push to thrust them into blissfulness, so why would it be a success? Albus didn't necessarily have an answer, he was simply confident in his choice, as he had always been. He believed love was enough.

There was silence for the rest of their walk up to get Maddy. Albus glanced at the woman every now and then, but there wasn't any eye contact. The both of them were lost in their thoughts, contemplating the possibility of failure.

When they reached the door, Minerva stopped Albus before turning the knob by bringing her hand to his chest and looking at him with big green eyes. "Are you angry with me?"

He stared at her for a very long time. The answer was certainly no, but he was able to appreciate something in her eyes in those few moments. They were sorry, her green eyes. Each perfectly round, green circle told him how very much she wanted his approval and forgiveness if indeed she had upset him.

A smile crossed his face. Oh, how he cherished this woman and her needs. "I have no reason to be. You were right to say what you said."

Ever so slightly, a smile of her own crossed the woman's face. "Alright then," she whispered, "I'll go and get Maddy. Would you like to come in?"

He nodded his head. It was true he had been there the evening before, but he hadn't taken the time to look at what she had done with the room. Truth be told, he was curious to see what she had done with the thousands of boxes left from their move. Albus was also ever so slightly interested in seeing where she put that record player which had been dropped on him only a week ago.

When they entered, he was very amused to see that it was out in the open space of her quarters for everyone to see. She had done it for him, he knew. Many of their memories included a record player, which coincidentally was one of the only muggle objects that were used by him.

He did remember quite well several of their evenings just dancing to music up close away from prying eyes. She had such a light way of being on her feet when she danced, it was wonderful. He felt as if he were holding a feather when he pulled her here and there across the floor. What had been the best part of those evenings though, was when they finished and they simply _were_. Those moments weren't often, but they seemed to only evolve when that soft music played.

For some reason, Albus was drawn to Minerva's player. He walked over to it, which already had its own record at the top of it. The man glanced around the room, realizing that Minerva had gone to fetch her daughter, and then wound up the box-like structure. Immediately the music began to play. He knew the song before the words even started. The soft thump of the drum, overplay of the saxophone, gentle backdrop of the string instruments could only mean one song.

He took in a deep breath as the words began to play slowly.

_Never thought that you would be, standing here so close to me. There's so much I feel that I should say, but words can wait until some other day. Kiss me once and kiss me twice and kiss me once again, it's been a long, long time. _

Minerva entered the room, followed by Maddy. For a matter of seconds, the two of them looked at each other in remembrance. Slowly, the woman walked over towards him and put her hand on the needle as if she were going to turn off the music. Albus watched her do so, not saying a single word.

_Haven't felt like this my dear since can't remember when, it's been a long, long time. _

Then the woman glanced up at Albus with an almost sad expression on her face. She remembered their times together; she didn't want the music off anymore than he did. Naturally, the song then proceeded until its end.

_You'll never know how many dreams I dream about you, or just how empty they all seem without you. So kiss me once and kiss me twice and kiss me once again. It's been a long, long time. _

Once it was over, Minerva immediately pulled the needle away from the record, took a glance at Albus, and walked over to her daughter where they started on their way to the door. He followed behind them as a deep silence filled the air of the woman's quarters. The man could only imagine how rarely it was as quiet as it was in that room. It must be a rare thing, considering there was a nine year-old living there.

The threesome entered the corridor. Albus caught up to the two ladies and walked on the other side of Madelyn. He didn't realize it at first, but the child's eyes were staring at him curiously. The greens of her eyes were never hidden from a blink, even; Miss Maddy's attention was wholly on him.

The man looked back at her, wondering to himself. Could Madelyn know already? No, she couldn't possibly know. Maddy was curious, he knew, but she wasn't presumptuous enough to believe that he and her mother were involved. Up until that point, the two of them had been more apt to fight than fall in love, at least in Madelyn's view.

He looked down at the child and whispered softly, "Do I have something large and obvious on my face?"

Maddy smiled and shook her head slowly. "How old are you?"

Minerva's head snapped in the direction of Maddy and looked at her with that dreaded 'don't ask things like that' expression, very popular with mothers. Albus smiled. Between the two of them he would have great fun one day. He looked back at Maddy. "Why don't you try to guess it?"

Madelyn glanced up at her mother who was still looking at her with the mother's look and then back at Albus. The child shrugged. "I don't know."

He looked between the two of them. Minerva looked surprised and angry, Maddy was anxious and curious. His reply was certainly something he ought not to have said, but it just seemed to fall out of his mouth as if he had done it for years. "Ignore your mother and take a guess."

"Um…is it high or low?" she asked slowly.

Albus smiled. "You only get one give-me, are you sure you want to use it on a question like that?" He was playful to the child, how else could he be? She was the daughter of the woman he had been in love with for years; what was a relationship without a little bit of good natured humor?

Maddy smiled a cute, but uneven smile. "No, I don't. I can wait…" the child rolled her eyes in thought, "Are you eighty?"

He felt like laughing out loud. He had been eighty about twenty years before; he would have thought that the lines on his face would give that away pretty clearly. Albus glanced at Minerva whose interest had been in her daughter. A smile played at her lips too along with eyes which had started to dance. "I'm a little bit older than that…" he said gently.

The nine year-old looked up at her mother. "Help me, mum."

Minerva shook her head. "You're on your own, Little Miss."

She frowned and then looked back at Albus. "I want to use my give-me now."

Albus nodded. "Alright."

"How much older than my mum are you?"

The man looked up from the child and then towards Minerva whose eyes had to have gone to the size of her palm. He didn't know Maddy as well as her mother, but he certainly saw the connection that was being made in the child's head. Maybe she had realized what was happening…

He cleared his throat a few times and then looked at Maddy. "About seventy years."

The child frowned and glanced up on either direction of the adults surrounding her. "So that makes you ninety-seven?"

"Ninety-nine," Albus said softly. "I turn the big one hundred in January." He looked between the two girls, one of which extremely curious, the other highly uncomfortable. The man decided it would be best to steer the conversation elsewhere. "Speaking of birthdays, your mother's birthday, I believe, is next month. Are you going to get her anything special?"

Maddy looked at her mother for a few seconds. "I don't know. I usually make something for her, but I don't have anything here to make her something."

A smile crossed the man's face. "You and I will have to go out and buy some supplies then. We can't have you neglecting your mother on her birthday."

Madelyn shook her head slowly, but didn't say anything. What she did do, however, surprised him. He truly hadn't seen it coming, that simple gesture that she used. It warmed him up ever so slightly. The child reached out and clasped his hand with her own. On the other end of the girl, her right hand was clinging to her mother.

Albus grinned softly down to Maddy and then looked at Minerva whose eyes were completely on the two of them. A smile fell on her lips. He could only imagine what was going through her mind, but he could imagine the relief she felt to know how Maddy seemed to approve.

* * *

It was not long before they came to the Great Hall and entered. Many of the students, by then, had already left to socialize. What students were there, however, seemed to take note at the threesome that entered the dining room. After all, it must have been a strange sight. To their left was their new Transfiguration Professor, in the middle was a nine year-old red headed girl who they knew to be her daughter, and to the right was their also red headed Headmaster; all of them were linked together by the child's hands. It was a strange sight indeed.

Albus made note of the looks they received. He didn't really care at that point, though. He would have gladly taken the odd looks a decade before, it was no different then. The three of them went to sit in the front at the staff table. The man sat next to Minerva and she sat next to her daughter.

There weren't words right away; it was reasonably quiet between the three of them. Their food appeared before them well before there were words. The man made note of the way Minerva bit her lip when she saw the sandwich that had appeared before her daughter. She looked at Madelyn. "I didn't tell the house elves yet, dear. I suppose I had better do that."

A frown fell on the child's face. "I'm hungry."

The woman nodded. "I'll go down and get you something else. You can stay here with Albus."

Albus looked at the two of them and then just one as Minerva left without saying anything to him. To say the least he was confused. He stared at Madelyn. "Mind filling me in on what's happening?"

"I'm allergicked to tomatoes," she said gently. "I get really sick if I have them and there are tomatoes in my sandwich, so Mum went down to get me something else without them."

The man stared at Maddy and then glanced down at his own sandwich. It was odd, he thought; he hadn't met too many people with the same problem that he had. "Do you want mine? I'm allergic to them too…they didn't put any in my sandwich."

Madelyn looked at Albus, a bit perplexed; seemingly as puzzled as Albus felt. "That's alright…I can wait for her to get back."

Albus shook his head and looked at the child closely. He hadn't had too many opportunities to really look at Madelyn, but this time he had the chance which he took. She had her mother's coloring, sensational eyes, and lengthy body. Everything else couldn't possibly be compared with Minerva. Her face looked nothing like her mother. The nose, lips, even structure were easily contrasted with the woman.

He blinked. A thought inside of his mind that was way deep down knew something, but he couldn't quite grasp it. A concept, words, phrases were trying to push themselves into his selectively permeable brain cells, but could do no such thing. He had felt that way many times before; he always seemed to find the answer in the most drastic of situations. Albus shrugged it off and turned back to Maddy.

"Have you given any thought to your mother's birthday present? It's on the fifth, you know."

Madelyn shook her head. "Mum doesn't really like me spending money on her. She says it's a waste."

He nodded. He could see Minerva saying that; she wasn't at all the type that liked gifts and trinkets. She liked the little things, always had. "Well what is it that you would like to do for her? You've got to do something."

The child shrugged. "I normally make a card and we go out for ice cream. Last year, though, we couldn't do that. Mum had to work."

Albus frowned. He knew quite well that Minerva hadn't had much time with her daughter in the past, but one would think a birthday could be an exception. "Well I'll make sure and let you and her go out this year. I'm not as horrible as her last employer."

Maddy reached out and took a drink from her cup. Once she was finished she looked at Albus from behind the container; all he could see were her eyes. "You're not horrible at all. Mum doesn't think so either. She woke me up last night playing that song that you listened to in our room. You danced with her to it, didn't you?"

He stared at her in shock. Lord knows what silly expression had to have been on his face when Minerva came only seconds after her daughter uttered the words. His mouth had to have been wide open, eyes unblinking, and brow bent quizzically.

Minerva placed a sandwich infront of Madelyn who looked up and thanked her. Once she had done that, she turned to Albus who still had a puzzling facial expression. The woman stared bewilderingly back at him. "Albus?" she asked softly.

The man blinked a few times and then shook his head slowly. His gaze went up to Minerva's. "Yes?"

"Is there something wrong?"

He cleared his throat gently. He didn't know what he should reply…after all, the conversation was obviously to be between him and Madelyn, otherwise it would have come up earlier. He shook his head again. "No, nothing's wrong."

The woman glanced down at her daughter. She knew something had happened, the entire atmosphere had certainly changed since she left; things were quieter. The happy, laughter filled air had suddenly gone empty. The blame could only be put on the child; the curious, perhaps overly expressive girl.

As it seemed, however, Minerva did nothing but sit down between the two people again.

There was very little talk as the meal proceeded, hardly any at all. It was almost as if someone had died, it was such a blatant silence. Albus could really only blame it on himself, he could have made many different conversations. He was wholly entertained, however, with his thoughts on how Maddy knew about their dancing. Surely Minerva hadn't told her about it; what was the point of not holding hands if she had? Then what on Earth could have promoted the child wondering if they had danced to it?

He shook his head to himself. It didn't make sense at all.

* * *

It was long after the last classes of the day had finished, the sun had begun to set. Albus stared out the window towards the bright colors of the sunset. The yellow, pink, purple, and orange blended so perfectly he couldn't help but gaze at the wonder. It was beautiful, absolutely entrancing.

He was so enticed by the lights that he didn't hear the door open, nor even so much as the footsteps that crept to the top of his observatory where he stood. It was only when a hand came across his shoulder that he knew of any other presence in the room. He knew who it was though, he could tell from the second her slim fingers clutched him softly. Albus put his hand on hers.

"What are you doing?" she whispered in the otherwise silent room.

It took him a second to consider his response; in truth, he really wasn't doing anything but staring and that did not make for a droll conversation at all. "Collecting my otherwise scattered thoughts," he said numbly.

Minerva walked around infront of him so that he would be staring at her. She looked at him that same way she always had with those exact same green eyes; caring. "We'll just have to put your scattered thoughts in order then." A slow but mischievous smile crossed the woman's face. "What's on your mind?"

The man considered telling her about Maddy, but thought better of it. Minerva wouldn't take too kindly to her daughter obviously stepping out of line; perhaps that was the reason why Madelyn waited so long to ask. Instead he decided it would be best to dance around the afternoon's happenings. "Did you really listen to that song after you got back last night?"

She blinked, a confused look falling on her face. "Song?"

He reached out and pulled her hands into his own. "_It's Been a Long, Long Time_?"

The woman's mouth opened and closed for a few seconds as if she didn't dare reply. Finally she decided on a response that she certainly took her time in mouthing. "Did Maddy tell you that?"

Albus nodded. "She said you woke her up playing it."

Minerva bowed her head.

A smile came over the man's mouth. His love acted as if it were a bad thing to be taking such a careful stroll down memory lane. She seemed to think that it made her…weak? He knew the truth though, Minerva was curious. The woman just wanted to see what little spark of a memory there was left; obviously there was far more than a spark. "It's an awfully nostalgic song, isn't it?" he said gently.

The woman looked up at him again. "I suppose so. Rather fitting to us, I think."

He certainly knew the answer to what he was about to ask, but he wanted to see Minerva's take on it. "In what way fitting?" he asked even softer than before.

She blinked a long blink, her lengthy eyelashes becoming visible. "All of it," she shrugged. "The chorus, the words, all of it."

Albus let go of the woman's hand and put it around her thin waist. He stared at her for a few seconds, admiring her for the person she was. Then he asked something of her he had not yet asked. "Care to dance?"

"To what?" she whispered, "There's no music."

He smiled and pulled out his wand. The wooden stick was pointed to the bottom of the stairs of his office where a very carefully designed bookshelf seemed to play music. It was quite helpful; he had been informed by the previous Headmaster. When no one was available he could listen to compositions and not worry about comments from anyone but the portraits of the old headmasters and headmistresses.

Albus looked back at Minerva who looked as if she were about to cry. This reaction was not one he had been expecting. He had foreseen a happy expression, one in reminiscence of better days; not tears. He frowned as the melody began playing in the background. "What's wrong, Min?"

She shook her head slowly. "I love you so much," she whispered. "I don't want to hurt you."

It was a strange comment, probably brought on by the memories of their horrid past. She was haunted by the thought of things going wrong, he knew that for certain. Minerva wanted a happy ending; Albus would do his best to give her the reassurance that it would be just that. The man lifted up Minerva's head and stared at her with complete control. "You won't hurt me. I only hurt when we're apart."

Then Albus pulled her closer so he could take her back to a wonderful memory that had played at his mind for a very long time. He allowed her to lean her head on his chest as they moved about. This had two different flaws which, at the time, he had found ever so slightly irrelevant: he could not hear her whisper along with the words and he couldn't see her eyes…her nearly tear ridden eyes.

The words started to play softly through the quiet air. _Never thought that you would be, standing here so close to me. There's so much I feel that I should say…

* * *

_

kind of a downer, isn't it:'( I started getting a little teary at the end of this chap. I dunno, maybe I'm just too attached to the characters.

anyhow…if you've reached this point, I congratulate you. God, you have stamina! I, myself, don't ever read 13 page long chapters unless I am MAJORLY into the story. :) just knowing I have people reading this makes me happy. hip-hip-hoooooray!

uh…k. thank you for the support. I luv u all!

—minni


	12. To Have and to Let Go

_Well, first of all, to all of you Americans, happy (early) Fourth of July! ) Let the fireworks fly!_

_ok…__next…this is a very long chapter…18 pages…sorry about that, I just couldn't get my wee brain to stop telling my fingers to type. _

_third…__no notes this round. I'm lacking time and the energy. Instead I'll just give out a big thank you to the following people for reviewing: _Questionablelight, Leta McGotor, Girl from Iceland, Quill of Minerva, DumbledoresKitten, Alesia G, Silver Sorceress, Siriuslives5, Rebecca, Kidarock, Emutet, Hogwarts Duo, melissa, esb, bogus7

you guys are all awesome! You make me smile, frown, glare, laugh, etc. you guys even make me realize my mistakes! Of course…you inspire me on the other hand…newho, I have something of interest written at the very bottom of this chap. written directly from me to you. :)

* * *

_Chapter Twelve: To Have and to Let Go_

Minerva watched the bathwater fill the tub slowly. Drip, drip, drip millions of drops fell to another pile of liquid to create a giant pool of forgiving heat. The smooth water rippled, even cascaded its warmth in that tiny circle of a container.

She looked up from where she was sitting, towards the threshold. The woman had felt the vibration of footsteps, not heard her daughter approach. Maddy came in somewhat reluctantly; after all, the bath was clearly meant for her. Madelyn had needed it for some time; her face had gone from white to brown over the course of a few days and Minerva didn't dare look at the girl's hands—they could scare the woman off. But of course the child didn't care; it was apparent that she felt that there was nothing wrong with being dirty, just like any other child on the face of the planet.

Minerva opened her two arms and beckoned the child over. Maddy walked over to the woman, stood between her limbs, and stared. In a way she was pouting, angry that her mother was making her become clean once again. Yet, in the other way, she was forcing Minerva to stare upon her with a new eye so to speak. Look, the woman did. Her eyes were large and knowing; perhaps too much so.

Minerva blinked, but didn't say a word. The woman smiled at her daughter, turned off the water, and gave the nod to her. She left the spotless room for a few moments and immediately walked towards the record player where the music was put to a start. It was a bouncy song, something that made her feel much more at ease than the tune heard earlier in the day. The sound radiated through the entirety of her living quarters.

She went back to the bathroom where her daughter was already in the tub, playing with a floating, hand-sized ball. The child was practicing levitation—a gift she'd seemed to have since she was little. It wasn't in any doubt to Minerva where she got her ability to make things fly without a wand, though she did owe some credit to Madelyn. It was true she had been blessed with a great amount of magic, but it was only her who was able to harness it in such a controlled manner.

Minerva sighed. She did need to talk with the little one. Not only was she beginning to feel guilty at the lack of details that she was giving to Madelyn, but she knew it was only a matter of time before she found them out anyway. Maddy realized what was happening; she'd made it utterly apparent earlier in the day when she spoke with Albus. Madelyn had asked him how much older Albus was than her mother—a question that she knew was very much off limits. The child was curious, yes, but she would never have asked that question in front of her mum unless there was a special circumstance; in this case, it would be the union of the two adults. Oh yes, Maddy knew at least that they had begun to care for each other. The girl knew that her hopes of having Albus be her father could very well come true.

The woman took a seat next to the tub and leaned against it with her back so that she wouldn't be looking her daughter in the eye. It was not that she was afraid of the look at Madelyn; she just knew the fragile state she was in. If the wrong—or right—words were passed between them, the woman knew she could turn into a blubbering idiot.

There was silence for a very long time. Not even Madelyn spoke to herself the way she had a tendency to do. No, there was only air being breathed; it was the single sound of the room. And then the child did something that mildly surprised her. Maddy pulled the pins away from her mother's hair. It fell down; a majority of it went into bath water.

The woman smiled. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Relaxing you," her childlike voice whispered to the room. It was as if she knew what was going through her mother's head, which was quite miraculous to the woman. Her daughter knew there was tension in her heart and mind without even asking. What a wonderful connection they shared; Minerva was very thankful for it at that particular moment. It made her job ever so slightly easier. The fear inside of her was drifting out slowly.

"Thank Merlin for you, dear," she sighed happily. "When was the last time I said that I loved you?"

There was silence as the child thought to herself. "When you left after lunch today."

She nodded her head slowly. Apparently she was still capable of being a good lover in one sense. Her daughter knew she loved her. There wouldn't ever be any question to that, never ever. In the years that came, her crazy teenage years, Maddy would always know that Minerva was in love with her little girl. "Well then I love you more now than I did this afternoon, alright?" she whispered with a stupid smile on her face.

"Okay," she said back.

Minerva closed her eyes, finding the sound of the water and the dim light of the room most relaxing. Of course, one must not forget that she had not gotten hardly any sleep the evening before. The woman hadn't realized how tired she was until her eyes closed, though she had the distinct feeling that (as always) it would be a great many hours before she truly did fall to slumber.

"You said you couldn't fall in love with him, but you are."

Those words really ought to have sent up a red flag in her mind, one that bleeped over and over again 'do not pass go', but alas, between her slowly malfunctioning brain and somnolent room, no such thing occurred. She responded quite legitimately. "I know," she whispered softly, "I couldn't get anything past you, could I?"

"Not me," she replied. The child reached out and pulled some strands of Minerva's hair apart and began braiding it gently. Minerva leaned back closer to the tub, enjoying the contact between mother and daughter. There wouldn't be too many of those moments left, she knew. It would only be two years before Maddy was a student at Hogwarts. Her mother wouldn't be seeing her at all then, except when teaching.

"Why are you, mum?"

"Why am I what?"

"Falling in love with him."

The woman sighed and stared with blurry vision straight ahead of her. She had asked herself that question many times already and honestly had yet to give herself an answer. How could she possibly know _why_ she was falling in love? It was a great marvel that had yet to be figured out. "I don't know. Why do you ask? I thought you liked Albus."

"I do!" she peeped in quickly. "It's just that you said you couldn't fall in love with him and you are."

What could she say to that? Maddy, as rudimentary as her knowledge was, knew things about love that only children could know. She understood the simple part of it: hugs, kisses, saying 'I love you'. The child had realized that her mother was vastly in love with a wonderful man, probably just from a few looks. How could she explain what she felt in a way that the girl could comprehend?

"Think of it like this, Madelyn," she whispered, "if I had told you that you couldn't love me after all of these years, would you do it?"

A quick silence came and went. Maddy replied with the obvious answer. "No."

She nodded her head. "Good answer. It's like that for me and Albus. I shouldn't love him, but I do."

"So you've been in love with him before?"

This time, the red flag came up entirely too quickly. It was her own fault, she supposed, for using the example she had. She'd implied it without meaning to. Of course she had loved him before, but Madelyn couldn't know that…she just couldn't. Minerva turned to look at her daughter. A mass of soaking hair fell almost to the floor and got the woman all wet.

She had meant to deny it, to tell Madelyn that Albus and she were never involved. But it seemed to be in Minerva's nature to cave in at the exact wrong second, to succumb to fear. At the sight of her daughter's complexion, she was reminded of him. Minerva sighed. "Wash up, get out, and I'll tell you about him and me," she said with a newfound motherly tone. Then she left the room to deal with her many thoughts.

Once she was out of the room, she whispered to herself with uneasy reassurance, "It's probably best, anyway."

* * *

Minerva contemplated over and over again the magnitude of what she was about to tell her daughter as the girl got ready for sleep. She'd decided that there was no possible way for her to tell Maddy that Albus and she were together and not involve the creation of the child. The girl was about to be told who her father was. For years Minerva tried to hide Madelyn's father's identity by throwing away newspapers that held hid face, not giving too many clues, and not ever saying his name when she was around. And now, after nine years, it would be revealed in such a way that she could never forgive herself for waiting.

The woman stared at the slowly burning fire from the settee, berating herself for her stupid bad judgment. Her daughter couldn't possibly take well to knowing who her father was all along, especially when he had become so incredibly close.

Maddy came out in her pink nightgown, with big green eyes. She looked at her mother and sat next to her, knowing full well that there was no point in asking for the story that had already been promised. She waited patiently, not saying a word. Minerva reached out her arms and pulled the child towards her. The little one put her head on her mother's shoulder.

And then the woman began, not necessarily by choice, but simply by the feeling that it was time. She felt the pressure of the minutes upon her; the secret had to be told. "Well Maddy, let's start when I was a student," she sighed. "Mr. Albus was my teacher. He—he was brilliant and handsome, everything that I wanted in a man. I don't expect you to understand this part quite yet; you're still fairly young to be seriously thinking about boys, Merlin forbid. But anyhow…I fell in love with him and by some miracle he fell in love with me. We fell in love together."

"Then what? Did you fall out of love?"

Minerva blinked. She didn't know exactly where to start with that question. In truth, she never had fallen out of love with Albus, but she certainly was not with him in those years; instead she was with Madelyn—their child. "I don't believe we did, dear." She sighed loudly and then glanced at Maddy who was looking up at her with confusion on her face. Despite herself, a smile crossed her face; her daughter looked almost too utterly interested for what was meant to be such a simple subject.

"But things happened that made us…separate," she continued. "You see, I graduated and he went on to bigger, better things. But we never really stopped loving each other. I still thought of him all of the time and he, I suppose, thought of me every now and then."

"Why didn't you go back and tell him, then? You told me that you're supposed to tell someone that you love them."

The woman looked at Maddy with her big green eyes and face which was inherited from her father. What Minerva had always told her daughter was true, but it was a lesson that she, herself, learned far too late in life. When she was a teenager, she was headstrong and independent if she needed to be—by the time she reached twenty or so, it was too late to tell Albus that she loved him…not that she would have, anyhow. As memory served, she had been hurt far too much by the man's lack in sending letters to feel anything but disdain.

"Well, I thought he had hurt me," she whispered. "I thought that it was best if I were to just keep the memories to myself and ignore the fact that I was away from him."

"Oh." Maddy said gently and then her voice grew ever so slightly more curious than it had been previously. "Did you dance together? And kiss?"

The woman looked down at her daughter with dilated eyes. Had she guessed that? Did the music give it away? No, Maddy _knew_. The child was not presuming that they danced or kissed—though she had to admit kissing was a given in a relationship—somehow, Madelyn was very much aware of their past together. "Did Albus tell you that we did?"

"No," she shook her head slowly, "he didn't tell me anything."

Suspiciously, she stared at Maddy. If Albus had said nothing, then there was no one else who could have. Where was it that she could possibly be getting her facts? Could Poppy maybe have said something? No, Poppy was a blabber, but she certainly was able to watch what words fell out of her incredibly large mouth. "Then who did?" she asked quietly.

"No one. I found a letter…in your drawer. I read it and it was from Mr. Albus."

She went completely blank at that point, quite possibly from shock, maybe more of horror. Madelyn had read _the_ letter…her daughter read that heartbreaking letter. That poor little girl probably knew everything there was to know and hadn't realized it—or maybe she had. Minerva blinked and had to turn away from her daughter who up until that point had seemed completely innocent.

Her questions of the past few days had come across as curiosity, interest. But now that personality trait had been denied. No, Maddy had simply been prodding further into what she so obviously knew. She'd asked only a few hours before how much older Albus was than Minerva. Her mother had found it out of line, certainly, but not a question that mattered in the eyes of the child. Now she realized that Madelyn had simply been asking for her own benefit; she wanted to know how much older Minerva's love was than her.

She looked back down at her daughter with disappointment. It had to have been the first time that she had ever felt dissatisfaction with Madelyn, but it was present in a newfound abundance. Maddy had known. The little girl knew that Minerva was in love with the Headmaster before even she was able to admit it. That wasn't the worst part of though, her knowing. The most putrid bit had been that Madelyn took—and read—her mother's personal things. That sweet little girl had stolen and used it to her advantage. Quite possibly she already knew what Minerva had been meaning to tell her all along.

The woman blinked. "And where was I when you _found_ this letter?" She was curious. Had she done it while Minerva was there, at work, or with Albus? It was a question worth asking.

"Asleep, napping," she said softer this time. Madelyn could realize that tweak in the woman's voice. She knew quite well that she was in trouble for reading the letter, but then again she had known that there would be consequences one day or another.

"Ah," she nodded her head slowly, feeling a numbing pain penetrate her body. "Tell me, Madelyn Annette McGonagall, why did you read it? You know, Albus only gave it to me a week ago." She was sinking deeper and deeper into a pool of disappointment the more she thought about it. People always interfered with her things; it's what had ruined her life in the first place. They just took her possessions without asking and disappointed her in the end. Minerva had never dreamed that her own daughter could make her feel as sad and lifeless as she had begun to feel, never.

"I don't know."

Minerva stared at Maddy closely, feeling her patience as well as trust slip away with every second. She couldn't go any further without some space apart from her daughter. The woman took in a deep breath and stepped away from Madelyn. There were tears in her eyes; a rare find for her by then. She hadn't visibly cried for years. But Minerva would not be drawn back in by those tears. The woman shook her head slowly as she stared unto her daughter. "Maddy," she said slowly, "Go to your room for the rest of the night. I'll be in later to tuck you in."

Her face had gone red now, bright red. Tears were leaking everywhere. With a great sniff, she sat up from the settee and ran to her room, making sure to slam the door behind her.

Minerva felt no guilt for what she had done, even as the vibration of Maddy's walls being hit was heard; she liked to throw things when she was angry. The girl was one of action, but so was her mother. The woman herself left the room then and went into her own bedroom. She felt like throwing things too, but didn't. Minerva just fell on her bed and stared at the blank ceiling as a tear or two fell from her eyes.

She knew it was silly to be angry at her daughter for such a small thing. But Maddy didn't realize what privacy meant to her mother. There were very few people out there anyway he knew what privacy could possibly mean to Minerva. As a child she had been around far too many people who were of the wrong sort—she never seemed to have a moment alone. Then there was that simple, original ordeal with the letter. Her notes had been held captive from her, never to her knowledge. It had been her hope that she was away from that sort of secrecy.

A hard, long breath was drawn from the woman and then her eyes closed out of frustration. She didn't want to look at the world anymore; it was very much unfair. It angered her that it could possibly allow her daughter to disappoint her so. It made her feel complete devastation when it kept her from telling Albus the truth. She hated the world; it brought nothing but pain.

But that, perhaps, is slightly insignificant. Despite her emotional wave, sleep was immediately brought upon her. Minerva didn't open her eyes for some hours later.

* * *

Albus was just putting on his nightwear when a knock came on the door. He wasn't very perplexed at this, though he should have been. It was nearly eleven o'clock at night. All of his staff had a right to be in bed and there certainly couldn't be any student problems so early in the year. But none of this occurred to him as he went to the door.

He had expected a grow-up to be looking at. Instead he looked down at a familiar red headed girl who seemed quite motherless at the time and extremely distraught. The little one's eyes were red and puffy, obviously she had been crying. He opened up the door very wide and allowed the girl to come in; she walked right up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

To be frank, he didn't know what to do right away. There was no experience with him as far as a nine year-old went. His main business had been with teenagers for the past thirty plus years. Going on a reaction, he picked up the child from the waist and brought her head up to his. She threw her arms around him as well as her legs. He walked to his bed and sat with the child in his arms.

She started crying again while she was in his grasp. The tears just streamed out and he could certainly hear her bawling. The man wanted to ask her what was wrong, but knew it would be futile, at least for the time being. All he could assume was that it obviously had something to do with her mother; Maddy would not have come to him otherwise.

It felt oddly comforting to be holding the teary eyed child. He felt as if he had been doing it for years, which was partially true. With him only growing older, there had been evenings where he dreamed that he had a child to hold and comfort. Many times in his sleep he had held a weeping child, this was only his first real experience.

When the bawling finally subsided, the little girl looked at him with the saddest expression. Her wistful eyes had grown to their full potential and a look of complete guilt had found its way onto her lips. She looked as if she still wanted to cry, but had no more energy to do so.

Albus smiled sadly at her. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

She shook her head slowly.

He couldn't blame her, really. He was the new man in her life and didn't know her as well as many others. There would be many things that she would want to keep from him in the years to come. Albus nodded his head. "Well then how about we take you back home?"

Madelyn shook her head violently and buried her head into his neck. "Don't make me go home, please. Mum is mad at me."

So that was it. Miss Minerva's temper had gotten to her. He wouldn't say that it was without warrant because he did not yet know what the reason was, but he did certainly remember the furry that she could protrude. Any child could be scared of Minerva's anger if it was at its best. "Okay, I won't," he said gently. "Would you like a hot chocolate, then?"

He could feel her nod and a smile came across his face. What child disliked hot cocoa?

* * *

Minerva's eyes opened slowly with a grudge. She didn't want to get up, look around, or even stare up at the ceiling again. All the woman wanted was sleep; she at least deserved that, did she not? With a loud moan of annoyance, she turned to the clock which currently read two o'clock. Her head began to throb at that moment; it was as if there was an earthquake breaking the grounds inside of her brain. She had no business being up at two in the morning. Her tired body was against it. The woman's limbs didn't want to move nor did her neck or even her eyes. Minerva wanted sleep; a peaceful, lasting, silent slumber for once in her life.

But then a thought came to her besides sleep; it was Madelyn. Minerva had sent her daughter to her room and then promised to later tuck her in. Surely it was past tuck in time; Maddy had to be sound asleep in her bed by the hour that it was. Nevertheless, it was not in the woman's nature to not do what she said.

She slowly crept out of bed and made her way across the little corridor to Madelyn's room.

While she was not prone to bad situations, it certainly seemed that one had risen—again—in the midst of her short slumber. There was no little girl in that bed; only a sheet and pillow. The woman's heart seemed to fall from her chest and land with a thud on the floor. It didn't even bounce when it hit, just laid there to collect the dirt of the room.

Frantically, she ran her hands all over the course of the mattress and then dashed around the empty room. On the bookshelf, under the bed, inside the closet she looked; certainly her daughter had gone. The little red headed girl was nowhere to be seen, absolutely nowhere. She'd gone missing.

Minerva tried to swallow through a newly clogged throat. Her attempt was futile, as only one could imagine. Tears began filling her eyes in those few moments as realization came across her face. She'd sent Maddy away; hurt her feelings a bit too much, perhaps. The child had left for some place else.

She sat and stared at the empty room as some leaky drops fell from her eyes, trying her best to think reasonably. Madelyn couldn't have gone far—there was no place _to_ go. They were in a castle that was very nearly impossible to escape from. After all, if muggles couldn't find their way in, then how was it that witches could find their way out? Maddy had to have gone some place familiar, to someone familiar.

The woman blinked. There was only one real answer to where she could have gone. If Madelyn was not with Albus, then she couldn't possibly be anywhere else.

Quickly, Minerva left the child's room and made her way to the door. She didn't bother to put anything over the nightgown she was wearing; the last thing on her mind was her appearance. The woman raced as quickly as she could down the flights of stairs in order to get to Albus's room.

* * *

Albus had long since taken to a blanket on the floor for sleep. Only half an hour after the child arrived did she seem to fall back to slumber in his bed. He donated the mattress and blankets for the girl; after all, it was only customary to let the lady get the best in the room.

So the man had resorted to a pillow and blanket on the floor by the door. He thought it would be best anyhow seeing as how Minerva was more than likely to show up sooner or later. The consensus was that Maddy was distraught; certainly her mother would be too when she arrived. Minerva had to be worried. The child had obviously left without permission in the middle of the night; what a horror that must be.

Where else would she look other than his quarters for the child? Both of them knew that Maddy had taken a liking to him.

He fell asleep for about two hours before there was any sign at all of life outside his room. The only reason he even woke up was because he had taken to a spot so very close to the door for sleep. Otherwise he was sure that the deep snooze he was having could not have possibly been disturbed. The man walked slowly towards the door and opened it quite wide to see a red faced Minerva.

"Is she here?" she asked with a wee bit of a crack in her voice.

Albus nodded his head gently and motioned the woman inside. He didn't shut the door until he lit a candle or two inside of his quarters. Minerva's eyes fell directly on the bed where her daughter was sleeping peacefully. Then she turned to Albus.

"When…when did she come here?"

"Almost three hours ago," he replied. "She was awfully teary, Min; didn't want me to take her back home."

The woman nodded her head slowly and looked at him with tears in her own eyes. "I see," she whispered. "Did she tell you why she came?"

He shook his head no. He didn't have the faintest idea, not really. There were a great many things that could have sent Minerva over the edge; it did no good to guess. "Would you care to fill me in?" he raised an eyebrow.

The man could see her swallow slowly. But then she bobbed her head. "She read that letter that you gave me…the important one."

Albus glanced over curiously at Madelyn who was sleeping soundly still. Then he looked back at Minerva who was perturbed to the fullest potential. That was a change in events he had not counted on, not at all. In all of the things that he could have guessed was wrong, that letter being read would be at the lowest spot on the list. "She read the letter?" he repeated slowly.

It suddenly made complete sense to him. Madelyn did know about the two of them. She comprehended the fact that they were together romantically once upon a time and were obviously together again. That explained her curiosity to the fullest. All those questions she had asked—all the insinuations—were brought on from interest regarding that letter.

"Yes," Minerva said almost absentmindedly. She was looking around the room this time, not straight at her daughter anymore.

The man reached out his finger and brought it under her chin so she would look right at him. Her large eyes were still reflecting the candle light quite well. The orange beams hit her face, bringing out every characteristic. He was very suddenly reminded of the last time they were together in that room. She hadn't been in there for ten years.

He blinked away the thought and continued to look at her. "What happened, Minerva? She said you were mad at her."

She nodded her head slowly. "I—I was telling her about us when I was a student. Then she asked me if we had danced and kissed and such," she swallowed, "I asked her where she got the idea that we did any of it, if you had told her that. She said no, but she had read the letter. And I got angry, Albus."

He looked at her curiously. Woman was the one concept he would never be able to understand, as hard as he tried; particularly the woman infront of him. The man shrugged. "I fail to see why you could have gotten angry."

"I know it's silly to you," she said gently, too gently as a matter of fact. Something told him that she only did it to hide a crack in her voice. "But she took something very dear to me, looked at it, and used it to her knowledge. She had no right, none at all."

She was right; it was silly to him. He understood where Minerva was coming from, he truly did. But what he couldn't see was why it upset her so. Her daughter read a letter that by no means had the seal 'off limits' written on it. She was only a child, after all. There was no reason to punish her for acting the way children so often do.

"I suppose not," he said gently. "Do you really think that's important enough though, to cause her to run away?"

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Do you think I haven't thought that myself? No, it's not important enough and I can admit to that. But the point is that she went through my things without asking and of _course_ I'm going to reprimand her. She just took it too harsh."

He nodded his head. "I see. Would you mind my asking why you were telling her about us? I find it rather interesting, considering the fact that you didn't allow me to hold your hand earlier."

The woman looked down at the floor. Albus put his finger back under her chin and lifted her head to stare back at him. He didn't ask to make her feel bad, which was what obviously was happening. The man had asked only out of his own curiosity. After all, Minerva had wanted to keep things a secret. It didn't make sense to him at all that she would be telling her daughter about their relationship years before.

"Slip of the tongue," she shrugged, "I gave it away."

Again, Albus bobbed his head slowly. Then he glanced at the sleeping child. Her red hair was completely sprawled out on a pillow and hands on one side of her body. She was sleeping soundly enough for having such a traumatic evening. Infact she seemed to be resting very deeply; he couldn't imagine what could wake that child who looked so peaceful.

He looked back at Minerva. She hadn't taken her eyes off of him, he could tell. The woman had been staring at him from the moment he'd lifted her chin to look at him. It could have unnerved him some other day in some other situation, but it seemed…right to be looked at in such a way. He loved that emotion in her eyes that came out every so often and the way the light flickered off of it.

It was fortunate that Maddy chose his quarters to run to, he thought. Albus was the only one Minerva would ever look at in such a way with the emotion running down her cheeks. She was strong for everyone else, but not for those she loved. When she was near her beloved, all of her feelings came loose. Minerva loved her daughter very much; obviously she had been worried about the girl, it was as plain as the tear crawling down her cheek.

Albus sighed. "What do you want to do about her? She's sleeping, you know. I gave her some hot chocolate; it always did help me to sleep."

Minerva looked at the girl for a few seconds and then back at Albus. "I would like to take her back…but I don't want to wake her."

He nodded. That was understandable. Minerva was not in her home, or even a familiar place for that matter. She had only stepped foot in the room one other time and that had quite possibly left an implant inside her mind; he could only wonder if it was a good or bad one.

But he very much wished to keep the child happy, just as Minerva seemed to. So he suggested the most logical arrangement. "You can both stay here. I'll take a spot on the floor."

"No," she shook her head. "I can't ask that of you. This is your room. I'll just take her home and make up with her there."

Albus put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her with the most sincere face he could muster. "Minerva, please. I would like you both to stay. You're ready for sleep and so is Madelyn. You don't need to be lugging children around the school at this time of night. Just stay here; I won't be in your way."

"Albus," she whispered really quite too softly. He waited for her to finish whatever thought was running through her head, but nothing came. All she said was his name and a tear began to fall again.

* * *

She had meant to say something more, to expand on her thought. But she soon realized that there was nothing more that could possibly come from her mouth which may make sense. She pleaded with him without words. God, Minerva wanted to stay for Maddy's sake, but she knew it could be quite fatal to herself. She would be staying with Albus Dumbledore over night for the second time; the last encounter had left her with only a sweet memory.

The woman closed her eyes, willing herself to imagine the way she felt that one evening so long before. He had made her so happy, so incredibly happy. Albus had promised over and over again that he would love her for forever. Minerva knew that she would never stop loving him either, even then.

They walked after the graduation ceremony which took place the evening before the Hogwarts Train was to leave with the entirety of the school. Together they strolled around the grounds laughing and saying things that were not meant for anyone else's ears. They confessed their hopes and dreams, likes and dislikes, future and past. The both of them did their best to bring their relationship to a close.

The unfortunate thing was that neither of them really wanted the end to come. They held it off for as long as they could by a continuous walk, soft kisses, and gentle laughter. It was stalling at its best. But then the evening reached its high point, the one that made it clear that there would in fact be an end.

Albus led her to his quarters and looked at her sadly. Never had she seen that look in his eyes. He had always been a happy person whose twinkling eyes never seemed to fade. It made her heart break, just looking at him with that almost regretful expression.

Minerva tried to smile back towards the man that she loved, though it was quite difficult. She wrapped her arms around him for what was intentionally the last time. It became obvious rather quickly, however, that she simply did not know how to leave him. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her…how could she possibly say goodbye to that wonderful man? So she said nothing. The girl just pressed her head to his chest, feeling tears come to her eyes.

He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him, rocking his own body from side to side gently. It was as if music were playing around them, taking the two from reality into a dream world. The man started whispering softly to her. "What are you doing with me, Minerva?" he asked gently. "You're young and beautiful; you have no business being with someone as old as me."

She smiled to herself. They'd covered this subject so many times that she had lost count. The woman took in a slow breath, knowing exactly how she ought to reply. "I'm with you because you love me. Why is it that you are with me?" she whispered into his chest. "There must be others out there who are better for you than I am."

"You know the answer to that," he chuckled. "But if you must get one, I'll just say that it's because you're everything that I could possibly want in a woman."

Then there was silence; a very long, drawn out statement of quiet where the both of them were lost in thought. Minerva clung to the memory of him holding her tightly before they said goodbye. Albus, perhaps, was thinking of the woman in his arms who fulfilled his every desire. But she would never really know what was going through his mind in those moments; she could only speculate as long as she lived.

Minerva lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him into his brilliantly blue eyes. She really wanted to cry for the way he was staring at her. Even then she knew that look would be implanted for forever. He loved her.

"Why does this have to end?" she asked softly. The woman knew the answer deep down. Their relationship had always had an end in sight, drawing closer as they did with the passing of weeks. Minerva had never truly predicted falling as desperately in love as she had; she never guessed that the termination of their relationship for the school year could possibly tear her apart so much.

"I don't suppose it does," he said gently. "You've graduated, yes, but I can still write you, we can still keep in touch. It's just ended here, at Hogwarts."

She nodded her head slowly. He was right, but there was something to that statement that made her slightly unnerved. It wasn't that he was saying he would write,—it could never be that—it was because it did not fit either of their needs. Albus was busy in the summer and would have very little free time to write her. And Minerva…writing was not fitted for her simply because she was meant to travel that summer. But she ignored these facts with his words; if he said he would write, there would be some way for her to receive the letters he sent.

"You know Minerva," he whispered with the kindest voice she had ever known, "I can't imagine what it will be like without you this summer. I'll miss you very much."

"I'll miss you too," she admitted. Merlin, she would miss him. Everything about him she would hate to leave. From his hair to toes, laugh to cry, and quips to lunacy, the woman would miss.

"I love you," he said. Then he lifted up her chin and met his lips with her for potentially the last time. He was gentle when he kissed her, perhaps savoring the feeling as she was. The taste of his love had to be remembered well; it could be a long while before he would be able to taste her again. So the man prodded gently, not as forcefully as he had done in the past to get to her.

One of his hands cradled her neck while the other ran up and down her back, sending pleasurable shivers all along her body. The woman melted in his arms, losing all the structure that she had ever had. As such, he pulled her closer; almost close enough to mold her to him. Then he pressed the woman between the corridor wall and himself, seeking further for any reason to keep holding her.

He found it, too when his lips finally came away from hers. Maybe it was the moment, maybe it was simply her will to stay with him, but she found words that she had never uttered before fall from her lips. "Make love to me," she whispered. It wasn't a question; she wanted the man she loved to make love to her.

Albus didn't seem to think twice once she said those words. He nodded slowly and opened the door to his quarters. Minerva looked around the room for a few seconds once she was inside, taking into account the odd gadgets that he had collected. Then after a little while, she stared at the man who had taken to lighting a candle. A knowing smile was playing at his lips and his red hair was falling over the beautiful blue eyes that only he could possess.

The man then walked over to Minerva and kissed her on the mouth. His hot lips fused with hers, blending to make one. Her only working sense at that time was touch. It almost possessed her mind, the thought of being felt. All she wanted from him was his hands all across her…his lips skimming over her skin…simply his body heat edging her towards the ultimate sin.

Then he started kissing her neck while his hands very gently removed the outer most part of her robes, leaving an almost gown-like garment. His lips sucked softly on her firm skin, not even hard enough to leave a mark. He whispered into her ear then, "Are you scared?"

"No," she whispered back. It was the truth. Minerva was not afraid to give herself to him. He was the person she wanted to love for the rest of her life; the man she planned on losing her innocence to.

He pecked her on the mouth, only for a second and looked into her eyes. He didn't need to say anything more; the both of them knew that without saying a word. All the man had to do was kiss her again and she would go to him. So that is exactly what he did; Albus kissed her again.

They made love three different times that night…that last night. And Minerva was staring at the scene of the crime for the first time since then. The child that they created in those hours in the dark was sleeping in it unknowingly. The man who she made love to looked at the girl, unknowing that she was infact his daughter. And Minerva was taking her turn looking at each of them, knowing the entire truth.

Albus turned towards her with a familiar look in his eyes. "Minerva," he said gently, "it's two o'clock in the morning. Please just stay."

She swallowed slowly. There had always been a problem with her when it came to that man. His blue eyes just seemed to make her melt every time they came into contact of her. Her strength was simply drained by him, only to return hours after she'd left the man.

Minerva nodded her head slowly. "Only because it's so late," she whispered. She didn't want to stay, not really. There were wonderful memories in that room, but over the years she had learned to curse them. She had hated to remember how he kissed her, touched her, and above all, moved her. He was the man who left her with a feeling of hunger; she wanted nothing more than to be on that spiritual level with him again.

The man let out a smile. "Then go and get into bed. I'll take the floor."

A twisted smile crept on her face. Maybe she was too reminiscent, but those words didn't have the exact effect that they were meant to. An image flashed through her mind much too quick to really recall it, but to make it quite short and to the point, there were two people tangled in a sheet on the ground by a fire. "You enjoy ordering me around, don't you Albus?" she whispered playfully.

He shrugged. "It's my only joy in life."

Small as it was, a giggle escaped the woman. He had always been able to make her smile, no matter the situation. His humor had been her way out of life some days; it just brought her mind to a higher level that went away from daily problems.

The man grasped the woman's hand, led her over to the bed, and made her sit down. He did stare at her for a few moments, maybe recalling some of the images that she was. After all, he had once looked at her the same way he was looking at her in the exact same hours of night. Then he smiled. "Now go to sleep."

She blinked. It was a nice suggestion, but it did no good for the woman. She'd spent the last bit of the evening running about the school in search of her daughter and then looking at the sweet memories of her past; she was far too awake to be slumbering again. "I'm not sleepy," Minerva said gently.

Albus raised an eyebrow. Why he did such a thing, the woman could never guess. It was not as if she was making up what she said. In any case, she wasn't the sort to promote anything that ought not to be occurring—especially with Madelyn in the room. But truth be told, thoughts did race through her head. While he was standing so close to her, she did feel like she could kiss him for quite a long time…a very long time.

"Alright then," he said carefully, "would you like to talk?"

The woman nodded her head slowly. Talking was a wonderful idea, quite capital indeed. She could certainly stand to have words with him, the man who she had once made love to. It never did hurt to have a heart-to-heart with someone that she felt that strongly about.

He pulled her up from the bed and led her to the corner of the room where a rather comfy burgundy chair stood. The man motioned for her to sit, but she shook her head; she was keeping him up, he ought to have right to something as silly as a chair. Albus shrugged, sat down, and raised an eyebrow at the woman. Then he opened his arms. Minerva stared at him questionably long before she walked over and allowed him to wrap his limbs around her. She nearly was sitting on him, but he made room. The woman's legs were placed comfortably across the edge of the chair while her head and back were being held by Albus. A content smile fell on Minerva's face.

"So tell me," he said gently into her ear, "Do you still have trouble sleeping or are you staying up for me?"

The woman sighed. "Both," she confessed. It was absolutely true; she'd always had sleeping problems. Maybe there were just too many things on her brain, or perhaps she had a phobia of sleep in itself; in any case, sleep hadn't come very well over the course of her life. Besides that, she did really like to spend time with Albus. There was nothing really out there to stop her from being with the man, even at such ungodly hours.

"You really ought to be taking a potion for that, it isn't healthy to be up all night."

She nodded. Albus was right, she knew, but she also knew that his advice wouldn't be followed. "I don't take potions, Albus. They do nothing but mess with your mind."

"They can also help you sleep," he persisted. "I do not see how that idea could not appeal to you. Don't you like to feel fully rested in the morning?"

Minerva didn't answer straight away, quite the contrary infact; she took seconds upon minutes to reply. The woman had years to catch up on in sleep. For nine years she'd been working the most unholy of hours for the benefit of her child. She hadn't woken up feeling rested in what seemed like eons. "I don't believe I've felt fully rested in the entirety of my life," she whispered.

For some odd reason, the man's free hand grasped Minerva's. He spoke back gently, "And why might that be?"

"I don't know," she whispered. While it was true that she had a partial idea, the whole had yet to be discovered. There was no obvious reason for her hardship in entering dream world. But then she thought of earlier in the day, after her fight with Madelyn. She'd fallen straight to slumber after she sent her to her room. Where had her insomnia been then? She blinked and let her head fall on the man's chest. "But," she continued, "if you want, I have some news regarding that."

"Oh? Do tell." He thought this would be interesting, a good joke perhaps. Minerva was not in the mood to joke, no, she wanted to talk about her earlier misfortune.

"I fell asleep earlier after I sent Madelyn to her room. When I woke up, she was gone."

There was silence. Albus squeezed on the woman's hand tightly. "That's odd—and quite unlucky, if I might say, Min. Maybe you were just so exhausted that you couldn't hold on anymore. I'd imagine that ordeal with her could have caused you to use of a lot of energy."

She nodded her head slowly. That would be a reasonable—and logical—explanation of what had happened to the woman. She'd been exerting herself the entirety of the past week, fighting and engaging with both Albus and her daughter. It could only make sense that she would have something of a break down. Still, as much as she wanted to believe the man, she couldn't quite make herself do it.

It hadn't been her intention to fall asleep for the evening, either. She knew that to be true. If ever she did fall asleep, it didn't last long. When she was given the opportunity, the woman might take a nap, but those were just as productive as when she slept in the night. So that was her reasoning in why she had slept for only a few hours. Of course it was natural that she woke up to havoc.

"You like Madelyn, don't you?" she asked softly. It was more a reflection than a question, really. Of course he liked Madelyn, she certainly approved of him. But the woman had realized how deeply committed to each other they already were with the evening's events. After all, the child ran away to him.

"I love Madelyn," he replied. Something in his voice told the woman that he didn't mean it in that generic way that people spoke about others. He didn't mean that he loved to talk to her or that she was an enchanting person. No, Albus meant that he truly loved the child. "She's really quite the little girl, you know; I don't think I've ever met someone quite as curious as she is."

"Besides that atrocity earlier with your age," she smiled, "what other sorts of curious questions has she asked you?"

"She asks a lot about you and me. Earlier today—and I wasn't going to tell you this—she asked me if we had danced to that song before."

An eyebrow raised on the woman's face. So Maddy hadn't been just inquisitive with her mother. She knew quite a bit more than Minerva could ever have predicted. "And what did you tell her?"

"Nothing—you showed up with her sandwich. And by the way, I had no idea she had a tomato allergy…I found that quite interesting."

Her eyes were starting to get heavy as his voice rang through the otherwise empty air, which was a very big surprise to her. Usually it took hours upon hours before she felt any feeling of drowsiness. Perhaps it was because she was in his arms this time that it started to settle in upon her. "Why is that?" she asked, half-awake.

"Because I have one too. Funny world, isn't it?"

She blinked, trying to keep her eyes open. It was no use though. Even if she had stayed wide eyed, the words would never have processed through her mind. The woman whispered gently, "Ah-m."

With ease, she fell into sleep. Albus had his hands around her for the rest of her slumber.

* * *

Minerva's eyes opened slowly, unwillingly. The woman looked straight infront of her at first, towards the window and then the still dark sky. She remembered well where she was; Albus's room. She turned slowly only to see a sleeping Albus whose arms were still very much around her.

The woman let out a gentle sigh. He'd been good to her and held her throughout the time she slept. Perhaps that was why she loved him so; he always comforted her when she needed it. Maybe that was what had made him such a wonderful lover once upon a time. Albus was always there when she needed him. That wonderful man knew and accepted the fact that she was desperate for support in the evenings when her symptoms arose, seemingly unbeatable.

A mild sleeping disorder, that's what they called it. It was its own kind of disorder though, not entirely related to sleeping, she had been told. It was based more on intellectual insecurity as well as malfunctions. When she was stressed, she had a tendency to be up for the majority of the evening, but there was a unique rule to that. If she became too stressed—near the point of a breakdown—her body liked to respond by sleep. It hadn't been too often that she reached the point to where slumber was the only answer, but it seemed to come in large doses when it did.

She reflected for a few moments on the past months. When she first saw Albus again, she'd cried in agony. What had the result been? She slept an extra hour which made her late to work and eventually led to her quitting. Then what after that? Her and Albus talked, confronted each other. Yes, she had been up much of the time those days, contemplating the man and a possible relationship. And now the school term had started, she was hopelessly caught up in a game of truth or lies and had a daughter to take care of on top of it. Certainly she could see where her little moments had come into play—her large doses of sleep.

She continued to look out the window and decided that she'd gotten all the sleep she was going to get that evening, although the sky had not yet begun changing color. There was no reason for her to stay anymore, even if it did feel quite nice to be held by Albus again. Besides that, there were reasons stacked against her for why she ought to leave which included the fact that she could very well be seen leaving his room if she waited and of course there was Madelyn. Minerva needed to get her daughter home.

She looked at herself and the current situation. Minerva was quite clearly in the man's hold with no way to get out without waking him. If she moved one way, she would surely hit him; if she went another then she would quite possibly fall and make a loud noise which also would wake up the man. She rolled her eyes out of frustration. It wasn't her intention to wake up Albus again, but she _did_ need to get back to her quarters with her daughter.

Minerva blinked and thought to herself for a manner of minutes before she thought of a very intelligent solution. She almost chuckled at her short term stupidity. A cat! Minerva would change into a small cat and slip out of the man's grasp. What a brilliant—and obvious—idea!

The woman changed very quickly, glancing at Albus to make sure that the transformation hadn't woken him up. Of course it hadn't done any such thing. Very carefully, she walked to the edge of the chair and hopped down. The animal took her time in making her way to the other side of the room where Maddy was and then transforming back into a woman.

Again, she glanced at Albus who was still sleeping soundly. Unlike her, he had always had no problem sleeping; quite the contrary, infact. Albus could fall asleep any minute of any day at anytime if he wished. He was a man who had also been cut short on sleep supply in his time, but he lacked the disorder that Minerva seemed to have. Yes, that man could sleep through anything.

With a sigh, Minerva leaned over to her daughter who was an invariably light sleeper and touched her hand. Immediately the child's eyes opened and she stared at her mother with a puzzled look on her face. "Mum?"

She nodded slowly. "Morning," she whispered, "I'm sorry about last night."

Madelyn nodded her head slowly, almost as if she hadn't a clue what the woman meant. She was still in dream world, not yet functioning at her normal state. It was quite possible that she _didn't_ know what her mother was talking about.

The woman smiled down at her daughter and planted a small kiss on her forehead. "It's time to go," she said softly, "I'll carry you back to the room."

The child nodded her head again and kicked the sheets away from her body. Minerva grasped the girl under the armpits, picked her up, and made sure that the girl was securely holding on. Maddy's arms were wrapped around the woman's neck and her legs wrapped around the waist. The woman very slowly walked towards the door, but before turning the knob, she looked back at Albus who was still sleeping. An almost sad smile crossed her face.

There would be hell to pay at breakfast for her leaving, but he would understand eventually. She had a little girl who needed to be brought home, a fear of being spotted, and above all, a memory.

She'd been held by him for the hours that she slept—those few, glorious hours. That was plenty enough to keep a smile on her face. She would always remember the way he held her with his warm arms wrapped around her back and holding her shoulder close to him. It was as if he were protecting her. The only question that remained was exactly what did she have to be protected from? He didn't know it, but she did. Her fear; he was protecting her from her own fear. By Albus having his hands wrapped around her, not saying a word, he told her that he loved her no matter what. This set Minerva at ease…because that meant he would one day forgive her for not saying exactly who the little girl was that slept in his bed.

* * *

Albus woke up with the worst backache he'd ever had in his life. It hurt from the bottom to the middle to the top to the edges of his waist. With even the slightest movement a metallic pain would rush to his brain, giving him the urge to cry out. He blinked. That's what he got for sleeping in a chair.

He didn't bother to move—there would be a time for him to do that. The man just sat precisely still and pondered to himself the quick events of the evening which had seemed to blend into a blur. First Madelyn had shown up, distraught and tearful. Then he went to sleep. Next Minerva came, also distraught at the fact that her daughter had left over the course of the evening. Shortly following that, he had asked her to stay over—which she did. But the woman wouldn't fall asleep right then, no. She talked with him for all of five minutes on the chair and then let herself drift off to a quiet slumber. Albus hadn't had the heart to risk waking her and moving the woman to the bed with Maddy—her sleeping patterns had never been well. And so he woke up in the chair the next morning with an excruciating backache. The only problem—besides his pain—was that there was neither girl in his quarters.

Albus sighed. He hadn't given thought at all to the fact that he would wake up without Minerva's face to look into, but perhaps that was sheer stupidity; it was only predictable that she would leave early. The woman hadn't seemed too keen on spending the night over, but she had given in only because of her daughter. Naturally, she left the room at the first chance she got in the morning.

He had never liked to hold women before, not like he did Minerva. He would do it over the course of the evening, yes, but he had never felt at peace like he felt with the woman. She gave him a sensation of complete serenity what with her soft breathing and sweet expression. It had been his intention to hold the woman the entire evening; she obviously had other plans. Albus blinked. Why did she leave?

* * *

He would have moved better, he thought, if there was a cane for him to use. His back was screwed every way it could be; most of his spinal cord seemed to be out of alignment. But Albus was too proud to use such a thing. He was the new high and mighty headmaster…he _certainly_ didn't need a cane!

Still, he entered the Great Hall clutching his back, trying to keep it straight. His eyes were on Minerva—who was also looking at him—the entire time. Even from far away he could see the guilty look on her face. The woman could tell that he was in pain and she knew it could only be blamed on herself. She'd fallen asleep on his lap for Merlin's sake! There should be no question in her mind for why he was walking the way that he was.

Albus took a rather irregular root to his seat at the table which included passing Poppy who did infact stop him before he proceeded. "What on Earth is wrong with you?" she asked with bent brows.

He cleared his throat. "Backache."

"Well I can see that," she bobbed her head, "but _how_ and _why_ do you have a backache—and so early in the year too!"

The man glanced at Minerva (who was still looking at him) and then he looked back at the school nurse. Poppy had the most ludicrous expression her face, as if she had found a remedy for the killing curse. A smile played at her lips. "Wouldn't have anything to do with Minerva, would it?"

Albus squinted, slightly surprised at the woman. How on Earth did she know? Well, he supposed that answer should be obvious. Poppy and Minerva were well on their way to being friends…surely Min had said something or other about their relationship. He shrugged at the woman, not finding it necessary to give an explanation. "Maybe _something_ to do with her."

Poppy nodded with a smile on her lips. "Come by after breakfast, I'll give you a potion for your _backache_."

He nodded appreciatively and continued on his way to Minerva. He put a hand on her shoulder. Immediately she turned to look at him. "Good morning Albus," she said gently.

"Morning Min." He sat down beside the woman. "So tell me," he grabbed a knife, butter, and toast, "why weren't you there this morning? I was in the hopes of kissing you goodbye."

"I had to get Maddy to her room." That was her simple reply. There was no more to add on, just those few words by themselves. He was ever so slightly surprised that she didn't elaborate, but then again, he knew the subject would need a little bit of prodding.

"That may very well be," he took a bite of his toast, "but you left me in agony this morning." Albus swallowed. "It would set my mind at ease if you told me something else—that you didn't leave me to pain on purpose."

She looked at him for a few seconds with regret written on her face. "Don't speak with your mouth full," she whispered, a gentle smile crawling on her lips, but then it left quickly. Albus was not in the mood to joke. He wanted to know why she left. "I didn't mean to leave you hurt," she said gently. "I would never mean to hurt you—you know that. What hurts? I saw you walking up here…you don't have much of a stride today."

He blinked. "I stride?"

Minerva nodded her head with the slightest upward curve on her full lips.

"Oh. Well," he cleared his throat, "my back hurts. You know you fell asleep on me last night while I was in the chair. I couldn't bring myself to move you."

The woman nodded slowly. Her eyes were rather large as it would seem—despite everything, Albus could see the unhappiness, flooding like a dam. Minerva hadn't meant to hurt him and he knew it. "I suppose I need to thank you for your not moving. I slept for an entire two hours after that. You calmed my nerves, Albus." She bent her head lower, closer into his. "I'm sorry for leaving you this morning. It wasn't my intention to hurt your back or ego."

"Excuse me?" he raised an eyebrow. "Ego? Are you calling me egotistical?"

A small but amused laugh escaped the woman. She shook her head one second and nodded it the next.

Albus folded his arms. "Explain to me, my dear, how am _I_ egotistical? I happen to think that I'm rather selfless most of the time."

"Exactly," she smiled. "You _think_ you're selfless because your ego makes it that way."

A smile crossed his mouth. Finally, the banter! Merlin, he had missed it. He snapped back quickly. "And what about you, Miss McGonagall? You've got the biggest ego I think I have ever met. Let's take into account that display that you put on last night," he said in the best girlish tone he had. "'I'm not tired, Albus. Talk with me, Albus.' you knew quite well what you were doing, didn't you Min?"

"I hadn't planned to fall asleep like that," she shook her head, "I'm not that devious. I just didn't feel tired, simple as that."

He leaned in closer to her and stared into her eyes with a raised eyebrow. Albus whispered softly to her, "And yet you fell asleep five minutes later? A likely story, my dear—couldn't help yourself, could you? You knew where you were; you just had to relive some of it, didn't you?"

She blinked in thought—not the reaction he had anticipated—and then she spoke in a harsh whisper, as if she were defending herself, though he could not think of anything that she would need to defend. "I didn't want to stay the night over; I only did it because of my daughter. She chose your quarters, not me." Then she turned her head away from his gaze and looked forward at the students.

Albus scratched his head, wondering to himself how in the hell the conversation ended with her snapping at him. If anything he should have been angry with Minerva, not the other way around. What had he done wrong? Surely she couldn't really be angry at him for playfully bringing up the fact that they had been together in his quarters once before…that would just be mad! It was the truth after all…they'd made love in that room a long time ago. Why should it ruffle her fur so to bring that up?

The man reached over and took Minerva's hand. She looked at him with a blank expression on her face. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Everything. is. just. fine," she said slowly.

Of course he could tell that everything was not fine. Minerva rarely took a tone like that with him. Besides that, he knew she wasn't simply cranky—he'd slept with her the evening before. There had to be something wrong…something. "Tell me Min. I'll help you with whatever it is."

She sighed and looked at him apologetically. Her guilty face had suddenly returned. "I'm sorry. I'm just angry at myself, that's all. This past week has been," she looked around, searching for the right word, "insane. I mean, well, between you and Madelyn I'm going crazy—do you know what she said to me a few days ago?"

Albus shrugged. He didn't have the foggiest. The man did know, however, that it was bound to be a brilliant question for Minerva to bring it up. She talked about Maddy often, but not much in regards to him.

"She asked me if you could be her father," she half smiled, "before you came in after the rain, that's when she asked it. I think I could have fainted."

The man chuckled delightedly. He knew Maddy liked him. It was amazing to him that she would suggest such an obscure—though relevant—question so early in their relationship. Actually in truth, they weren't even together back then; mind you it was only a few days before. "I daresay you should have," he smiled, "it would have added an extra effect when I came."

"How droll you are," she smirked. Then that was it—the bell rang all through the castle. It was time for classes to start. Minerva looked at him and then asked him a question. "I'm going to surprise Maddy and take her to see some of her friends this weekend. Would you like to come?"

Albus nodded immediately. "I'd be delighted."

"Good," she smiled, "it will be a pleasure to have you for company."

"The pleasure will be all mine," he grinned, "now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with the school nurse so I can get my back problem fixed."

* * *

The man walked towards Poppy who had yet to leave the table. She smiled at Albus and then nodded. They walked together to the hospital wing which was not very far at all. They didn't say anything on the way there, which was normal. The nurse usually waited until no one else was around to open her trap of a mouth.

"Pick a bed, any bed, Headmaster," she said cheerfully as the woman went to a cabinet or other for a potion bottle. Albus sat down on the bed closest to the window so he could look out and watch the flying lessons conducted.

Poppy came towards him after only a minute or two and looked at him with a bottle in her hand. "Here it is. Do you mind telling me just _how_ you hurt yourself or is that strictly between you and Minerva? I won't prod if it's personal, you know. I'm not like that, Headmaster, I keep to the business that I should know and only that."

Albus raised an eyebrow. For some odd reason, he didn't quite believe what Poppy was saying; she was as nosy as a person could get, but she was free to think what she wanted of herself. It didn't really matter to him anyway—her inquiries weren't important. He did, however, have to question the way Poppy referred to Minerva. What could she possibly think happened?

"You may ask whatever you want—"

"That's good. You know, I was just absolutely ecstatic when I found out that you two are together. It's so wonderful," she clutched her hands to her chest and looked about starry eyed, "you two being sweethearts so many years ago, you know. It's like you've raised your relationship back from the dead or something. But you know," she looked back down at Albus, "if you're going to be active with her, you ought to make sure you're plenty stretched—one hundred is about the age that things start getting a little bit stiffer—and I don't mean that in a crude sense, sir. I just mean that your muscles…" she continued babbling, Albus grew blank.

She thought he'd slept with Minerva. Poppy honest to Merlin believed that he had slept with the woman and hurt his back in the process. God, the irony! Truth be told, he _had_ slept with Minerva, but he hadn't…well, there wasn't any touching involved. They hadn't been together like lovers, just as two people who were tired. The man chuckled to himself.

"Poppy." he said gently as she continued babbling about who knows what, "Minerva and I haven't slept together—not in the figurative way, anyhow. Madelyn came last night about eleven and fell asleep. Minerva came about two to find Maddy and I didn't want her to leave…so she slept. Only problem was that she slept on me in a chair. _That_ is what happened."

"Oh," Poppy's eyes grew wide and a blush crept on her cheeks, "Sorry, Headmaster…I just assumed that—well, you know."

Albus nodded. It was understandable, perfectly understandable. He probably had been looking at Minerva rather strangely earlier in the day; it was only natural that Poppy find reason for that look to be one a lover gave—hell, it probably was. He did love Minerva. "It's alright," he said gently, "but yes, we are a couple."

The woman nodded slowly. "I'm happy about that, sir. You weren't angry when she told you?"

He blinked. "Told me what?"

Poppy stared at him for a few seconds with bent brows and then shrugged. "About you being Madelyn's father."

Albus blinked. Obviously Poppy and Minerva had become quite the pair of friends. He was under the impression that Maddy had asked if he could be the child's father only a few days before then. He hadn't thought that the two women were together at all between that time. Oh well, it didn't matter. He smiled and shrugged. "I find it rather cute that Maddy wants me to be her father…Minerva seems to, also. I don't see how I could get angry."

The woman stared at him for a few seconds, almost bewildered, but then that usual chipper smile fell on her lips. "Well then, we'd better be getting to treating that back of yours."

* * *

"And so it is not one, but two eggs that this spell can make. Imagine what the world would be like if there were a spell like this for everything. There'd be no such thing as hunger!" she smiled.

Her class gave a small chuckle as well. Things were going wonderfully for her second day. She loved it! Minerva had been right to want to be a teacher when she was younger. There was just so much excitement and words to be said about the profession.

She grabbed a piece of chalk and began writing down the assignment for the evening. When she turned around there was a familiar (though uninvited) person standing in the back. Minerva smiled at her and nodded. She blinked. What on Earth could Poppy want to say to her?

"This is your assignment for the night," she pointed at the board, "you're dismissed once you've written it down." Minerva knew the bell had not yet rung, but what were a few minutes, after all? They would just be off to either socialize or to their next class. If nothing else they would be early, which was not usually a bad thing. It wasn't long at all before her class was empty except for Poppy who approached her with a daring expression on her face.

Minerva sat on the top of her desk. "What's happening?"

Poppy cleared her throat and said quite calmly; almost _too_ calmly. "I really ought to be asking you that question. You haven't told him, have you?"

"Excuse me?" she frowned.

"About Madelyn and him;" her voice began to grow higher and more strained as the seconds ticked by, "you haven't told him the _connection_ yet, have you? I usually reserve this question for men, but I think it'll work in this situation: What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

It was Minerva's turn to clear her throat. Her heart began beating quickly. She'd done something wrong again—or still. "I meant to, I really did," she shrugged. "He just seems to cut me off at the worst of times. I've tried to tell him, but then I just—"

"Get scared?" Poppy raised an eyebrow.

She nodded slowly, not really wanting to admit it. Yes, she did get scared; the words just couldn't fall out of her mouth. "I tried yesterday," she said weakly, "I told him that I didn't want to hurt him and I was going to say more, but then he cut me off…he said that I couldn't ever hurt him. I couldn't go on after that."

"Even so, you're waiting entirely too long. You know, the longer you wait the more it will strain the relationship—which by the way, I hear is scooting right along."

Minerva bobbed her head again. That was nothing new to her. She knew quite well that the longer she waited the more it would hurt the both of them. But the woman couldn't for the life of her get the words to go out of her mouth. They simply wouldn't go! "I'll tell him," she said quite fiercely aloud.

"Please do—you'd set everyone's conscience on a better note."

"Okay," she repeated firmly, "I'll tell him this weekend. We're going away from here…maybe it will be different in a different environment."

Poppy nodded. "Hopefully it will." And then a tidbit of a smile crossed her face, a humorous nurse returning. "I hear you slept on him last night—nice way to injure a man. He doesn't seem to feel any remorse."

Despite herself, a smile crossed the woman's face. "_He_ wouldn't."

* * *

k then…tehe…the end is drawing near. Finally…DUN DUN DUN DUN! I have a legit idea of how many chapters are left…and the answer is 6. Haha…that's what…about 2-3 months:)

cu in two weeks!

—minni


	13. Speechless

**_k…_****_well…my excuse? I forgot I had a vacation last weekend! It was my only vacation of the entire summer…and I forgot about it. ugh. sorry about that._**

**moony391**: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Hope to hear from you again soon.

**Lily106**: I think it's wonderful that you like my story so. It's nice to hear from new people every now and then. thanks.

**girl**** from Iceland**: I'm SOOO happy you liked the last chapter. It had a little bit of everything as far as genres go, and I was rather curious to see what people's reactions would be. Your review put nothing but a smile on my face. :)

**Leta**** McGotor**: I know the last chapter was pretty long. Sometimes I just can't help myself. I write and write and don't even realize how incredibly loooong the chapter gets. That's my mistake, I don't care for long chapters myself, though I obviously tend to write them. And I hope to hear from you again in the next few chapters.

**SevyHero**: hey webs. yup yup, I'm glad you were looking forward to this chap. Of course…I let you read it already, but I suppose that's alright. Anywho, unless there are some serious problems, I'm keeping the next chap away from you until I post it…just cuz it's going to be awesome. : P

**DumbledoresKitten**: Oh thank you! I try my best to switch off from POVs and not keep things so one-sided, but it doesn't always work out. I'm glad that you thought I did a good job at it in the last chapter. You know, I spend minutes just contemplating who should get the POV for a scene…sorta sad, but that tells you my LOOONG thought process in the story. Oh yes…and Maddy! I love the child to death; therefore I had to make her a big part of her mother's life. Hehe. Besides that, she's the tie that binds everyone together, if you care to think of it like that.

**Mellypoo622**: I'm so happy you liked the last chapter! The long ones really aren't hard at all for me to write. The thing is, I set myself up for long chapters, having little hints here and there in the previous ones so that the next one can be detailed and such…of course, sometimes, I admit, I write a little bit too much. giggles I suppose I'm just plain obsessed. Anywho, hope to hear from you again.

**leyaeb**: Hope you enjoy the chapter and I also hope to hear from you again. Thank you!

**Lady-jolly:** Yup yup, Miss Minerva likes her privacy for the most part, we'll be hitting that particular subject in er…2 chapters. You'll love it…it's our last rise to the climax. And oh yes, the cat is not yet completely out of the bag, she only has a paw, but it will be out quite soon, I promise.

**Emutet**: haha. I have a few people who almost choked on something or other when Poppy started being inquisitive on the Maddy subject. I found that rather funny, not because people choked, never that, but because everyone is so…INTO the things that are happening in the story. A new, lovely chapter, for a lovely reviewer!

**Alesia**** G**: You're right about one thing…he will find out very, very soon. Can't tell you how or when tho…it sort of kills the story. But yes, he is a silly man. If I hadn't written him so love struck, he certainly would have figured it out by now…but I suppose that's what makes the plot line, isn't it: P I'm glad you don't mind long chapters though…I'm one of those many people who hate them…my biggest fear is that people don't read my story because it's too long!

**Kidarock**: I'm sorry about your driving lesson…it'll get better. But I'm happy that my chapter helped you calm down. And yes, Miss Maddy is being told off, but there are always times that children need a little bit of a talking to when they do something wrong. haha. And Poppy? She's my comic relief for most of the story. I adore her most of the time, other times I feel like nixing her from the story. lol. Anywho, hope to hear from you again.

**Quill of Minerva**: hehe. I had to make a scare for you all. Of course Poppy with her big mouth is going to let something or other slip from her lips…but things went well, as they always will. : )

**Hogwarts Duo**: Of course our Maddy must love her Mr. Albus as her mother loves him. One day, I daresay, they will be a happy family. (I find no qualms about writing that, simply because I do not write fics with sad endings, therefore, we all know the ending shall be at least semi-happy) And yes, like mother like daughter. I think they're more alike than most of the readers seem to give credit, but then again, most of it could simply be in my mind…

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen: Speechless_

The place of destination was Muggle London; therefore there was a distinct need to dress muggle. Minerva stared at herself in the mirror with a great deal of satisfaction. It was only a dress; perhaps a rather outdated one at that, but she felt absolutely gorgeous in it. Naturally it was green—the one color that she found suited her—long sleeved, and had that sort of gothic lacing in the bust area which crossed all the way down to the waist. Minerva knew it wasn't at all muggle fashion, but she preferred to stick to her witchly roots when she stepped out in public.

Feeling a great deal of self confidence, the woman moved away from the mirror and made her way to Madelyn's room. Her daughter was dressed already in a cute blue dress with a bonnet on her head. Minerva smiled to herself. "Are you ready to go?"

Maddy nodded her head. "Are we meeting Mr. Albus?"

"Yes," Minerva bobbed her head. She wasn't surprised at all that Madelyn asked about Albus, even though she had never mentioned him coming. Somehow that child just found out about things. Minerva just finally gave into that truth and chose to ignore where she got her facts, though she could certainly put the blame to house elves which take care of her during the school day.

The woman took her daughter's hand and they made their way to the chosen fireplace of the day. Albus liked to change around the fireplaces that were connected to the outside functional by the day, it made things safer. In his mind, that let little chance for anyone to get out—or in—the castle. He was a man of precaution, mostly because of the events that took place during the battles of the early 1940's. He'd learned enough about invasive tactics to protect his school with his own knowledge.

The man in question was already in the room of the day, waiting for the two women. Minerva smiled kindly at him while she got a rather outstanding impression of him. He'd gone the business route, it seemed, as far as wardrobe went. The man wore a yellow tie, gray jacket and trousers, and a rather dark black undershirt. He didn't exactly match, but she couldn't ask a whole lot out of a man, besides that, he looked rather dashing. A silly smile played on her lips.

"You're early," he said gently.

"So are you," she whispered.

Albus looked down at Madelyn who had a rather wide grin on her face. "And how are you? I haven't seen you since…last night," he smiled softly.

The Headmaster had come over the evening before—and the ones before that—to see Minerva. He didn't try to make up excuses for his adventures to the McGonagall quarters; the man was quite frank about why he came. It was always to see the mother of the household. Of course, by now, it wasn't as innocent as either of them made it to sound; 'seeing' was a much too broad term for what became of the two. He kissed her goodnight, held her hand, and said that he loved her every single evening.

"I'm good. Mum didn't tell me you were coming, but I knew. She needs someone to talk to, you know. She doesn't want to watch two girls all day and not have a grown-up there with her."

Minerva glanced down at her daughter, ceasing to be amazed. Somehow that strange blurt of words were no surprise to the woman; she knew well what Madelyn was up to. Of course Maddy knew that her mother and Albus were together, but that was no reason for the girl to stop pushing. She wanted—and unknowingly had—a father. Besides that, Minerva liked to believe that her daughter wanted her to be happy.

"I suppose not," Albus's voice rang through Minerva's ears. The woman looked up slowly at the man who she thought of nearly all of the time. "But I'm sure she wouldn't have offered unless she didn't mind children. Come to think of it, I don't believe you would be here if she didn't mind children." He winked at Minerva.

An even dumber smile fell on the woman's lips. Certainly Madelyn wouldn't be there—at the castle—unless her mother didn't mind children. As it stood, however, Minerva adored children; when she had been a student, she wanted _at least_ four children. Their very existence meant something to her. Just the fact that someone had cared enough about another someone to have a baby meant a little something to the woman. Of course, Minerva was the epitome of that concept.

"But she does," Maddy said sweetly. "So you got invited to go so mum can have a date."

Albus chuckled while Minerva got red. "Let's not call it a date, okay? We'll just call it a er, favor from me to your mother."

"Alright," Madelyn shrugged, "just don't kiss her infront of Darcy—she doesn't like boys yet. You might make her sick if you do."

"Madelyn!" Minerva glared down at her daughter. Of all the things to say! It was plenty out of line for her to insinuate the fact that they were on a date, but it was downright rude for her to talk about kissing like that, even if she were simply trying to be funny.

"It's true!" she nodded her head violently.

"Ahm," Albus intervened with a clearing of the throat. He looked from one lady to the next. "I think I can keep off of your mother for a day," he said to Maddy. Then Albus looked at Minerva with a twinkle in his eyes. "By the way, Minerva," he smiled, "the pun is intended."

She folded her arms and tried her best to glare at him, unfortunately it was no use. His dimwitted—and slightly perverted—manner of speaking somehow was completely engaging to her. Besides that, she couldn't help but think to herself how much of a liar the man was; Albus couldn't stay away from her anymore than a fire could burn in water.

"I'm sure Madelyn is glad to hear that," she glanced down at her daughter who obviously didn't have the slightest idea of what a pun was.

* * *

The threesome walked down the crowded muggle street together. As they had become accustomed to, Maddy trotted in the middle of the two adults, being sure to hold a hand of each. Both Albus and Minerva grasped the girl's hand tightly, knowing well the likelihood of her being lost if they were to let go of her. After all, it was only in her nature to go off somewhere for the sole purpose of giving the two adults a scare.

Albus would not lie about his first impressions that morning, when Minerva came in. She was attractive to say the least. He had never found muggle clothes at all appealing, they were a tad too eccentric for even him, but there was a profound wonder that came when he saw the woman. He caught himself thinking about the large swell of her chest, her lengthy legs, and her overly exposed neck. The man had never _really_ considered the allurement that Minerva obviously had; not since he was able to call her his lover, anyhow. Oh, but when she came in…Merlin forbid it, but he had begun lusting for her.

He glanced over at the woman, who was fixated on a spot somewhere in the distance. Something told him that she was purposely avoiding his gaze. Albus knew quite well why she would do such a thing; Minerva had a look in her eyes, a 'come and get me' look, if you will. She couldn't turn off the look anymore than he could stop himself from staring at her. What a pair they made!

The man did have to frown for a second, however, questioning something for the first time. Where were they going? He certainly knew that they were to be picking up Maddy's friend in Muggle London, but where exactly was that friend? And then what came after that? He blinked to himself and then looked back at Minerva. "Min, do you know where we're going?"

She glanced at him and then nodded her head with a smile on her face. "We're not lost, if that's what you're asking."

"Ah," he said only to himself. That was a wonderful thing to know. The last thing he needed was to be lost in Muggle London with two girls—neither of which belonging to him—especially since he had a limited knowledge of London, at least where the muggles roamed. It would have been a perfectly different scenario if it was underground, but alas, it was not.

The three of them approached a rather large brick building. It was muggle apartments. Albus frowned yet again. He knew that Maddy's friend lived in Muggle London, but he hadn't supposed that she lived in muggle apartments. Wasn't the girl a witch? He blinked. It was strange for Minerva to not have mentioned it; she usually kept him fairly well informed. He didn't question, however. It seemed that Madelyn's friend lived on the first floor by the door.

Minerva knocked gently on the door. Immediately, a girl about Maddy's age answered the door with a wide smile on her face. "Mad!" she ran out and hugged Madelyn tightly.

Albus let a grin fall on his mouth. He hadn't had too much experience, but he certainly knew that little girls were a sight to see. They were so…touchy…and giggly. The two girl's laughter filled the corridor.

"Charlotte," Min's voice carried through the hall.

The man looked back up at Minerva who was hugging the obvious mother of Maddy's friend—Darcy, wasn't it? He watched them for a few seconds, the two women. Their sentences were blurs to him—women talked so damn fast sometimes! He could make out a few sentences, though not much. _How are you? Oh, it's been too long! Already! Just like her father._ He tried to make sense of the words they said, but it was hardly any use. Of course, Minerva did finally notice Albus, who was the only of the people within meters who had no one to speak to.

"Charlotte, this is Albus Dumbledore—the Headmaster at Hogwarts. Albus, this is Charlotte Windby—we've been friends for almost a decade now."

He reached out and shook the lady's hand, taking in a close look at the woman. She was young—maybe even younger than Minerva. Charlotte had really quite pretty brown eyes along with brown hair. While she wasn't the exceptional beauty that Minerva was, he had to admit that she was mildly attractive. "Enchanted," he smiled.

The woman looked over at Minerva with a smile on her face. "I rather like him."

Min smiled. "I do too."

Then there was a short silence. Albus looked at the two little girls in that term. They were still giggling, talking about who knows what, though his best guess was laid on dolls. He only thought that because of the overuse of the name Sally, which was the name of Maddy's favorite doll.

"Well then, we'd better get going. The weather will only get worse, I suppose. We'll have Darcy back by nightfall."

Charlotte nodded her head in both directions. "Darcy, come and give your mother a kiss goodbye."

The child ran back to her mother and gave her a hug, shortly followed by a kiss. Then she rushed back out to Maddy with a grin on her face. "Bye mum!"

Albus chuckled to himself; such anticipation these girls felt to get away and have some time for fun! Though, he had to admit, it didn't seem like even the little ones knew what exactly they were to be doing for entertainment. It seemed to him that they were just going to babble on for hours, but even little girls couldn't _possibly_ do that.

He walked towards Minerva. "You never made it clear to me what exactly we're doing today. Is it something I'll regret coming for?"

She shook her head slowly. "We're flying, Albus."

* * *

Minerva stared out at the green grass where they were to conduct their day of fun. She hadn't chosen flying because she wanted to, no, it was all for Maddy. Madelyn had wanted to fly out in the open ever since they left the city. The girl hoped to soar out in the clouds and dart down from frightening heights at a spell's speed. She needed to be on a broom. Minerva felt it high time that the girl got her chance.

She took in a deep, deep breath. Maddy was ready to be on a flying stick again, but her mother was not. Minerva had given up flying years ago. It was one of those many things that haunted her when she thought too much about it. Oh, she remembered that glorious feeling that it felt to be up in the air, feeling nearly weightless on a calm day. The woman even could recall the wind blowing past her ears as she darted to the ground. But most of all, she remembered the way she was scrutinized for considering it as a profession.

A boy in her first hour had mentioned it, that's when she had started thinking. He asked if she had indeed been asked to play professional quidditch. The answer was certainly yes. Minerva excelled in about anything she put her mind to, quidditch being one of the many things. Her parents, however, they thought little of the sport. They told her it was a fool's game and would certainly disown her if she chose it. In the end, she really was never given the option to choose anyhow; Maddy came.

Minerva turned to Albus with a somewhat worried look on her face. She was going to tell him. He would hate her for it, blame her and scorn her, but she had faith in him. Eventually, he would see her view and understand the pain that she felt in telling him about their daughter. The woman had given it great thought. She knew he loved her. Even if it took another decade, he would forgive Minerva and they could be happy.

Her one worry, however, was that time in-between. She did not want to wait another decade to be happy with Albus. She wanted so very much to love him right then. She wanted to wake up in the morning with his face to see, lips to kiss, and hands to feel. Minerva wanted to be with him. Alas, there was one very large obstacle in the way; her secret. She sighed to herself. The time would come and she would tell, that's all there was to it.

"Can we start?" Maddy's excited voice rang through her ears.

The woman turned towards her daughter with a smile on her face. Madelyn wanted to go so very badly, it was rather amusing. Minerva nodded her head slowly and pulled out her wand. With a few well chosen words, some branches from a nearby tree turned into full-fledged brooms.

The two girls each grabbed one and were off. Maddy had been given enough instruction to at least take off and Darcy was quite informed for being from the city—her mother inherited some land from her parents shortly after Darcy was born that they flew on. Minerva watched, amused, as her daughter zigzagged around the open sky. Then she felt the hands of a lover on her waist.

"What do you say to a broom for two?" he whispered into her ear.

Minerva blinked. "Rather ridiculous. Brooms are meant for speed, not romancing."

"Oh come now," he sighed, "you know you don't honestly think that. I daresay that I can remember a time or two bumping into you in the sky."

"Yes," she rolled her eyes, "And then we plummeted to the ground like rocks; big, boulder rocks."

"Where's your sense of adventure?...and romance, while I'm at it. Aren't you the one who likes little romantic things, miss 'don't buy me anything for my birthday'? Come on, it'll be fun. I can kiss you while we're behind a cloud."

A smile fell on her lips; before she was being stubborn, now she was well on her way to flirting. "I thought you were keeping off of me today."

"You don't honestly think I meant that, do you?" His hand slid lower down her waist, really quite low for just any man to be touching. A shiver ran down her spine at the touch. It was a good shiver though, she wasn't cold; Minerva was…interested.

"Albus!" she hissed, though a smile played at her lips. He'd gotten really quite good at it, feeling around, looking for any of the spots that triggered the more desired part of her. She wouldn't lie about it, his touch made her feel quite extraordinary. Still, Minerva did her best to make it seem as if he were doing something wholly wrong to her.

"Can I help you?"

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on his. "Get off, my daughter is out here."

"Say you'll go with me and I'll get off…then get back on again." Albus chuckled smugly.

It wasn't funny, the way he was so easily able to control her. There weren't many other people out there in the world that could do it, but it seemed to be second nature to the man. Minerva hated it. She couldn't say no to him when it was all the response anybody else could get from her.

The woman sighed. She was either in love or mad to be going along with him. "Alright," she said quite gently, "but stay with me. I—I haven't flown in years."

"Do I detect an inkling of fear in you, Min?"

She swallowed to herself. Fear? No…it wasn't exactly fear; Minerva was fearless when it came to flying. It was a passion that once went very much awry. Among other things, it had been welded into her brain that flying served no purpose at all; it was a child's way of getting around.

Minerva turned around to face Albus. The playful smile she had expected to see on his face was not there. Instead, she found a very serious stare in his eyes. She felt a horrible, _horrible_ wrench in her stomach, though she could not find the exact reason why. Perhaps it was simply the way she had imagined he'd look at her once she spoke of the connection between Madelyn and him; quite clearly in her head she could see the dark tone in his eyes, one of complete astonishment, possibly contempt.

The woman blinked away the image quickly. Albus was looking at her in amazement, not contempt. He could never look at her with contempt.—though she told it to herself, she didn't really believe it. Albus would hate her one day, simple as that.

"No," she shook her head, "it's just been a very long time."

He nodded his head slowly. "Ah." That's all he said, just that one word if one would even call it a word. Albus didn't believe her, quite rightly. He could read her like a book if he wanted to; it was no surprise at all that he found no truth in her words.

The man walked over towards a rather large branch which had fallen from the nearest tree, pulled out his wand, and caused the most outrageous looking broom to appear. It had to have been ten feet long and twice the usual width of a normal sized flying stick. The thing looked heavy too, immovable even. He glanced at Minerva—Merlin knows what shocked expression was on her face—and then let out a small chuckle. He knew he was amazing the woman in his small way, showing her something she truly had never seen before.

Albus beckoned her over with a wave. Very slowly, she approached the odd looking thing which did not look safe, practical, _or_ appropriate for them to be flying together. It was hardly stable for two people at all, but it was not his place to take her out on such an intimate flight. She had meant to bring up her opinion, but once she was in distance of getting over the thing, he put her there. The man was behind her, just standing there, when all at once she was clinging for dear life to the broom. They hovered for a few seconds and then they drifted up, up, and higher.

Her eyes were closed tightly. Minerva looked neither here or there as they made their ascent to the sky. She didn't want to see what abominable heights they had reached on the ten foot long stick which pretended to be a broom for two—God! The woman shook the entire time, after all, she had a perfectly applicable sense of direction; heights didn't seem to agree with her much anymore.

Then they stopped moving. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her back so that she was almost laying on him. His touch reassured her some, but not quite enough to let her open her eyes. "You're afraid." He said it quite matter-of-factly, withholding any emotion he could have possessed. "Why? You used to fly around as if you were on a suicide mission."

He had meant to lighten the mood of course, a little joke. The only problem was that Minerva found no humor in it at all, merely because he was not exactly exaggerating; there was a time where she very nearly could have killed herself with a broom. She took in a deep breath, but did not open her eyes. "Don't laugh at me Albus, please," the woman spoke gently. She had always thought that she simply refrained from flying, now she knew why it had been so long since she soared on a broom; Minerva was afraid.

"I'm not," he replied with comfort. "Will you open your eyes for me? It's really not as bad as you think."

She considered for several seconds and she had planned on saying no, but then he put his consoling hand on her waist. It was amazing really, the way he made her feel; she always knew he would be there with just a touch. So slowly, the woman opened her eyes.

It was blue everywhere, with a hint of white every now and then. Everything looked just the way it always had. She turned her neck slowly so she could take a glance at Albus. He was smiling when she finally was able to see him clearly. A smile slid on her own face.

"See, it's not that bad. You were wonderful at flying when you were a student. I always had admired your dexterity in the air."

Minerva rolled her eyes. He was just buttering her up the way he always had. Nevertheless, she could feel warmth spread throughout her entire face. The man sure had a way of making her feel sometimes. "You think me silly, don't you, Albus?"

He shrugged slowly. "You've done a lot of growing up over the past ten years. It's only natural that you've forgotten a few things."

She nodded her head. He was right, of course. She had lost herself over the time she spent away from Hogwarts. Minerva was transformed from a headstrong, adventuresome child into a worried, sleepless woman. The years had done that to her. Everything from work, to parents, to Madelyn changed her into something she really had never meant to become. Only Albus could remind her of what she used to be, and he was doing a pretty fine job of bringing back her memory.

The woman looked down at the ground. It was so far down. If she were to drop a rock from where she was, it would take a good ten seconds to hit the ground. But then it truly hit her. That's what she loved about flying—it was daunting. She had always enjoyed a good challenge; apparently flying had once been something that caused her to push herself.

Then she turned to the man who she so dearly loved, also a good example of a challenge in her life. He had always liked to push her, make her better than she already was. Of course, the woman had always assumed it part of the give and take in a relationship, but she realized it to be so much more; he pushed her because he loved her, yes, but he saw more of her than anyone else ever had because Albus knew _her_. The man knew her eyes and skin, smile and frown, head and heart. He could predict her every move.

"I love you," she said gently into his ear. It was a sentiment that she meant with everything inside of her. He was the only man she had ever loved. In truth, he was the only one she would ever love. There would never be another.

He smiled a warm, affectionate smile and kissed her gently on the cheek. "I love you also—more than I really think you know."

She did not reply to his words. She could have argued her opinion and explained how much she imagined he did love her, but there was no real point to it. Any example of his obvious adoration could not come close to clarifying what he really felt. The matters of the heart, unfortunately, were not as easy to show as anything else. Minerva knew he loved her, which was all that mattered.

* * *

They were not up in the air for very long. The sky somehow held less attraction than it had in the days of being a student. It was all as well anyhow, they were very much unable to speak a real conversation while the both of them were focusing on their flight pattern. So, to the ground they went.

After a massive amount of pleading, Albus did infact get Minerva to lie on the grass of the field next to him. They stared up at the sky, clouds, and children. Maddy was chasing Darcy on a broom at the moment in a game of tag. It was rather amusing, considering Madelyn had somehow gained her mother's expertise in the air. While it was true that Darcy knew how to fly, she had not come near to matching the sharp turns and dives that Maddy had mastered quite quickly. A smile played on the woman's lips as she watched the two girls.

"So how is it that you know Charlotte and Darcy?"

Minerva glanced beside herself at Albus. She knew from his face that he had been waiting to ask that particular question. He was a curious man and nothing made him more curious than new faces.

The woman sighed. She'd known Charlotte for ten years. She was there when Maddy was born, and Minerva had been there for Darcy's birth. Great friends they were with one very common characteristic; children.

"Well," she blinked, "Remember when I told you that my parents sent me away when I was pregnant with Maddy?"

"Vaguely."

"She was there—at the home. Charlotte was pregnant with Darcy at the time. We became friends and are still very close. Darcy is only two months younger than Madelyn; they're really quite good friends."

"So I can tell." Then the silence came. It was thoughtful, not painful or slow, just a time for the mind. The man beside her pulled her close to him until Minerva had her head on her chest—a rather nice place to be. Then Albus came out with a question she was not entirely prepared to answer, not only because she had not expected it, but it was rather far off from the conversation. It was purely a piece from the rambling of his mind. "When was the last time you made love?"

There was no lie made up in her mind to the answer the question, not that she was set on lying to him. Minerva was to tell the truth, the awful, sad truth. "Not since Maddy was born."

He blinked at her. "You're a liar. A woman as beautiful as you doesn't go that long without being with someone."

"I'm afraid I'm the exception," she said gently. It was the God's honest truth. There hadn't been anyone over the course of her life besides the man who was beside her. The men she worked with had always been pigs who wouldn't treat her or Maddy right. Infact, Madelyn was always the deciding factor when there was a possible new man in her life (though dating had been rare). That was the blessing of Albus, it seemed; Maddy's father was the only man she really cared to give to her mother.

"No, really, Minerva. Tell me, please?"

She lifted her head and looked him in the eye. Pure honesty was written on her face. "There has only been one man that I've ever truly loved enough to make love to, and I'm speaking to him. There hasn't been anyone else."

A smile crossed his face. It seemed her words reassured him quite well. He didn't, however, catch on to the hint she was leaving behind. There _wasn't_ anyone else, never had been; he thought she was speaking metaphorically, not literally. The man wrapped his arms around her and squeezed gently. Not for the first time, Minerva was pushed against Albus and caught completely into the world she so desperately longed for.

She kissed him. It wasn't her usual habit to make the first move; generally she was a lady and let the man lead—not this time. Minerva was too far gone into his touch to not kiss him. Her lips met with his, having the complete intention of a short and sweet touch, but as always, it did not play out the way she planned.

His hand crept up to her neck, forcing her to stay with him. His other hand pressed her to him at the waist, which deliberately allowed her to feel his need in the most literal sense possible. His mouth crashed onto hers convincingly, forcing her to open her otherwise closed lips. In it went, his hot, hungry tongue, twisting itself with Minerva's.

She moaned, feeling very near satisfied. He knew how to kiss and touch so very well. One couldn't help but be lost in the moment that he gave so easily.

Then he very slowly stopped the kiss. Once his lips were far away from hers, she stared at him, completely out of breath and slightly dizzy from lack of air. Minerva smiled at him and then very slowly drifted back to the ground and sat up, away from his skin. He reached out to grasp her hand, but that was all the contact they had for a matter of seconds. The both of them were lost in their own thoughts.

He was so perfect. Albus was considerate, intelligent, and loving. To top it off, he was handsome to boot. The man had the most wonderful blue eyes, a smile that could make her melt, and the most stubborn red hair. The best part though, was the fact that Madelyn liked him…well, love would be the proper word. If that was not perfection, she didn't know what it could possibly be. It was a shame that the truth would tear him—and probably their relationship—apart.

Minerva looked over at him as he was looking at her. The question was her attempt to get on the right subject, to reach the point where she could honestly admit to him her mistake of never telling him about Madelyn. Nevertheless, it flew out of her mouth so oddly that it made her nervous stomach roll. "Have you ever thought about having children?"

The oddness didn't faze him at all. Albus just thought about it for a few seconds and then admitted his thoughts sadly. "Many times. Up until now, I've worked with children all of my life…" He acted like he wanted to say more, but perhaps could not find the words. It was the first time that Minerva had ever caught him speechless. And the thing was…he looked almost heartbroken when he spoke. The man made it seem like he hurt at the very thought of the subject, though Minerva could hardly believe that to be true; there was not a remorseful bone in his body.

She continued on with the conversation, her voice growing really quite soft. For some reason, she felt the moment needed to be gentle, a slow approach to the truth. She knew it was not only in her benefit to be calm and slow, but that Albus deserved the tactful road towards discovery. "Did you ever wonder…Albus?"

"Wonder what?"

"If…if…" she blinked, "if there was one out there? I mean—" Damn it all, she didn't know what she was doing. Minerva had no idea what she was saying or how she was going to bring about the truth. It was hard enough to admit it to herself that he was the father, how in Merlin's name could she possibly explain that to him?

"Min?"

She swallowed and looked at Albus who was staring at her with curious eyes. "Hmm?"

"What are you getting at?"

The woman bowed her head down slowly. She didn't want to do it. She didn't want to look at him when he was so unlike himself. The man was acting more understanding than he did even normally, what could she say to him? How was she to break the news to him? How? In school she learned everything she could from him. The one thing she had never been able to master was the audacity he so carefully protruded. "Nothing," she whispered, head still bent.

Albus slid his finger beneath her neck and lifted her head up slowly to look at him. "Do y—?"

"Mum!" Maddy raced over to them and stopped only after she had grabbed her mother's hand. Darcy came running in only a second to after and looked at Madelyn with a tidbit of anger written on her face. "That's not fair! You were closer to her in the beginning."

"I…got…here…first…Darcy," Maddy panted for air between every word. The child was clutching her chest tightly, trying to find her breath.

Minerva pulled her daughter by the hand into her lap. Darcy seemed to find comfort next to Albus who was looking at them, only as an innocent bystander. The man probably didn't even fathom what was happening—though she wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"She cheated," Darcy stated quite clearly while pointing a finger at Madelyn.

The woman looked between the two girls. "Madelyn? What did you do?"

"Nothing," she stated calmly. "We were…racing," the child swallowed, "to you…and Mr.…Albus."

She glanced up at Darcy who did often have a tendency to make up stories in the name of getting her way. Then she looked back down at her daughter who also tended to say and do things that she really had no business doing. The woman frowned. She had to put the blame to her daughter, only because Darcy was the guest, though she would have taken the other side if she had a real choice. "Maddy, play nicely."

"Why don't you just re-race?" Albus put in quite gently.

The two girls looked at the two adults, switching off almost simultaneously. Then the both of them stared at each other and shrugged. "Okay," Madelyn said. "Where to?"

"I'll walk over by the tree. Your mother will tell you when to go."

All of them stood on their feet. Albus walked to the tree where they created their brooms and waved to say that he was ready. Minerva turned to look at the two girls who were both very ready to take off in a race. She made sure that their feet were even and then counted extremely slowly. "One…two…three…" And then they were off.

* * *

"I told you I was fast," Maddy smiled as the original three walked down the corridor towards the McGonagall quarters at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus grinned with pride at Madelyn. Indeed she was fast, the little sprite. She beat Darcy by a good five steps in the race. He had never been prouder of the child.

"So you are," he grinned. "I don't think _I_ could even run as fast as you did. You're sure no one put a spell on you to make you faster?"

The child looked up at her mother who had a smile on her face. She shook her head slowly. "I would never do that; you know that, _both_ of you." She raised an eyebrow at Albus when she said it. Of course he knew Minerva would never cheat, but it was fun to say she would do something as horrid as that.

"You'd do anything if it was provoked," he raised an eyebrow right back at the woman. It was true. She liked to be the best, the woman didn't like to back down from challenges; at least she hadn't in the past. Besides that, he just wanted to get a rise out of Minerva. After all, she was jolly good fun to mess around with, both physically and mentally.

"It's very unbecoming of you to be a smart mouth, Albus." That's all she said to him, though it had that usually witty air when she said it. Naturally she was just playing. The woman adored his 'smart mouth' and the both of them knew it. Minerva was attempting to set an example for her daughter. Albus was trying really quite hard to make it a difficult cause; he found humor in the effect he was having on little Madelyn.

"It's also unbecoming of you to stick your nose up like that," he muttered so only Maddy could hear. The child let out a high pitched giggle. He glanced over at Minerva who was glaring at him. She blinked for a few seconds and then just shook her head.

They quickly approached the McGonagall quarters. Minerva and Madelyn each walked inside while Albus held the door. Once they had gone in, he started walking in as well until, THUMP! Quickly he grabbed his knee which had been suddenly hit with pain.

The man looked up while cradling his kneecap at the two girls, one of which was twirling a wand between her fingers with a satisfied smile. The other girl was giggling again. He rolled his eyes and stuck out his hand. Minerva had created a barrier.

"Ha-ha," he stared across the threshold. "You've made your point, Min. Let me in."

In only a second, the barrier became nonexistent. Albus walked through it, still holding his knee tightly to himself, so really, he hopped through it. The man jumped all the way to the settee and fell on it with a thud. Minerva and Maddy followed him over; both of them still had a rather wide smile on their face.

He looked at Madelyn and then the woman. "That uncharacteristically low of you, my dear."

"I suppose, but you had it coming. Are you hurt?"

He shrugged. Of course it hurt, but he didn't know if he was actually injured. Besides that, he didn't mind some extra attention from the woman. She sat next to him and helped to expose his knee. It was a bright red, but nothing seemed out of place. She looked at him with care. "You look fine to me, Albie."

Albus blinked for a few seconds, looking at the woman. He hadn't been Albie for years and years. He was Albie to his grandmother, mother, and only Minerva. It had been a decade since he'd heard the name roll from anyone's lips. He nodded his head slowly. "There's a name I haven't heard in a long time."

She nodded her head. "I thought it was worth reincarnating."

"What does that mean?"

The two adults turned towards Maddy. Minerva was the one who explained, after all, she seemed to have a very good way of relating to her daughter—as only she should. "It's a term we use for bringing someone or something back from death."

"Oh," the child blinked. "Is Mr. Albus going to stay here?"

He shook his head slowly. "I'm going to leave soon. Maybe I'll come back after dinner—I need to get out of these blasted muggle clothes. Would that be alright?"

Maddy nodded her head. "I like it when you come at night; you help me and mum sleep."

A smile fell on his lips. Indeed, there had certainly been word that he set the two of them at peace. It made him feel quite warm inside to know this fact, especially since he was very close to being a part of their family. Minerva didn't know it, but he still had a ring in his drawer which had always been meant for her. One of the coming days, he was going to ask her to marry him. There wasn't anything to get in the way anymore of their starting a family together. "I'm glad," he said gently. "Well, I suppose I'll be back later this evening."

And then he made his way out.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I thought it was sweet and a good prep for the next chap…(you'll understand once I've posted)…We've seen an uncharacteristically playful action from Minerva; I thought it was rather funny. Course, the brute had it coming for being such a tease.

I can't promise 2 weeks, but I'll try. School starts up again then…not to mention volleyball. If it makes any difference to your mind, I'm gung-ho to write this next chap…it's been in my head from day 1. : )

minni


	14. Locked

**girl**** from Iceland:** I love humor. It's one of my favorite things. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. And of course she was close. The thing is…she doesn't want to let a good thing go. a pity it is…

**esb**: I like Miss Min being playful. It adds some complexity to her character. I truly believe everyone has some humor, even if they fail to show it. Minerva is such a character who rarely shows it…then again, maybe she just needed a push from Albus. wink wink, nudge nudge

**bogus7**: No comment. just read.

**Silver Sorceress:** Thank you for the compliment! It has been a while, hasn't it? I hope you had a nice vacation. Oh, what I wouldn't do to be out of town right this second!

**kidarock**: Of course he's picking up the clues…he's not that dense. What my readers fail to realize is that he hasn't had any SCENES where I could explain his thought process. Of course now, since everyone is getting on my case (not directed to you) I have many-a-scenes where he thinks about it. Oh yes, the knee! That was a last minute thing…I just thought that I needed some humor. I love it. thank you for being so loyal!

**Questionablelight**: Yes, believe it or not, eventually we shall get there. Albus will find out. Maddy will let it be known. We will get a conclusion. I dare you to guess it at the end of this chap.

**Lady-jolly**: Your reviews are so much fun to read! You always make me smile, have I told you that? Anywho, yes, the cat will come out of the bag. either in the next chapter or the one following that, depending on if I want to put two big events in the same chapter or not…hm…thinking…thinking…thinking…you'll know soon enough, I guess. Thanx for the lovely reviews!

**Mellypoo622**: Thank you! It's always nice to get a good word from someone. I'm ecstatic that you like the story. It's my favorite that I've written, but don't tell anyone. :)

**Alesia**** G**: I like rogue Albus too. In my brain, I've always imagined him to be sort of a dork, if you catch what I mean. I find him funny and smart at the same time…maybe even a bit of a trouble maker once upon a time. And no, he did not figure it out. He's not THAT slow as to not have thought anything, but he said nothing to Minerva. Hehe. This relationship obviously has a few kinks in it, nothing that can't be fixed…

**TartanPhoenix**: No, my friend, you Rock! You're awesome for reviewing. Thank you so much. I'm glad you like this story so much. It's my favorite thus far that I've written. And yes, Albus will eventually find out, but we can wait a while longer….

**Hogwarts Duo**: Well, people fail to realize how things are; I mean, in real life, and if this were a real situation (where she hinted at him being "the only one") he would have thought of it metaphorically. I mean…I probably would have too. Anywho, generally, I believe guys are missing a circuit or something in their brains half the time. lol. Thank you for the wonderful review. You're awesome!

**Emutet**: yup…it died, it always dies. But die no more! In a chapter or two, it shall not die…but I can't tell you what it will do, but die is certainly not the word. Albus will certainly find out…otherwise we have no story! Thanks for the luck. I'll need it. I DO NOT want to go back to school. :'( I think I'm gonna cry!

**Leta**** McGotor**: Well, of course there will be conflict. They're going to disagree on a hell of a lot of things soon (pardon my language, please) and there will be problems. There is one overriding problem in this story…one person is Albus and the other is Minerva. They're two different people with different reactions and feelings. They'll both try to save pain for the other, but not without thinking of themselves. You'll see that a lot in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I really do.

**Quill of Minerva**: Of course, Albus heard what Minerva said metaphorically. I mean…imagine it, you've spoken with Min for a long time about "maddy's father". Albus is certain that he exists and is some other man. When Min says "there's only been one person I've cared enough about to make love with" he takes the term love and applies it to him. Translated into Albus' brain, that sentence would read "I made love with you. I was 'with' some others." Of course, everyone is going to be more in-tune with the man's mind in this chap. I focus on him quite a bit. Hope you like the update! I love hearing from you.

Well, school starts tomorrow. It's just horrible! Anyhow, plan on an update in 2 weeks, but one never knows with school AND sports. ugh.

alright, I have a question if anyone is willing to answer it. I learned in English class that when an adjective has 5 or more letters and is comparing to a group of two or more that it has the word "more" infront of it. such as: she is the MORE clever of the two. He is the more strange of the three. I know in the English language, that's not how people talk, and the dumb computer is correcting me. so which way is it? She is the cleverer of the two. Or she is the more clever of the two. ? gr. I don't know if I should yell at the computer or my teachers…

please answer. My brain is being fried because of the dumb monitor which has squiggly green lines under the apparently miss written sentences. thanx.

I think I'm going to make myself cry! It's almost done, believe it or not. If all goes to plan, 2 chapters after this, MAYBE 3. Oh, isn't it sad!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Locked

Albus stared very carefully at the woman in the photograph. She was young—younger than he remembered. Her eyes were lit up, filled with life and happiness, looking the way only a girl in love could. He had always liked to pretend that the look of bliss was made by him. The man chose to believe that it was he who made her happy, that there was no one else in the world who could give her such an expression.

He had been proven wrong, however. The man was not the only thing which could bring her that look of love, no. There was one other…only one.

Her name was Madelyn. That little girl with the red hair and green eyes was where the love went. That wide smile and high pitched giggle was where the devotion went over the years. That curiosity and caring child was where that smile was sent. Maddy carried around with her something quite precious in the eyes of Albus; the love of another person.

Oh, how he knew his Min loved that child. She had never loved him the way she loved Madelyn. Minerva read stories to her at night, held her hand when she was scared, gave her medicine when she was sick—nothing she had ever done for him. The woman was a mother.

He caught himself thinking quite often how wonderful it would be to be a father…to give that sort of caring, soft-spoken love to someone so very much a part of him. How much he wanted to tuck a child in at night and hold their hand while they drifted to sleep…or to teach his own blood to ride a broom...perhaps help them clean up the china they spilled after a magical accident. Albus wanted to do all of these things, the same way Minerva had.

In his eyes, she had been lucky—blessed with someone to have and hold over time. He knew that Madelyn was no compensation for the love of a man, but he certainly realized that she kept Minerva alive. That little girl made a world bright, even on the gloomiest of days. He could see quite well why Minerva's love had indeed been converted towards the child.

The man blinked to himself, took his eyes away from the smiling woman of seventeen, and his gaze fell on his bed. It had been made earlier in the day by the house elves. They came by at some point and de-wrinkled the sheets, fluffed the pillows, and spread out the red comforter. Albus didn't care at all whether his bed was made or not, that was the truth.

Another truth that he cared to think of quite fondly was the way she looked next to him under those sheets. His particular memory was when she was sleeping. Her hair had been lying gently over her body and there was the most spectacular expression on the woman's lips—happiness. Minerva had been happy with him.

He always wondered why she had not ever called upon him, if she was so very happy. But now he certainly knew. The answer was quite simply…Madelyn. It was funny the way life went. He lost the love of her and it went towards her daughter, the remains of some careless man. Secretly, Albus really wanted to know who could have given Minerva such a joy—while taking away his happiness—and not stayed around for it. And further more, he wished to know how smart, thoughtful, careful Minerva could have ever gotten mixed up in a man who had not loved her back.

He could have loved her. Oh, Merlin how he could have loved her and Madelyn at the same time if only she would have told him, spoken to him. She could have run to him, he would have taken her, married her, maybe even have had more children. They could have made a life together. Madelyn could have passed as his child, they looked plenty alike. She had red hair, elfish ears, and a rather large mouth, both figuratively and not. Certainly she could have come off as his child.

But what did that matter anyhow? Minerva didn't come to him. She stayed where she was and gave everything she had to Maddy, not relying on any man to help her. That was his Min, though. She was independent, wouldn't take anything from anyone.

* * *

Minerva watched her daughter poke at the fire, sending sparks here and there. Over and over again she did it, not ceasing to find fascination in such a thing. The child had the most thoughtful look on her face, as if she were in such a harsh battle that she could never be pulled from it.

The woman wondered to herself exactly what it was that little Maddy could be thinking about. Maybe it was her dolls, or perhaps Darcy. One never knew what was flowing in that girl's head. Madelyn's thoughts were random—a trait she came by quite honestly. She thought of one thing one moment and then something else the next—never on the same subject unless it was truly that interesting. Of course, that explained quite clearly her mother's curiosity to the child. It was very obvious that there was only one thought on the top of her head.

"What are you thinking about, Maddy?"

The child looked up at her with big green eyes and a quite innocent look on her face. "He's my father, isn't he?"

She could have sworn that her heart stopped in that second, just flat out quit beating; how it started again she had no clue. The woman stared at her daughter with surprise—though she had no real reason to be so shocked. Then Minerva swallowed as a long, drawn out moment passed and then nodded, that's all she could do. There were no words, none at all. Indeed, he was the father. It was amazing to her how such a child could ask such a question so directly, innocently as only little people seemed to.

Madelyn sensed her mother's slight distress at her revelation; she walked to the settee and sat next to the woman. Then she spoke quite gently. "Why didn't you tell me? He's been right here the whole time, and you never told me."

Minerva bit her lip tightly. No, she never told Madelyn…hell, she never even told Albus. It was eating at her more and more as the time flew by. She felt that it would not be long at all before she was nothing but a quaking mess of bones.

She didn't know quite honestly why she harbored the secret inside of her for so long. There was no reason at all for her to keep it locked up inside of her. The woman bent down her head and put it to her hands. She didn't want to look anywhere, just wanted to see darkness.

Maddy waited patiently for her mother to say something, not moving a muscle as the endless minutes passed. The child just stared straight on at the woman. Certainly Minerva could feel the child's stare—it was not anything that could possibly go unnoticed. She knew quite well that her daughter would give her all the time in the world, simply because she wanted an answer.

And so that was why she finally decided to lift her head. The woman opened up her arms and allowed the child to crawl into them, resting her head on her mother's chest. Gently, she wrapped her limbs around Maddy. "Did you find it out yourself?"

"Yes. I could tell…we look like each other and you love him. I know you were mad at me for reading the letter, but that's how I knew."

She nodded her head slowly. Of course it was a bad omen when Maddy read the letter, not just for her sake, but Madelyn was a child who liked to think. The girl could only benefit from the letter and the knowledge it gave her. "I see. You haven't said anything to Albus, have you?"

"No. Have you?"

Minerva blinked to herself. Damn her child, sometimes. Maddy had been reading between the lines for days, if her story was true. She had possession of the note for several days and then there was the rest of the week that she had time to see the interaction between her mother and father. Madelyn could tell that Albus did not know simply because nothing seemed to change at all from day one.

Oh, she wasn't meaning to press so much on her mother's anguish by asking if she had told, but the only motive she had for saying it was confirmation. Little Madelyn needed to know if her assumptions had been true—with warrant, mind you. A vigilant child like her always needed to know if she was right. After all, she was very much like her mother, daring to outwit everyone around her.

She spoke back with the slightest bit of a knot in her throat, causing her voice to sound rather strained. "No, I haven't."

"You should, you know. I think he'd be happy to know that he's my daddy—we are really good friends."

Minerva swallowed. Yes, certainly they _were_ good friends. Madelyn and Albus, Albus and Madelyn, they were two of a kind. Their mannerisms were the same, humor, hair, smile, you name it; it was almost identical between the two. But he would not be happy to know that he was the father, no. Albus trusted Minerva. She'd broken that trust by never telling him, or rather, she'd shattered it.

"I don't doubt that," she whispered back gently, "but things…they won't be the same once I tell him that you are related to him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she sighed, trying to find the right words, "he may not like me anymore, for waiting to tell him. Or he may not talk to either of us. Or maybe he would not change at all, I suppose. I don't really know, Madelyn…that's why I've waited so long to tell him—and I was going to wait to tell you. I don't know what's going to happen, and I really have no desire for such a good thing to go to waste."

"Do you think he'd marry you?"

The woman looked down at her daughter, sweet little Madelyn, always looking for the bright side of a situation. The thought of marriage had never really occurred to Minerva, not in any situation. It was true that he had mentioned it when they were first coming back together, but the thought was a fleeting one. Well, what did it matter anyhow? He would have perhaps taken her if she harbored no secret of such magnitude, but that was not the case. In her heart she held something very precious to him, and he could only be hurt by her tardiness in telling it. "No," she shook her head slowly, "I don't think he would."

"But he loves you…and you love him back…and you loved each other before enough to have me. Don't you get married once you have children?"

Minerva stared down at her innocent child. On one hand, she felt like laughing at the conversation she was having; Maddy was able to make such a complicated thing seem so incredibly simple, it made her sick. On the other hand, however, she wanted to cry. The simplicity of it made it seem like such a possible thing, though Minerva knew it wasn't; she'd never marry Albus, not once it was too late.

"Oh Maddy," she sighed. The woman ran her hands along her daughter's auburn hair for nothing else other than comfort. She found solace in the fact that in her lap there stood something that could never be taken away from her—the one gift of her life. No one could take away her child. The world was capable of taking away her feelings, rights, and privileges, but never could they take away Madelyn…never. "How do you make things so simple?"

"I don't know…I just do."

"What a gift it is, to be a child." She spoke it aloud, though not really to the child in her lap; it was meant really for her and her own thoughts. It _was_ wonderful to be a child. She'd been one once, about ten years before then. Things had been simple back then too, she remembered. All that mattered was that she was in love with her Transfiguration Professor. It didn't matter that she had been a student or that he was a teacher, they simply _were_.

She glanced down at her daughter who was still looking at her, waiting for an answer. Minerva blinked. "Sometimes things get in the way of marriage. Love…isn't always enough I'm afraid."

Madelyn persisted again. "But he _should_ ask you." The child knew what was right and wrong, Minerva could give her that. Maddy was quite certain that her parents should be together, that was the way it was supposed to come out. What she failed to realize was the simple fact that their relationship was ultimately lacking one thing; trust.

The woman just nodded slowly. "He should, in the name of love, I suppose. Albus loves you very much. I think…he would like being your father. But he may not be so in love with me." Her stomach churned at the last of her words, hitting her rather hard. She'd held the crucial fact inside to save herself; she realized only too late that the longer she waited the better chance there was of losing him.

"Oh yes he will. He thinks you're perfect for him. Remember the letter?"

Minerva bobbed her head slowly. Certainly she remembered the letter. How could she possibly forget it? She had hated him and loved him for years because of it. "I wish I could explain it to you," she whispered, "but it's so much more complicated than you realize. That letter that you read was written ten years ago…before you were even born. Things were different; he was different, I was different. Things aren't the same as they were back then. He won't just accept what I say about you, dear. Albus will accept that he's your father, but he will not accept the fact that I never told him. Try, _try_ to understand."

"I do." It was a simple statement, perfectly frank. And in truth, it was all the child had to say because she had the other end of the horrid plot. She did proceed, however, only because the little one needed to explain herself. "You never told me about Mr. Albus. It's been my whole life and you never told me about my father. I still love you though."

She smiled at her daughter. Though she warmed up her heart, Maddy wouldn't understand for quite some time. The girl didn't quite realize the value of ten years. She didn't even understand the value of love—at least in the sense of a man and a woman. No matter how hard Minerva tried to explain, Madelyn would not comprehend the degree of importance that such a little matter had on two people.

"I'm glad you still love me," she said gently, "because I'll always love you…please don't forget that. Someday I'll say or do something that will make you angry or hurt, but you can't forget that I did it because I love you."

Then there was silence, a very long, drawn out silence. It seemed to have no point at all until the child's doll came floating to her arms. Maddy had summoned it, as she liked to do when no one was around. She'd really gotten quite good at levitating things over the past few months; she could make anything that weighed less than a dictionary fly.

The child looked at the doll and then back up at her mother. A smile crossed her sweet face while her green eyes had gotten really quite large. She spoke softly to her mother, almost softly enough to choke up the woman. "I won't forget. Mr. Albus won't forget that you love each other, either."

Minerva swallowed down the tears that had found their way to her system and nodded slowly. She waited for great words of wisdom to come to her, anything for her to tell her darling child. Alas, nothing did come. So instead, the woman said the only plausible thing for the conversation: "No, he won't forget."

It was the truth. Minerva did believe in her words; Albus would never forget that they loved each other. But she was not fearful of him forgetting, she was fearful of him leaving. The pain dwelled in her stomach as the minutes ticked by. Could he ever forgive her?

* * *

It had begun raining outside during dinner. The ceiling in the great hall teemed down an illusion of falling water, but all around the castle there was truly a downpour. Albus knew this simply because he could hear it. It sounded like thousands of marbles hitting the floor; click, click, ping, ping, thump, thump, click.

Albus looked beside himself at Minerva who had changed back into her usual attire for the school year. She had the blankest expression on her face. Her eyes looked nowhere and did not blink, lips did not move for words, chest barely even moved for air.

The man moved his hand gently below the table and onto her knee. She turned quickly to look at him, her face becoming alive again. "Did you say something?"

He shook his head slowly. "No, I haven't said a word. Coincidentally, neither have you." He put his elbows on the table, soon following by a head on his hands. The man continued with a raised eyebrow. "Tell me, is there a reason for you to have such a pensive look on your face?"

She smiled sweetly at him. Albus was slightly surprised to see her pale cheeks grow noticeably pink. "I was just thinking about something that happened some time ago." She stared at him right in the eye when she said it. For a moment, he was reminded of the old Minerva that he knew and loved. She was flirtatious and very much aware of the fact that he was looking at her not as a friend, but as a man. Perhaps it was simply because of the subject matter which she was referring to.

Albus believed that he knew what she was thinking about. After all, there were only so many thoughts that could pass through the woman's mind and make her blush. Though, the man did wonder exactly what she had been seeing in her thoughts. Given by the clues, he was sure she was thinking about them, but he could only imagine what was actually running through her usually meticulous mind. "Which might be what?" he grinned knowingly at her.

"You'll know soon enough," she whispered back.

He nodded his head. It wouldn't be long at all before he knew what she had been thinking about. Dinner was nearly over and their next destination was Minerva's quarters. Maddy had invited him over.

The man looked past Minerva and onto the bold Madelyn. She certainly realized what she was, but he knew the child had hoped that his mother and he were not clever enough to find out. Maddy was a match maker. She had an immediate liking to Albus and as a result, she did everything in her power to get the two of them together. It was a jolly good idea, it seemed, on account of the fact that he was trying really quite hard to get Minerva back in his arms at the same time. They seemed to be very much on the same wave length—and side—a majority of the time, which created a very helpful bond.

He smiled both to himself and to the woman that sat to his right. Albus had never imagined that Minerva would have a child the next time he met her, but as it seemed, that little girl was the thing that tied them together. Madelyn was the key which opened the door to the other. And for what it was worth, he loved her dearly.

It was not long at all before students started leaving to their dormitories for the evening. He glanced at the two girls who were obviously ready to leave also. He nodded his head in agreement and the three of them left to Minerva's quarters. Maddy held his hand as they walked and Minerva was on the other side of the child (as usual).

When they reached her quarters, the three of them went inside together. Minerva immediately took charge and told her daughter to get into her sleeping attire. The child moved quickly to her room and closed the door behind her. Albus watched with a smile as she nearly ran while her red hair flailed. What could he say? He found her enthusiasm quite entertaining.

Once the child was safe behind the door of her room, he turned to see the woman of the household sitting on the settee, just staring at him. The woman's face somehow looked more gentle than it had seemed in the past, even in those first few days that she let tears fall along her face. She did not look as if she was going to cry, but her eyes seemed to shine in the firelight like they never had before.

He pondered this newfound look on the woman for a fair few seconds. He could not quite make out what exact emotion she was trying to—or not to—display. But of course, he realized he was being silly. They called it emotion because there really never was a way to figure its meaning or characteristics.

The man walked over towards her and slid his fingers through her hand gently. It was Minerva who squeezed the opposite hand, not him, as was the usual custom in their relationship. A rare thing it was for her to be making such an obvious, loving gesture so quickly. But once he thought about, he realized that the entire day seemed to have been a strange one in itself, at least in the sense of Minerva and him. The woman had kissed him outside, not long after she lectured him on the concept of them staying away from romance while her daughter was flying. He had thought it strange at the moment, but nothing came of it. Now as he stared at the woman who held his hand, he realized something for really the first time.

It was a truth he had always known, but he had not been faced with it for reassurance. He'd never asked the woman to explain her position on the subject; he simply knew that she felt what she felt for him. He now knew for certain that she loved him.

"When was the last time I told you that you're perfect?" he whispered gently.

The woman smiled. "I don't believe you've told me that for a decade."

"Really now?" he blinked. He could have sworn that he said it once or twice since they had become a couple; it had been one of his favorite phrases during their first affair. But that would be something his Minerva would remember…apparently he had not uttered the renowned words. "Then I suppose it's about time I said it. You're perfect, my dear."

She stared up at him as she pulled her hand away from his. "I can't say that I agree with you, Albus. I'm nowhere near perfect."

He wasn't as surprised by her statement as one might think. You see, he had a very knowledgeable idea of how the woman reacted to certain things. She never had liked compliments; she was far too modest. She would never take a positive note from anyone—even him. "Yes you are. You're beautiful, intelligent, humorous, peculiar, unflawed, all of that. I think that would constitute perfection."

She shook her head slowly. "There's no such thing as perfection. And I'm not all that. I lie and do horrible things."

He was about to reply when he heard the door from the corridor shut with a click. Albus turned slowly to see a Madelyn walking towards them in her usual nightgown. The child had a smile on her face, the regular grin that only a child of that size could possibly possess. The man grinned back at her. "Ready for bed?"

"No," she shook her head. "I want to stay out here with you and mum."

Albus looked down at Minerva for approval; she nodded her head slowly. He turned back to Maddy who was standing at the edge of the hall, waiting. "Come on over. We could use the light of a little one."

Madelyn made her way to the settee and then next to her mother, laying her head on the woman's shoulder. Minerva responded by putting her arm around the child. All that was left, Albus decided, was for him to join the two girls—his girls. He too, circled around the couch and put himself on the other side of Min.

There was silence for a little while; all of them were in very deep thought. Or, perhaps they were all being plenty entertained by the fire whose flames had not stopped dancing. Then again, maybe one of them was listening to the storm outside—Albus knew he heard hail, if not hard rain on the window. Then Maddy broke the silence.

"You lied to me, Albus."

He blinked. He was really quite lost in the statement. The man never lied—not if he could help it, anyway. "What about?"

"You and Mum. I saw you kissing her. You promised you'd be good while Darcy was around and you weren't. You should get sent to your room like me when I lie."

He couldn't quite help himself as a smile crossed his face. It was true…he had lied to the child. He did in fact kiss her mother in broad daylight for more than was really necessary anyhow. The man did deserve to be sent to his room. "I know," he sighed, "but what if I apologized? Would it make my sentence go away?"

"No," the child said slowly, "but we can change it."

An eyebrow rose on the man. "Change it to what?"

"Mum, what do you think?"

Albus looked up at Minerva who had a rather impish grin on her face. For the first time, he felt really quite scared of what was to come. The man recognized that look on the woman and it could only mean terror. Something really quite devious was being concocted in her mind. "Go and grab some of your bows."

A spark ignited the child's eyes and an evil smile crossed her face. She ran quickly to the spot where her bows were.

The man stared Minerva in the face. "What on Earth are you going to do?"

She shrugged. "You'll see."

* * *

Minerva tried her best to cover her mouth as she watched the scene unfold. Maddy was still on the settee, Albus on the floor. She was brushing his hair at the moment, preparing for a really quite harmless (though amusing) head transplant so to speak. An array of bows, all different colors, sat next to the child, just waiting to be implemented on the man's red streaks.

It had only recently occurred to Minerva that he would obviously do anything for her. There was no other household that he would willingly be covered in girls' bows, no other family he'd be made a fool by, no other girls he'd let be so close to him. He did love the both of them, Minerva realized. It was not only herself that he had fallen in love with, but Maddy too. Of course, she reminded herself, he had every right to love Madelyn.

But she tried not to think about it for she knew that it could very well be their last evening together. Her and Madelyn had decided together to tell him the following morning. They would have chosen to do it while he was in the company of their home, but Minerva made it very clear to her daughter the effect it could have on him and his decision to be a part of their lives. It was decided to let there be one more night, just one, where they all were happy and carefree. If there were more to come, then that was wonderful, if not, then they had their rightful time together.

It seemed little Madelyn had taken advantage of her rights, however. She started putting in one after another the bows, making his head look something of an animal with rainbow colored horns.

Albus kept his head perfectly straight as the girl pinned and moved around his hair, cringing every once in a while as she pulled a strand or two. All in all, however, he almost looked as if he enjoyed the pampering. He had closed eyes with vaguely dreamy look on his face.

"Are you enjoying this, or just tired?" she said gently.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he replied, perhaps even softer than she had spoken. "Maddy, I say we do your mother next. After all _she_ kissed me."

"I did nothing of the sort," she snapped back, "you were the one who kissed. I just stood there and let you do it." She smiled to herself. Of course she was lying, but it was not a serious lie, no, it was all fun and games. Besides that, it made Albus into quite a comically infuriated man.

"Liar. _You _were the one who started it."

She giggled softly to herself. "Say what you want Albus. It doesn't matter. I was not the one who promised I'd keep my hands off."

"Aren't you a spiteful one? Madelyn, I would like you to know here and now that your mother is not nearly as saintly as she pretends to be. She's insidious and malicious."

Maddy responded gently, with that childlike air that she always carried with her. "You know Mr. Albus, you need a smaller vocabulary. I don't know what you just said."

"Oh." He paused. "Well, she likes to do things to get other people into trouble, namely me."

The child looked over at her mother with a grin. She pointed at his finished head. Bows were everywhere. Some were pinned tightly to his head and others were at the end of his shoulder length hair. Minerva was about to nod in approval when she saw the stray hair piece. She pointed at its place, next to the fireplace. How it had gotten there she did not know.

The bow floated back to Maddy's hand. She'd summoned it. Of course Albus noticed this, how could he not? But he said nothing, though Minerva saw it in his eyes; he knew what had just happened. He hadn't put the pieces together yet, but the wheels inside his mind were turning.

"There. All finished."

Albus turned his head to face Minerva. "How do I look?"

She smiled a weak smile. "Lovely, darling. I think you're ready to go to the ball now."

He stood up and walked to Minerva. He put his arms on her elbows and raised an eyebrow. "I'm so glad I'm beautiful again." Then Albus turned back to Maddy who had red cheeks and a smile. "Thank you. Your enchantment has done me wonders, I'm sure." He said it happily, not sarcastically (which would have been well deserved). He played a wonderful part. Then Albus darted out of the room to find a mirror.

Maddy looked up at her mother with a smile. "He's funny. He knows it looks bad."

"I know," she nodded her head, "but that's the thing about your father," she whispered, "He can make fun of just about anything."

* * *

"Goodnight, darling."

Albus watched from the threshold as Minerva kissed her daughter goodnight. It was a nice, heartwarming scene for him with little Madelyn hugging her mother and having that happy smile on her face. Somehow he knew that the two girls would stay quite good friends just from the plot that was strewn before him. Their love was a good type; the trustful, family kind.

"I love you," Min whispered gently to her daughter.

"I love you too."

Then the woman left the room, making sure she closed the door behind her. Albus took her hand in his own while he stood in place. The man smiled at her. "There's something that I need to tell you, my dear. I don't believe I've said it to you."

She smiled sweetly. "What might that be?"

"I'm proud of you." It was the absolute truth. He was impressed by the hold she seemed to have on life. The woman had a little girl who adored her, nice things, a good heart still, and on a day where her world wasn't crashing down, a smile.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

He nodded. Next on the agenda was sleep. He'd gotten into the habit of being there until Minerva fell to slumber; they all found that it helped her. It was not a nuisance in the case of Albus either—he rather liked being so close to her. "Now go and get ready," he said gently. "I'll be on the settee, waiting for you. We can have our usual talk."

The woman bobbed her head up and down slowly and then made her way across the hall to her own room. Albus watched her cross, but only that. He walked back towards the settee and the fire, thinking methodically to himself.

Quite honestly, he was noticing little peculiarities in Maddy that he hadn't seen before, or in any case acknowledged. It all started with the tomatoes. She'd had the allergy that he had, but the man didn't take real notice of it; any type of allergy was fairly common. But then she did something really quite remarkable. Little Madelyn, nine year old, thoughtful, Madelyn caused an object to just float across the room into her wee hand. How could that be?

He knew something of genealogy, particularly in wizarding families—he'd done a study on it as a young man—and could not help but put the pieces together to relate to himself. Magic like that…levitation…invisibility…transfiguration…those were all common magical mutations, if you will, in a child. One was able to do any of them if the right alleles were paired up between magical parents. He knew Minerva was a powerful witch, even if she didn't care to say so, but it would take an equally, if not more powerful wizard to give Maddy such a gift. He would not have related the given subject to himself, however, had there not been a wee kink in the chain. Albus had been given such a gift. Levitation and invisibility both were magical events that he could do at the drop of a hat.

He blinked to himself. Madelyn couldn't be his though. She had many things in common with him, yes, but there was one ultimate reason why she was not his; Minerva loved and trusted him. Hypothetically of course, if she had gotten pregnant by him, she would have fled to him. It could not have been so soon that she would have lost faith in him, therefore she would have shown up on his door, knowing that he would take her, love her, and marry her. No, certainly she wasn't his daughter…it was hardly even logical for him to jump to such a conclusion.

"What are you thinking about?" the woman whispered softly into his ears.

He didn't turn around to look at her, just continued staring at the flames as the rain poured outside. "Madelyn…and you…and me." He was very bland about it on purpose. Albus didn't want Minerva to find out about the horrible thoughts that were going through his head. She would think that he thought her a liar; that was the last thing that he considered the woman.

She walked around and sat next to him on the cushion.

This time he moved his gaze away from the flames to take a glance at the woman. Truth be told, his eyes had to have gone to the size of a very large marble. She was in a nightgown as she always was…but…well, maybe it was the color that taunted him so, but she looked nothing like a respectable woman, if one would like to stay away from a crude description. It was a cream gown which he was able to see through in several key spots, with extremely thin straps.

Minerva didn't seem as though she meant to taunt him though. What it looked like was that she had just grabbed the first thing in her bureau. She sat next to him casually and pressed on with the conversation. Albus tried his best to look at her face, but there was something about the rest of her that was calling to him.

"What about us?"

He blinked. "Which us are we talking about?"

"You…Me…Maddy…us. Are you alright, Albus?" she whispered gently as concern crossed her face. She brought her hand up to his chin, turned it to face her, and raised an eyebrow.

Albus swallowed and then nodded his head. "Oh yes…that us. I was just pondering something. It's unimportant."

The woman nodded slowly. "Very well then. What shall we talk about, then? You don't seem like you want to share whatever it was that you were pondering." She stopped and then continued on, just rambling like she happened to every once in a while. "What sort of a word is ponder anyhow? It's silly."

A smile crossed his face. Minerva thought far too much and he was about to make that quite apparent to the woman. "Does your mind ever stop working, Min? It's like a train that's blasting along the tracks; it will eventually go off the path."

"At least the ride was worth it," she cooed back. "I'd rather go full speed and then hit a halt than move slow all of my life and go half the distance. It isn't worth it."

He nodded. "That's one way to look at it." She did have a very intuitive point. Or in any case, he'd picked the wrong situation to relate her to. It wasn't worth it, he knew, not to him or her. She'd rather go farther than everyone and run herself into the ground than go just as far as and lose power. Deep down, her quick mind was merely a reflection of her competitive nature.

"In a good way or bad way?"

The man shrugged. "Neither. It's your way."

A simple smile fell on her face. She stared at him for a few seconds and then she pecked him quite gently on the lips. "You looked handsome today. That's why I kissed you. I didn't mean to have your hair invaded by bows because of it."

He chuckled a little at the thought of him in bows again. He'd found entertainment in the concept—only because Maddy was doing it—but prayed that it would never happen again. He was warmed, however, by the sentiment that Minerva had just proved to him.

"I don't mind. It was worth the humiliation I felt today. I'd do anything for a kiss from you, you know that." He brought his hand to her face and cradled her chin softly. The man ran his thumb over her skin, her smooth, enticing skin. Then he looked into the woman's eyes which were really quite large. "You know, you really are quite beautiful."

"Thank you," she whispered.

He stood and stared at her for a few seconds. He wanted to kiss her, taste her, but she wouldn't let him do it, he knew. Minerva was very conscientious and therefore would let no kiss be taken too far while her daughter was so close…and the both of them knew that the kiss would infact be taken to a very long extent. So Albus, being the man he was, decided to take it the other way. "Are you tense?" he asked.

"Excuse me?"

He shrugged. "I could rub your back for you, get the knots out. I know you don't always wake up in the best position."

She blinked and thought it over. She was about to say no when he added on the last of his thoughtful statement.

"Or are you beyond having a man's hands on you?" It was a little bit straightforward, even for him, but it was a way of making her see her silliness. It was not quite innocent to be touching her as he would be, but it certainly was not in the wrong. He had every right to ease the tension out…not that he saw that as the only result.

"You're cruel, I hope you know that." She stared at him for a few seconds more and then turned around.

Albus was faced with the flawless skin of Minerva's. Merlin, it was beautiful. He ran his hand down it once, only to feel the protrusions of her perfect spine and the softness of her skin. His heart sped up in his chest. He wanted the woman desperately.

The man began kneading at the tender spots, hearing the occasional moan from Minerva. She would deny it in the morning, but she rather enjoyed the contact, he knew. The woman had always liked the contact of another human, this was a fact that he had never forgotten. And what was more…he was really yearning to touch her, and not just her back. Albus wanted very much to know her every curve, groove, and indent again, as he once had. He wanted to know Minerva from the inside out.

He leaned up to her and ran his hands beneath her thin straps, moving them to the side of her arms. Then he brought his lips to her tantalizing neck and ran them up and down. He could hear her whispering to someone, but Merlin knows it couldn't have been him. The words he heard were "Stop." He knew well that she didn't want him to stop—he could tell by her voice.

Albus continued trailing his lips down her neck until she finally had the nerve to turn her head—and body—to look at him. The light of the fire cast perfect shadows by her features, bringing out the little peculiarities that he had always loved. The woman's green eyes reflected the bright light of the flames, her long lashes were entirely too obvious, and her lips somehow seemed fuller than they ever had.

He tilted forward to kiss her, but was really quite surprised to see her put a hand to his mouth and shake her head. The man blinked. She couldn't really be refusing him. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head again slowly. The woman spoke back to him very gently, almost emotionally, "We can't. It—it can't happen."

The man frowned. "If you're playing hard to get, I daresay it's a little bit too late, Min. You can't honestly tell me that you don't want to make love."

Minerva blinked. "It's more complicated than that."

He didn't believe her. Albus did not believe what she was saying or that she even had the nerve to say anything at all. There was nothing complicated about them being together, nothing. He loved her. She loved him. That's all there was to it. What was possibly in the way of them being with one another? "Complicated?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," she whispered, "complicated. I don't know how to explain any better."

It was her conscience that was eating at her. Something deep down was bothering the woman. It couldn't have been him that much was obvious. She'd allowed him to touch her and kiss her numerous times…no, it was not him. It was something else. "Are you afraid?" he asked gently.

"No," she shook her head, "I'm terrified."

A smile crossed his lips. He hit it right on the button, though he was not very sure what she had to be afraid of. They'd made love before…she hadn't been afraid then. But she had taken several steps back mentally as the years passed. Little Miss Minerva McGonagall hadn't fallen in love with anyone for somewhere near ten years. Maybe she was just simply frightened at being in—and making—love. If that were the case, he saw no reason at all to not love her.

"Don't be," he spoke softly. "You want this just as bad as I do. Please," he cupped her cheek gently, "let me make love to you."

She didn't say anything. He didn't let her. The man leaned forward and claimed her lips with his own. At first she didn't respond, didn't do anything. But then he slid his hands very gently up her thigh. All at once the kiss grew hungry; the woman wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed her body up to him, and drew her mouth open for him.

Intrusion, that's what it was; sweet, careless intrusion. He wasn't entirely aware of what he was doing as he kissed her hot, open mouth, not until she drew her mouth away from his. He looked down at her flawless, uncovered waist and then back up at her eyes; they had fire in them, not just the glare either. Albus ran his hands up the side of her. He smiled to himself as he heard her moaning his name.

Then he kissed her again, pressing her back on the settee in the meantime. One of his hands knotted itself in her long hair while the other continued roaming the curves of the woman's waist. Soon after, he trailed off. The man's lips drifted to her neck, then her collar bone, then to lower means.

Her voice filled the air. "Albus, Albus, Albus," she hissed, trying to get his attention.

He looked up at her. "Yes?"

She shook her head. "Not here. Maddy. We can't…Maddy is here."

He blinked. Madelyn! It was true that the child could come out at any moment and see them, Merlin forbid. That would not be a pretty scene for anyone. But he wasn't about to leave Minerva while they were in such a wonderful alliance on the settee. "Alright then," he raised an eyebrow, "I believe you have a room here. We can lock the door."

The woman swallowed. Minerva didn't very much care for the idea. "But…no, it's not safe. She—she'll hear…she'll see, something."

He pecked her softly on the lips. "I refuse to go all the way to my quarters. I'll end up making love to you in a corridor. What if I put a charm on the room, so she can't hear us? Will that make you feel better?"

Again, the woman swallowed. No, it didn't make her feel better, but there was no other option. "Alright," she whispered.

Albus smiled to himself while he sat up from the woman. He slid his arms beneath Minerva and carried her as one would a small child—at the head and knees, cradling. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The man carried his soon-to-be lover into her room and quite literally threw her on the bed. Then he locked the door.

He went back to the bed where the woman was waiting, but she shook her head slowly. "The charm?"

The man nodded his head slowly. Of course, the charm was a must. It wasn't as if he was expecting their affair to be a loud one, but Madelyn was, in fact, just across the corridor. Rumor had it that she was just as light of a sleeper as her mother, meaning that the drop of a pin could wake her. Of course the charm was necessary. He pulled out his wand and muttered some words.

Then he walked back to Minerva. She hadn't moved from the position that he put her in. Her irresistibly long legs were very blatantly exposed, along with the majority of her stomach. The woman's long hair was flung everywhere on the bed, intensifying the enigma that is the female. Her eyes, full and wide, were staring at him with a look of desire. Slightly bent everywhere, she was a thing of sexual ecstasy.

He allowed his robes to fall from his shoulders and then approached her. Very carefully, the man leaned forward to kiss her. It was a soft kiss with no hidden desire; they both knew what he needed from her. But of course, he also knew what she needed from him. The woman wrapped first her arms, soon followed by her legs around him.

The man ran his hands up her front and grasped the top of the nightgown. He slid it off of her thin figure. Albus didn't dare look at her newly revealed flesh though; there would be plenty of time for that. Instead, he looked up at her eyes, large and wanting. "I do love you, Minerva McGonagall," he said gently.

"I love you too, Albus Dumbledore."

That was all he needed. Albus kissed her again.

* * *

"Come back to bed," he said.

Minerva didn't turn to face him though. She stared out the window at the falling rain instead. The large drops of water were falling quite heavily now, creating thump after thump as they hit the ground. Even several flights up, she could hear the tremendous roar that the rain was making. Amazing, wasn't it?

The truth was that her mind was not at all in its right sorts; she didn't know what to think about anything anymore. They made love. That was the end of that. Her point…her little shred of hope that he would accept her had fluttered out the window and, coincidentally, had been beaten down by rain and was plummeting to the sopping ground. She didn't expect him to forgive her anymore. He'd find out in the morning about Madelyn and he'd leave her. Albus Dumbledore would leave her for good.

That oh too familiar feeling of heartache befell in her system. It felt like her chest was shouting out to the world, crying for a remedy to the pain it was suffering. On and off it would throb violently, but it always throbbed, ached. What was worse is that she knew it wouldn't stop. She'd been fighting the heartache for most of her life. It only took one man to give it to her for eternity.

It was impulsive to go with him. He was touching her, moving his knowing hands all across her skin; it was only natural that she couldn't say no. Merlin knows she wanted to for her sanity, her integrity, but she seemed to run out of both the second he started kissing her. With his lips trailing down her neck and hands playing with her silly straps, the both of them knew that she was not immune to seduction.

She was weak. Minerva was strong for everyone but Albus. She just crumbled at the touch of his hand or a kind word of his mouth. He liked to use both types of weapons to break down her walls. What a fine job he had done, too. She still wanted him to be there, making love to her.

A long, hard shiver ran through her system as an ever so slight breeze flew into her ear. The woman brought her shoulder up to the place of discomfort, but was not surprised at all to feel some warm hands wind around her naked waist. "Albus!"

He chuckled behind her. "I still get amusement from that."

"It's not very kind of you, you know." She spoke gently to him, almost in the same manner that she spoke with Madelyn. The woman was merely trying her best to stay sweet, keep her anxieties from his knowledge. Minerva slid her fingers through his hands.

"I suppose not. But it's not very nice of you to be out here while I'm in bed. Whatever are you looking at?"

She blinked. "It's raining."

"I can see that. Do you know how often it rains here, my dear?"

"I do," she nodded. As usual, she wanted to say more, anything more, but the words would simply not come from her mouth. It was not so much her anxieties, as it was her mind which refused to think more things to speak.

There was a deep, long, thoughtful silence which fell on the room as quickly as the storm let its rain drops plunge to the floor. Minerva was in her own little world and Albus was in his. But of course her Albie was the one who spoke next. He was the intelligent one between the two of them; somehow he knew that she needed his voice to comfort her. The subject matter, however, was not something she would have picked out herself.

"Min?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you still want children?"

First a deep breath, then a sigh; Minerva turned around on his embrace and looked up at him. She was bent on being honest. Oh, the time to tell him about Madelyn was not then, not while they were standing naked by the window, holding each other, that would come some other time, but everything else…anything of importance was to be honest when it came from her mouth.

Minerva looked hard up at him. He was more a shadow than a person, really. It was dark outside and the only light in the room was a single candle at the opposite side of them. So she stared at her silhouette of a lover. "No. I'm happy with what I have."

Albus nodded slowly, solemnly. His smile had faded and eyes held little trace of that glimmer that was so often there. He was heartbroken at her response. "And you couldn't be happy with more?"

She sighed. Of course she _could_ be happy with another child. Part of her even wanted one; Merlin knows she missed the outfits and story readings. But the other part of her…the sensible one knew that she wasn't at all fit to be an infants mother again. Besides that, she had no business getting either of their hopes up. Their relationship would be terminated in the morning; it did no good to fantasize in the last fleeting moments of happiness. "Albus," her voice cracked ever so slightly, "I just don't think it's the right time."

"Ah," he bobbed his head again. "When is the right time, then?"

Her stomach turned quickly. That was disappointment in his voice. Had he not been holding her, Albus would have folded his arms at his chest and stared at her with hard eyes. She swallowed. He wouldn't understand unless she elaborated. He didn't know what it was like to never be there with someone to love at home. "Never," she whispered back softly.

The both of them realized what she was saying. It fractured his heart, she knew. There was only a little crack, but it was enough to cause a massive amount of pain. Minerva reached up to his face with her hand and ran her thumb along his whiskered cheeks. He looked hurt, but not as if he wanted to shed any tears. Minerva wanted to cry though. It hurt her to be telling him something so meaningful and yet not meaningful at all. There would be no more children for them, none.

"I wasn't there," she spoke gently, "for Madelyn's first step…or first word…or even first run in with a table. It hurts, you know, to come home and find the nanny playing with your daughter, telling you that her first word had been spoken. It hurts even more when you find out that the word was "mum". I don't want that again."

"But it wouldn't be like that. You could stay home. I could hire someone to fill your position here. You would be free to stay and watch him or her."

She shook her head slowly. What he said had some truth to it, but it wasn't what she wanted. She couldn't stay at her quarters all day with a baby, it didn't suit her. The woman had spent so long moving and working that she couldn't imagine herself staying at home to watch a child. Granted, it was work, but it wasn't vigorous and exciting like she wanted things to be. "But that's not what I want," she whispered. "I need to work. I need to be challenged. I wouldn't be happy doing that…and neither would you. I like to think that you like me being the independent person that I am."

He nodded his head slowly. "I suppose I must succumb to your wishes." And that was the end of that. He kissed her gently on the forehead, soon followed by a peck on the lips. "We both can be happy with Madelyn."

The man had said the words, but Minerva knew he didn't mean it. There was that undetectable but detectable thing in his voice that was never meant to be heard. It had only been a subtle change in tone, but it was there. Sometimes the most subtle things were the ones that hurt the most.

She looked up at him as the rain beat upon the window behind her. She couldn't smile, couldn't be happy anymore while he had that sad facial expression. So Minerva said the only thing that she could think of. "I'm sorry."

It looked real, the smile he put on, but Minerva was smarter than that. He was being beaten inside for what she had said. "It's alright, Min. I suppose I ought to be sorry too, for putting you on the spot. I didn't mean to."

The woman shook her head. She didn't want to hear that sadness in his voice anymore. She liked him much better when he was romantic or humorous. And since he was neither, she took it upon herself to play the role. Minerva glanced over at the bed which had no order to it at all anymore—the sheets were slung this way and that; there was no trace of pillows at all. Then she looked beside it. Her bureau was there…

A sweet smile crossed her face. "Stay here," she whispered.

Minerva walked quickly towards her dresser, opened a drawer, and pulled out a very special piece of parchment. Then she went to sit on the bed, making sure that, if anything, her face spoke of seduction. "You can come over now."

He walked slowly and sat next to her. "What is it that you've got?" he asked curiously.

"Your letter," she grinned. "Now, I want you to lay down, either on or under the sheets, it doesn't matter, and just listen. Don't say anything until I am finished."

Albus blinked a few seconds; probably wondering what the hell she was doing, but did as he was told.

Minerva clutched the parchment tightly and then began reading slowly. "Dearest Minerva, It feels like years since I have laid eyes on your beautiful face or heard your voice. I find it hard to understand that it has only been ten days, but I suppose that's my craving speaking. I think we've spoiled ourselves with how much time we have spent together for I am in dire need of you. I need to see you again." She stopped and stared at the man. He looked thoughtful, pensive, reminiscent.

She crawled the entire length of the bed and put her head next to his. She continued reading. "My list in support of this statement is below: No one laughs like you do, your eyes dance when you laugh, only you can argue with me and make it fun, no one kisses like you do, you smell good, you move gracefully when you dance, you are smarter than you have any right to be, I must blow into your ears because it gives you gooseflesh, you'll listen to me ramble on about nothing, you're perfect."

The woman stopped reading. He'd always thought she was perfect, at least for him. Minerva quite agreed with him. They were very perfect for one another; everything from the mind, to the spirit, to the curves of their bodies was fit to perfection. She kissed him gently on the lips. Maybe it was her, maybe it was him. The child business was completely forgotten.

They made love for the last time that evening.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

—minni


	15. The Way We Were

Oh goodness. I know I'm a week late…but this chapter ought to satisfy all of you. I commend those of you who have tried to predict what would happen. You're awesome people.

This chapter…well, it speaks for its name. There are probably two chapters after this…depending on if I want to do an epilogue or not. I probably will though, don't worry. I can't promise two weeks, stupid volleyball is kicking my butt, but as always, I will try my best. I love you all!

Here are your notes…(took me 40 min. to reply to you all!)

Alesia G: I was hoping people could see everything _through_ Minerva, as well as Albus in the last chapter. I was dreading the outcome of having it through his P.O.V. but I suppose dreading is a bad habit to get into. :) And yes, this chapter is certainly interesting. I left no ending author's note at the end (like I usually do) simply because my words are irrelevant to the ending. enjoy.

leyaeb: I do love my loyalists! (lol) You're awesome for reading my story so much. I daresay, you spoke a little bit too soon on returning to their old relationship, but I don't want to give too much away. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others.

Lady Loraine: Oh thank you! I do hope it feels real. After all, stories are simply everyday people who are worth being told about (well, usually—lol) I like romance simply because I can connect with people in a way that I wouldn't be able to normally. I can explore feelings and relationships; get to know them. I love this pairing. I can't write a story about them and have it feel fake…that just wouldn't be kind!...or literature for that matter! Looking forward to hearing from you again!

TartanPhoenix: yup yup, he is…was close (bwahaha) to finding out about Madelyn. I don't think you ought to laugh or be ashamed about Maddy finding out first. She simply had better access to things than Albus did. But in any case…here is your next chapter. I love it and I hope you will too.

DumbledoresKitten: Oh man, the bows! I had a moment where a wonderful idea came to me, hence the bows. LOL. I needed a little bit of laughter in that chapter. This one is er…really almost too serious. But that end conversation about the children? I thought that would be a nice little way to cap how everything was going to turn out. You'll understand better what I mean once you've read the end of this chapter. Thank you for being so loyal! I love yah!

Erica Dawn: here is your cat! It has been released. And Albus…well, he did see things, there just wasn't a clear connection like there was in everyone else's mind, yah know? Somewhere deep down, he knew the truth, about Madelyn I mean. And yes…Minerva does have some bad traits, but not everyone is perfect. I do believe that her bad traits are what carry this story on. You'll see them worded out quite clearly in the second to last scene of this chapter. And…leave her for good? Well, we'll see. I won't comment on it quite yet. :) You're wonderful. I really do love reading your reviews. They make me laugh.

Questionablelight: Well thank you, for calling my story original. And no, clichés are not usually my style….I do not believe that one will appear. I hope your guessing got a wee better, cuz it's realization time. Thank you for the grammar thing. You're the only one that gave me a straight answer. I hope to hear from you again!

Mellypoo622: Aww, glad you like Maddy. I've tried really hard to make her likeable…after all, little girls ought to be liked. :) And yes, Albus shall finally know at the end of this chapter…the cat has been released and there is a fight coming on. hint. hint. love lots.

WeirdoMod: Thanks for the help on the grammar thing. Stupid spell check is annoying me. And thank you for reading! I love hearing from people who have been faithfully observing my little story. hope to hear from you again.

girl from Iceland: Of course! If there's a child, there has to be child business going on! Besides, it added some last minute humor to the story. Can't wait to see what you've got to say next!

Silver Sorceress: Yes, I know this is a long story. I believe I am up to page 145. lol. But I hope it's productive and not boring…I try my best! Don't feel sheepish…I lose my spots in stories all the time. But the good thing about me is that I don't update every other day:) Instead it's usually every other week. hehe. Compliments of school and volleyball. And yes, the secret is FINALLY out. enjoy.

Leta McGotor: We'll see what you make of the end of last chapter once you've seen the end of this one. The key phrase of the day is 'never assume'. Remember that. Of course Minerva was going to tell about Madelyn and you have a right to be excited about it, but again…never assume. We'll get the confrontation next chapter. read on, my friend!

Little Morgsi: thanks for the help on the grammar thing. It helps when people inform me on things…you know how the computer is so dumb sometimes and when it's met with my equally passive mind, it creates all sorts of havoc!

Hogwarts Duo: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! The conversations in the last scenes were vital to the climax of the story. And er…well about the parentage, you'll see what happens at the end of this chapter. I love hearing from you! Please enjoy this chapter. It took much thought and time which I didn't have. :)

Emutet: You among others seem to be getting frustrated at Albus and his er…well, lack of intelligence. lol. hehe. I send you some cookies for almost falling out of your chair. It makes me smile just think of it. (no offense intended) The "awwws" were intended, however. I needed some sweet moments at the end, just to make everything seem alright in the end. I love hearing from you and your reviews are awesome! You always seem to make me smile!

SevyHero: Hey webs. You'll like this chapter…I think you will, that is. You liked the first half a lot more than I did (you made me change my mind on a few things) and helped me decide on the play of the rest of the chappie. I DO hope you like the ending…not that it's a big surprise to you!

esb: I'm glad that you can read and understand the characters so well…that means that I am doing my job well! Your reviews make my world bright and I hope to hear from you again!

Quill of Minerva: As I have said several times, though Albus is smart, he still is first and foremost a man. Men are not always as intelligent as we make them to be…lol. And no, I think it's virtually impossible to hit the man on the head. hehe. He'll know what's going on at the end of this chapter…and so will you! dun dun dun! Yup yup…they are taking their next steps into the relationship. And again, yup yup, you should be worried because of the last words from the last chapter. They were put there for a reason, but I won't give everything away. I just put it there to make sure that you (and everyone else) was predicting what was going to happen.

_love__ yah guys. Now, on with the chapter! Be prepared for the good, bad, and heartbreak.

* * *

_

Chapter Fifteen: The Way We Were

It was gentle, his breathing. The rhythmic sound echoed in her head time after time. She was somehow even able to count the seconds between one exhale and another, down to the last quarter of a second. For some reason, his soft exhalations calmed her nerves, maybe more for the reason that it was predictable rather than because it was simply him—though the fact helped.

Only from across the room would she allow herself to stare at Albus. The guilt, constant, spiteful, and unforgiving, was gnawing at her every thread of sanity. There were no words to explain how horrible she felt. It had only occurred to the woman when she woke up—at 5 a.m.—that she had used Albus…abused would even be a better word.

Minerva had used the man the entire time, though unintentionally. She'd taken him for her own, cried to him, gotten him back in her life when she knew perfectly well that she was doing the wrong thing. She was not available, not to Albus. The man, just like she always knew, would hate her and leave her at the end of the day…once he found out about her abuse. People don't stay around after they find out that they've been played. The Headmaster certainly had been manipulated in such a way that he would have no reason to stay.

A silent tear slid down her cheek, wanting for another hand to wipe it away. But she knew, way deep down, that there would never be anyone to erase her tears again. Albus' days of doing such a thing were over and there certainly was no one else to do it. Instead of dabbing the water from her face, she let it slide all the way down until it dropped from her chin and fell on her bare neck.

She looked down at the drop, which ceased to slide once it hit, and then lower to her hand. There was a piece of parchment in it, being clutched tightly for it was something of extreme importance. It was only a letter, but it held so much more significance than just an everyday note from one person to another. She still blamed the letters for her eternal loneliness. That whole scenario that occurred a decade before was what killed her chances of ever being happy with Albus. It was everyone's fault, she knew. Minerva had gotten past blaming herself completely. She pointed a finger at Albus, who never sought her out, herself for keeping her pregnancy a secret, and her mother for hiding the letters in the first place.

It was her mum who she had it in for, though. If the woman were destined to be lonely for the rest of her life, she needed to find out the ultimate question: why? There was a reason that the woman held her daughter's mail hostage. Did she want Minerva to hate her? Did she simply dislike Albus? Did she want her daughter to be hurt? Was she in so much denial that she couldn't stand for Minerva to ever be happy? What was the answer?

The woman was on a mission to find everything out. Once Albus had gone—said his last loving goodbye—she would be off. Minerva would go to her parent's house and find it all out. She needed to know. If they refused to tell her, she'd have no qualms whatsoever for burning down their house. As far as she was concerned, the lot of her family could burn in hell along with the home. They'd never done anything good for her. What was it that she owed them? There was only one answer, quite fitting really; make them miserable.

It had always bothered Albus that Minerva chose not to talk about her mother and father. There was nothing that she could really tell the man though. All she had were sob stories; times where she was left alone while they went to a party, hours that she was up listening to them shout, a Christmas that they weren't at; those were the sort of things she would have told him about. Minerva didn't want him to hear those sorts of things. He'd think things about her that she simply didn't want him to.

There had been one problem when the McGonagalls had their child. You see, they had never intended on having a quick witted, emotional, _living_ daughter. They'd wanted someone as mechanical as everyone else in their world; someone who laughs at political jokes, wears expensive robes constantly, marries a rich aristocrat. No, they'd never expected they'd get Minerva. And the fact of the matter was that they denied her when they realized that she was not what they wanted.

The woman glanced at the clock by the bed. It read a quarter until seven. It was about time that she woke up Albus.

Minerva walked slowly to him and sat next to his sleeping form. She had the urge to kiss the man, plant her lips on his forehead—say goodbye in her own way. He would never know. Albus would have no recollection at all of her kissing him so gently; he was a man who was in dreamland until the very last second. So she did it. The woman put her lips to his head and then lifted her head away from him.

She stared at him for a fair few more seconds. Minerva would always remember him and her, the way they were. His smile would forever be planted inside her mind. His kiss would be on her lips whenever she wanted them to be, at least in her thoughts. The man's twinkle in his eyes could never leave her memory; it was a thing of magic, when his eyes started shining—it was as if he were the happiest person alive. And his voice, calm, reassuring, and loving…that was what she would miss the most though. Or, to put it into better words, it was what she would be wanting the most in the days—or perhaps years—that came. She'd never hear the words 'I love you' again from him, not unless it was in her head.

One more tear; that's all it was. It dripped silently down her cheek. Her heart though, that's what hurt. It throbbed. There was no other way to explain it. The thing inside her chest that made her love and hate and lie and give…that's what truly, _truly_ hurt. Thump, thump, thump, thump it continued on and on. In those few moments, she was reminded very much of her only other heartbreak she'd ever had.

She sighed. "I love you."

And then she shook him awake gently.

* * *

She smiled at him only because he smiled at her, as he wrapped his arms around her by the door. He was happy to be with her and quite sad to be leaving. Minerva was sad to see him go too. She'd be missing him some day…more than she already had, even in the comfort of his arms. It was amazing, the distance she felt between herself and him already. It was true, he had his arms around the woman, but he couldn't have been any farther mentally. Of course, that seemed to be the way it always was.

"I'll see you at dinner then?" he asked gently with that wonderful smile on his face and twinkling inside of his eyes.

"Yes," she whispered back, "I've got to see you this evening."

He kissed her forehead gently. "Don't think you're alone, my dear. I'll be seeing you then."

Minerva nodded her head slowly. "You certainly will."

Then he grazed her lips with his own and went on his way. Minerva watched him walk down to the end of the corridor. His lonely footsteps echoed around the hall, hitting the woman harder and harder with every step. She couldn't shut the door and block out the sound though; there were some things that she simply was unable to walk away from. The footsteps of her lover walking away…that sound was meant to be engraved in her mind until the day she died.

Once the echo had subsided, she shut the door behind her and leaned back on it. Her head rested on the hard wood for an uncountable number of minutes. She went blank, just completely blank. Her thoughts did not focus on anything, not Albus, Madelyn, life, children, nothing…the world was just a large blob of colors that made no sense at all. She was at a loss for thought, just like anyone was prone to be lost for words.

Then a voice came from somewhere in the room. "Who was here, Mum?"

She blinked and looked down at her daughter who currently had wild red hair and bagged eyes. "Albus dropped by for something."

It came by so naturally, for her to say it. It was not quite a lie that she was telling her daughter, but it was very near one. Albus _had_ come by for _something_ but it was not an everyday something. He came by for Minerva. Of course, as it happened, he left with nothing more in his hands than when he arrived.

"Oh," she whispered. "Why did he leave?"

Minerva shrugged. "People do that." She removed herself from the door, approached her daughter, and guided her towards the settee. Once they were both sat down, she sighed again. "He got what he came for." It was more to herself than Madelyn, but the words still came. The child beside her still understood as best she could.

Madelyn nodded her head slowly. "What are we doing today?"

"Well," she sighed, "I'm going to your grandparent's house to talk with your grandmother. You've got to stay here though."

"Why?" she blinked.

The woman blinked back. She knew what the answer was; she just didn't know how to say it. "Because I'm going over to talk about adult things…you'll be bored stiff."

Maddy thought it over for a few seconds and then finally nodded her head. "Alright. I don't really want to go anyway. Remember, they yelled at me the last time that I went over. I don't like Pompom or Grammy very much anymore."

She would have reprimanded her daughter a month before, but not any longer. Maddy had no reason to love (or even like) her grandparents; they'd been as cold to her as they ever had to their own daughter. They would never warm up to anyone, may they be family, friend, or stranger. The McGonagalls were not very accepting people and they certainly did never love. It did neither girl any good to pretend that there was any amount of love from Eva and Desmond McGonagall.

The woman nodded her head slowly. "I'll call a house elf up to watch you. Stay here until I get back."

* * *

Albus opened his door, walked inside the room, and fell on his bed. He didn't want to keep his eyes open, not at all. He was tired. The man had only slept around four hours. He and Minerva had been up until all sorts of hours in the night, talking, laughing, and making love. It did him no good to be leaving at such an ungodly hour after that sort of evening. Of course, he was mindful enough to know that it was necessary for him to leave her home at the earliest moment.

There was only one real reason for his early departure, and that was the simple fact of Madelyn. That child was an early riser and it was neither adult's intention for the child to realize that there had been a sleep over. Maddy was not at all knowledgeable about the adult world, but she was smart enough to realize that something was about. The last thing that he wanted was for that little girl to start being curious.

Minerva seemed to feel the same way too. She was kind about having him leave, very lovable, but it was obvious that she felt that she needed him to go. From the moment he opened his eyes she seemed almost worried. There was something in her eyes that just made her look perturbed; maybe it was just that extra glare from the morning sun, maybe it was just the way she stared at him with such big eyes, he knew there was something out of the ordinary about it.

Of course, he had not expected the woman to act normally in the morning. After all, they had just had a very important evening together. It summed up the past weeks, months, and years. Those few hours in darkness were what made everything in the world right again.

A smile crossed his face. He remembered.

Her smile had been wider than he'd ever seen it that night. Oh, he'd seen her laugh before, even grin on occasion, but she was so very different. Her eyes were alive. They danced a glorious dance where the music seemed to never stop. It played on and on, even into the wee hours of the morning, not long before the sun came to greet the world. It was as if the transition were complete; the old Minerva was there to stay.

It confirmed all of his ambitions, the way she acted. She loved him so very much. He loved her more than she could ever fathom. There was only one thing to do…he'd been waiting a decade to do it.

Albus pushed himself up from his bed, and walked towards his bedside bureau. A tiny pull on a little drawer was all it took before he was staring at a ring. It was simple, nothing gaudy or expensive; it was only an engagement band. He'd been holding it for too long to really think about it. The ring had always been meant for Minerva, there had never been anyone that he could have dreamed about marrying. He was only glad that he would be able to present it to her that night. She deserved it.

If it was possible, an even larger smile grew on his face at the thought. Lovely, intelligent, cautious Minerva would finally be engaged to him. If he was not making too much of an assumption, he could also hope to be married to her somewhere in the near future. They'd take care of Madelyn together.

A thought passed through his head for the first time since their conversation in the dark as his mind processed what he had just told himself. Indeed, they would take care of Maddy. There would be no one else though. She didn't want any more children.

His smile dropped from his face.

_That_ conversation had been very much unlike the Minerva he had once known. She'd always like children, loved them even. He could not quite fathom why she didn't want another one. While it was true that she made valid points for her reason, it did not completely satisfy him. Yes, she was busy, but she could take time off. The woman could help him with things in the school while she was taking care of their hypothetical child. Just because she would not be working does not necessarily mean that she would be doing nothing.

That, however, was not the reason for his insecurity about Minerva's reply. What bothered him was the fact that she didn't want a child with _him._ She didn't seem to understand that he wanted his own child, one where he could start and end with. He wanted to fly brooms, eat sweets, and (so help him) get his hair done by his own child. Albus had the need to watch a life form, see his little girl or boy turn into an adult. He wanted to see him or her walk and talk and crawl for the first time. How could Minerva not see that?

She had been selfish in the past years, keeping Madelyn to herself. She didn't seem to realize it, but she had been downright egotistical by having a daughter to call her own, and sharing her with no one. Though Minerva claims to not have been there for many of the child's firsts (which he believed) he still was able to see that the woman always had someone to come home to. She had a little girl that would always love her and call her "mum".

Albus would never have that. If he was lucky enough to get Minerva as his wife, even Madelyn as his daughter, he could never have it all. It stopped at Maddy for the woman.

The man sat down on his bed with a blank stare. His heart had gone from the top of a mountain to plummeting towards the bottom. It was falling, being flattened more and more as the wind rushed past it. He could not have all that he wanted. It hit him so quickly, spitefully.

There would always be Minerva. He was certain that he needed her and that she was the one. But never could there be the family that he had always pictured. He was happy with Madelyn, he loved the child, but he could not help but want more. If nothing else, he had missed out on her childhood; he'd never get it back to witness. He could look at millions of pictures, but he'd never be able to recall what Maddy sounded like when she first began talking, or how often she crawled into bed with her parents because she was afraid of the dark. No, he'd never get any of those memories, no matter how hard he tried.

He swallowed slowly. Maybe the subject just needed some pushing. Once Minerva saw his side, his view, she would certainly feel the same as he did. She wanted him to have the same experiences that she did, to be happy and know what it was like to love and be loved by a child.

After all, her love for her little girl was what, in the beginning, brought them together. Was it not a toy store that they met up again? Was it not for Madelyn that Minerva was buying for? Had it not been Maddy who caused that initial spark? Certainly it had been the love of the child which tied them together once again.

The man blinked in thought. Perhaps someday it could happen. There would be Minerva, him, Madelyn, and another little one. They would be a happy bunch.

Albus stuffed the ring in his pocket and started collecting his things for the day. He decided that he would wear blue robes. He knew that they brought out his eyes and he rather liked the color anyhow. He wanted to look good for Minerva the next time they saw each other. After all, he meant to propose when their next encounter arrived.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. The man blinked to himself. He didn't know who that could possibly be at his door. It was still rather early.

He approached the structure and opened slowly. As unpredictable as it was, he was not entirely shocked to be looking at Poppy. She had a curious stare on her face, as if she knew something had happened within the past day. The woman greeted him warmly. "Good morning, Headmaster. I'm sorry to be bothering you so early, but you simply weren't here last night when I came to talk to you. We're very low on many of my remedies. I forgot what a nightmare the first week is!"

Albus nodded his head slowly. "I suppose it would be filled with injuries, wouldn't it?" he smiled weakly at her.

"Oh yes, very much so. Well um, I see that you're not completely ready for the day." Poppy looked him over slowly. He was still wearing his clothes that he wore the evening before to Minerva's and his hair had to have been a mess. He didn't dare wonder how horrible his eyes looked from lack of sleep. "Could you maybe meet me later in my office so we can draw up a list?"

He bobbed his head again. "I'll be there in an hour."

Poppy nodded. "Very well. I shall see you then." Then the woman walked away.

* * *

She didn't floo like she had told her mother she would several weeks before; instead, Minerva apparated outside the house. She stared out along the estate for a few seconds, trying to remember any of the happy times that she supposedly had. None came to her mind, not one. All she could recall was sitting in the grass and staring up at the sky, lonely as anything else in the world. That was her best memory.

She'd forgotten what a solemn life she'd had as a child. It had been her choice to block it all out, ignore the past, and make what she could of the future. Of course, what her chosen action had done was delude herself into believing that all was right in the world. She caused herself to think that what she had was good enough for her; but no more. What she had was not good enough, it never had been, never would be.

The woman approached the door and knocked. Minerva was not surprised at all to see Natz answer the door. After all, he'd been the head house elf for as long as she could remember. The poor dear had always been kind to her, much nicer than he had any right. As was the same old story, her parents had not been kind to the house elf. She could recall many times where the little thing was up until wee hours of the night cleaning house by himself, only because her parents demanded it.

Minerva smiled kindly at him. "Hello there."

"Miss Minerva? We weren't expecting you. Or if we were they didn't tell me. Oh, I'm so sorry. Maybe they did tell me and I forgot. Dumb, dumb me. I'm always forgetting things these days."

She blinked sadly. "No, no." She put a hand on his thin shoulder. "No one was expecting me."

He swallowed and then brought his hands to his chest, crossing fingers. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. The woman felt as if she felt some sort of bond with this creature who worked and slaved for approval that he would never receive. But what could she possibly say? What fell out of her mouth was both reassuring and rather heartfelt. "Don't be sorry. You've done nothing wrong."

Natz nodded. "I'll show you to your mother."

A deep breath was taken and then she followed the tiny elf inside. She was not surprised at all to see the greeting of a very clean, formal entranceway. It lacked every personal detail that could make anything even remotely like a home. Everything from the white floor, to the wall which held only a single picture, or the single rug which covered the crack she'd made as a child was impersonal, proper, dead. Only for a second she wondered to herself how she ever grew up in such a horrid place.

The reason for it being only a fragment of a minute was the simple fact that a familiar face came about, which she so desperately hated. And how could she possibly miss that practiced smile, dark brown haired, lying piece of a woman? After so long, she'd almost missed her mother, if only for the reason to see what true deception looked like.

"And what have you traveled so far for, Daughter?" The woman smiled kindly at her daughter; at least that was what she was trying to come off as. She didn't meet Minerva at the eyes, but looked at her forehead. It was a practiced custom in her world; no sight, no guilt.

"I've got to talk to you." Her words were simple, perhaps a little bit vague, but the point was carried across. Eva McGonagall raised an eyebrow and then fell back to the settee with a true smile on her face. The woman thought she was clever…that Minerva's position on their argument weeks before had been changed. For the first time in her life, she was going to be proved wrong and lose a daughter for it. Merlin, how Minerva _hated_ her mother's smug attitude!

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that man, would it? I told you that you shouldn't get involved with him. He isn't worth anything, you know. The world makes him to be some hero. He's not." She said it with the most polite, knowledgeable voice she had. She acted as if she knew all; the woman didn't know a thing.

"As a matter of fact, it would," Minerva said strongly. She stared at her mother's eyes, the ones which failed to look into hers. "And you're wrong about him. He's wonderful."

The mother raised an eyebrow. "Ah. So you've come to gloat, have you? To tell your dear old Mum how wrong she was for suggesting that you stay away from him? I would not be doing such a thing quite yet, Minerva. He will eventually throw you out just like he did the first time."

That woman who she previously called mother was sitting on the settee, really quite sure of herself, as smarmy as a snake. It made her sick. Eva knew nothing about what her daughter felt for Albus. Besides that, he'd never throw her out…not unless there was a reason. As it stood, the one reason was who the woman was speaking to. Minerva shook her head. "Like hell he is." She didn't say with disdain or eccentricity. The woman spoke it calmly, like the words didn't mean anything at all.

Her mother, however, stared at her for a few seconds. She obviously was not accustomed to being spoken to that way. Minerva didn't suppose that she got that sort of response at the state dinner and certainly never in her own home. It didn't matter though. She didn't care what her mother thought about her language. It would be their last meeting anyway. "He never threw me out and you know it."

Mrs. McGonagall blinked for a few seconds with pursed lips which eventually faded into a sly smile. "Dear, I understand you're a very fragile person. You'd fall for anything that that Albus Dumbledore would say to you. Whatever he's told you, I'm sure he's lying."

"He'd never lie to me. You would though, wouldn't you, Mother?"

"Oh no. I pride myself on being nothing short of angelic. Besides, what on Earth have I to gain from lying to you?"

She shook her head. "Plenty." Minerva was surer of her response than she'd ever been of anything in her entire life. She had it all figured out; totally, completely, certainly. Hours in the dark allowed her to think it all over, to finally see the truth. "By telling me that he hadn't written, you got the satisfaction out of seeing me unhappy. By you burning the letters you ensured that you weren't related to him. And by sending me away you made sure that he wouldn't find me if he did come to look. It makes perfect sense to me."

The woman opposite of Minerva had a small grin rise on her face. "Dear Daughter," she shook her head, "what _has_ he done to you? You cannot possibly believe that I could do such a thing? I want nothing more than my daughter's happiness."

Minerva blinked. "You're a good liar, I'll give you that." It was true; the woman had not a hint of a liar's face; she looked, just as she had said, angelic. Her daughter knew better than that though. It was her eyes which gave it away. Though they were not looking at the woman, it was blatantly obvious that they had dilated. Perhaps that was the reason for avoiding eye contact; it gave too much away. "Tell me why in Merlin's name you did it. Why did you just happen to decide to ruin my life?"

"I have done nothing to ruin your life. You've done it all yourself. You should never have gotten involved with that idiot. He's arsenic, Minerva. He'll eat your insides until there's nothing left to hold you up. He'll ruin you." Again, she said it civilly, as if it were a sentence of no meaning at all. Both women knew that it was cutting what few strands of understanding they had.

She took in a deep breath and spoke out gently. "He's not a man who would do that sort of thing. He's the only person I've ever loved."

Eva's face grew a fiery red. She certainly did not like that response. If there was anything that she did not understand, it was love. "You were going to do things in this world, marry someone important! And now look at you! You've got an illegitimate child and are carrying on the same sordid affair you had a decade ago. What does that say to people? Hm? What?"

Her jaw dropped ever so slightly. That was the way her mother felt? God, she was right for hating the woman. "Don't bring Madelyn into this. Don't you dare!" She sat up from her seat and stood erect from her mother. She could stand being called names, but there was something to be said for defending her daughter. Maddy was the only important thing left. She would not have the child be verbally slaughtered. "She's my daughter and I love her, which is more than I could _ever_ say about you! Did you ever love me!"

"Do you want the real answer, Minerva?" she asked smugly from the settee.

She blinked. She knew the answer. It was no secret to her. But she needed to hear it; simply hearing the word "no" would set her free. On the other hand, she was sure that she could very well break. She'd always hoped on some level that maybe there was a small bond, even a fragment. Perhaps that was too much to ask for. "Yes."

The mother stood up opposite of Minerva with the best prim and proper look she owned. Then she admitted it, never ceasing to stop the disdain from flowing out of her mouth. "No. I've never loved you. From the moment you were born I knew I'd hate you one day. You're childish and rude and pretentious," the woman spat, "You think you're a special child? Merlin, no. You're as common as dirt and I'll have you know that dirt does _not_ belong in this house."

"You think I didn't know that?" she whispered. "I never belonged here. I never was like you or father. I cannot hide my emotions the way you do. I'm not that gifted," she hissed back.

Her mother blinked for a second and then responded with her head held high. "You never were one to hold back what you thought. That, I must say, has to be your most unruly characteristic. It was always very unbecoming."

Her mother had always had a way of making her feel inferior, stupid, and worth about a billionth fragment of what she really was. It was something she had unknowingly become used to. The moments flashed back to her, one after another. She saw herself being scolded and accused in numerous places, which included her room, dining area, even outside; her sanctuary.

She was struck dumb for a second or two. Overcome by horrid memories and even more horrid thoughts about blasting her mother into oblivion, she had no voice to speak.

As was only natural, the crueler of the two women continued talking. "And you know, you do have the ugliest temper. Your father and I used to sit and talk about it. Neither of us really believed that you could last long with it. As usual, you proved us right, Dear."

Minerva shook her head. No, she definitely did not believe that statement. Her mother and father hadn't shared a civil conversation since she was perhaps two. There was no room for them to speak about her, may it be a negative or positive conversation. The woman blinked. She came back mildly, gently. The accusations would get her nowhere, not yet. The argument was for her mother, not her. "Just tell me why you did it and I'll leave. I did not come here to be verbally slaughtered."

"I find that rather odd. You were always ready for a fight. Perhaps that's why you fell for the war hero, _isn't_ it?" A hint of hysteria had come to the woman's voice. "You just went on your merry way and made love to him? Was he what you wanted? Some knight in shining armor? To live happily ever after like in those muggle tales you read your daughter?"

She blinked and then responded perhaps even gentler than before. "I can't explain love."

The woman opposite of her let out the most horrific laugh; low pitched, bounding, crisp. She put her arms around her body and shook her head with a knowing smile on her face. She hissed out her words with nothing short of contempt. "You were always gullible. I suppose he said that he loved you? You believed him. What a sad thing you are. Love? There's no such _thing_."

Her mother was wrong; she'd always been wrong. There was such thing as love; the woman had just never felt or even given it. Eva was a person who worked for herself. She had no room inside her heart to let others in. Money, gowns, and slander were the only things that she had ever loved; none of them gave any affection back.

"Yes there is." She stared straight at the woman's eyes. Her mother was looking at her now, perhaps being pulled in by impulse. "I love him. He's everything that you and father aren't. And what's more, he loves me back."

The other of the two shook her head spitefully. "Your perception of life has always been altered. Tell me, Minerva, what is love? Humor me."

Minerva blinked in thought. She couldn't answer that. She knew how love felt, but she couldn't describe love. What was it? It was an emotion…a feeling…a connection. But how else could she possibly describe the thing? "It's knowing that you'll wake up next to someone special instead of an empty side. It's the knowledge that you will have a shoulder to cry on."

She stopped, suddenly hit with a memory. It was only that first night where he called her outside. They met and they talked. He kissed her. He confessed. She confessed. They agreed to be friends. Both of them knew that it would never work out that way, even if they denied it. Albus was right for calling her out that night. He needed to tell her that he loved her; she needed to know. And Minerva…Minerva needed to tell him that she loved him and that she'd never stopped. The guilt was still hitting her for the things that she did—and didn't—say, but she was thankful for that night. She still remembered the way he looked at her. Her throat began to compress as she continued on. "It's…it's the way your heart starts racing when you look at him. It's how he looks at you when you're in his arms. It's a kiss that you won't ever forget. It's his smile when he sees you. It's the way he whispers to you when you're alone."

It was hopeless. She'd always known it, but now it was certain. There were too many moments that she'd ruined by not telling him about their daughter. There was no foundation to build upon anymore. God, she loved him. He would never love her again.

"I should have known that you'd be the end of me," Eva whispered. "Your so called love has put this family into a state of shame."

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"This family has spent centuries developing itself, changing into the best that it can be. Then you come along. Silly, obsequious, you fall for the man who very nearly ruined our reign to begin with. What irony!"

Her heart began racing inside her chest. It was making sense now. She understood. It was social. It was the war. It was the family name. God, how could she have been so stupid! Her mother and father had both been pro-war when Grindewald came about. He was on the rise when Minerva was just finishing school. Even then, Albus and Grindewald had been the obvious enemies. One was leading for an equal cause and the other was leading for world domination. It took no genius to figure out which side her parents had been rooting.

The woman shook her head violently. It was horrible, absolutely horrible. She'd been denied love for all eternity because of her parents and their damned war. She was kept away from Albus on purpose. And now that she was back in his arms, it was simply too late.

"The war," she whispered. That was all she could say. It made sense now; all of it. What else could she say? The next words out of her mouth, she was sure, would be some horrible spell that her mother could not get out of on her own. Though she could do it, there were consequences from doing something like that to a person like her mother.

"The rise to power!" she shrieked. "He ruined it all. When he caused Grindewald to fall everything began unraveling! The greater good, he said he was fighting for! The greater good is _not_ this equality and freedom for all. The greater good was Grindewald! He fought for the reign of our people over the mudbloods and muggles. And now look! We are forced to hide in secret because your damned Albus Dumbledore had to blow him to oblivion!"

"He saved our people!" she yelled back, finding not only her voice, but her temper.

"You're dense too, did I ever tell you that?" she snarled. "He ruined it all. And you fell in love with that wretched soul. And then there was that…_child_," her mouth twisted in disgust. "She's just like you and she looks like her father." She stopped and stared at her daughter, making sure that there was eye contact. Her next few sentences were only meant to hurt Minerva; it was Eva's nature to do something like that. "I can't tell you how many times I've found myself imagining what it would be like to give her something fatal. There are spells, you know, for that sort of thing. Once I even looked in a book."

She'd been leaving her daughter with a monster, a horrible, thoughtless monster. Minerva had known on some level always that her mother was prone to being unkind, but she'd never considered that the woman could possibly have such a horrific mind. Minerva's fingers slid around her wand. She wasn't considering any consequences anymore. "You're horrible!" she screamed. "You and you're entire world should burn in hell! She's done nothing!"

"But she's _his_ child! It's your doing!"

She shook her head violently. "It had nothing to do with you! I fell in love with him!"

"You did it because of me! You went into his arms because of me! You went there again because I told you not to! Don't lie!"

"No!" she shrieked. "I love him! Love him! Love him! You're the dense one if you cannot see that! I've always loved him! You've killed my every chance of ever being happy!" She stopped and then blinked. She realized beyond a shadow of a doubt what it was that had happened. "That was your goal though, wasn't it?" Minerva stared at her mother.

Silence swept over them. Mrs. McGonagall blinked incoherently. A hard expression was on her face, one that couldn't possibly ever be budged. That was what told her that indeed, she had always meant for sadness to Minerva. As she had so said earlier, she knew Minerva would be her undoing. As it happened, it went both ways. The daughter undid the mother and the mother undid the daughter.

Minerva shook her head and loosened her grip on her wand. She had no need to be violent. She could blame her mother for her unhappiness, loathe and demean her, but that was all she was able to do. Breaking Eva into a million pieces could never solve Minerva's problem…nothing ever could. "Goodbye."

Then she left. As she exited the house, quiet and formal, she walked past a table where a vase was placed. It was a beautiful vase, made of fine porcelain with a golden design. She picked it up stared at it for a few seconds. Then, it simply dropped, slid out of her fingers. As the crash echoed through the empty hall, a wave of happiness drenched over her. Never again would she have to lay eyes on the house which held so many horrid memories. She'd never have to imagine the scenes that went on again. She was free.

* * *

He felt a little bit better. Albus had sat down for a half hour nap, not that it completely fulfilled his need for sleep. He still was carrying a headache, but it was not nearly as bad as it could have been.

The man entered the infirmary where Poppy was currently remaking a bed where a student had just left. She looked up at Albus with a smile. "Good morning. I hope I wasn't too out of line for coming so early this morning. You see, I just didn't catch you last night, and I knew that I'd forget to talk to you unless I was to see you early today. You know how the mind works!" She grinned cheerfully.

Albus nodded his head, a wee bit of a smile crawling on his own face. The happiness was infectious when one was around Poppy. "You're the smart one, I daresay. If I had been you, I'd have forgotten just overnight. Of course, that's why you're the head of medicine and I am only the man who runs the school," he chuckled at his own sad joke.

"That you are, Headmaster!" She approached him and stood only a few feet away, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "To my office then? The sooner we finish the list, the sooner you get to be back with Minerva."

He raised an eyebrow of his own. "What makes you think that I'd want to be with Miss McGonagall?"

She blinked innocently. "Because she is _Miss_ McGonagall, dear Headmaster. And besides that," she whispered gently, "Things like perfume do tend to rub off. Minerva's is um…rather detectable, if you understand what I mean."

He did. Albus understood completely. Poppy knew the truth without even a word being spoken. She not only could detect the perfume which had obviously stayed on his skin, but she knew what he had been wearing the evening before; she'd been the one to comment on it. The school nurse knew quite well that he and Minerva had made love.

"Yes. Well, let us go to your office then."

Poppy led him to her tiny office in the corner of the infirmary. She walked over towards her desk and took out a piece of parchment which was very familiar to the both of them. It was the order list, so to speak. It had anything and everything that a school in need of medical attention could want. Next, she pulled out a quill and ink. When she had finished that, she stared at Albus, ready to check the boxes.

"What is it that you need?" he asked gently.

"Around eighty galleons worth. Can the school spare that much so early?"

He nodded. "Rather earlier than later. Can you read off the list, though? Just to be sure that I'm doing my job correctly. This is only my second time doing this."

The woman bobbed her head up and down slowly. "Bandages, Blister Resolve, Deflation, Dingleby's Long Lasting Tape, Headerin, Inflammation Repellent, Ingested Poison Fighter, LayerLite, Mendinnine, Pigment Turn-About, and Spotless Eye: eye cleaner. Those are the ones that are necessary for now. I imagine that in a week or two I will need more."

"Very well." Albus spoke softly. "And you say this will cost eighty galleons?"

"Well, yes. This school has always ordered in bulk and it just so happens that some of these remedies are really quite expensive."

He nodded. "Alright. I'll trust you, if that's what you say. You must remember, I'm just getting used to this job. I've never been a headmaster before," he smiled.

"You sure haven't." Poppy grinned happily. "You seem to be having quite a bit going for you, I must say. You've got a dream job and a good woman beside you. You must feel lighter than air."

Albus thought about the comment before nodding. He _did _feel light. He was in love with a beautiful woman, a gorgeous nine year old, and a wonderful job. Things could not be any better. "I'm the happiest that I think I've ever been." He didn't normally tell people things that personal, but Poppy was one of the few exceptions. One could not help but just open up to the woman. She was so bubbly herself that a person just needed to equal her energy, delight, and insight.

"That's just wonderful. I'm so glad that you two were finally able to work things out. You see, Minerva was really worried about how you'd react...well, me too, I suppose. She thought that your relationship would be over. She was petrified, in a manner of speaking."

He blinked. On the other hand, Poppy had a way of losing sight of the conversation that was happening. He stared in confusion as the woman continued on, as was her custom.

"But she loves you and knew that she had to tell you the truth. I think that note is what made her finally decide to tell you; well, that and the guilt. She's felt really guilty. You weren't too hard on her, were you?" Poppy stopped and stared at Albus.

It made no sense; none whatsoever. He just blurted it out. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"You being Madelyn's father of course. Minerva was really standoffish about it. Like I said, she thought that you'd chuck her for not telling you. But you see, you're still together. Now my question is, were you hard on her? I mean, obviously you weren't because you are still a couple, but what happened? Or is that too personal?"

He felt as if he had just been dropped down a cliff and was never going to hit the ground. He could feel the wind blow past his face, the unbeatable silence that was hitting his ears, and the ultimate feeling of falling. He'd never hit solid ground again. And if by some miracle he did, he'd be dead. But then again, the pressure of the fall was killing him by itself. "I'm…Madelyn's father?"

"Of course, what do you think I've been talking about?" Poppy blinked innocently.

He shook his head. He suddenly saw the big picture. It made sense. She didn't want to fall in love with him again because of Madelyn. She acted strangely in the toy shop because their daughter was there. She didn't want to hold hands in front of Madelyn because she was, in fact, theirs.

Madelyn was his…that's why they were so much alike. They acted alike, had similar powers, they even looked alike.

Minerva…she kept her away from him all of those years. Ten years had passed since they had made love. He thought it was a side effect due to a letter that was never given, but apparently not. She didn't want to see him. If she had, Minerva would have told him about their daughter, but no, she never found a moment for that. She didn't love him. She didn't care about him. That woman was using him…abusing his emotions. Damn her.

He should have known something was up. She'd acted strangely before they'd made love. She acted as if she didn't want it, as if it would be a breach of conduct. It was. She was feeling guilty. That's why she said she didn't want children. That was why she made him leave so early. That was why she looked at him so strangely when he left.

He added the figures in his head, one event after another. He understood. Albus felt more of an idiot than he ever had in his entire life. He'd been abused by the woman who he had always considered to love him. She was just playing with his emotions. Well, those days were over. The deceit had concluded. He no longer loved Minerva.


	16. Ten After

I'm sorry everyone…a week late AGAIN.

I'm going against my usual rule of posting on a Saturday merely for one reason and one reason only…I'm leaving in about 1/2 hour for 5 days to the Lake. Um…well, with that said, I haven't the time to write you all notes. my apologies…I have many qualms over that fact, considering this is the last chapter.

If you've any real need for an epilogue, I will be more than happy to write it, but I do believe this story ended how I wanted it to.

I love you all. You've been wonderful. Please review for this final chapter. It will give me much joy.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Ten After

She felt lighter than she had in years. It was as if the chains which had held her to the ground for a decade were finally cut off; unlocked. Minerva was no longer tied to the world that she had been forced to live in. In a manner of opinion, she had been transformed into an entirely new person. Between the release of her mother and the excavation of her old love, she was nothing like what she had been in the past.

The woman would not lie about what she had become over the years; she knew what she was. Minerva knew she had gone cold as she grew, showing herself to only her daughter. She had been hardened by the world; turned to stone. Age she did as a decade flew by, growing more prone to breaking. Then it finally did happen. A man came and broke her to pieces. But he rebuilt her after that; she was entirely different. No longer was Minerva cold, distant, and solid. Now, she was warm, present, and as temperamental as porcelain in a child's hands. It was wonderful.

She went inside her quarters, only to see her daughter looking at a doll. It wasn't the normal doll though, no, this was a different one. The name of the figure which Maddy held was not Sally, but Elsie. Elsie had been Minerva's doll, once upon a time.

A smile crept on the woman's face. The creature had been stuck between dust and blankets for the past twenty years. She was surprised she even could recall the doll, let alone find a place in her memory where she could possibly recover the name. "New doll?" she asked. Of course she knew that Elsie was not a new doll, but Madelyn did not know that. The child probably figured that the poor thing was a long forgotten doll that she had once had.

"I don't think so. I found it in my last box. When did I get it? It's pretty…and it plays a song too." She raised the doll up to Minerva's ear and wound the doll. Out came that familiar lullaby; the woman could have hummed along with it if she had wanted to.

"She was my doll," she smiled. "I named her Elsie. When I was little, that was my favorite name, so I gave it to my favorite doll."

Maddy stared up at her mother quizzically. "Why is my name Madelyn, then?"

The smile faded slowly from her mouth; as slowly as the sun sets. She had never thought about it…not since she actually named Madelyn. Minerva remembered though. As always, it was because of Albus. He had unintentionally named their daughter one day.

They were strolling along the grounds, talking quietly to one another. This was when it was still safe for them to be together, before the suspicion set in; perhaps that was why he was so carefree in teasing her. He had been laughing at her. Merlin knows how they got onto the conversation, but he had been carrying on about how odd her name was.

"Listen to it," he'd said, "_M_inerva _M_cGonagall. Do you have any idea how odd that sounds? It's as if I'm constantly puckering up my lips."

"That isn't such a bad thing, is it?" she smiled back. "It makes you seem more approachable."

"Are you calling me inapproachable, my dear? Of all the things that I believe I am, approachable would certainly be one of them."

She blinked up at him in thought. It only occurred to her at that moment that they had stopped walking. They were standing, facing one another, in the center of the busiest corridor in the school. Neither one of them really seemed to care though. "I suppose you are," she whispered with a smile. It did not take the word of her professor for her to know that love was undoubtedly glowing inside her eyes…she could feel it inside of herself. "In some situations, you're entirely approachable," she finished in a low voice.

He raised an eyebrow. He knew certainly well what she was referring to. By then, they had spent almost too much time together. Albus knew her touch; she knew his. "I'm glad you think so." His eyes twinkled a lot then. Minerva had always assumed that it was the way he was made, to twinkle. In later time, she realized that it was his adoration which made his eyes shimmer so.

He turned in one direction and started walking; Minerva followed. The man continued in a more subdued voice, if only for their public discretion. "I do wish that your name was not such a hassle to say though."

She smiled to herself. "But you do love my name. You would not always call me Minerva if you didn't. You would have made a pet name…you always do things like that."

The man thought it over for a second, rolling his eyes. Then he finally nodded. "I suppose I do care for it. It's a very commanding name though, one that looks good on paper."

"It was meant to be that way," she replied. It was true. She'd been named strictly to sound appealing to others. There was only so much that her parents could do with their last name…so they chose a name that stood for superiority. "Do you have something against that sort of name, Professor?"

He smiled down at her. She never called him Professor except in class. When she referred to him with that title in their company, it was really something of a pet name. She was, in a way, egging him on with the phrase. "Certainly not," he continued to grin. "As a matter of fact, it's very enticing. I believe it's the strong mmmm sound. It makes me hungry."

They both laughed at the comment. "You're always hungry," she giggled. It was true; the man always ate. If one could never find a suitable gift for him, candy always did the trick; that, or a nice kiss, anyhow.

"Do you have something against that, Miss McGonagall?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No," she shook her head, "I could never have any sort of problem with you."  
He put his arm on her shoulder as they rounded the corner and leaned into her ear. "I couldn't have one with you, either…" they walked down the current corridor which was empty. He didn't speak for a few seconds. When he did, it was just a passing thought, an attempt to keep the humor rolling. "But you're sure that you don't have another sister; one with an equally tempting name? Say…Mildred or Melody? Maybe Melinda…or Michelle? No…Madelyn. Tell me, do you have a sister named Madelyn? It's much prettier than Minerva…ick."

She jabbed her elbow at him playfully. The both of them stopped. Albus put his hands to his ribs in fake agony. "That wasn't very nice," he gasped. "You know, your parents would be very sad to find out that their daughter had been expelled for physically injuring her Transfiguration Professor."

Minerva shook her head with a wide grin on her face. "There's plenty more that I've done that they'd be shocked about. Expulsion is last on the list."

He blinked. He knew where the conversation was going, as did she. It was predictable, what was coming next. Still, he asked. "And what is first on the list, Min?"

She stared up at him. He no longer clutched his side. Instead, the man grasped her hands and slid his fingers through hers. His eyes twinkled while she had no words to speak. When they finally came out, it was not a surprise to either of them. "I do believe, Albus, that kissing my Transfiguration Professor would be first on the list."

"Ah," he nodded. "It would shock me, had I not been involved with the situation at hand. You're an intelligent girl. I can't figure out if that's _why_ you're with the Transfiguration Professor, or if you simply have gone adolescent on the world and lost your marbles."

The woman smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry to say, dear Professor, that I am with you because I have lost my marbles."

The man nodded. "You too?"

Minerva blinked. Then she blinked again. She had.

The woman turned her head back down to face her daughter, being pulled away from the moment. "You're Madelyn because that's the name I liked when I was older. You won't always like the same name for children. Right now you name your dolls on names you like. You'll do the same when _you_ have children."

"But I like Elsie better. Can I change my name?"

The woman smiled. "No, Dear. I like your name. It's very pretty."

Maddy frowned. "That's no fun."

Minerva shrugged. "I'm sorry. If it makes you like it any better, your father picked it out. He told me that he liked it much better than 'Minerva'. Come to think of it, I do believe that I agree with him."

"I don't." She held her head up high when she said it, something she no doubt inherited from her mother. Minerva had always been good at giving the superior look. Unfortunately, Maddy was far too smart for her own good some days; not to mention opinionated.

The woman brought her shoulders up to her neck again. "I'm sorry. You can name your children whatever you like. Then you can listen to _them_ complain, just like I'm listening to you. You can see what a joy it is." She was being sarcastic of course, both of them knew it.

"Fine, I will," Maddy threw up her head as if she were the queen of the world. Then she started walking towards her room with Elsie still in her hand.

Minerva smiled to herself as she counted the seconds. _One…two…three_ and then she sprung into action. She took a few giant leaps across the way to where her daughter was and clutched her into her arms. Then she did what all children fear; tickle. The stomach gave a giggle. The knees brought out a very high pitched laugh. But the feet, that was the spot. Maddy screamed out for help, begging for a way to be released of her mother's wrath.

It didn't take Maddy long to realize that no one was coming. She wriggled out of Minerva's arms and crawled around the room, running away. Her mother chased and caught. She tickled some more. Again, the child got away and ran to her room. Minerva caught her midway down the corridor and finished the duty right then and there. Maddy screamed for help; the woman knew there would be none.

Eventually she ran out of energy herself. The two girls lay exhausted in the middle of the hallway.

Maddy turned towards her mom. "Can I have a little sister?"

She blinked. What on Earth could have promoted that question? "Why do you ask?"

"Then I'm not the one being tickled. I'd help to tickle her."

The woman smiled softly. "As nice as I'm sure that sounds, I don't think children are anywhere in the future of this family. You're all that there's going to be. You'd better set up some way of protecting yourself…otherwise you're going to be able to wiggle like a worm."

The child stuck her tongue out at her mother and then quickly leapt forward, to her room. She shut her door before Minerva even had a chance to get up from where she was. She leaned up with a smile on her face. "You can't hide in there forever!"

"I know! But I can for now!"

Minerva chuckled to herself. Oh God, the fun they had together!

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

She blinked to herself. Someone was at the door, but whom? She grinned to herself. Minerva knew who it was; there was only one person that could possibly be visiting them mid day. He'd said that he'd wait until evening, but Albus could never do that. He was far too much in love with his family to stay away.

The woman made her way to the door and was not surprised at all to be staring at the man. She smiled happily at him. "I knew y—"

"—Why didn't you tell me?" he asked darkly.

Her insides drained in only a second, hitting the floor painfully. She felt her skin grow white and her mouth drop. She swallowed; there was nothing else the woman was capable of doing. He knew. He wouldn't have confronted her any other way if he didn't…

Minerva's mouth opened futilely many times. In the process, her throat grew compact—into a blockade for either words or air. She shook slightly. If it was not out of sheer horror, it was from lack of air, but all logic would prove that it was nothing less than terror. Her usually sweet, kind, loving Albus was standing before her, but he was not any of the things that she associated with him; the man was erect, demanding, and had the most dreadful look inside his eyes that surely pointed towards hatred.

She stuttered out her words. "I—I was going to." The woman was meek and very frightened.

"When?" his voice was calm—unnervingly calm, the sort of tone that washes over ones skin in times of fearfulness. "Another ten years from now? Twenty? Fifty? Or are you just lying again? Tell me."

"No," she shook her head, "tonight. I was going to tell you this evening." She had every intention of doing it that night. There was nothing to stop her then. She was going to…really.

There was silence for a few seconds. Albus stared at her. She stared at him. For some reason, she already knew what was to come. It was not simply that his eyes told her, or even the way he was standing; she knew because she knew him. It had come. The end.

The man sighed and shook his head with bent eyebrows. "It's amazing, the way you can do it so easily. I do wish that I could spit out words so easily as you. You must have been happy when you perfected your method; you always did get amusement from the little things." God, even his voice was different. He was cold; not ice box cold, but dead-on North Pole cold.

She swallowed. Of course he didn't believe her when she told him. He wouldn't. It was blatantly clear that the man had just been informed—in one way or another—on her secret. The cold man before her would never believe a word she said, even if it was the truth. Minerva blinked down as her eyes began to water while her throat grew more compacted. "I meant to tell you about Madelyn. I did."

"No you didn't," his voice grew louder with every word, echoing through the empty corridor. "It's been ten years and you haven't found one moment to tell me! Not one!"

"I tried," she pleaded. "I tried to tell you."

"Codswallop!" he threw his hands violently into the air. "You never had any intention of telling me. You've had a decade! If you had even felt the tiniest whim to tell me about _our_ daughter you would have come to me in the beginning."

She suddenly felt so very small. Minerva had never felt so tiny in all her life, not in the presence of anyone. The woman was an ant under the magnifying glass, unable to find a way to escape certain death. "I couldn't!" she cried back, finding her defense to be the only thing which kept her from breaking completely. "I had no reason to! You never wrote me! You never called on me! As far as I knew you had fallen in love with someone else and eloped! What was I supposed to do?"

"Tell me, damn it! You don't keep a thing like a child a secret!"

She had no other defense than to turn the tables constantly. He was in the right and she was in the wrong. It was always that way, always. She yelled back strongly. "Why shouldn't I? I had no reason to tell you!"

"I loved you! That's why you should have told me. She is _our_ daughter, not yours. She isn't yours to keep!"

"And who is to say that!"

"Me! Her father! She's my damned child too! You can't keep her like you did for all of those years. I never knew!"

"I never wanted you to know!" she screamed. No, she hadn't wanted him to know, not a decade ago; perhaps she still didn't want him to know. Maybe that was what had kept her from telling him. Her voice dropped to a quiet tone, "Not then."

"Unbelievable," he shook his head. "Did I mean nothing to you?"

That was the exact moment that her heart began to chip away; when everything went quiet and he asked her that one question. It had been rusting since the beginning of the horrid scene, but that instant was when the parts began to fall off and drift to the floor. "You meant everything to me." She said it strongly, but inside she was being torn apart.

He nodded his head slowly. He didn't understand. "I meant nothing to you. Otherwise you would have done something about Madelyn. You would have written me…seen me…done something. Even women who have had relations with strangers have the decency to tell them that there has been a child. But no. I suppose our relationship is the exception. You weren't even in love with me enough to tell me that you were pregnant."

"That's not fair," she shook her head. "You never wrote me. I thought you had fallen in love with someone else…I didn't want to ruin your happiness…or be a part of your life if you didn't want me to be."

"But I did! And I would have wanted Madelyn there too!" he cried passionately. "I would have wanted both of you there!"

"How was I to know that?" she threw her arms up into the air, "I never received any word from you!"

"Contrary to the popular belief, _Minerva_, that wasn't my fault! I wrote you for the whole summer that year! I didn't get as much as my mail returned! _Obviously_ someone received the letters!"

"Yes," she yelled back, "my mother! She took them all! I didn't see a single one! She sent me away when they started coming in! She didn't want me to see you! Don't you see?"

"Stop with the lies!" he bellowed, "Just stop it, woman! I am sick and tired of you throwing out all of this rubbish."

"But I'm telling the truth!"

Silence. It was a deadly silence, the sort that comes when one is alone in the dark on a rainy evening. The true signal of inevitability that only the worst could be coming.

The man's eyes had not gone soft, but they were not as hard as they were originally. Minerva couldn't fathom for the change in tone that came with the man. She could only assume that perhaps she was making sense to him…though that was a hard concept for her to believe. Maybe it was the memory that returned some kindness to his eyes.

"I didn't come here to tell you that I don't love you anymore, but I will. I can say it with complete confidence and I won't ever change my mind again. I never changed my mind before; I always did love you…nothing ever changed." His eyes were growing gentler by the minute. But they were nothing compared to Minerva's. Tears were falling silently from her. Her heart had been split into two and was crumbling at the seams.

"But things aren't the same as they were. I can't own up to you any longer, Minerva. I trusted you…I worshipped you…I loved you. I don't know you, though. I can't love someone that I don't know. What I loved was the memory. I only want to know why you did what you did. Then we'll break apart for the last time."

She tried to speak, but her throat would not allow her to do so. A giant ball had found its way to her neck, blocking anything from coming or going out. Tears fell down her face, but neither of them wiped them away. As Minerva had realized earlier in the day, there would be no one else to wipe her tears for the rest of her life.

"I'm sorry," she said with a strained voice which was fighting valiantly to stay calm. "I never meant for this to happen. I wanted—I wanted so bad to tell you."

He blinked. "Then why didn't you? I was there the entire time."

Minerva shook her head. No he wasn't. Albus had never been there. He also had many chances to approach the woman. Why was she the one being condescended for never saying anything? He could have come to her at any point.

"Because you had been changed into something bad inside my mind. You were arsenic and I was being poisoned by your very existence. I didn't want to face you. I couldn't stand to be talking with the person who broke my heart."

"But she was ours. Do you think that for one instant I wouldn't have cared? That I wouldn't have flown millions of miles just to be there for you? That I would not have come to be her father?"

"I didn't want you to." There. She admitted it. "I didn't want you to be there just because of Madelyn. I wanted you to be there for _me_. I wanted to be the reason for you staying, not a daughter that was never planned."

"I would have come for _you_. All you had to do was tell me. You know I would have loved you both."

The woman blinked down a tear. She knew it. Maybe that's what hurt the worst out of it all. She knew that he would have loved her and Madelyn and never have had any regrets. It took her ten years to learn that fact. "I know," she whispered, "I know, Albus. I didn't then, though."

He nodded. "And now? What about now? Why did you not say anything to me now? In the toy shop? On the interview? Last night…" He stared at her with a sad look in his eyes. He was hurt. Minerva had ever seen him in such a state. She had never considered that her lover could possibly be anything but strong. It was obvious that she was the one thing in his life that could bring him down…put that sadness in his eyes.

She felt like crying. It was true that some tears had fallen, but she had yet to actually fall down on her knees and let the water ring dry from her eyes. The truth was that she had no real answer. She didn't know why she never told him. All that she could possibly tell him was that she was afraid…but he wouldn't possibly believe that. What she was faced with _was_ her fear. It was inevitable; Minerva had always known that, still, she never thought that it would come. "I felt guilty," she whispered, "for never telling you when I first had Madelyn. I couldn't forgive myself for never saying anything."

"Yet you pressed on with me." He nodded slowly. "You knew how I would feel when I found out. What was your intention, if you had no intention of letting this happen?"

"I fell in love again. I didn't want to—really I didn't. But then you pulled me in and I just couldn't say no to you."

"I did no such th—"

"—Yes you did," she replied back quickly. She could take many things, but he had no right to deny what he certainly did. "You started with Madelyn. You took her into your own little world and then seduced her. She begged me to go out with you, to get to know you. And look what happened!" she cried. "Here we are, me and you, fighting in the damned corridor over how this whole thing got started," her voice went high. "You used Madelyn just as much as I did!"

"I did not! You let me spend time with her! She just happened to like me. You can't expect me to do anything about it! After all, I _am_ her father!"

"Yes, and you knew just how to manipulate her! You knew perfectly well what you were doing that day that you took her on that walk. You asked her questions and she told you the truth. You used them against the both of us!"

"I have done nothing wrong, _nothing!_" his voice boomed. "I only wanted be close to you again!"

"Well then it's your own fault! I didn't want anything to do with you and you know it! You just wiggled yourself back into my life without a thought about the consequences. Well, here it is, Albus!"

"And what about you? You flew right back into my arms knowing full well that it would turn out this way. It's all your fault!"

"It is _not!_ You are just as to blame as I am! You could have stayed away from me and we both would have been happy enough. But no! You just _had_ to go after me and my life. It isn't my fault that you've found out about it the way you did. If you had never come after me, you never would have found out at all!"

"Is that what you wanted, for me to never find out? I would have realized sooner or later and you would have been in a far worse hell than this."

She knew he would have found out…but with the way things were going, it would have been far too long to count. "You never would have found out," she spoke boldly, "you wouldn't have realized it. By the way, how do you know? You're much too confident about this to have simply concluded it on your own."

"Poppy," he hissed. "While we're at it, who else in this castle knows? From what I gathered, it's a very popular topic."

She shook her head. That didn't really surprise her, not at all. If there was ever a way to make the bottom drop out, it was the mouth of that horrid woman. "I haven't told anyone. Poppy saw it on her own."

"Do tell." He folded his arms.

"I was unpacking and she found your letter. Then she saw pictures of Madelyn. Poppy knew from the beginning. The pieces were all there."

Albus bobbed his head slowly up and down. "So I suppose I'm the idiot? I'm the one who never saw what was so obviously infront of me? Is that right, Minerva?"

She thought it over for a second. If she wanted to be cruel, she could tell him that he was the idiot, but she didn't really believe it. Albus was brilliant. He just had not thought enough about the problem at hand. "No," she shook her head, "you just never looked, that's all."

"I always thought there was something funny about me and Madelyn. I knew deep down, I did. I just didn't want to believe it, because then that made our relationship worth nothing. It meant that you lied and that we had nothing to build on. See what negligence did? It proved everything right."

Minerva nodded slowly. She was not going to dispute what did and did not go inside his head and she certainly was not going to argue about the sure plummet of their relationship. "I didn't want it to end like this," she whispered.

"And how did you want it to end? Surely you weren't expecting a happy ending."

She blinked. "No, I wasn't. I had just hoped that it wouldn't ever end, I suppose. You know I would never mean to hurt you the way that I obviously have."

"I'm not sure I do. You've proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that you are heartless, inconsiderate, and selfish. Tell me, did you ever mean it when you said that you loved me?"

"Every single time I said it."

Albus shook his head slowly. "You don't do this to a person. You don't tell them that you love them and then lie to them constantly. That isn't something that _normal_ humans do."

"I told you the truth whenever you asked me about the father. You never asked me for his name or what he did. I would have told you the truth. You asked me if I had loved him. I told you yes," she said calmly, though she was rubbing her fingers together constantly—defensively. "You asked me what became of him…I told you that he didn't love me and that he didn't know about Maddy."

"But you never told me that I was the one who didn't know it. You were talking to Madelyn's _father_ and you didn't tell him! Me!" he threw his hands up in the air while shaking his head violently. No, she never told him…and Albus was rightly furious. "You didn't tell me, the one who confessed his love from the first moment we came back together! Me! You never told _me!_"

"I _couldn't!_" she yelled. "You'd have left me! You wouldn't have understood!"

"Yes I would have! I would have been angry at you in the beginning, but I would have come-to eventually! I loved you! Always did! I wouldn't have turned my back on you! And I certainly would not have turned my back on Madelyn!"

"How did I know that?" her voice went high again. "We were different people than we were a decade ago! For all I knew you'd have blown me to bits on the spot!"

"You knew I loved you! Isn't that enough of a reason for you to tell me!"

She thought it over for a second. No, he'd never loved her…not in the beginning anyhow. "No," she shook her head, "You were in love with the memory of me. You didn't know what I was like. You didn't know how I had changed. You were just infatuated with me when I was a teenager. You did _not_ know me. Therefore, you did not _love_ me!"

"But you should have told me! It shouldn't have been that hard to tell me, not that first time we talked to each other! Like you said, I didn't know you! I could have taken anything that you told me; not now though, oh no, not now!"

Then there was the last silence between the two of them. His loud voice echoed through the whole of the corridor, ringing in Minerva's ears. Not now…not now…he couldn't take it anymore than she could. It was over. They were over.

She'd had her last affair long before the previous night. It had been with the same person that she stared at. They'd made love together in his quarters. It was forbidden back then just as it was in the present. Maybe that was the appeal of it. They did it because it shouldn't have happened. But there was an entirely different reason for their attraction besides the fact that it was off-limits. It was soulful. He loved her for what she was. She loved him for everything that he had been. And somehow they'd lost it over the years.

Minerva became, as he had said, 'more temperamental' as the years passed. And Albus had grown, well, stronger. Emotionally, socially, and physically he was much more in charge of himself than he had once been. That was they no longer worked. He was not compatible with her because he held so little emotion, that is, in the relation of her.

It ended that morning…when she woke up beside him in his quarters on the last day that she was meant to spend at Hogwarts. They just grew further apart in spirit after that. Minerva went to her life with her child. He went to his life and fought a courageous fight. They both had their battles though. Neither of them had ever conquered their emotional brawl, not until she stood staring at him in the corridor a decade after they initially made love.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "for loving you." Her voice just went up after that. She tried so hard to keep herself from crying, to keep a steady voice. Alas, she failed. "I want you to know that…well, I never stopped. You're mem—mem—memory will always be with me." She wiped away the tears from beneath her eyes, unable to stay focused.

Albus stood completely still. He spoke back gently, though equivalently cold. "I will always be in love with your memory, Minerva. I'll remember last night and the days that led up to it. I'll hate you for it in the beginning. I'll blame you for the unhappiness that I'll feel within the next few months. But eventually, I will love it again. That's the way we always have been."

Drip. Drip. Drip. Her tears fell down her cheek and onto her neck. "Oh God," she took in a shaky breath, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

He nodded slowly. One tear also fell down his cheek. Minerva knew he was maybe even feeling it worse than her, but he was so much stronger. He could hide emotions if he needed to. Certainly, it was vital for him to stay strong. They were saying goodbye for the last time. "I'm sorry that it had to turn out this way." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out something very tiny. He held it out, palm up, and showed it to Minerva. "I've had this for ten years," he whispered, "you should have it to remember me by. I was going to give it to you as an engagement ring today. Well, there's no use for that anymore. Take it."

Minerva stared at it through extremely blurred vision. She did not put her hand out to take it though, she couldn't. Nothing in the world could make her move her body at all. There it was; his devotion placed inside a single silver circle. She shook her head. "No. No. Please." She stepped away from him, back towards the door.

"I don't want it anymore," he choked ever so slightly, "Keep it. Don't forget me."

She trembled everywhere. Tears fell, her arms shook, her knees were growing weaker by the second. She couldn't make herself take the would-be engagement ring. It killed her inside to know that he had loved her that much and she could do nothing to defend herself. Minerva did her best to shake her head.

"Alright then," he nodded. The ring fell to the floor and hit with a resounding ping. Minerva didn't look at the band as it dropped. Instead, she looked at Albus. His eyes were red, redder than even his hair. His face, usually happy and full of life, was hurt and distressed. He reminded her of a corpse. In all fairness, she knew he may as well have been one. She knew that she'd ripped his heart out of his chest. Hell, he'd ripped the heart out of her chest. Maybe that's why neither one of them stared as the ring fell.

They met eyes for the last time. She could only imagine what he was thinking. Maybe it was a good memory. Perhaps he was remembering what her eyes were like when she laughed, and how they danced. Or maybe he had been suddenly lost in the thought of how she kissed him the evening before. Perhaps he knew yet again what it was like to say goodbye.

Last time, they had said that it was not the end. It was. This time, there was no need to make silly promises like they would be seeing each other again. It would never happen. This was certainly the last time that he could ever lay an eye on the woman. It was the last time that Minerva would ever be able to reach out and feel his flesh.

She let out a rugged breath as the tears poured down. She shook her head and looked at him. "I love you." It was all she could say, all that was on her mind. She loved him. She didn't want to see him go.

He nodded his head slowly. "Don't forget me. I won't forget you. Maybe some day I'll drop in to see our daughter. I'll look at her and I'll know that you raised her and loved her. I'll also know that I could have loved her just as much as you. But I'll be proud anyway. Anything that we made together must be special. Our love was special…at least for a little while. I don't want to see you again. Leave this place as quickly as you can. Goodbye Minerva."

Then he left. He walked down the corridor without turning back. He left.

Minerva fell to her knees right then and there.

"No!" A certain little girl popped her head from around the door and looked at her tearful mother, then the figure which was making his way to the end of the corridor. She ran down to the man and wrapped her arms around his waist. "No! You can't leave! Stay!"

He did stay. Albus didn't move another foot. He grasped the child's arms and then pried them from himself. He lifted her up and allowed her to wrap her legs around him. He put his arms around her back and squeezed gently. Minerva didn't hear a word they said; she was much too far away to hear anything.

* * *

He held Madelyn in his arms. It was something that he never thought he would experience. Albus was holding his child…_his_. She was crying, too. He could hardly stand it; there was no choice though. She quaked in his arms, shedding tear after tear. It was a long while before she said anything, but when the words came he was hit much too hard. "Please, don't leave me and Mum. We love you!"

Albus blinked down one of the many tears which he had kept confined to his eyes. He could stay strong until there was a moment like the one that came. There was no way for him to escape the blow that struck him.

The problematic thing was that he indeed loved them, at least he had. But there were things that the shaking child would never be able to understand. Hell, there were things even he didn't understand completely. Albus just knew that he had to get out, away, flee. He couldn't take that sort of heartache that came with Minerva anymore. She had been worth fighting for, once, but no longer. She'd shattered him. He was broken and could never be mended again.

He put her down and looked into her eyes. Maddy had her mother's eyes, her beautiful green eyes. He'd seen that same pair shed tears thousands of times, it seemed. He hadn't been able to stand it the other times; why should this last time be that exception? His heart grew tight in his chest. "I'm sorry," he shook his head. It was all he could possibly say; he had done nothing wrong.

"No!" she threw her arms down and looked at him with pleading eyes—her mother's eyes. "Stay." The child was quiet again, softly spoken as any child her age ought to be. "Mum's sorry. Forgive her."

Albus shook his head. That was one thing that he could never do. Minerva was not worth any forgiveness. She'd used him, tugged him along for a heart wrenching ride. "I can't do that, Madelyn."

"But you love her."

Things grew silent after that. Aye, he did love her; that's what made everything hurt. He loved the woman more than he loved anything else—except perhaps Maddy. He could deny it as much as he wanted, but nothing would ever change his love for the woman. Albus had made his mind up years before that there was only Minerva as far as he was concerned…that was his only reason for keeping the ring. But no more; that ring was gone.

He shook his head slowly. "Sometimes love isn't enough to make two people happy."

Her little face scrunched up and grew red, leaking down one tear after another. She wrapped her arms around his waist again and squeezed gently. "Don't leave. You're supposed to listen to your child."

That, perhaps, was what got him the most. She was his child. He was walking away from her when he walked away from Minerva. But he couldn't…he couldn't keep both girls. There was no way for him to forgive the mother for such deception. She could have told him at any point in time…he would have disliked her in the beginning, but he would have understood eventually. As the years passed, he could have learned to love Minerva; he could have even seen Madelyn grow up in the process. Not anymore though. He could never learn to love his Min again.

He blinked to himself. His Min. She had been his Minerva once. Once upon a time she was very much in love with him. That was slightly over ten years beforehand. He didn't ever forget the way she smiled or how the light danced in her eyes. He never allowed himself to block out the thought of her kiss or touch. Her voice was forever ringing inside his mind. She would never leave him; not spiritually, anyhow. Like he had said…he would never forget her.

"Maybe some day," he whispered as his throat clogged tightly, "I will come to see you. We can fly brooms or play dress up, if you want."

Maddy looked up at him with the saddest face that he had ever seen on anyone. "A-are you really going to leave?" she whispered. That knot in her throat was as evident as day. She didn't want him to leave anymore than he wanted to go.

Albus nodded his head slowly. Yes, he was going to do it. Finally, he was going to walk away from Minerva. Her memory would be placed somewhere in his mind and only be pulled up years down the road. She was going away just as much as he was. Physically, yes, he would leave; he'd always be there in spirit, in Madelyn's hair and maybe, just maybe, her smile.

He bent down so that he was eye level with the child. Albus put his finger to her chin and forced her to look at him. "This isn't goodbye," he whispered, "we'll meet again."

The child shook her head. "No we won't."

He stopped right where he was and the memory flashed back to him before he could even take another breath. It wasn't a new memory, as a matter of fact; it was very familiar to him. He'd said those words one other time in his life. It was a simple phrase back then, one of truth and intention. He could still remember the words slip through his mouth, 'This isn't goodbye.' And then how had she replied? God…she responded as if she knew what was going to happen. 'Why does it feel like it then?'

It was true; he did not ever see that girl again, that is, not until it was too late.

Yes, it was far too late. Minerva McGonagall…she didn't come back until the years had changed her and everything around her. She wasn't what she was when she had been in love with him. She was weak and sad; hard and cold; ignorant and guilty. She'd never been any of those things as a teenager.

But Albus could not help but blame himself for the first real time. If he had gone to see her he would have known…he wouldn't have let time change either of them. Then again, she had every reason to seek him out. He was the father. Ten years ago they had made a beautiful child…the one who was pleading with him at that very moment.

How much had he missed with her? He hadn't seen the first Christmas or lost tooth or step or magical accident. He hadn't seen any of that. Minerva withheld from him everything that marks a parent's life. But why had she done it? Did she love him back then? Did she hate him? Was she sorry? Certainly she was sorry. He could see the sorrow in her eyes, the pleading for a second—or more rightly third—chance.

For the first time, Albus asked himself a question that he had never asked himself; why hadn't he gone in search of her? Did _he_ love her back then? Certainly. God, he'd loved her more than anything. He wasn't really scared of there being another, not really (thought that's what he'd told himself). She could never have turned her back on him; he knew true love when he felt it.

He looked down at Madelyn. She looked just like him, except for her eyes. It was the one deeming feature that told him that he had been loved by not one, but by two women.

"Why do you say that, Maddy? Of course this isn't goodbye."

She tried to smile but failed. "Yes it is. I know."

He shook his head slowly. He shouldn't have been surprised, but he was. Madelyn knew damn well that it was goodbye. She wouldn't see him for some time, not on their accord anyhow. He had to sway her though. Maddy could not believe what she said…she had to _believe_ that they could see each other again. For both their sakes, she had to believe it.

"What makes you so sure?" he questioned.

"You said goodbye to Mum. I know you love her, but you won't be back to see her; that means you won't come back to see me either."

He swallowed through a tight throat. He looked back down the corridor at the wreck that was Minerva. She had her legs cradled up to her body with arms wrapped around them. He was too far away to see her face, but he knew that tears would still be falling.

"I do love her. But you're right…I won't be back to see your mother. She—she broke my heart."

Maddy looked back down the hall towards her mother. Then the child turned back up at him. "She never told me that you were my father. I forgave her because I love her. She said she was sorry to you. Why don't you forgive her?"

Albus shook his head. He didn't forgive her because he was not a child. He was a grown man whose emotions had no reason to be played with. He deserved to be loved and not deceived. He was in need of a good woman who would always stay by his side. Minerva could never be worth staying by. He'd had enough fighting for her and their relationship.

He took in a deep breath and stared for the last time at that pair of eyes. "I guess I don't her as much as I did."

Madelyn nodded slowly. Then she turned around. The child walked to her mother and sat next to her, leaning against the door.

As he began walking the other way, he could hear their cries. He'd never had so hard a time of walking as he did in that moment. But press on he did. Albus walked to the end of the corridor and just kept going. He did not stop.

* * *

It was not easy, packing up. She kept on running into little things here and there that reminded her of him. Though she cried many times over the course of the evening, she never once stopped. He was not worth stopping for, not anymore. His love was not wasting anymore time of her life for.

There were certain words that rang through her head from him, however. Out of their whole discussion, they were the ones that hurt the most. "Our love was special…at least for a little while." That's what he had said. It was the perfect blend of sorrow, love, and hatred. He could not have said it unless he meant to hurt her. But then again, he had every right to want to hurt her. She'd hurt him and she knew it.

Minerva put the records into a box one by one. She didn't stop to stare at the labels on the music discs, it would hurt much too much. But she remembered…and she always would. "It's Been a Long, Long Time." Indeed, it had been a long time and it would continue to be a long time. They wouldn't be dancing with each other again; never.

An eternity felt liked so very long when she thought about it. That would be thousands of years where she could never be with him again. She could never see him or hear him…touch him or taste him. But she'd miss his eyes the most…and his laugh; she could never forget his laugh. It was full and vivacious. That's what made her want him in the first place. Albus was very lively; he had made her want to be a part of him in some way.

And she had been for a little while, at least. He had loved her. That fact hurt, but it was true; it gave her some comfort. It ended in ruins, came toppling down upon her, but she knew deep down that the short lived love affair was worth every second. She blinked to herself. God it hurt.

Drip. Drip. Drip. The tears fell one at a time on box after box as she packed her things. They would do Madelyn's paraphernalia in the morning, after perhaps the hour or two of sleep that Minerva would get that evening. If they did it in that order, then Minerva would not have to think about Albus as much when she was leaving. She'd remember him well enough when she said goodbye to the school for the last time, but there was no need to bring that extra blow to her system if it at all could be avoided.

The woman walked towards the window and stared at the moon which was just barely visible due to mountains. It wouldn't be long before the sun came up and the day came. She placed her fingers on the glass and watched it fog up. Then she just fell to it, gave out. Her entire body was pressed neatly against the giant window and she had no will to be pulled away from it.

She stared longingly outside. Minerva wanted to be free of it all. She just wanted to fly and never come back. Things were much too much of her. The woman pretended to be strong, but she wasn't, not really. She'd never been strong.

"I didn't mean it."

A familiar voice rang through her ears. She was sure she was hallucinating. Minerva blinked, but didn't turn around. She couldn't stand to be faced with another figment of her imagination.

"Didn't mean what?"

"That I didn't love you. I do. I love you more than anything else in the world. I won't…I won't walk away this time."

She blinked. "But you should, you know." Even the figment had no right to mislead her or for her to mislead it for that matter. Albus deserved to leave and find someone who was worthy of his love. After all, the man had so much to give. He had no right to fall in love with the likes of her…even if she desperately wanted it.

A hand fell on her shoulder and she looked beside her, towards it. It was warm…it was real…it was, in fact, the hand of Albus. The woman turned slowly to stare at him. He had twinkling eyes, just the way she liked to remember him.

"I watched you walk away once…I couldn't stand to do it again."

Tears leaked down her face. She wasn't able to find the words to speak. There was no reason to say anything anyhow, it seemed. He moved his other hand towards her face and used his thumbs to wipe away her salty tears.

Then he took her into his arms and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you," he whispered. "Nothing will ever change that."

She looked up at him and wrapped her limbs around the man's neck. A genuine smile crossed her face. Tears were still falling, but they weren't sad tears anymore. He loved her.

"I love you too, Albus."

A smile crossed his face and he pecked her on the lips. "I'll forgive you if you'll forgive me."

"What have you done?" she blinked. He'd done nothing wrong. The man was perfectly entitled to everything that he did. It was all Minerva's fault.

"For letting all this time pass."

She shook her head. "It wasn't your fault."

Albus put his finger to her lips. Then the man grasped her left hand. He slid something cold and silver along one of her fingers, never ceasing to stop the eye contact. The man smiled. "It was sitting lonely outside your door when I came." Albus smiled and pecked her gently on the forehead. "I should have given this to you a decade ago. I'm sorry for that. But I hope that you still love me enough to say yes. Marry me?"

She smiled, though more out of shock than even happiness. "Of course. I love you."

The man grinned. "I love you too." Then he kissed her. It was soft, but passionate. It melted everything away inside Minerva. Her knees grew even weaker than before, the ice around her heart was no longer there, and her mind was finally out of function. All she now knew was his kiss, touch, and love.

It was the first night, the very first night that they dared to love. It started out so simply, gently long before then, though. It had only been an evening together in the Transfiguration Professor's forbidden quarters. Then it was a goodbye the next morning. Then it was a meeting a decade after. Next, it was deception only months following the meeting. Finally, it was love. It amazed them, the path that they took to get where they were. It was the long away around, but the time spend apart led them to their destination.

They dwelled in the benefits that time gave them.

* * *

fin 


End file.
